Omnia Vincit Amor (Love Conquers All)
by Elsanna Potato Corner
Summary: The energetic, redheaded fisherman by the docks has caught Princess Elsa's heart in his nets, with only his charm as bait. A case of mistaken identity leads to a courtship neither was expecting—the fisherman least of all. What will the princess do when she finds out her beau, Al… is an Anna? [Elsanna, non-related, medieval AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** Elsa is a princess and is kinda hating her life because of how strict her father is and how she is "destined to be for the throne" Kinda like Aladdin right? Well, one night/day she is either assigned a task to go out to the docks, or she sneaks out to the docks where she eventually meets Anna who is just a fisher "boy" by the name of Al. She then sneaks out nightly, the visits become more often and she falls in love hurdee dur dur.

Now you gotta keep in mind, Her father is way OFC and is very strict and on top of all that, a massive homophobe. So Elsa is taught that she can't love a women and actually believes it. One night, when they decide to go for a swim, Anna takes off her shirt casually thinking her gender is quite obvious in which Elsa freaks out because oh my gosh that's a fucking girl. Now she tries to cut all ties with Al, "Anna" (which she later tells Elsa at some point her friends just call her Al) but Anna is a stubborn girl when it comes to Elsa, like in the movie, and goes out of her way to get Elsa back.

 **Rule:** One sentence per person

 **Note:** This story in its entirety was written all in one go, and we are merely staggering the chapter uploads. If this is your first time coming across us, do check out our FFnet profile and understand that all of our fics are written across multiple authors, round-robin style. If you expect top-notch quality or coherence, you are sadly mistaken and are advised to look elsewhere.

For those of you familiar with us, the public doc has now been changed to Suggestions mode for anonymous users and users not among our current contributors. If you wish to edit the doc, contact one of us and we will discuss adding you. This is merely a temporary fix to an immature prankster who thought it hilarious to deface a work 5 months in the making.

We will be moving over to a new doc soon. More details to come on Tumblr.

* * *

 **PART 1 — Elsa**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It always seemed a bit boring—actually, _very_ boring—when someone was giving some kind of lesson about how to become this or that, pushing opinions one way or another. This lesson was no different, and Princess Elsa merely fought against the itch on her nose as her tutor helped her through proper posture and etiquette; her father watching from the side of the room. Truth be told, she was about to fall asleep at the sound of the most boring voice in all of Creation, but as a princess, falling asleep during a lecture was absolutely forbidden.

"Chin up," King Agdar called, and Elsa did just that, her cheeks flushing a little at having been caught not paying attention.

"S-Sorry, father." Elsa straightened up her posture, and as much as she wanted to ignore her father's hard stare, she couldn't shake the feeling of his gaze burning into her back.

Her lessons passed by painfully slow, and by the end of it all, she was certain her feet had blisters from standing up all day, balancing books on her head as well as learning how to formally dance.

And once that painful torture of a lecture was over, she was rewarded with a break; escaping into town to free herself of the monotony. Or rather, her father had sent her to go check in on a special shipment from Corona at the docks...but that didn't mean she couldn't take her time and have a bit of freedom along the way.

Today was a nice day out, and Elsa couldn't help but have a bit of fun when the children greeted her and followed her to the docks. She didn't leave the castle often, but whenever she did, they would come running up to say hello, ask about living in the castle, or tell her how pretty her hair was. Elsa always giggled shyly at the compliments the children gave her, and wouldn't miss even a single question they would ask of her.

"Do you like the castle?" little Nils Norberg asked her, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Because I like the castle… It's really big."

"Oh, really?" Elsa giggled as the little boy reached for her hand, which she held with a slight squeeze. "One day, I'll take you all there, and we'll have all the fun we could ever have in its halls."

The children all giggled at that, enthusiastically continuing with their questions all the way until Elsa saw the docks a short distance away.

"Now you all will have to wait for me here, understand?" Elsa smiled at the children pouting up at her. "I'll be back; don't worry. I simply have something to do for my father."

They gave a collective "Awwww…" at that; their previous smiles turning into disappointed frowns.

Elsa couldn't bear to see them like that, and decided that it would be a good idea to give them a treat after her errand. She said as much, and their frowns reverted back to smiles as they cheered, drawing her into a group hug before leaving her to her duties.

She sighed to herself, knowing that she wouldn't have much time to spend with the kids after this, as she would have to report back to her father immediately. But even so, she would still try her best to show her appreciation for their company in the time that she had until then.

Returning her gaze to the docks, she noticed a small boat among the other ships, and a person sitting in its middle, nodding their head as if they were humming a tune. Curiosity gripping her, Elsa decided to walk closer, noticing that it was a fishing boat. A full basket of wriggling scales sat by its bow. The fisherman sitting there happened to notice her approaching, lifting their head to reveal a sun-kissed face with a smattering of freckles, teal eyes regarding her curiously from beneath a broad-rimmed hat.

"What's the matter?" the stranger laughed. "Haven't you ever seen a fish before?"

"I-I have, they're just...cooked already, is all, " Elsa said, her cheeks flushing a light pink at having been caught staring. This certainly wasn't on her itinerary for the day.

"I imagine they would be," the stranger said with another laugh, reeling in their line. "I don't think princesses are the type to eat fish raw, after all."

Glancing down at her ornate and expensive dress, Elsa blustered, "I don't think many of the fisherman eat it raw, either!"

"You'd be surprised what stories you hear around here," the fisherman said with a smirk, mischief twinkling in those teal eyes. As far as Elsa could tell, he was a boy just a few years younger than herself, or perhaps in possession of a boyish charm that made him look as if he were. A messy fringe of red hair peeked out from under his hat, supporting the idea. Against her will, she found herself considering it fetching.

"My friends call me Al," the fisherman said, throwing a crooked smile her way. "I'd offer my hand for you to shake, but I don't think the king would appreciate you smelling like fish."

"You don't…" Tittering, she shook her head from side to side in bemusement at his casual demeanor. If her father were here, Al certainly would've faced some sort of consequence for his lack of decorum. As it was, she was grateful to have someone speak to her without either cowering from fear of her station, or talking over her as if she were insignificant.

"Soooo…"Al drawled out, returning his gaze to his work, "what brings you to the docks this fine day? I doubt you came all this way just to talk to me."

A casual shrug of an elegant shoulder. "Perhaps I did; would you think me the most frivolous princess you've ever met?"

"No...but you certainly are the most gorgeous princess I've ever met."

"Well, that's…" Elsa had begun speaking before she quite knew what she was going to say, which only made her look more foolish when she realised she hadn't the slightest idea. Instead, she settled for merely trailing off, heat blossoming on her cheeks.

Al grinned wider. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"N-No," she denied, clenching her hands into fists as the heat grew, "but...thank you." Clearing her throat and glancing along toward the rest of the docks, she said, "But perhaps I should be going. It was nice talking to you, Fisherman Al."

"Likewise, Princess Elsa," Al said with a theatrical flourish of his hand, bowing exaggeratedly towards her and nearly knocking over his bucket of fish. Elsa found herself giggling—then, covering her mouth with her hand to prevent more giggles, she walked off toward the ship from Corona.

"Princess Elsa, hello!" the ship's captain called to her as she approached. "We're just unloading your shipment now, if you can bear with us a moment!" He was a kindly, bearded fellow; barrel-chested and towering over her by at least a head or more.

"Good news, indeed!" she called back with a wave. "Please, don't rush on my account."

And they didn't; it took nearly half an hour for the captain and his first mate to struggle the large crate down the gangplank and onto the docks. They loaded the crate onto a nearby wagon, managing not to drop it or crush any of their fingers as they did so.

As Elsa hoisted herself up and into the wagon, accepting their offer to ease her poor feet on their way to the castle, she again spied Al in his little boat. The fisherman had apparently been watching them this whole time, and gave her a hearty wave of farewell, his broad grin easily discernible even from this distance. Of course, Elsa waved back; it was only polite.

She tried to ignore the way her cheeks burned. The way her pulse quickened, and her palms tingled the barest amount.

The captain chuckled beside her. "If I didn't know better, Your Highness, I'd say you're taken with that young waif over there."

"Today is the first time I ever laid eyes on that fisherman. How could I possibly fancy him?" Elsa retorted, crossing her arms as they made their way through the town. She saw the children still waiting for her, and gave them a wave. Though she didn't have any treats to give them, the captain didn't mind when she asked if they could join them on the wagon until the bridge. After all, few of the children-if any-had ever had the pleasure of doing so.

Once the children left, and they made it across the stone bridge and onwards to the castle, King Agdar stood waiting for them in the royal entrance chamber, flanked by a guard and a valet. His stern expression morphed into one of subtle joy upon catching sight of the crate, and for the first time since he had sent her on this errand, Elsa wondered what was inside.

"Ohhhh, I've been waiting so long for this," he breathed, rubbing his regal hands together in anticipation as it was lowered to the ground in front of him. "Elsa, come and see!"

Approaching the crate, she waited for the first mate to use the prybar he had brought along to pop open the top before leaning over to see—"It's jam!"

"Indeed it is," King Agdar said with a light chuckle as they both appraised the many jars containing the delicious treat, "I heard Corona made wonderful jam, so I absolutely had to procure some for us."

"There are so many varieties; elderberry, plum… blackberry! Ohh, I can't wait for dessert!"

"Thank you for your services," her father said as Elsa marveled over the various jams, turning his attention to the captain and his first mate. "Your payment, of course, has already been arranged. I imagine it mustn't have been easy transporting them from your ship."

Chuckling, the captain slung an arm around the first mate's shoulders and shook him lightly, causing the younger man to laugh as well. "Eh, it wasn't too bad… Halvard here's the strongest man I know!"

"Ahh, skipper, you're too kind," the man said through his teeth, clearly embarrassed by the praise. His cheeks reddened a little as he averted his gaze.

And Agdar narrowed his eyes at the display between the two burly seafarers. They didn't seem to notice and continued with their light banter. When they largely ignored him, he leaned over to his daughter and nudged her with his elbow.

"Look at them...they're _deviants_ ," he hissed more than whispered, keeping his gaze on the two men. "You must never become like them, Elsa. It's against the natural order of things."

But Elsa wasn't quite as ruffled by them as he was. "I don't think it's likely I'll become a burly sailor-man, Father."

"No, not that," Agdar said with a tight smile. "They're far too close than two men should be. And according to God, two men are not allowed to be together—it is a sin, a stain on their soul that can only lead them to the fires of perdition."

"You have told me, many times," Elsa sighed wearily, having heard the speech often enough she could almost set it to music. It was but one lesson among her many others...however, her father was always intent on them—almost terrifyingly so.

"Very good, then," the captain finally said, having broken away from his first mate to bow to the king. "We had best be off. Enjoy your jam, Sire."

"Indeed we will," King Agdar said with less enthusiasm than before, folding his hands behind his back. "That will be all; you may go about your business."

The two men respectfully bowed again and cheerfully climbed back into the wagon to leave, oblivious to the smoldering glare Agdar gave them as they departed, sitting so close one could not fit a parchment between them. Elsa did find herself mildly unnerved by the sight, but overall, she could not see why it bothered her father to the degree it did—their sinful deeds held no sway over his kingly life.

"Come along, Elsa," Agdar said coldly, though the chill in his voice wasn't directed towards her...or at least, she hoped it wasn't. "I believe you still have a few lessons left to work through."

* * *

A morning two days following the arrival of their jam, Elsa again found herself with little to do. After that encounter with the two men, her father had resumed her lessons at a harder pace, and not wanting to disappoint, Elsa had worked hard to keep up...until she found herself finishing far earlier than expected. Being that he was deeply involved with matters of state, she found herself leaving the castle yet again; there simply wasn't anything left to hold her interest there.

Which apparently meant heading for the docks. The children weren't out in force as they had been the last time, but she spotted one or two who waved to her as she wound through the village. "Al told us to tell you 'hi'!" Nils called out, cupping his hands around his mouth so she could hear him.

"Well, thank you for the message!" Elsa called back, trying not to laugh at him as she did so. If anything, her face merely reddened at the thought of Al speaking to the children about her. Had she left that strong of an impression upon him?

"Ah… couldn't get enough of me, could you?" a familiar voice asked once she reached the docks.

That was nearly enough to send the princess heading straight back to her castle…except it was also the very thing keeping her there.

"No," Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around her middle, turning her head away, "I'm merely out for some fresh air with the free time I have."

"That's Arendelle; freshest air in Europe!" he chuckled, voice light and free… everything her father's wasn't. Returning her attention to him, Elsa found herself on the receiving end of a cheeky grin. "Don't suppose you wanna help me fish, do you?"

Elsa wrinkled her nose as she said, "I doubt returning to the castle smelling of fish would be a good idea."

Almost as if it had been exactly what Elsa asked him to do, Al took a long, healthy whiff of his own clothes, inhaling as if it were the last breath he'd ever have. Releasing his tunic, the fisherman pouted at her and grumbled, "I smell just fine, thank you."

"No, you smell like fish." But she was grinning, which somewhat took away from her accusation.

"And you smell like flowers," Al huffed. At that, Elsa could only blush at the little grin stretching across his cheeks. "Or at least, I imagine you do; can't say I've had the pleasure yet."

"A-And you won't get it," Elsa stammered out, her blush growing in strength at what the fisherman probably had in mind. Al stretched his arms out, and corrected his position of his hat.

"Then do I, at least, get a hug?"

"Do you get—well!" Elsa burst out, cheeks at their all-time reddest as he guffawed and slapped his knee.

"You really thought I wanted a hug!" Al wheezed in-between his laughter.

Elsa had never seen such obnoxious behavior before—at least, not well beyond from her time in the castle, anyway. Was he purposefully trying to run her off… or was this what passed for courtship rituals among the lower classes?

 _Courtship...why am I even thinking about that?!_

With a huff, Elsa was almost ready to leave without a word while the boy just laughed by himself. But something about his carefree attitude kept her from wanting to go just yet. It was...oddly enticing, how freely he expressed himself and just...well…

"Well, maybe I would give you one if you weren't covered in fish entrails!" she called back—instantly mortified that she had made such an offer.

Al merely laughed even more, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Bet you'll take that back if the time ever comes for me to collect!" His laughter finally died down, but the broad grin on his face remained.

"Really? Well then, you underestimate the Court of Arendelle, you, you… cretin!" This time, Elsa slapped her hands over her mouth, unable to believe the words she had just spoken. Even if he was teasing her, that was language most unbecoming a lady.

"...There we go," Al said softly, placing his hands on his hips. "You're finally letting loose! Or at least...you're getting there." Then he cocked his head to one side and asked, "Why do you keep coming down here to whistle at me, anyway?"

"I'm not whistling at you!" Elsa nearly squeaked.

"True, but you are talking to me instead of doing… princess-y stuff." The grin faltered ever so slightly, _something_ flashing in his eyes as he asked, "Why?"

"Because I… am a princess? And I am supposed to act like a princess."

"But princesses don't usually walk around on the docks, talking to anybody with a fishing pole," he observed casually.

She crossed her arms and held her chin up high. "Well, perhaps, you're the one who just likes talking to anybody, and I'm only here to get some fresh air."

"Sounds like someone needs a friend," came Al's barely audible mutter, but Elsa heard it all the same.

"I do not!" she blustered, stamping her elegant shoe amidst his further chuckles. _I just have nothing to do...that's all...it's not like I'm lonely or anything…_

But Al was ambling a little closer, still not close enough that she was going to be able to touch—or smell—him, but definitely reduced how much shouting they had to do at each other to be heard.

"You know...if you want to be friends, you can just say so," he said, smiling warmly. "I honestly wouldn't mind."

Elsa's eyes took him in, from the unruly fringe of red to his grimy bare feet, and every stitch of hand-me-down clothing in between. A fisherman, a peasant; someone a princess couldn't _truly_ be friends with, yet…

"Tell you what," he continued when she didn't answer. "Show up here again tomorrow, same time." His voice grew softer, a hint of something she couldn't quite place leaking into it as he continued, "I'll know your answer by then."

"Why, what will be different tomorrow?" she asked dubiously.

Al put a finger against his own lips. "Shh, it's a secret." He chuckled a little. "But judging from that question alone...I guess you're at least willing to consider friendship."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa turned away slightly with her arms folded across her chest. "Perhaps. I suppose we'll see tomorrow, won't we?"

Al took a bow jokingly. "Oh, yes, Your Highness. I'll be waiting for you here, as always." He smirked at her, and she tried not to notice the way her heart quickened.

Walking back to the castle wasn't much like a walk through the royal gardens… it seemed more like a task, with Al in her mind. A small part of her almost didn't want to go ba— _No, no...don't you dare go down that path!_ she thought to herself, shaking her head to clear her mind of such...irresponsible notions.

Her father wouldn't agree to this kind of… interaction—she couldn't even call it a friendly one. The guilt that burdened her on her way back home was a bit heavy, knowing that she would have to lie to her father about how her day went. Or at the very least, finally exercise her diplomacy skills and only give half-truths…

God, what a rebellious princess Elsa had become right after meeting Al.

* * *

"Where are you going?" her father asked the next day, and Elsa stopped in her tracks.

Elsa already had a plan just for this. "I was planning on getting some fresh air near the docks, Father." So often had she practiced that she even managed to say it without her voice quavering, or anything else that might make her seem as if she weren't telling him the entirety of the truth. "The sea breeze...it feels nice."

"Hm. Very well, then. But I must have you back by suppertime, understood?" He fixed her with a stern glare, and she nodded. "Good. Now run along, my dear; enjoy your breeze."

Elsa kept her steps leisurely as she left the castle to enter the town, but hurried her pace the moment she was out of her father's—or the patrolling guards'—sight. Her cheeks went pink at the thought of what was causing her to move so urgently, but she pushed that away and let herself enjoy the air outside of the castle—it was the reason she had come out, after all.

And why on earth was she so excited to see someone whom she hadn't even known existed a week prior?

 _Because you could have a friend._ _Someone who sees you as something other than a princess or a dutiful daughter._

Elsa nearly tripped on her way; too shaken by the sudden thought flitting about in her head. _Someone who might_ like _you._

"Princess Elsa, what's the rush for?" she heard some of the children ask as she continued towards the docks, but she regretfully gave them a hasty response of "official business"—after all, they could be very nosey when they wanted to be. And she wasn't very good at hiding how flustered she was; kind children or no, they would still tease her a little about it.

 _Although, their teasing probably wouldn't be as bad as_ —

"Your Highness!"

Speaking of the devil… Al's voice drifted to her ears, light and amused, as always. "Your fishermanship," she greeted back, softly mocking. Her eyes widened a little as she took sight of his clean tunic and hose, non-grimy face, and…

Did he...bathe? Al cocked his head to one side, immediately knowing what was on Elsa's mind. "Wouldn't it be rude of me if I didn't bathe, when _I_ asked _you_ to see me today?" He smirked as he added, "I have _some_ decorum, I'll have you know."

Elsa cleared her throat, making sure her regal posture could hide her blush of shame. "I… I wasn't thinking anything of that sort." _And I probably shouldn't._

"It's fine, it's fine… You may find this hard to believe, but even _I_ can't stand the smell of fish sometimes," Al laughed, waving away her poorly-concealed surprise. "Besides… I'll drive you away with that smell, anyway."

"How thoughtful of you," Elsa dryly remarked. "Though I must admit, it's nice to get a look at you without a thick layer of muck."

His freckled cheeks reddened a little, and Elsa fought back a satisfied smile at having elicited such a reaction from him. However, all he said in reply was, "Did my best, Miss Princess. Anyway… I'm glad you approve, since this was the whole point of my asking you here."

"If I...needed a friend, yes?" Elsa asked, her voice almost a mumble as her previous satisfaction ebbed into embarrassment at speaking such words aloud.

That prompted Al to walk a little closer to her, blinking curiously as if he had been the last one to speak and he was still awaiting her answer. He angled his head, a shy smile curving onto his lips as he asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" she breathed, trying to edge away from him and finding she wasn't moving at all. _Come on, feet...move!_

"Are we friends yet, Elsa?"

It was a simple question, uttered in that overly-casual tone...but it carried with it a certain weight Elsa wasn't sure she wanted to answer yet. Therefore, she gave him a dismissive "we'll see" as she finally forced herself to turn away.

"If you say so," she heard Al say, voice smug as if he already had his answer. Then he offered his elbow and said, "Shall I escort you, madam?"

"I believe the proper term is 'Your Highness'," Elsa mumbled half-heartedly, eyeing his elbow with trepidation. "And if I were a wiser Highness, I might question your motives." She reached a hand out, only to stop mid-way as she asked, "Wait...where are we going, anyway?"

"No idea," he laughed, "but we're going there together. Isn't that the important part?"

"It's a matter of...security," she replied, withdrawing her hand to wrap her arms around her middle. "You could be 'escorting' me right into a trap, and my father would have your head for it."

"Since I'm quite fond of my head, I can promise you I'm not trying to kidnap you, or anything of that sort," Al laughed again, though his voice held a tint of unease at the threat in her words.

"Well…" Maybe she had already been cruel enough to the boy; after all, she did enjoy his company, otherwise she would not have bothered to entertain so much of it thus far. And, if she were being completely honest with herself… she found herself being charmed yet further than she already was.

"Fine," Elsa said at last, but made no move to place her hand in his, "I'll go with you to...wherever it is we're going."

That seemed to make Al's freckled cheeks light up with glee, and he gasped, "You will?!"

Elsa sighed heavily as she mumbled, "Let's just go before I change my mind." And with no more than that, she grabbed his arm and began to drag him along the docks.

* * *

It took all of five minutes before Elsa realized she had yet to pick a destination for them. There were many interesting signs in the village they could explore, but where was the best place to drag a fisherman who seemed to think of a princess as such a silly person that he laughed at her at every opportunity?

"Yoohoo!" a voice cheerfully called, and Elsa turned her head to see a large man standing near a cart full of various goods, trying to gain the attention of potential buyers. "Would the lady and the gentleman care for some lutefisk?"

Elsa immediately turned away at the idea of the smelly dish, but a hand tugged at hers, stopping them both. "How much?" Al asked. "Where do you buy from?"

"Really?" the princess hissed under her breath, but Al ignored her.

The man's bushy eyebrows arched upward. "Why, from all of the fishermen, of course—it's only fair, ja?" He chuckled as he added, "Actually...I think I recognize you from the docks when I made my rounds. An...hmm...it started with an 'a', I remember…"

"Al," he replied smoothly with a sweeping bow. "And this here's the lovely and royal Elsa."

"Oh, the princess!" the man exclaimed, eyes widening in recognition and lifting a hand in a small wave as he grinned. "Hallo!"

What else could she do but curtsy to the man? It was not becoming for her to do anything else, no matter who he was or what his standing.

Until Al gave her a push. That easily, Elsa wound up in a heap on the ground next to the merchant, spluttering and shocked beyond belief. She stared at the fisherman, jaw open in utter betrayal.

"Oh my— I can't believe you went down like that!" Al gasped, blinking in complete surprise. "I only— it was a tiny nudge, and you…" Face reddening a little, he rushed forward to help her up, offering a hand as he continued, "You were just acting so stiff, so I thought—"

"Keep your hands _off_ me!" she burst out, clutching them to her chest as she stared between Al and the merchant, who was holding a hand to his mouth in mild concern.

"Went a little overboard there, ja?" the latter said to the former, and the heat on Al's face merely grew.

"Seriously," Al bade her as he squatted down, still offering the hand and pleading with her, "I didn't mean for you to go down like a load of bricks!"

"L-Like a load of—" Elsa spluttered, slapping his hand away, "It's not enough for you to...to... _embarrass me_ in this way, but to imply that my weight is—"

All the poor boy could do was groan in frustration, clutching at the hat on his head. "Damn it all, everything's going sideways! I was only trying to get you to stop being a princess for a change, and now _that_ plan's backfired horribly and you'll probably have my head anyway for this because _of course_ you're the princess, heir to the throne, and I've basically attacked a royal and—"

"Wait, wait," Elsa sighed, rolling her eyes as she attempted to stand. "Let's just… forget this ever happened."

"I agree," the merchant spoke up, nodding to himself, only to grow sheepish when they both glared at him. "Oopsie… perhaps I will go back to my cart…" He managed a smile as he held out a jar of lutefisk, continuing, "But before I go, I will offer a quart of lutefisk so we have good feelings, ja?"

The princess looked him dead in the eye and said, "No, but thank you for the offer. But no."

Al looked like he was going to protest declining free food, but Elsa immediately glared at him. "Well… yes, I suppose not. Thanks, though."

"Will you at least accept some advice?" the merchant asked, though he seemed to be addressing Al more than her. "Perhaps from now on, when you are escorting such a lady as Her Highness… you do not try to turn her into a gentleman?"

Al frowned as he retorted, "But I'm not trying to turn her into a...a gentleman. I just want her to have some fun."

"You dunce," Elsa snapped irritably as she finally made it off the ground, "I don't find being shoved down 'fun'! And frankly, you're never...escorting me again!"

"Never…" The boy looked completely stricken, and moved to head her off as she began to walk away. "H-Hold on, Elsa! At least let me make it up to you!" A few more steps along, he told her in a hushed voice, "You can turn me into your personal slave for a day, or slap me, or—oh, I don't know, I can't think! But don't go away mad like this!"

Jabbing a finger at him, Elsa hissed, "Just watch me."

And then the oddest thing of all happened: this time, when Al darted in front of her with both hands out at chest level, it was clear that tears were forming in his blue-green eyes. He was about to start _crying_ over what was, in the long run, such a minor thing.

"Please don't go," he begged, bottom lip trembling. "I'm sorry. I...I made a mistake; I got too eager, and I shouldn't have gone that far, but please...just give me another chance? I promise I won't push you or touch you without your permission, and...and…"

The display dumbfounded Elsa, and she wasn't sure whether to snap at him for what he'd done, or turn away so that she didn't feed into his embarrassment by watching him plead with her. She chose the latter, rubbing at the bridge of her nose as she sighed heavily. "Al, please stop making a scene…"

"...Yes, Your Highness," the boy said in a small voice, hunching his shoulders to his ears. "Sorry, I'm really just… ruining everything today, it seems."

Elsa fought down the urge to utter an affirmative to that—it wouldn't help matters between them at all. Instead, she glanced at the very real tears running down his cheeks, at his rigid posture of dejection, and she knew that he was earnest in his remorse.

"Fine," she said at last, ignoring the way he perked his head up like a pup, "let's just...let's just continue on our way, shall we?"

"Are you sure you want to, after all that?" Al whispered, hesitantly hopeful.

Elsa grabbed his hand, tugging him along after her. "I suppose it's my duty to give you the opportunity to make up for completely humiliating a member of the royal family. Once, at least."

"And just once is all I need!" Grasping her hand with both of his own, Al drew closer to her and whispered, "I swear it by… by all my pitiful fishing profits!"

She couldn't help it—she snorted a laugh at the absurd words falling from his lips. He smiled slightly in response, but seemed to still be far too chagrined from his earlier mistake to let himself really laugh along with her.

"Phew," Al sighed, seemingly glad that he hadn't pushed the princess away any further than he had. "I'm sure you have a time you'll have to return by, so… I think we should go around town. I'm sure you haven't seen all of what's been going on while you're stuck in that castle over there."

"Wasn't that the plan in the first place?" Elsa asked, arching a brow, and the fisherman's cheeks reddened.

"Heh…" Al scratched his head. "Well, I was hoping we could… you know, get a drink together. I'm not sure if your father would let you."

"Oh, I'm certain he would be furious if he knew I was even speaking at length with a peasant boy, much less planning to go anywhere together!" she said with a dark little chuckle. It was...almost exciting, in a way.

"Well, then I guess next time I should dress more formally and… not act like a peasant boy?"

Against her will, she grinned. "It would be a start."

* * *

Despite the rough start, the rest of their day passed by in a surprisingly pleasant manner.

"What are you doing? You've been sniffing yourself this whole time." Elsa quirked an eyebrow, further questioning Al's strange behavior today.

"Just making sure," Al muttered under his breath. "Anyway, what will you have?"

They were currently at one of the town's taverns, trying to procure food for their midday meal. Elsa really didn't have any idea what the peasants would eat. "Well… what would Sir recommend?" she finally whispered, hoping it didn't make her sound too inept.

"Hmm… Well, the potatoes don't have as much mold on them as the others," Al said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "or at least...usually they don't."

Elsa looked at him in disgust. "M-Mold…?"

"I jest," he laughed. "Though in all seriousness, you absolutely do not want their mutton. Just… trust me."

"Fine...I'll trust you," Elsa said with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously, I'm going to bet this type of food is going to taste so much better than what your cook makes every day," Al said. "Just you wait."

"Indeed, I will," the princess dryly retorted as the serving wench returned with their food.

With the food on the table, Elsa couldn't help but stare at the potato—somewhat burnt—and somehow, there were little pieces of what seemed like stuffing inside. God knew what those were... Her fork moved in to scoop some up several times before it drew back again, too fearful of what she might unearth by moving the food around.

Al had no such reservations, and simply stuffed the potatoes—stuffing and all—in his mouth. "Come on! Try it!" He chewed a little more, trying to lessen the puffiness to his cheeks as he continued, "They're just onions, if that's what you're worried about."

Elsa gulped, holding her fork in the air in hesitation. "Onions that haven't been washed…" she whispered to herself. Of course, there was no telling if they hadn't...but at the same time, there was no telling if they _had_ , either… but there seemed to be little else she could do. Bracing herself for the worst, she guided the scoop of food into her mouth.

"Well?" Al asked, a hint of anxiousness seeping into his voice. "Do you like it?"

She chewed slowly. And chewed some more. "It's…" Gulping, she shrugged and said, "It's not as awful as I expected."

It was still awful, of course, but there was no need to tell Al that. At least it did taste like actual sustenance; that counted for quite a lot, considering she was expecting it to be more like the time she had accidentally taken lye into her mouth during a bath.

The thought must've translated onto her facial expressions, for she saw Al frown worriedly at her. "Oh… well, you said you wanted some of the local flavour…" Shrugging, he gestured toward the ale sat before her and said, "Maybe that will be better than the food, right?"

"I've...never had ale before," Elsa confessed, hesitantly reaching for her tankard. "What should I expect, compared to wine?"

"Oh, well...I suppose it sort of tastes like...bread? Really strange bread," Al answered, averting his eyes to his own tankard. "And it's sweet, but… bitter. Sorry if that doesn't make a shred of sense to you."

"Well, the only way to find out would be to drink it…" Elsa mumbled, raising the drink to her lips. Instantly, she noted that it made her tongue tingle, and in a way far removed from how wine did; what an odd mixture of oakiness and sweetness, and it seemed to taste as dirty as it was clean.

This was… This was _definitely_ better than the potatoes.

"Ahhhh," Al said with a knowing smirk, arms folded over his chest. "You liked that, I think." Elsa didn't even bother to answer; merely drinking more of her ale. "Nevermind; I _know_ you did now."

"So what if I did?" Elsa retorted, pouting over her tankard. But the boy merely shrugged, picking up his own and draining a few mouthfuls all at once. Huffing to herself, Elsa tilted her head back to down even more of the drink.

"I'm just glad there's something about this day you don't hate," he finally said. The warm smile he gave her sent tingles along her spine...or maybe that was just the ale's effects.

"Listen, you," she began, pointing at him with the tankard itself. "It's not that I hate you, it's just...well…" Elsa trailed off, setting her drink down with a contemplative frown. "Even before the… incident, with that lutefisk-seller, I haven't been sure what to think about you. Nobody's ever treated me like…"

"Like...an old friend?" Al ventured to ask, and Elsa managed a faint smile at that. "Good, that's… when I first saw you on the docks, I sensed you'd be someone I'd be glad of knowing better." He ducked his head a little, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes as he continued, "And so far...you're a lot better than I imagined you to be."

Elsa had been listening patiently, right up to the final comment made; then she pursed her lips slightly. "And what did you imagine?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know; I thought you'd be so stiff and regal, and command me to be your ottoman or something." Al chuckled, tipping his hat up so their eyes met once more, continuing warmly, "I'm so glad I was wrong."

The princess' face scrunched up even further, but then she sighed and took a long drink as she contemplated. Or rather, she _tried_ to take a long drink. Instead, she ended up lowering the ale and saying, "Very well. I suppose I shouldn't hold it against you for thinking I'd be… well, like most princesses. I'd probably do the same thing if I were in your place."

" _Thank_ you," he sighed heavily, slumping slightly in relief.

"But you're...right, though—about friends, and all," Elsa mumbled. "I haven't any; not true friends. Gerda is the closest thing I have to one, but she's… when someone is your servant, there's only so far your friendship can go."

"Technically speaking, I'm your servant as well," Al remarked with a wry smile. "You know, I did promise."

"Must we really?" Elsa asked, unable to help the laugh that escaped. "I wouldn't even know what to do with you aside from commanding you to go away, or something like that."

Laughing merrily, Al drained the rest of his tankard and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Well, I hope you can think of a better use for a servant than that!"

"Perhaps I should order you to bathe everyday," Elsa replied, smiling. When Al frowned, she reached across the table and swatted him lightly on the arm. "Now it is I who jests!"

"Perhaps I should teach you a thing or two about jesting," he said, grinning cheekily as he leaned forward, elbows on the table. Elsa seemed to frown for a moment, but his smile was too infectious, and soon they were both laughing together.

* * *

But of course, their day together had to come to an end at some point. Elsa stood on the pier with Al, shaking his hand for what was probably the eighth time, and promising they would do this again soon.

"I'll hold you to that, _Your Highness_ ," Al said as he gave an exaggerated bow her way, much like on the day they had first met.

"You must stop doing that," she murmured out of the corner of her mouth, but as flattered as she was embarrassed.

"Fine, fine...if the princess commands!" Al said, dramatically flourishing a hand, and Elsa had to bite back a giggle at that. "Alright, I'll stop now, I promise. Sorry."

"Will you really?" she asked, even though they both knew he wouldn't. When he stuck his tongue out at her, she rolled her eyes. "Didn't think you would."

"Would you have me any other way?" Al laughed before waving her off, almost in a shooing gesture. "Now go before the king thinks I've kidnapped you or something. The last thing I need is to be beheaded for _not_ fouling up your day."

"I'll be sure to speak with my father if you _do_ end up facing those charges," Elsa bantered back, hiding a smile behind her hand as she began heading on her way. "Perhaps I'll be able to get away again soon. If I do… I hope your dance card hasn't filled by then."

"For you, Elsa...my dance card will always have a spot open," Al said with a wink, and after one last wave of farewell, Elsa forced herself to turn around and head home.

"You're quite late," Agdar said once she had joined him in the dining room later for their evening meal. "I expected you to turn up for afternoon tea."

"I met some of the children in town, and you know I can't refuse them," Elsa replied, surprised at how easily the lie had slipped from her lips. As she spread the embroidered napkin in her lap, she asked, "How has your day been, Father?"

"Largely uneventful, though you'll find a sizable dent in our jam supply," Agdar answered with a slight smile before a shadow crossed his face. "Hopefully we can find another way to procure more in the future…"

Elsa almost asked why before she caught herself, merely nodding along in agreement. "How was the jam, though? Have you tried any of the other flavours?"

"I can't say I'm too fond of blackberries," her father chuckled, "But you absolutely _must_ try the plum one."

"And I shall, after our meal," she promised gently, smiling indulgently over at him. Even though she couldn't quite get so worked up over jam as he, she did love him, from the bottom of her heart; she only wished he would treat her like less of a child, now that she no longer was one.

Oh, if only her mother was here… Things would've been a lot easier. How her mother always managed to say the right thing, to treat everyone as an equal—servants included. She was always kind—someone Elsa have always looked up to… until she died during that storm.

"Elsa?" By the sound of it, her father had been trying to get her attention for a long while. "What's the matter?"

"Just...wondering if mother would have liked it, is all," she answered softly.

He set down the glass he had just been raising to his lips, frowning at her in some concern. "Would you...like a moment alone?" he asked in a voice just as soft.

"No, no," she assured him with a smile—albeit a very political, "public" smile. "I'm well, thank you."

"Well, if you're certain…" His words were left hanging, for her to complete as she wished in her mind. Elsa merely nodded at him and returned her attention to her meal.

* * *

 _Thank you for contributing: The-Wandering-Quill, forkanna, iamrotting, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup, nopantsparade/Issandri, metaphoricalbutton_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

One fortnight later, Elsa had run into Al on the docks another three times—usually when he was knee deep in fish—but one morning, she caught him before he had caught any.

"Come on...just give it a go," the boy said, smirking as he waved a second fishing pole. "You'll never know you're 'terrible' at it unless you try."

"And if I am, then it takes time away from you reaching your quota," Elsa dryly pointed out, warily eyeing the proffered fishing pole.

"How is that?" Al laughed. "I'll be fishing myself, right next to you. If anything, I'll be able to make double if things go well!" He waved the pole in front of her, urging for her to try. "Come on! Aye, it requires some patience… and I'm sure you have a lot of that. It's not too difficult, princess."

With a put-upon sigh, Elsa took the pole and daintily held it above the water. "Am I doing this right?"

She didn't miss the way Al had to stifle a laugh, and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She raised her hand, as if to toss the pole over the side, and he grabbed for her hands to better hold them around the handle, crying, "Wait, wait! Definitely not like that!"

"Th-Then if you want to properly teach me, don't laugh! I haven't done this before!" Even as Al giggled again, she pursed her lips and raised it higher. Al gave a strange squeak at that and immediately rushed forward, arms almost wrapping around her as he tugged her fishing pole to a safer distance.

"Alright," Al breathed. "Here's how you do it: hold it like this and keep it steady." He tightened his grip around the pole, his hand wrapped firmly around Elsa's. "And now, you just have to wait."

"I-I see…" Elsa stammered, her cheeks heating up at how close the fisherman was—practically hugging her, really.

"Just hold it still."

For the moment, they stayed quiet as they watched the line bob in the water, and Elsa wasn't exactly sure why Al wasn't letting her go yet—she knew what she was doing. And yet, his closeness wasn't... _un_ pleasant.

"U-Um… Al?" She turned her head to see the boy looking at her innocently from beneath his straw hat. "I think I can do this now...unless my technique is still wrong?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, sorry! Your technique is fine, don't worry," he chuckled nervously and immediately let her go, his hands behind his back. Those very hands immediately went to grab his own fishing pole as he stammered, "I-I should be doing this, too."

The awkward silence wasn't helping Elsa, either—in fact, it intensified the heat of her skin at the thought of Al's arms wrapped around her from behind. But Al wasn't near her any longer; instead, he had all but marched himself to the other end of the boat, expertly casting his line...albeit stiffly.

"S-So…" A single word coming from Al disrupted her thoughts. "Do you think you could stay a little longer before you head back?"

"Oh… About that, I'm not too sure," Elsa said as her grip tightened on her fishing pole. "I don't want to raise my father's suspicion, though I suspect he already _is_ to some degree…"

Brow furrowing, Al turned to look at her more properly. "Is he?"

"Well, he has been asking some questions… About where I go, and what I do. But I've never given him the full truth." Elsa sighed as her shoulders drooped. "If he ever finds out, I definitely won't be able to visit you again."

"That bad, hm?" Al asked as he settled in to fish properly, though with somewhat less enthusiasm. "A-Am I causing you…trouble?"

"No, not at all!" The words came surprisingly easy. "It's just… After my mother's passing, Father has become…a bit strict." She sighed again as she continued, "I suppose he's simply afraid of losing me, in a way. It's why he's taking so long trying to find a suitor for me."

"Ah. Well, he _is_ your father, right? It's to be expected." Al coughed as he added, "Not to mention he's the king, and all...he has a lot to worry about as it is."

"I am an adult… I don't need any more of his 'guidance'," Elsa replied bitterly. "All I ever want is freedom… I don't need him to hold my hand anymore. Why can't he understand this—why does he treat me, a grown woman, like a child?"

"Maybe because he cares?" Al mumbled, hunching his shoulders. "You know… I'm a little jealous of you. I don't have anyone to care for…or to _be_ cared for."

 _...What?_

Elsa turned to see Al avoiding her gaze, fixing his eyes on the waters of the fjord. And his smile…it revealed all of his loneliness and pain—what lurked beneath his usually cheerful demeanor. It was incredible to her how he could be obviously experiencing worlds of hurt, and _still_ smile down at the water, almost entirely at peace with his life.

 _I could never do that._

"Well…" He stretched in place. "It doesn't matter. I've been alone for most of my life; you probably don't know how it feels to lose the two most important people that you love, anyway." With a wry chuckle, he added, "And I don't think I could describe it even if I—"

"That's not true!" Elsa yelled, dropping her fishing pole. "I… I lost my mother, too. So I do know how you feel. But I just… I don't show it because my father taught me that northern princesses should never cry." She cradled her hands to her chest, continuing, "'Conceal it, don't feel it...don't let them know'. Do you have _any_ idea how much those words held sway over my life? To the point where even my own father can't...can't…" Sighing with just the hint of a sob, she finished, "I lost my father when I lost my mother...if I'm honest with myself. He became so strict, and took refuge in the church's teachings, and….and…"

Elsa sniffled, wiping her tears away before they could even fall halfway down her cheeks. _Don't let it show._ She startled a bit at the feeling of a thumb against the corner of her eye, catching another drop. Chuckling to herself, she breathed,, "G-God, am I doing? I haven't sh-shed this many tears since—"

"Don't hold them back," Al whispered to her gently, his thumbs brushing over her cheekbones. "You can cry in front of me, Elsa. You don't have to conceal anything."

Still, with trembling lips, Elsa was holding back. "N-No I can't… I-I should get going—"

"Just stop," Al soothed, drawing closer and smiling up at her gently, smiling that infuriatingly calming smile of his. "It's alright. Really. You're not in a hurry, and you're not disappointing me. I'm not your father."

With that, Elsa slowly drew Al into her arms, and wept softly against his shoulder. He held her tightly, head coming to rest against hers. When she didn't stop after a minute or so, he began to pass one hand up and down her back, another resting very lightly against the crown of her head, pressing into her ornate bun of golden hair.

"It was a sickness," he murmured after a moment. "Mama had it first, and Papa got it from trying to take care of her. I was so little; they were always sending me out to play, hoping I wouldn't catch it from them." Al chuckled a little, but it held none of his usual cheer. "Their plan worked. I lived...but they died anyway."

"It would do them proud to see the… the incredible child they missed out on seeing grow into…" She drew back and cupped his cheek, whispering, "Into a real gentleman."

"I'm no more a gentleman than you are a fisherman," Al said, and his next chuckle held a little more of his usual self. "But… thank you. I do what I can every day to make sure that's how they see me, from wherever they are now."

 _I wonder what mother would think of me now…?_ Pushing aside that thought, she finally whispered, "I'm sorry you lost them. Verily, it pains my heart to think of what you had to suffer."

"And I, you," he said just as softly. "I can't remember much of Queen Idunn...but from what little I _can_ remember, she was very, very kind. Her daughter inherited that."

Elsa leaned forward to bury her face in his shoulder, hiding the heat in her cheeks. However, at the last second, she turned to press her lips against his cheek.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"O-oh," he stuttered with a nervous little chuckle. "W-well, it's not _that_ important; I'm just observant is all. Like with the kids a-and how much they adore you—I mean, that's a sign, right? A-And I know you'd never, ever hurt them."

Giggling at his continued praise, and how awkward it continued to be, she drew back to grin blearily at him. "Is that all you have to say? You've been kissed by a princess."

"I-I-Indeed, I have," Al said, his voice pitching momentarily so he almost sounded like a girl. "And… I'm… honoured? Of course I am, you— That is, I don't know if there's something I'm supposed to do when I receive a kiss from a princess, like a phrase I must say or a bow or a curtsy, but whatever it is, I'll do it as soon as I know—

Elsa giggled, reaching a hand up to hide the smile curving onto her lips. "Well, if you were a suitor my father had sent to me, you would next take my hand and kiss the back of it."

It was endearing the way Al's face colored as he fumbled for her other hand, eager to get it right. He swept low, bowing at the waist to press his lips against her knuckles—and as it turned out, they were surprisingly soft.

"H-How was that?" Al asked once he straightened back up, teal eyes shining with worry. However, the healthy glow in Elsa's pale cheeks seemed to answer the question without need for words.

"Perfect." Taking her hand back, she cleared her throat. "W-well, perhaps I should be heading back up to the castle now. Before my father decides to fetch me himself. But thank you for… attempting to teach me how to fish, Al. It was very educational."

"Fish...The fish! I completely forgot!" Al exclaimed, eyes widening as he whirled around to check on the fishing poles they had both abandoned. Or rather, pole—the one Elsa had abandoned was completely gone below the surface of the waves. "Awww… how am I supposed to explain this to Bjorn?"

"I'll get you another one," Elsa laughed, "as thanks for your company. I'll make sure it's of the best quality, made by the finest fishing pole craftsman in the kingdom!"

"That would certainly make the other fishermen jealous," Al said, smirking at her. "But… you don't have to; I'll figure something out." He stood up, offering her a hand. "Now, then...you have places to go, people to see."

But instead of shaking it, Elsa placed her hand in it again as if waiting for him to repeat the "gentlemanly" action from before. He almost looked like he was going to do it, too—thankfully he didn't trip over his own feet too much as he helped her out of the boat and onto the wooden pier.

"Good eve, Al," she bade him, kissing the other cheek she had missed earlier. Poor boy...he looked ready to swoon any second now with how red his face had grown. But instead of torturing him further, she turned and began to walk away toward home.

* * *

"I hope you haven't been talking to those... _deviants,_ by the docks."

Elsa's head came up sharply from her knitting when she heard that terse accusation. Her father continued penning his missives as if he hadn't said anything, not looking up from his work. Clearing her throat, she demanded, "Why would I be talking to them? Are we expecting another shipment?"

"Yes, in a week's time," King Agdar replied, pausing to dip his quill in the inkwell. "I've simply noticed you've been making more excursions out into town this past month. Care to explain, instead of making your poor father play this guessing game?"

For a moment, Elsa merely stared, unsure of how to handle the subtle bite in her father's tone. It had been growing worse and worse over the past weeks, and truth be told, she had reached the end of her tether. Her hands tightened around her knitting needles as she answered with a question of her own, "Why should you care what I do in town? Have you heard reports of me disgracing the kingdom?"

"No," Agdar answered as he resumed writing, still refusing to look up, "but I _have_ heard curious reports of you spending a large amount of time at the docks. I can't imagine what's so fascinating about them." Only now did he lift his gaze, eyes meeting hers from across the room. "A mind can't help but wonder."

His invasive nature rankled, and she felt conflicting desires to both refuse to tell him a thing, and tell him everything. So she settled for, "I'm merely playing with the girls and boys of the village, as I always have."

"But not so frequently," her father mused, thoughtfully tapping the feathered tip of his quill against his chin. "Something is different. I can't put my finger on what it is, but something…" His eyes narrowed. "Something is distracting you… Don't tell me you've met a boy!"

Elsa fought to keep her expression from betraying her inward panic. "Really, Father?"

Agdar chuckled, though it held little mirth. "You are not immune to such feelings, Elsa." He raised his index finger in a lecturing way as he continued, "So long as those feelings remain _proper_ , understand? Should they happen to _deviate_ …"

Elsa pursed her lips and nodded tersely. "You have nothing to fear with that, Father," she said, "I understand." He sat back with a pleased grunt and returned to his letters.

 _...I wonder what he would think of Al?_ Elsa couldn't help but wonder after those words. Perhaps her father might be more open to her spending time with a peasant boy than she originally thought… at least he wasn't a "deviant" like those on the ship. She opened her mouth to speak...but thought better of it, shutting her mouth and returning to her knitting.

"Good, that's my girl." He sounded quite comfortable and content that they had closed the book on that particular subject. "In that case, there may be a few men I should have you meet." Instantly, all of Elsa's excitement and concern vanished, to be replaced by a pall of boredom. "You are a grown woman now, after all," he continued, "I can't keep putting off the search for a suitable husband any longer."

"Can't it? I have yet to think any of the few suitors you've brought to me so far were anyone I should want to spend my life with." Elsa frowned at her handiwork as her father sighed.

"Then tell me, what _do_ you look for in a husband? Because for the life of me, I can't seem to put my finger on exactly what quality would please you," he said, a note of exasperation in his voice.

"Perhaps," Elsa began very patiently, "it should be up to me to choose? _I_ am the one to be wed, after all."

The man's face darkened. "My dear daughter, what is the cause of this impertinence? All you have to do is tell me what sort of man you are looking for, and I shall search for him."

"Even if I knew what description to give... if you find this 'kind of man', will it be a guarantee that he is the one perfectly suited for me?" Elsa snapped back. "Who better to judge my compatibility with another, than myself?"

"You make my life so difficult sometimes," he sighed defeatedly. "Even if you are my reason for living… All I want is for you to have a good man in your life who can help you, who can take care of you should anything happen to me. Do you begrudge your old father such a small trifle?"

Elsa's hands tightened around her knitting needles at the reminder of the dangers that come with the throne. There were, of course, concerns that he had to face on a daily basis, and worrying about her future only detracted from those other concerns. "I… I don't." She laid her needles down to her lap. "I only wish for more freedom, father. To be who I want to be."

"And who is it that you want to be?" Agdar asked, exasperation evident in his voice.

"How am I going to know if I never experience anything besides these four walls?"

Agdar remained silent. Several minutes passed in this manner, with parent and child staring each other down. At last, he sighed irritably and set aside his work to gaze across at her, eyes almost pleading with her to discard all of her recent noises and return to the docile, wide-eyed girl she had been for the first decade of her life.

"You are not only one of royal blood, but you are also _a woman_ , Elsa," her father said, tiredly. "And I am not only a king, but a father as well—a father who must listen to reports upon reports of unruly and dishonorable knights stealing away maidens and… well, I shouldn't like to say such things to your ears, it sickens me enough to hear them in the first place." He grimaced, and so did Elsa. "So I should hope you'd appreciate why I'm so… ill at ease."

"I… I understand," she said, fighting down the bile threatening to rise up her throat at the thought of such things. Knowing that he would not be dismissing this without some concession, she said, "I promise I will be on the lookout for… unruly and dishonorable knights."

"Not just knights, my dear," Agdar said with a weak chuckle, "Other men are fully capable of these acts. Men you would never suspect."

Immediately, her thoughts turned to Al. If ever there were a man whom she would least expect to perpetrate such a deed, it was he—and she knew, she _knew_ deep down, that he was trustworthy. He would never dishonor her in such a way. In the end, she decided flattery would be the easiest way to escape the ominous conversation.

"There must be a few honourable men out there; I mean, there's you, Father."

Agdar chuckled, shaking his head at her words. "You do that just like your mother did, you know; attempt to distract me with kind words." He pointed his quill at her, smiling ever so slightly. "It works, more often than not, unfortunately. Fine, fine, we'll drop this topic for now—as long as you remember what I've said."

"I'll remember, I promise," Elsa said with a small smile of her own.

* * *

Of course, that promise didn't mean the princess was going to keep herself cooped up within the confines of their castle forever.

"It's not going to eat me...is it?" Al asked, warily eyeing the horse Elsa had brought along for their outing today. It was a fine, sturdy steed, but he obviously wasn't sure why she found it necessary.

Elsa giggled, watching the redhead hesitantly reach out to touch the horse, only to immediately draw his hand back. "No, but if you're not careful, he will kick you. And it _will_ hurt a bit."

"More than a bit, I'd imagine," Al said as he edged away from her horse's hooves. "A-anyway… are we going somewhere?"

"I was wondering if we could go to the Festival of St. Olaf?" Elsa asked as the tips of her ears began to grow hot at taking the initiative this time. "It won't take too long on horseback, and if I remember correctly, you mentioned having never left town before, so… I thought it would be nice to remedy that."

The boy blinked several times at such a bold request; the princess wasn't afraid of taking charge, but she had never gone out of her way to plan something like this for them before. "I'm surprised you're telling me this now. I always thought _you_ were the one that needed sightseeing the most."

"And you have given me sightseeing, kind sir," she tittered behind a gloved hand. "Now, it is my turn. I want us to enjoy doing something together without either of us getting confused."

"You seem pretty confident a festival won't confuse me," Al laughed cheerfully, finally reaching a hand up to pet along the horse's neck.

"You seem like the kind of person to get distracted by something and get lost." Elsa smirked. "Careful, don't let my horse trample you over. He doesn't like to be touched there." But when Al jerked his hand back, she laughed, and he frowned up at her silly "jest", such that it was.

"That's not funny." Elsa continued giggle behind the back of her palm, watching him cross his arms, and his lips coming to an adorable pout. "Alright, maybe it is, but not to me."

"So it's acceptable when you do it, but not me?" she teased, her words holding no bite to them. "I can see why you enjoy it so much. Come on, if we continue talking here, we'll miss the festival."

His cheeks bunched with a huge grin. "You really want to take me to the festival? Really, truly, not taking me for a fool?"

"Of course. There is no one in all Arendelle I'd rather accompany me." To hide the heat rising to her cheeks at such a frank admission, Elsa turned away to mount her horse, placing a foot on the stirrup. With a quick step, Al stepped forward to hold her waist, easing her upward… and inadvertently causing the blush to increase.

Her blush became more apparent, and the only way she could hide it was looking forward… for the whole time, if Al were to hold her there all the way.

"Um...I've never actually... _ridden_ , before," the boy admitted as soon as Elsa was firmly seated side-saddle. "Is there anything I have to keep in mind?"

"Hm… Just hold still, that's all."

"N-No, not that," Al said, voice shifting into an embarrassed mumble, "I mean...how do I _get on_ the horse?"

Elsa couldn't help but snort, and she covered her mouth as she giggled, "Perhaps _I_ should have helped _you_ up first!" She watched as Al hopped repeatedly, trying to get on the horse. "Do you need help?"

"Well, I don't want to make you have to come back down again," the boy huffed, puffing his cheeks as he drew himself to his full—albeit somewhat short—height. "I'll figure it out."

"You'll take forever." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Here, give me your hand." Al did so, without a second thought, and Elsa smiled at how soft and smooth it was, fitting so perfectly in her own. That smile faltered a little into a gasp as Al gripped it tightly, pulling himself up onto the horse and nearly yanking her arm out of its socket.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurts. And you're heavy. Stop eating all those tarts, please?"

Al frowned around her shoulder as his arms slid around her waist. "Aww, but I barely ever eat tarts…"

" _Al,"_ Elsa gently reprimanded, and the boy laughed, resting his chin on her shoulder. His arms tightened slightly around her waist. "Whatever you've been eating, moderate yourself."

"Shouldn't we be going?" he said, voice in her ear, and Elsa fought to keep herself from inhaling sharply at the realization of just how _close_ he was. How _close_ his body was leaning against her own. "The festival's not going to come to us."

"R-Right," Elsa said as her hands reached for the reins, hoping her voice didn't betray the sudden nervousness worming its way through her body. With a flick of the leather straps, the two of them were off, galloping through the village.

* * *

Coming to the festival grounds north of the village proper, Elsa tied off the horse at the communal hitching posts and slid down to the ground. Dusting off and smoothing out her dress, she began making her way toward the crowds of people before them.

"U-Um, Elsa! Wait!" she heard Al call, panicked, and turned around to hide her smile behind her hand at the sight of the poor fisherman trying to dismount. "Just… give me a moment, you don't want me to fall, do you?!"

"Just put your foot through the stirrup, and you won't fall," Elsa instructed, walking back to him. "The saddle should be secure enough that it won't slip with you."

With minimal struggling, they managed to get him down to safety. His arms immediately wrapped around her once his feet touched the ground, breathing, "Oh thank God I'm off that thing…" He pulled away, patting his clothes down. "God, I feel like a child in front of you."

"And I expected you to be the more chivalrous one," Elsa said airily, which only made Al laugh.

"Perhaps in another life, _princess_ ," he teased, flashing her a broad grin.

The blonde rolled her eyes and took his hand in hers. "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry. Let's find some food first." Taking his hand and leading him carefully around the horse, they both raced into the throng.

And what a lively throng of people it was—Elsa had only seen a festival in full swing twice in her life, both times when she was still a little girl. Those were the happy times, and now, she got to experience it again with Al. The thought made her laugh—happy and carefree—before she could stop it, earning a curious look from the boy in question.

"Don't worry yourself about it—I'm just having a good time!"

"What?" Al squinted his eyes. "What are you talking about? You alright?"

 _I'm more than alright._

Elsa cleared her throat. "O-Of course. Here, why don't you go grab us a seat, and I'll get us some food."

"Are you sure I should leave you by yourself?" Al asked, furrowing his brow a little in worry. "We're away from the town, and all… Plus, I think I'm more suited for this. I just don't want you coming home all filthy, and have your father wondering where you've been."

"Maybe I would welcome that," Elsa tittered, and Al only gave her a strange-yet-bemused look.

"If the king asks, it wasn't me," he said, and Elsa giggled, tugging him along. "Whoa! You're rather eager today, aren't you?"

"Well, I am quite excited for the festival!" _Not just that._ "How about this: we can find some food and watch one of the jousts while we're at it, if you're that afraid for your life."

"Afraid for _your_ life!" Al tried to correct her, even though she only continued to laugh. "And yes, let's hurry up and get some food, because I'm starving. Though I'm afraid I don't have any coin on me, Princess."

"Princess? The Princess Elsa is here?" someone amidst the crowd of festival-goers asked, and the smile on Elsa's face immediately fell as more gazes eventually found her. Al seemed to notice, and kept better pace with her as they hurried toward the nearest source of hot festival food.

"M-Maybe we shouldn't be here." Elsa tugged at Al's hand, feeling eyes crawling over her back. "I don't want to cause a commotion." _Foolish… How utterly foolish of me,_ she thought as she hunched in on herself, squeezing Al's hand as she moved closer to him. _It's not like the town… Of course they'd notice and—_

"Hey, you're with me. You'll be fine. We can get out of here." Al squeezed her hand, his warmth pooling over her. "We'll find a place with less people, and when they forget I said you're here, we can try looking for food again."

Elsa nodded immediately and tried to hide her face against Al's shoulder. "Y-Yes, we should go do that."

She was supposed to be leading him around today; show _him_ things instead...but apparently, it would be Al doing the leading. Again. Not that she could help it at all, anyway; being a princess meant she had to be careful of where she wandered and who she was acquainted with. The town was easy—she knew almost everyone and there were guards patrolling here and there, but here at the festival grounds with so many people from all over the kingdom in attendance…

It was a bit overwhelming. _Scary._ She almost wished she hadn't gone out of town.

"Hey, look! There's a place for horseback riding!" Al's voice gently pulled her out of her panicked thoughts, reminding her of the reason _why_ she had even dared to leave the town in the first place; why she had thrown caution to the wind and attended a festival for the first time in years.

Elsa decided to go along with Al, no matter what he had to do to get her away from this situation.

"Maybe you can teach me," he continued saying as they neared the large, fenced area with several horses milling about. "Or maybe you could watch as one of the instructors here do it instead. And if I do well, you get to treat me to supper!" He bit his lip as he turned to look at her, asking, "How does that sound?"

Elsa's lips were trembling, tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. She held his hand tightly. "A-Al…" Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his shoulder, giving a watery laugh as she said, "You're too nice, you know that?"

She didn't miss the blush rising to his cheeks. "W-Well, it's… what I can do. Mama always told me to have courage and be kind."

"And you certainly are," Elsa said as she pulled away to smile blearily at him.

Approaching a less crowded area, Elsa was about to let go of Al's hand, only to find that she couldn't with him holding her so tightly. So protectively. "Al…?"

"H-Huh? What's wrong?"

"Your hand," she said, laughing a little. "I think I'm starting to lose feeling in mine." She let her own hand go limp and immediately, so did Al's.

"Sorry… Are you alright, now?" he asked. "I-I just want to make sure."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I'm quite well now. Thank you, Al." When he still continued to look at her worriedly, she leaned forward to press a brief kiss on his cheek, whispering, "Really, I'm fine." But she couldn't help but giggle at his stunned expression. "Are _you_ fine?" .

"I'm fine!" Al blurted out, perhaps more loudly than he had intended, judging by the way he clapped a hand over his mouth immediately after, cheeks reddening. "R-Really."

Elsa tilted her head. "Are you… shy?"

"Not shy!" he blurted out again, only to use that hand to smack his forehead. "Just...surprised, is all. I'm...not used to this kind of thing. P-Plus… it's an honor to get a kiss—even if it's on the cheek! You know… from a princess, as beautiful as you."

Said princess found herself smiling contentedly, even as her heart fluttered within her chest. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Oh, I look like a dirty street urchin," Al laughed easily; not even ashamed of his appearance, just accepting it for what it was.

Elsa chuckled along. "Well, then I guess, I really like this dirty street urchin." Then she was biting her lip, and he was grinning in a mystified, uncertain way… as if he couldn't quite grasp what she was so heavily implying. She most definitely knew what she meant to say. 'Like' as in being attracted to someone. 'Like' as in…

Falling in love.

"Then, uh… thank you?" he laughed at last with an embarrassed shrug. "A-Anyway, I don't think you'll want to go anywhere near back there, so… if you want, we can walk around here."

"Whatever you want; I've been to the festival before, so it's all the same to me."

"Ah, right." Al nodded. "Well, there seems to be some kind of show going on over there… shall we?"

With a serene smile, it was Elsa who took Al by the elbow and led him over to the show, completely at ease after her brief bout with anxiety. "Of course." Elsa didn't even begin to hesitate as she led them to the crowd of people, managing to find a seat far in the back, completely isolated from the peasants.

"What shall we be watching?" Al asked her in a whisper.

Elsa shrugged. "Must be some kind of theater… I've never gone to one before."

"Really?" Al asked, astonished. "But your family is wealthy; I mean, I'm really surprised you never got taken to the theater."

"I've told you… a princess' life isn't always a _perfect_ life," Elsa replied. "You'll be shocked about how many things I'm told not to do because they're not… fit for my station."

As the play began below them, mostly just a reed instrument playing while a silly jester did tricks, Al leaned a little closer to her, folding one of Elsa's hands between his own. "That's awful. I think you should do whatever makes you happy, Elsa."

Smiling at him, eyes crinkling at the corners as she gave his hand a squeeze, Elsa whispered, "I am."

Though Al didn't catch that. "Hm?"

Elsa knew he wouldn't and smiled innocently. "Nothing."

"No, no...I definitely thought I heard something," Al said with a light chuckle, lips quirking into a crooked smile. "Come on, tell me!" He nudged her arm with his elbow.

Elsa shook her head, muttering, "You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't, or else your father's going to come after me. Now spit it out," Al insisted, teal eyes alight with equal parts curiosity and amusement. "I promise I won't laugh, even if you...oh, I don't know...want to run naked through the streets or something."

"You're not being realistic," Elsa replied, feeling her cheeks warm up the moment Al began giving all of his attention to her. "I just… thought… well, I'm just happy to be with you." She squeezed his hand again, ducking her head shyly.

"Y-You are?" Al asked. His voice was a higher pitch again, and she didn't need to see to know that his cheeks were probably as red as hers. Embarrassed, Elsa turned away, finding the show was just about to start. She gave him a small nod, but what she didn't realize was how wide Al was smiling.

"That's… That's good!" she heard him say. "You're doing something that makes you happy, and of course, you should always try to do things that make you happy! Although, there are some things that would have to be within reason, of course, but you're a pretty reasonable person and I'm not as reasonable so maybe that explains a lot of the things I do but this is a good thing for you and—"

Elsa was bursting into laughter at the redhead's rambling, and only stopped when she saw him pouting and trying to tug his hand off hers. "Are you sure you're not as reasonable? You've convinced me to meet you."

"Through my wonderful charm, I'm sure," Al mumbled, only to perk up once the play's jester tumbled off the stage, earning a round of laughter from the audience. "Oh, Elsa, did you see that?"

"What? Did I see what?" Elsa turned to the stage, only to see nothing but empty space. "Did I miss it?"

Thankfully for her, the jester had dusted himself off, shaking his head wildly and jangling the bells on his foppish hat as he pulled a random audience member to join him on the stage. From that moment, Elsa became more focused on the show, rather than Al… who was secretly watching her. She laughed at the jester's antics and gasped whenever he did something scandalous, eventually coming to rest her head on Al's shoulder as she watched.

"Hey, look at that," Elsa pointed out and held his hand again, fingers entwining together. "I'm going to bet he's going to trip again." The jester did just that, and they both laughed along.

It was getting a little dark when the show ended, and Elsa didn't even realize it because she was enjoying Al's presence too much. "We'll have to hurry if we want to return before supper," she said as they exited the theater area. "Father will have my head if I'm not back by then."

"Are you sure? He'll have _my_ head," Al replied with a nervous laugh. "Since he doesn't know me, and all."

"Too true," she snickered as they made for the hitching posts. "But… I think I can intercede on your behalf."

"Negotiate my pardon?" the boy asked, theatrically placing a hand on his chest. "Why, Your Highness, how scandalous of you! I am but a mere street rat, scurrying around your princessly feet!"

Elsa stifled her next laugh, smiling at this charming, wonderful idiot. "'Princessly'? How can feet be princessly—if that's actually a word in the first place?"

"As I said, I am but a mere street rat—I'm not exactly learned," Al pointed out with a smile of his own that belied the self-deprecation such words would normally have. "But if anybody's feet are, I'm sure it's yours; just… makes sense, with you being a princess and all."

"There are other princesses out there, you know," she laughed, walking closer to him. "What if they best me in a contest? Will you stand by your statement, anyway?"

The back of Al's hand bumped lightly against hers. "There's only one of you, Elsa. Of course I would! Besides, I never said yours were the _only_ princessly feet in all the lands," he added with a little chuckle.

"True, true…" she conceded, taking his hand in hers. "Suppose I got ahead of myself there. Or is it… _afoot?_ "

A moment of stunned silence passed before Al suddenly stepped away from her, pulling his hat further down as his shoulders shook with barely-suppressed laughter. When she touched his arm in mild concern, he couldn't suppress the ugly snort from erupting from his face, though he seemed almost irritated that he couldn't. It took a good minute or two for Al to calm down enough to look at her again, face flushed and lips curled into a broad smile.

"That… was one of the most awful japes I've ever heard!"

Elsa's cheeks grew hot, but before she could even feel self-conscious about how 'awful' it was, Al all but picked her up in an enthusiastic bear hug. It was difficult for her to feel overly embarrassed when he was clearly not at all put off by her failed attempt at humour.

"You are honestly the greatest person I've ever roamed around with," Al said, immediately giving her hands a gentle squeeze once he put her back down. "If I ever tried that with the kids, they'd just groan at me!"

Elsa giggled, and her embarrassment scattered away. "I-I'm glad you find the jape funny. Rarely would I ever attempt one."

"I must be lucky, then," Al said with a wink.

"You are. Considering you're the only person I've ever had a proper conversation with outside from the castle." Elsa hoped her voice didn't sound too nervous when he continued looking at her like that. "Well… all the suitors my father parades in front of me would think you lucky, anyway, since I haven't given any of them the slightest amount of attention."

"So does that mean I'll have a chance to marry you?" Al laughed. But Elsa didn't laugh back, and in fact stopped dead in her tracks. He stopped with her, smile falling into a worried look at her change in demeanor as he called, "Elsa?" Al took her hand, but the blonde didn't hold his. "Did I say something wrong? Did I go too far?"

 _I wouldn't mind marrying someone like him._ The thought repeated itself over and over in her head, and Elsa tried to swallow past the lump that had risen to her throat. All she could do was flip between smiling giddily and looking vaguely shocked.

"Come on, this isn't funny," Al half-laughed, though his face was starting to look pale.

Though, completely dumbfounded at his statement, Elsa managed to smile and flick the boy against his forehead with her finger. "Silly, you know my father would never allow that."

The flick snapped him out of it, as well, and he grinned from ear to ear. "Of course he wouldn't; he's not a lunatic!"

"And neither are we… if you really think you'll be able to court me." Feeling bold, Elsa smirked at him, arching a brow in challenge.

"Elsa…" At first, she thought he was going to answer her, but instead he nodded in the direction of her horse, dead ahead of them. "W-we should probably go back before something happens to you."

Her smirk faltered, and Elsa ducked her head. "R-Right. After you, my urchin suitor."

"Don't you mean after _you?_ " Al asked, chuckling lightly. "After all, you're the one who knows how to ride. And you're the princess, so I think that means you go first by default."

"That may be so, but I haven't forgotten earlier today when you tried getting on." He quailed under her glare, then turned and braced to be helped upward.

"I think I got it," he said the moment he had one foot in the stirrup and a hand gripping at the saddle…only to start falling backwards. "Nevermind, I don't got it!"

The blonde laughed. "Try again; I'll support you from the back." He did, and Elsa placed a hand in the small of his back, pushing gently until he was higher, and then moving it to his upper thigh for the rest of the ascent. Her face burned hotly the moment she realized the placement of her hand, but Al didn't seem to notice its location as he swung his other leg around to seat himself.

"Yes! I got it. Elsa?" Al turned to her, only to see Elsa's cheeks crimson and her stare looking all dazed. "You coming?"

"Oh, I… yes, sorry." With ease, she quickly made her way on top of the horse. "I should get you home, shouldn't I? Let's be off." Elsa grabbed the reins, only to nearly drop them when Al wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What?" he asked, when they had been sitting still for a few seconds. "Is everything alright?" He tightened his grip around her and even laid his head against her shoulder. Elsa just couldn't take it, unable to find the word to say anything when all she was concentrating right now was his touch around her body. She found herself leaning back against him, head tilting until it was resting against his.

"It is," she finally whispered.

* * *

The ride back to town was much faster compared to when they had left—probably because it was getting closer and closer to suppertime and, for all their jests, the king definitely wouldn't like his daughter out and about during nightfall. With some gentle coaxing, she was able to get Al to tell her the general area in which he made his home.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?" Al asked, scratching his head. "I mean… I hope I could see you, anyway."

Elsa laughed behind her gloved hand, charmed with his ill-disguised eagerness. "If my father will allow me...and even if he doesn't, I'll find a way. Rest assured."

"Good, then," Al sighed in mild relief as they stood at the mouth of the alley. "Um, be careful, Princess. I'll… see you tomorrow." He waved.

But before he could leave, Elsa reached out to tug on his sleeve. From his sleeve, she let her fingers grab his, immediately entwining them together and pulling him closer.

"Elsa, wha—"

Elsa pressed her lips against Al's in a brief, chaste kiss, effectively silencing whatever he had wanted to say. The connection may have been fleeting, but in that instant she knew she had not made a mistake; his inviting mouth felt too natural against hers, too soft but flawless.

Pulling away, she could already see how wide his eyes had gotten, his lips trembling for words to say. "Thank you for today," she told him with a grin.

Turning around to hide her blushing face at throwing caution to the wind, she returned to her horse and easily mounted it. With a flick of the reins, she galloped away, leaving behind a thoroughly stunned Al to gawk after her.

* * *

Elsa couldn't help but think of how he'd looked at her, and how his lips felt against hers on her way back home. Although he had not truly responded, neither had he pushed her away, disgusted at her brazenness as most men would have been. She smiled to herself at the memory of his stunned expression gazing at her, his body frozen in front of her. Her sweet Al...

 _Her_ sweet Al… _Mine…_

Elsa's cheeks flushed at the possessive thought that suddenly fluttered through her mind like a whisper on the wind, and she shook her head to get rid of it. _That way lies the devil's path,_ she admonished herself, even as her heart began to pound, blood rushing in her ears.

First thing she saw coming back to the castle were her two servants greeting her by the entrance. "Princess Elsa, you're finally back!" Gerda exclaimed. "Here, let me help you down." Elsa accepted the offer gratefully as the servant continued, "You won't have much time—your father is already on his way to the dining hall."

She smiled at her, but she was dreading the moment she would face her father on the inside. "Thank you, Gerda. I'll be there quickly." Taking a deep breath to soothe her nerves, she smoothed down the front of her dress as she made her way to the dining hall on her own.

"Ah. Elsa!" Turning her head, she saw her father approaching from another hallway, hands clasped behind his back as he smiled at her. "You're back, finally! Where have you been? Dinner is just about to start!"

Smiling with a modicum of relief, she said, "You know very well I was at the festival, Father. I told you earlier."

"Hm." He didn't look very convinced, but he probably doubted his daughter would ever lie. "Well, since you're back, we should get ready for dinner. We'll discuss your day while we eat."

Shortly thereafter, the two royal persons were seated at the table and tucking into a rich supper, one that far outstripped anything she could have acquired on the fairgrounds. "So what have you been doing today? I surely hope not spending it around deviants." Her father frowned in disgust.

Her mood was too good to hold her tongue. "Father, perhaps you shouldn't spend so much time worrying about the 'deviants'; surely it will only upset your stomach during our meal. And yes, my day has been going well. I've been spending time with… someone who's surely not a deviant."

His wine was halfway to his mouth to wash down some tidbit of food when he hesitated, eyes widening at this admission. "Someone…?" Elsa gulped, realizing how much of a mistake she was making by saying just that. "You've really met a boy, haven't you?"

"Perhaps." There was no hiding the truth, anyway; he would only have cajoled her until she confessed to why she looked as if she were dancing upon the clouds.

It caught her by surprise when Agdar let out a laugh. "My daughter has finally got someone to court her! _Finally!_ What is his name? I'd like to meet him someday."

"Now, Father," she said, levelling her knife at him as if it were a sword. "You must promise me not to run off and have him rounded up and herded in here for you to pass judgment!"

"Oh, of course not! Though if he does end up running away…" When her eyes narrowed, he sighed and added, "Alright, alright. You have my word. But you must bring him here. I won't be able to send my daughter off to someone else if he doesn't treat her respectfully. But… since he's a prince, there should be nothing to worry about."

Her heart sank at that single word: "prince". Of course he would presume that detail. He wouldn't accept anybody else… other than a prince. She stayed quiet at that.

"Well?" he prompted a minute or so later. "His name…?"

It was quite tempting to lie and give him a fake name… but she decided she had done enough lying—she wouldn't want him to get angry again. "His name is Al."

"Al?" The man pulled at his moustache for a few seconds, probably trying to place it with someone he had met or heard of before. "Hm… is he from a small kingdom? I've heard of him before…" At this point, Elsa was beginning to sweat with every moment her father searched through his memory Until at last,. "No matter. He will stand on his own merits, not his family's acreage."

 _Thank God._

Elsa sighed to herself. "Of course, Father. I'm sure you'll like him." She simply couldn't help more words from bursting forth. "I've never felt this close to someone who wasn't family!"

At that, Agdar could smile freely and widely. "You really like this Al, do you? You sound quite happy."

"Oh, but I am—he doesn't treat me like some princess, but like… a _princess._ " Ducking her head, she giggled, "Perhaps that doesn't make any sense…"

He laughed. "No, no, it makes perfect sense. I'm glad he's treating you well, but I'll have to see it with my very own eyes."

As they continued with their meal, Elsa thought to herself that indeed, he would have to see that. And she hoped he would sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _Thank you for contributing:_ iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day, Elsa decided to go towards the docks as she promised Al the day before—of course, knowing that she had to find out Al's reaction from the kiss. Though she felt confident he would have been as exhilarated as she, there would always be a shadow of doubt lingering in the back of her mind until she saw his mood for herself.

As usual, she saw him sitting on his boat, a fishing pole laid beside him. "Al!" she called, waving to him. At first, he did not respond—but then, after she called again, she saw him slowly turn to watch her with her skirts hitched up in her hands, descending the steps to the wooden docks with great excitement.

By contrast, Al looked...nervous. He had been holding a net, but it slipped from his hands to the bottom of the boat. She heard him curse as he fumbled to retrieve it, her steps slowing down as that doubtful voice at the back of her head grew in volume.

"You seem a little shocked to see me," she said in a carefully-bemused voice once she was close enough.

Al smiled nervously, his eyes averted to the ground. "Yes, well… after _that_ I didn't think you would actually come see me."

"Why shouldn't I? After that, it's all I've wanted to do—I could scarcely sleep!" Elsa said, offering a nervous smile of her own. "It was a little scary coming to terms with it, but... " Her smile faltered. "Did you… not enjoy it? Did I go too far?"

"Too far!" he burst out in disbelief, laughing weakly. "Didn't… _you_ think it was too far?! I mean...it seemed a little beyond what's comfortable for you, don't you think?"

She bit her lip. "Well, I did hold your hand… and you didn't seem to mind. And I did tell you that I like you…"

"True," he said, scratching the back of his head, "it just seemed...really, _really_ bold for you."

"Then I…" Elsa didn't know what else to say, what with Al's reaction being one she really didn't expect him to have. "I'm sorry…" she replied in a small voice.

"Do…" After a moment spent with a hand pressed to his mouth, staring off into the distance with teal eyes unfocused, he seemed to switch tracks entirely. "H-how long have you been wanting to do that with me? Kiss me, I mean! I don't… Sorry, that was a bad way to word that question."

"Since the day we met." When Al visibly swayed, she flushed and hurried to tell him, "Only a jest! Not _that_ long, goodness!"

That didn't seem to relieve Al one bit. "But I'm… you… You're a princess, you can't act so… impulsively!" He hid his face with his hands as he continued, "I mean, _I'm_ impulsive, but you're not, and...just… I'm sorry, I didn't really expect it, is all."

"No, I… you're right, I didn't ask, I just… I thought you would…" Her voice was growing quiet again as she began to dread that she had made a grave mistake, after all. "N-Nevermind." She twiddled her fingers together, unable to pick up her head to see how Al was looking at her at this moment.

"Please don't think I'm angry!" he burst out urgently. "But… _I've_ never done such things with a woman before, so it… took me completely by surprise! And it's not that it didn't feel nice—which it did!—but it's also really…"

"You've… never courted with someone before?" Elsa's eyes widened. "But you're so… so…" She shook her head. "I don't understand why someone _wouldn't_ want to be with you like that."

Al chuckled shyly. "Maybe because I don't suit their taste." Able to look at him again now, she watched as his reddened face turned away, then back to her, then away again. "And… you honestly… think I suit _your_ tastes?" She saw him bite his lip as he added, "I haven't forgotten the first few times we've met up—you're telling me you're fine, even with that?"

"What? You mean with how I found you rude?" She waved a hand and sighed, "Oh, we were just getting to know each other; I shan't hold that against you." She managed a small smile. "Besides, you're not like that now. Well, you are, but… I've come to appreciate that most times, you're being playful, not rude."

He spluttered for a few moments, trying to hide his face with his hat. "This is all just… I mean, I didn't think— you're a _princess,_ and I'm… is this common?"

"What is?"

"You and I, um…" Words seemed to fail Al, but he persevered. "You hear tales once in awhile, but usually… I mean, you'd be off to marry some handsome prince."

"As far as my father is aware, you _are_ one…" Elsa mumbled, cheeks heating. Catching the fresh shock in his eyes, she sighed and informed him, "He's noticed all my comings and goings, and my joyful mood of late, and when he presumed you were a prince, I… hadn't the heart to correct him."

"Elsa, I'm not a prince!" Al whispered, and Elsa fought the urge to ask why he had lowered his voice—it's not as if anyone was around to eavesdrop on them. "Not even anything _like_ one! He's bound to notice sooner or later!"

"Well, he did say that one's merits are more important," Elsa tried reassuring him, "and even if you're not of royal blood, I'm sure he'll like you."

Al's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "You can't be serious. He wants to...meet me?" Then he seemed to realise why, and his face paled yet further. "He wants… to meet me because I'm your 'prince'. Right."

"I don't know _when_ he wants to, but at least you have some warning?" When he didn't respond, she took a step closer, "I'm sorry, this is… all very sudden for you, it seems—and I didn't intend for it to be! If I could, he wouldn't even know about you… but I slipped up, I'm afraid. I am sorry about that."

"N-No, don't be!" Al hastily tried reassuring her. "I told you to do things that make you happy, and, well...bottling things inside isn't always good, so…" Again, the fragility and disbelief was thick in his voice as he whispered, "Elsa, you really feel… _romantically_ toward me? Despite who and what I am? What your father will think once he learns the truth?"

"Al…" She took another step closer, wringing her hands as she averted her gaze from his. "I've...never felt so comfortable around anyone else before, and… God, it's so hard not to kiss you silly for what you do for me sometimes. You warm my heart, and bring me very near dizzy spells, and… and I… your face and your hands, your lips, your eyes… your smile, your laugh…" Elsa paused, taking a deep breath. "And you _care_. You care so much more than anyone I've ever met."

Silence stretched on between them for quite some time… Until Al made a sound Elsa couldn't begin to describe, even if she wanted to. Next moment, there was a thud right beside her as Al landed on the docks, making the leap with ease. She tried to take a step back on instinct, but he reached for her hand before she could do so.

"P-please, don't go," he breathed, voice trembling.

"I-I wasn't…" she began to say, but cleared her throat. "Alright."

Stepping closer, Al took both of her hands into his as he told her, "I've never… known anyone like you before. It's almost like you're from a completely different world, which I suppose isn't too far off the mark since you're royalty, and, well...it's different." Under his breath, he added, "A _princess_ becoming fond of me—I would never have imagined!"

"It's not as if I ever imagined falling for a fisherman, either," Elsa said with a gentle smile. "But… there you were, so impossible to resist."

"I recall you resisted a couple times," Al pointed out, chuckling.

"Call that capricious youth," she rebutted, though without any real emphasis; she was too distracted. "How do you feel? You haven't run away yet, so…"

He shrugged, reaching a hand up for her face. They both flinched when he made contact, but then relaxed into the touch. His thumb brushed against her cheek as he quietly confessed, "This is all so new to me. You're a lot… sweeter, and softer, and… _cleaner_ than I imagined anyone that might be interested in someone like me!"

"But...how do _you_ feel?" Elsa asked, unable to help the note of exasperation in her voice. "Do you...feel the same way? Because if this has all been me perceiving advances that weren't there, turning a friendship into a courtship only within my own mind, then I've—

"No, no! I…" Al spluttered for a few moments, obviously struggling to find words. "Well, maybe I have…" His face was turning more and more red yet again, eyes flicking back and forth. "That is, I...didn't really think too much of it—it just seemed so...natural, and now, I…" Gulping, he looked down at his shoes, tears in his eyes. "Please don't be angry, b-but… can I have more time to think about this?"

Slightly disappointed from his response, Elsa nodded. "Of course… you're right, this is all quite a sudden change—for you more than I, it seems. And… I really shouldn't have kissed you like that, right? Not without at least making my intentions clear."

"Well, I did encourage you to let yourself go, so...we're both responsible," Al pointed out, managing a weak smile.

"You looked pretty surprised back there, though," she replied meekly. "But, I suppose with this...I should probably go, shouldn't I? You've been caught unawares by this change in… in our friendship, and… _my_ feelings for you."

Elsa sighed to herself as she watched Al open and close his mouth, as if he wanted to say something… but it just wasn't the _right_ thing to say. Finally, he whispered, "No matter what, I wish to see you again soon, Elsa. I'm not as good with words as you are, so I can't say how I feel exactly, but… I can't do without you."

That somehow brought relief and especially, hope to Elsa. "Really? I… I don't know what to say…"

"Stole your words away, I guess," he said, and a glimmer of his usual self returned with that, only to fade back to his current uncertain demeanor. "Erm… perhaps you can give me a few days to think this over? A week, maybe?"

She nodded. "I understand. But um… I don't want you to force yourself to like me in any way to accommodate my feelings."

"No, no...believe me, it's not that." With a deep breath, he focused on what he wanted her to know the most. "You're… too important to me for me to rush my answer. And… I do like you in one way or another." He smiled. "It'll be hard to say no to someone as beautiful as you."

Elsa couldn't help the slight sting in her eyes at the compliment. She had gone from being nigh certain their "love" was meant to be, to crushed and rejected, to hopeful in the span of such a short conversation. "You shouldn't let my beauty sway you," she said softly.

"If I let that make the decision for me, there would be no decision," Al told her—and the moment the flirtatious words were out of his mouth, he blinked in surprise at himself. "Oh."

There was a long silence between the two, and Elsa was trying register what he'd just said to her brain. "I…" She swallowed, hard. "I should go."

"W-Wait!" Al quickly grabbed her arm, tugging her towards him. But once she was there, he didn't seem to know quite what he was going to do with her. "Erm...how about I get you a drink before you go? T-To… um… build a stronger bond between us! Yes, that's right!"

"Al…" Elsa placed a hand against his, shaking her head. "You really don't have to do this. You said you needed time, and I'm giving it to you. I… suppose it's for the best."

"Um… I guess…" Al said, reluctantly.

Elsa managed a small smile as she gave his hand a squeeze, tugging her arm out of his slackened grasp afterwards. "I'll see you later, Al." She paused for a moment in contemplation, and slowly leaned in to peck him on the cheek. "Be well." And with that, she turned to take her leave.

"You too," she heard him say, softly, and Elsa fought the urge to glance back as she walked away. That would only have weakened her resolve against taking him up on that drink… which would only lead to disaster.

* * *

'A few days' turned into two weeks as Elsa found herself dreading their meeting, and staying within the castle out of fear of Al's response. She wrung her hands in her room, paced back and forth, stared out the window… but never could force herself to venture forth to see him. She came close several times, finding herself in the foyer with the front doors in sight, but doubt and fear reared their ugly heads every time.

What's more, her father began to notice her despondent mood.

"Is something the matter?" he asked over lunch the next day, brow furrowed in concern. "You seem to be… confining yourself to the castle of late."

"It's nothing, father," Elsa answered, idly swirling her broth with her spoon.

"Oh, I can't believe that, dear daughter. Something is amiss; is it the queer folk on the docks?"

She flinched at the mention of the docks. "N-no, it's…" Sighing, she pressed on, "Please don't think Al has done anything wrong, but I'm afraid I… rushed things, a bit. And now I am afraid to speak to him, I'm too embarrassed!"

"Sounds like when I first tried courting your mother," Agdar said with a light chuckle. "Perhaps if you sent a gift? That's how I smoothed things over."

"As if a gift would mend the friendship I so thoughtlessly strained…" Elsa mumbled, shoulders drooping. When her father only shot her a sympathetic look, she rolled her shoulders and told him, "Perhaps I'll try that. I don't suppose I have much to lose at this point. What… would you suggest?"

"Well, what does he like?" her father asked. "What are his hobbies, interests… other than my daughter?" The latter was added with a slight smirk. Unfortunately, it did nothing to sooth Elsa's fears—merely brought to mind the memory of Al's uncertainty and how he felt towards her.

"Fishing? Um… teasing me. Getting me to be myself." None of those things were helping, but it was all she could think about when Al was the topic of conversation.

"Fishing?" Agdar repeated with a raised brow.

That made Elsa freeze where she sat. "Erm… yes, he finds it relaxing." It wasn't truly a lie, just obscuring that he used it as his means of providing for himself. "After all, doesn't Princess Rapunzel of Corona engage in candle-making to relax?"

"Too true," he agreed without much further thought. "Always thought her an odd one… keeps herself cooped up even more than you have this past fortnight. At least this Al's fishing predilection offers him some sunlight."

"True," she laughed easily, finding it helped her mood. "And… I think I have an idea of what I might get him now."

"That's my girl," Agdar said, smiling. He turned back to his meal while Elsa contemplated putting her plan into action; after all, she would have to pull it off just right if it was to make any difference to her poor, spurned friend. The shops would still be open, but given the nature of her gift, there would be a high risk of Al spotting her before she could procure it.

"Would you mind if I borrow one of our pages to run to the merchant? I… want to make sure it's a surprise."

"Of course, of course. Choose whichever you like, and he'll be at your disposal for the day; we have no pressing matters of state. And Elsa, don't worry about whatever's going on, I'm sure he'd still love to be with you."

Her smile was vaguely relieved, even if only just, as she said, "Thank you. Now, excuse me, Father." She allowed herself up from her seat, staring brightly at her father's proud expression. "I have some important work to attend."

* * *

The closer Elsa got to the docks, the more anxious she was becoming, which let her mind wander to multiple possibilities of how Al would answer her love for him. Perhaps in the time since her kiss and declaration, he had grown to despise the thought of her… or to return the feelings. Perhaps he had left Arendelle altogether, afraid of what might happen if he turned her away.

And she was afraid that he would end up doing that. Coming to the docks, her heart dropped when she didn't see him sitting in his usual spot with a fishing pole in his hands. Had the prospect of courting a princess really been so terrifying to him? Or was it because of Elsa's own desperation that disgusted him?

Her shoulders slumped down at the assumptions. She was so crestfallen that she nearly didn't feel the tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't think you would come today."

Elsa immediately turned around to see the radiating redhead smiling at her. "Al! Oh, you… I thought you were gone, I didn't— I'm so happy!" Pouncing towards him with a hug, she began crying. They were a few tears—tears of joy, but they slid down her cheeks nonetheless. "Oh my god…" she cried, her arms holding him tight against her. "I-I didn't think you would…"

"Shouldn't I be more relieved you showed up?" Al asked, chuckling weakly as he returned her embrace with equal fervor. "I didn't think I'd see you again. Not after… well, all this time… it's been a fortnight, Elsa."

"W-What?" Elsa pulled away, tears still resting in the corners of her eyes. "Y-You wanted to see me? B-But I…"

"I-I did ask for a few days to think. Maybe a week at most," Al stammered, a slight tremble in his voice. "You deserved that much, and when you didn't show after a week...I started to worry."

"Y-Your answer?" Elsa asked, becoming anxious again, and a part of her really didn't want to hear what he had to say. "So then… dare I ask if you have one? It's alright if you do not, of course!"

Al only smiled. "I really like being with you, Elsa." That smile grew wistful as he drew her into another hug. "The distance...it's made me realize exactly how much I've come to look forward to seeing you. And I don't know if that means 'romance', mostly because… I don't really understand romance. But… with our time apart, I have been thinking about you. A lot." Elsa stiffened in his embrace as he continued, "And...I'd like to at least give it a try...if that's alright with you?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed immediately, already wanting to smother Al with kisses and hugs, but she refrained from acting so rash. "Oh, Al… I just… I-I really am fond of you."

"I can tell!" he said with a light laugh, head coming to rest against hers. "Um… can… can I…" His cheeks flushed. "M-May I kiss you?"

Her first instinct was to say yes, that he could kiss her any time he liked...but instead, Elsa merely tightened her grip on his shirt, shoulders hunching. "Why?"

Al blinked. "W-Why? What do you mean, 'why'? A-Am I going too fast?"

"I… Yes, actually," Elsa said as she pulled away to look at him. "You said you don't really understand romance, and… I'd rather you kiss me when you _want to_ and not...because it's what you think _I_ want."

"But it's what _I_ want, Elsa." He cradled her cheek in his hand. "Yes, romance… I don't understand. But neither does anybody; it's mysterious. Strange. And unexpected. Did you really think you would fall for a fisherman like me?"

"No," she admitted, laughing a little despite the way her heart hammered in her chest at the thought of kissing him again. "But, we've just started opening up to ourselves. Shouldn't we start slow and… eventually, we'll get to that point, right?"

"Well, with that thinking, you sort of already rushed that, didn't you?" Al teased, only for his expression to grow a little more serious. "Still… I suppose you could say I just want to confirm something by kissing you. If that's permissible."

The blonde grinned. "I would love for you to kiss me. But… I really think it's a little too soon, given where we are. And who we are." Her eyes roved the docks, taking in the few scattered persons here and there. Thankfully for the two of them, no one had paid much attention to them yet, but if they stayed embracing like this any longer…

"R-right!" he piped up, laughing nervously as he stepped back, wiping his hands along his sides. "W-We can't have that now, can we? Haha…"

"Y-yes!" They both laughed a little more before a heavy, discomfited silence fell around them. Al fiddled with the brim of his hat as Elsa wrung her hands, unsure of what to say next. Why was it that the possibility of a deeper bond between them had made it so difficult to communicate with the ease they had achieved beforehand?

"I...got you something while I was...away," Elsa said in an attempt to bring back that camaraderie they had shared before.

"Away? Is that what we're calling it now?" But the tone was not cruel or chiding.

"While I was afraid of what your answer would be, yes," she said, hoping her voice held the same light tone. "Now do you want to see it or not?"

Al only pretended to think about it for a few seconds before leaning into say, "Lead the way, Your Highness." He gave her a smirk as he swept his arm towards the general area of the town. Taking said arm with sudden impulsiveness, she ignored his wrong-footed "Ulp!" as she dragged him off in that direction.

It didn't take long for them to reach the shop her father's page had visited to commission her gift. Walking inside, Al seemed a little intimidated by the surroundings; they were slightly more upscale than he was used to bothering about. Elsa herself had never visited the place before, but it certainly put her more at ease than the open air market that one day.

"Hoo-hoo!" the proprietor called to them—a very familiar proprietor. From the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Al drop his mouth open as well at the sight of the lutefisk vendor from so long ago standing behind the counter. "I have been expecting Your Highness for some hours now!"

"I-I-It's you!" Al spluttered before Elsa could think to say the same. "Wow, I didn't know you were… I mean, do you always run both this shop and the cart?"

"Of course!" the man said cheerfully, flashing them both a smile. "I am Oaken, after all! No one can be as versatile as me!"

Grinning behind her hand, Elsa eventually composed herself and straightened. "Sir, if you would…?"

"Ah, yes...your gift, ja?" the man—Oaken—said before disappearing into a backroom behind the counter. "One minute, hoo-hoo!"

Al nudged her with his elbow the moment the merchant had left, a note of excitement in his smile. "Can you give me a hint? Just a tiny one?"

"Not a single hint," she laughed at him. "Come now, you'll see it soon enough!" He pouted at her, and she swatted halfheartedly at his arm.

"Alright, alright." But it turned out there wasn't much waiting to weather, anyway; Oaken returned with a long, beautiful wooden case within a few short minutes.

"This is one of my best work," he said with a proud grin, carefully setting the case down on the counter. "Only the best for the princess, ja?"

"Ja," Al said— then ducked his head and said, "I m-mean, I agree."

"Al…" Elsa blushed, averting her gaze at the look thrown her way before reaching for the case. "Thank you, Oaken. I'm sure your craftsmanship is top notch!" She could see Al fidgeting impatiently and decided he had waited long enough. Flipping the clasps, she eased back the lid of the long case to reveal…

"Oh my God," Al breathed. "You… ohhh, Elsa!" His eyes shone as he lifted the sturdy, ornately-carved fishing rod from within its velvet cushion. His hands visibly shook from the effort of trying not to break it as he examined it with unconcealed joy. "This is… magnificent is what it is, I can't believe I'm holding a rod this fine!"

"I'm glad you like it so much," Elsa said as she placed a hand on his arm, smiling. "I asked for one that would be beautiful, but reliable— is it? I'm afraid I don't know enough about fishing to tell with my own eyes."

"It's perfect!" Al exclaimed, and she half-expected him to give a little jump right then and there. It was astounding to her how his eyes and cheeks lit up like a small child whenever he was excited, like a little boy on his name day. He turned around, crushing her body to his in a one-armed hug. "Thank you so much, _thank you!"_

Blanching slightly, Elsa weathered this hug as best she could with an awkward smile. Meanwhile, she could see Oaken chuckling at their display. "He seems pleased, ja? And your account is settled, do not worry!"

"Thank you. Again," she told the merchant as Al released her from his enthusiastic hug. She then asked him, "Well then, shall we go back to the docks so you can try it out?"

"Yes!" the fisherman immediately answered, taking her hand into his and all but tugging her along after him, barely leaving her time to bid Oaken farewell. "Ooh, once I reel in a big fish, you'll be the first to have it!"

"Shouldn't your business be more important?" Elsa giggled as Al led her back to the docks. "If you have a big fish, doesn't it fetch a heftier price on the market?"

"Well, you can always buy it from me." Al winked as he added, "My prices are reasonable for certain princesses."

"I'm sure Princess Rapunzel would be happy to hear that," Elsa teased back.

"I said _certain_ princesses. I'll probably give it to you cheaper. Or something." Eyes shifting between her and the water, he added, "Can we? Please?"

Elsa couldn't deny those puppy eyes staring back at her. "Alright, fineee. Just promise me you'll catch a big fish for us." She seated herself primly on the edge of the wooden planks while Al excitedly baited the hook, dropping the first worm in his excitement to use his new treasure.

"So, we have to wait a while," Al said. "Until I hook something, let's talk."

"About what?" Elsa asked, idly kicking her feet to and fro. "About… you and I? Or other matters?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever comes to mind, I suppose."

Elsa chewed on her lip, and watched him sit next to her. "Alright then, um...what's your favorite color?" When Al snorted with laughter, she followed up with a mildly exasperated, "What, what did I say?"

"I honestly didn't expect you to ask that." Al shook his head. "It's green, by the way." Elsa resisted the urge to stare into his eyes, wondering if his favorite matched the shade of them. "What's yours?"

"Well… once, I would have said 'blue', but lately…" Her fingertips trailed through Al's fringe, causing his eyelashes to flutter in mild surprise. "Orange is gaining ground."

"Orange…"

Elsa smiled at his expression, his cheeks growing pink. "It's a beautiful, bright color."

"Y-you're very…" Gulping, he tried again, and his voice didn't squeak quite so much the second time. "Thanks. For that, I mean."

Sitting back, Elsa folded her hands in her lap demurely. "You're right; a lady shouldn't be quite so forward as I am with you."

"I don't mind it." Despite the bright flush on his cheeks, Al smiled at her. "It means you trust me, and...I'm honored that you do. Even if, erm, I'm not quite sure how to be… _forward_ back. Back forward?"

Elsa giggled, hiding her smile behind her gloved hand. "You can be, in your own way."

She shuffled a little closer, and this time, Al did not shrink away or ask her what she was doing. Now, they were close enough that not even a piece of parchment could fit between them. Al's cheeks reddened further at the closeness and he furtively glanced from the gift Elsa had given him to the princess herself.

"Thank you for this. Again," he added, and the blonde gave a little laugh. "You really didn't have to do that."

"No, I suppose I didn't have to," Elsa agreed with a small nod. "And yet I did… because you're an amazing person." Her expression growing a little sheepish, she added, "Also, I hadn't replaced that fishing pole I dropped before, so…"

Releasing a snort, Al remarked with a chuckle, eyes sweeping appreciatively over the pole grasped within his hands, "This beauty can't hold a candle to that old thing."

"Keep that up, and I might grow jealous," Elsa teased, nudging him a little with her elbow.

Al regarded her seriously. "I hope you're not comparing yourself to a fishing pole. You're beautifuller than anything and everything in the whole world." He paused, as if realizing what he had just said, and hastily amended, "I-I mean _more_ beautiful! Not fuller, because, well… I mean, you sort of—" His jaw snapped shut, the blush on his face almost matching his hair.

A pleasant warmth invaded Elsa's entire body upon hearing Al's words, compelling her to reach up and turn the fisherman's face fully towards her, the urge to kiss him too strong to resist. She found herself leaning forward, eyes beginning to slide closed…

When suddenly, there was a sharp tug on Al's fishing line—so strong, even Elsa could feel it from the jerk of his arm. Al yelped in surprise and both of his hands let go of the pole briefly before he recovered and hurriedly snatched it up again, jumping to his feet and fighting to reel in whatever he managed to snag on the line.

"This is a big one, I can tell!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Elsa moved into a kneeling position, watching and excitedly cheering Al on as he worked hard to bring the fish out of the water. "Almost...there…!" he grunted, and Elsa could see the fish splashing as he reeled it in closer and closer.

With one more solid yank from Al the end of his fishing line, with a large, squirming silvery fish attached to it, successfully erupted from the water, shooting up into the air—

Only to come down and land directly in the princess' lap.

Elsa froze, unsure of how to react to the wet, scaly animal flopping wildly in her lap, not quite willing to touch it with her hands but also wanting it off of her. Then, a few scant seconds later, she began to shriek, backpedaling away from the fish—except that it was still in her lap, and merely tagged along for the ride.

"H-Hold still!" she heard Al say, which was definitely easier said than done. "I'll get 'im, I'll get 'im!" Of course, Al's hands were going just about everywhere but upon the fish, which was causing more shrieks for different reasons.

"D-Don't touch me there! Not in public, anyway!" Flushing scarlet the very instant she had spoken, she squeaked, "Wait, I m-me-mean— _just get this off me!"_

"I got it!" Al triumphantly called out, wrapping his hands around the wriggling fish and clutching it close to his chest to keep it from escaping. It smacked its tail against his face several times in its struggling, but he held fast. Standing up again, he tossed it casually into his barrel before he returned to Elsa's side as quickly as he could manage. He reached his hands out to help her out, but quickly withdrew them, heat gathering on his cheeks.

"Wh-what is it?" she gasped, eyes still unfocused.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry!" he apologized profusely, wringing his hands together in front of him. "That was really— I mean, honestly, the fish was all over the place, and so were you, and I didn't mean t-to— I would _never_ sully your honour that way!"

Elsa grimaced at the wet patches on her dress as she patted herself down, hoping the animal didn't leave its fishy smell all over her. "Well… I can't pretend that wasn't… harrowing, but I th-thank you for doing your best to… get rid of that thing as soon as was possible."

"I shouldn't have allowed it to go anywhere near you!" Al stated unhappily. "Please, you have to know I—

"Stop," she finally laughed, though the anxiety was clearly still present in her voice. "It was an accident. Perhaps I should have been more prepared for… well, for something like that."

"'Something like that' rarely happens, I promise," Al said, still worried. "It was just...a bigger fish. I'm sorry, I'll be more… I'll catch my own catch next time." Realizing the redundancy in his words, his cheeks flushed. "Wh-what I mean is… you can slap my hands for going where they shouldn't have."

Elsa settled for a nod, refusing to look at him with the awkward memory still fresh in their minds. "Let us, um… put that memory aside and focus on your catch. How shall you prepare it for me?"

Al stared at her for a moment before recollection sparked in his eyes. "Right! Right...um… well, I do know a few ways of cooking cod. Kinda goes with the job, you know? But I don't know how the cooks prepare it at the castle, so I'm afraid it might not compare…"

"That isn't what I want, anyway. I want to try _your_ fish," Elsa said, managing a smile—and, when Al's face reddened considerably, she asked, "What? What did I say?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing. I'll… think of something," the fisherman mumbled, turning away from her to tend to the fish still flopping in the barrel. "Erm...do you have any preferences?"

She wouldn't have bothered to speak up, but as Al had asked… "Well, I'm not much for fried food, but otherwise I'm more curious to see what you'll prepare than to place an order. After all, you know fish better than I do."

"Suppose that's true," he chuckled. After a moment's thought, he leaned in, still smiling from ear to ear as he asked her, "Would you happen to be free for dinner tonight?"

Her father would be waiting for her, unfortunately… but she was far too excited about the possibility of spending time with Al again, especially after such a dreary hiatus. "For you, I can be," she answered with a smirk, hoping her voice sounded as coquettish as it did in her head. The way Al's cheeks were suddenly aglow would seem to mean she succeeded.

He mumbled something that sounded like "Oh, God" as he stepped away to retrieve the fishing pole she had gifted him.

* * *

"And this is it," All announced, finally shouldering open the rusty-hinged door. He wobbled slightly with the barrel still held in his arms, and Elsa gripped at his sleeve to steady him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she breathed, eyes wide as she looked around. Her father had mentioned that the peasants sometimes "lived in squalor" if they weren't able to "earn a decent living for themselves", but she had never been to a home that wasn't owned by some form of nobility.

The first thing she noticed was how small the place was, with the living quarters and dining area essentially in the same space. The floorboards were partially rotted in a couple of spots, and no piece of furniture looked newer than ten years old. She swore she saw some movement in a darkened corner; a tail disappearing through a hole somewhere. Was it actually safe to dine in an area such as this?

"Not what you're used to, huh?" Elsa heard Al say, and she turned her head to see him setting the barrel down near what looked like the kitchen area. He definitely looked beyond apologetic. "It's… all I have for you, though. Sorry."

"No, no...don't be," she said, hurrying over to place a reassuring hand on his arm. "You're right, I'm not used to places like this, but it doesn't matter to me. You do." She moved that very hand down to rest over his, giving it a squeeze. "This does."

"W-well, if you're sure," he giggled nervously, staring into her eyes as if he couldn't help doing so. Al leaned in, and, heart fluttering in her chest, Elsa tilted her head to meet his lips with hers…

And felt his lips touch her cheek instead. That close, she could hear how shaky his breathing was, nearly feel him tremble from such a simple little contact. He pulled away a moment later, and Elsa stifled the urge to pursue for something more—this was already enough of a step for him.

"I'll get started," he murmured shyly, rushing to the kitchen—and bumping his elbow hard against the edge of the table. "OW!" Hissing, he cradled his elbow close to him, rubbing a hand over the afflicted area. "God…"

"Are you alright?!" Elsa gasped, taking a few steps in his direction before he held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm fine!" he squeaked, voice a pitch higher. "Just clumsy, is all. Anyway, so… I guess you should have a seat, right? And I'll prepare this fish as best as my peasant hands are capable!"

Knowing how hard Al was trying to please her and make her feel comfortable, Elsa couldn't help but smile for his kindness. Yes, he hadn't fallen in love with her yet, but this could be a start. Accepting his offer, she seated herself primly in one of two simple wooden chairs at the table and watched him begin to prepare dinner.

"I hope you're making something amazing for me. I'm quite hungry," Elsa exclaimed.

Al only smiled nervously. "Don't expect something luxurious like what your cooks can make. But I have no complaints with this recipe—and I have made it many… _many_ times."

"Mind telling me your recipe so I can cook whatever you're making in the future?"

"Of course! I mean… you don't really have to cook, do you? Or _do_ you? I guess I don't know how things work in the castle…"

"I've gotten some lessons from Gerda. But you can teach me, right?" Elsa smiled, even though she knew it would only serve to distract Al. He laughed nervously, knocking over a salt shaker that clacked loudly against the countertop. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed a handful and hastily tossed it over his left shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be a very good teacher," Al said as he righted the salt shaker and set to work gathering the necessary items to cook the fish. "I'm not good at explaining things. But I'm good at showing."

"Then show me," Elsa said as she walked over to him. "I'll try and be as good a student as I can manage. Father's always said that I can learn anything I set my mind to—well, except for reading."

"Well, I can't read so you're in good company," Al chuckled as he finished setting up his work area, turning around to bring the fish over. "This will, um… be a bit messy. I'm used to it, but you're a princess, and I don't want to offend your sensibilities."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I've had a fish on my lap today, I don't think anything will top that."

"Let's not tempt fate too much today, shall we?" Al said with a nervous laugh. "Um… if you wanted some wine, you could go pick that up and I should have our friend here just about cleaned by the time you get back."

She shook her head, stepping closer to loop her arm through his. "I'd rather stay and watch, if you don't mind? You said you were better at showing than explaining."

His eyes lingered on her for a long, uncertain moment. For once, he was less distracted by her closeness because he was too busy trying to decide something. "I-I… well, I'm going to have to cut the fish…"

"That's fine," she said, releasing his arm to allow him more freedom to move. "Oh, but what about your hat? Shouldn't you take it off while you work?"

"Do you want to take it off for me? I'm going to cut the head off." Her hands raised up to take the hat. Once it had disappeared from his head, he said, "Thank you."

Elsa stared at him… and at the long red hair flowing down his back. "You have… _hair."_

"Indeed, I do," Al chuckled, setting to work deboning the fish. "Don't you have some of your own?"

"I-I mean… That is…" Elsa couldn't help the flush in her cheeks as she asked in a voice a pitch higher than usual, "Do you...always prefer it to be this long?"

Al shrugged. "Well, I don't have anyone else to cut it for me. I also kind of like to leave it long." When he turned to look at her, she couldn't help staring at the long, gently-curling locks as they brushed the back of his tunic. Waves of burnished copper that promised to be as soft as they looked if Elsa had the courage to reach out and run her fingers through them…

Instead of doing that, she blurted out unthinkingly, "You almost look like a woman."

"Almost, eh? Thanks for that!" he cackled.

Resisting the urge to just touch those soft red strands, Elsa took her seat and sat back. "If you'd let me, I can cut it for you, but I doubt you'd want that. It's… too beautiful to cut."

She had seen some knights before, visiting her father's court and revealing their long hair upon removing their helms—but Al...he far outshone any of them with his tresses.

"One day, I'll let you cut it, but I like my hair as it is right now." Al looked over his shoulder to smile at her. "Just to keep it neat, though… of course."

Elsa nodded, offering a smile of her own. "Of course." Though her eyes continued to flit back to the gorgeous mane, she said, "So… you were about to decapitate this fish?"

"Already did, Your Highness," Al said, stepping to the side a little to reveal the fish already deboned and neatly cut. Her lip only curled very slightly at the grisly sight, and he grinned wide as could be. "You really are far different than I could have expected, you know that?"

"How so?" Elsa asked, and mercifully, he scraped off the excess parts of the fish into a small bowl, leaving only the pieces that more closely resembled food in her eyes.

"Just… you're so much less… what's the word?" He paused, face scrunching up as he attempted to come up with said word before it clarified. "Ah! Less delicate! I mean, sometimes you can be, but more often than not…"

Slowly, her lips twisted into a sardonic smile. "Are you saying I'm some kind of inept oaf?"

"No, no! Not at all!" Al hastily amended, eyes widening. "It's just that, well… oh, you know I don't think of you that way, don't you? I meant it as a compliment! I like that you don't turn your nose at things other princesses would, and… and I—

Her giggles headed off any further stammerings. "Al, I'm teasing you. I know how you meant it. Well, I hadn't really thought about it before…"

"Then keep on not thinking!" he blurted out, only to duck his head in embarrassment. "That is, you should definitely keep thinking, but... _don't_ think, too? W-well, think about things worth thinking about, I meant to say… and um…" Coughing, he swivelled back. "So the next step with the fish! Yes!"

"Actually cooking it, I assume?" Elsa said, trying not to laugh. When he pouted at her, she dipped her head slightly and said, "Very well, less teasing."

Al sighed at her, shaking his head as he set to work lighting a fire in his cooking pit. Elsa did her part, fetching a little more kindling to add to the growing flame until they had it burning merrily, then trying to hand him the correct implement he next needed in his cleaning of the fish.

"This next part will take some time and skill," he said once they had the fish cooking in a spit over the fire. "Ideally, you'd try to cook it evenly, which requires knowing when to turn and when to take it away. Otherwise, you end up eating charcoal."

"I see," she cooed, crouching closer to him than was strictly necessary. He made what sounded like a choking noise but did not move from his spot, seemingly endeavoring to keep his eyes on the fish. "And how much time? So I know what to expect if and when I attempt to do this myself."

"Ah...roughly ten minutes, I believe?" Al answered as he turned the spit. "It really depends on the fish. But trust me when I say I'll make _sure_ it's perfect this time; much more important today."

"Al, you know I don't care if the fish is perfect or not," Elsa said, chuckling lightly. But he only shrugged, as if he knew but he would remain determined. She nearly yelped when he tugged her down to actually sit beside him.

"You'll seize up your legs crouching like that for that long," he snorted. "See? It's much more comfortable this way."

Unable to help the mildly-chagrined smile that spread across her lips, she leaned against him anew, all too grateful for his closeness—though she did at least glance at the fish as often as she could without hurting her eyes. Sitting together like this with the warmth of the fire on her skin and the smell of cooked fish wafting up to her nose…

It was perfect.

"Done!" he declared a short while later, waking her from her reverie. She leaned away, allowing him room to take the spit off the fire and hold it out for her to see. "Now I just have to add the finishing touches and we'll have a meal fit for a ki—er, well, maybe not fit for the king, but I hope you won't hate it."

"I'm sure it's fine," Elsa said as she leaned in to take a good whiff of the fish before Al took it away for the seasonings and whatnot. "I'm famished; hadn't realised until now that I am. Good timing, isn't it?"

"It is. But at least your father is fine with you staying out for suppertime," Al chuckled as he stood up to go finish the remaining preparations needed for their meal—plates, for one. He had already taken down his very few paltry jars of spice and begun work when he realised she wasn't responding. "Elsa?"

 _Father will certainly have words with me once I return…_ To him, all she said was, "Of course, of course. He knows I came to visit you."

"Wonderful," Al said with a broad grin, returning to her with their plates of fish. "Now I don't have to worry about incurring the king's wrath."

The princess took a deep inhalation of her plate once it was set down, and her eyes closed in bliss, corners of her mouth turned up. "Mmmm, it really does smell delicious. You should be proud!"

"You really think so?" he laughed, though she noticed he definitely looked pleased with her praise. "Tell me if it tastes delicious, as well. Better than those potatoes last time, I hope…"

"Yes, of course; to test." Picking up the tarnished tin fork, she began to pick at the warm, flaky meat. From the corner of her eye, she could see Al watching her nervously as she raised a bite to her lips…

And she felt her taste buds come alive. It was almost too much for her pampered palate, but the hearty flavours mingled like a whirlwind in her mouth, savoury and tangy, rich. Elsa dug eagerly into her meal, moaning a little at how delicious it was—far better than the cook's.

After watching Elsa inhale a few bites, Al ventured a quiet, "So it's alright, then?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed after swallowing another bite, smiling broadly at him. "I've never had anything quite like it before!"

"You don't have to go that far," he snorted, eyes rolling slightly toward the ceiling. "But thank you. Really."

Swallowing again, she leaned forward slightly. "Al, I'm serious; this is fantastic! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Papa taught me. And when he died, I learned some tricks from the other fishermen in Arendelle," Al answered before devouring his own meal. Mouth full, he told her, "But I've been working on it on my own, as well; seeing what works and what doesn't."

"You should be a cook at the castle with this," Elsa teased, though a part of her wouldn't mind if he found employment there—she wouldn't need to deceive her father on any excursions into town. A moment later, she was moaning in delight at the next mouthful. "Mmhh, so good!"

Al's ears were glowing as he set his fork down. "You really aren't in jest. Wow, I… well, I'm very happy I could live up to your expectations." Laughing, he gave a theatrical bow. "I live to serve, my lady."

She giggled at his exaggerated bow. "I would definitely appoint you as… hmm… the royal cook of the castle if I could!"

"Then you shall have fish everyday for your meals," Al bantered back, pointing a fork-full of fish at her before stuffing it in his mouth. "'s the only thing I can cook."

"Well, the only thing you can cook beautifully, if I may add." Elsa finished the last of her fish, smiling at the thoroughly embarrassed look on Al's face as she chewed.

"I-I'm flattered," Al laughed nervously. "And you're… well… b-beautiful, too! Wait, I mean… not that I would cook you or anything…" His laugh petered out. "Erm...I'll stop talking now."

Despite feeling heat spreading across her cheeks, Elsa couldn't help but laugh at his stuttering. "You seem to have a habit of rambling when you're nervous." When he started hunching in on himself, she added, "I don't mind, really. It's...endearing."

This time, it was Al whose face had gotten hot. "Um… I guess, thank you?" He smiled bashfully when she giggled.

"No need to thank me. It's an endearing habit."

The rest of her time at Al's home passed by in this manner—exchanging easy banter, compliments, and teasing while Elsa helped him clean up after their supper. The sky had grown darker the more they spent their time together, and getting back to her father just didn't register in her mind anymore. That is, until Al brought it up as he put the last of his dishes away.

"So… about your father… do you really think we should… you know, have me see him? I-I don't think I'm that… well, I'm nervous!"

Elsa gently placed a hand on his arm, offering a small smile. "As long as I'm with you, you'll be fine."

"But what if he doesn't like me? O-Or even worse, finds out how I acted towards you when we first met— oh my God, he's going to have my head…"

 _He's going to have_ my _head if I don't return soon…_ "Al, please...leave the worrying to me, alright?" Elsa said as her hand trailed down to grasp his, squeezing reassuringly. She sighed in relief when Al nodded his head in silence. "Now, I know I would love to stay longer… but I have to go."

"Of course, of course...I've kept you long enough as it is," he said as he escorted her to his door, smiling warmly. "And...thank you, again. For the gift."

Elsa smiled. "If you really want to thank me, how about a kiss?"

"Perhaps some other time, princess," Al answered with a mildly nervous laugh, and Elsa laughed along.

She curtsied playfully. "My apologies, my kind prince. I shouldn't rush this, should I?"

"It would be for the best," he said, though he compromised by leaning in to press a brief kiss to her cheek, quick enough that she knew he wanted to do it before his nerves failed him. "Though, um...I appreciate you waiting until I'm ready."

There was no way of stopping Elsa's lips stretching widely to a smile. "I'll wait however long you need."

And with that, Al opened the door for her, sharing farewells and promises to meet again soon before Elsa hurried off towards the castle.

* * *

"Where have you been all evening?" her father's voice boomed from the staircase, as she tried to sneak into the castle as silent as a mouse… but obviously, that didn't work out quite well. Resigning herself to having this confrontation, Elsa turned around to see him striding down the steps with all the fury of a tempest, his mouth set into a disappointed frown.

"I didn't think you'd come home so late." As calmly as he sounded, Elsa could feel the angry heat that embraced him. "You should tell me next time if you planned on skipping supper."

"I'm sorry, Father." She had nothing else to say to dispute his disappointment. "I'll do that next time."

"Where _were_ you, anyway?" Agdar demanded, stopping at the base of the staircase, eyes narrowing. "You didn't engage in any sinful—"

"Father!" Elsa exclaimed, cheeks flaring with heat at his insinuation as anger of her own welled up inside. "Can't you trust me to conduct myself responsibly?"

"I would've deemed you more responsible if you'd at least tell me you'd come home late. Did you eat supper, at least?" he said, voice still hard, and Elsa resisted the urge to stamp her foot.

"Yes, I did," she ground out through gritted teeth. "I dined with Al this evening; he was so pleased with my peace offering that he insisted. And of course, it would have been rude to refuse. Don't you agree?"

The man's face remained stony and irate, though he shifted a little more uncomfortably. "While that may be true, I still have no grasp on this prince's character, and as your father I have a right to know the men you are associating with. Especially in these late hours!"

Butterflies filled Elsa's stomach as she stared up at him—and not the pleasant kind. His eyes were flinty, hard, and she knew he would not leave her be until she gave him a satisfactory answer about Al.

"Then you shall meet him. Soon. I'll find out when he will be available to come to the castle." _What am I saying? Al wouldn't agree to this!_ But she knew there was no alternative; at least, not in the moment. Either she would figure out a way to introduce them, or figure out a way to back out of the agreement when the time came.

Her father, unfortunately, decided for her as he said, "I'll host a feast one week from today—if he does not visit before then, see to it that he attends on that day. Or else… I shall be forced to think him a despot, only after sullying my daughter's name."

"He hasn't—" 'Touched me', is what Elsa wanted to say, but that wasn't entirely true...not anymore. "Al would never do that. You misjudge him, and without even having met him! Isn't the word of your daughter that he is a fine man enough?"

"If he were as fine of a man as you say he is, he would have known better than to keep you after dark!" Agdar retorted hotly. "Perhaps I should send guards to escort you around town again!"

Instantly, the princess' expression grew colder. "And you recall how I felt about that the last time, I presume? I refused to have your men follow me around back then, and I refuse to have them do so now. Flatly."

"You… are as stubborn as your mother. Just know that, if this does end up being a horrible mistake, then the guards are at your back no matter how much you stomp and shout, or send them back. Is that clear?" Agdar returned, jabbing a finger in her direction to emphasize the last word.

For a moment, father and daughter merely glared at each other, fists clenched and eyes locked. Then Elsa gritted her teeth and managed to tell him, "Clear, Father," before sweeping away from him at as fast a walk as she could manage without breaking into a run. She could feel his gaze burning into her back, and only when she was finally out of his sight did she release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _This is going to be an ongoing nightmare,_ she thought wearily. But it was one she was determined to weather for Al's sake; she would have to.

* * *

Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Her feet dangled by the side of Al's boat, and although, Al was beside her fishing and talking about… whatever, Elsa's mind had gone elsewhere. "I've told father you'd have to meet him… soon."

"So then they slapped it with— what?" He blinked, coming out of his story at last to focus on what she'd told him.

Elsa felt as if she was going to throw up if she repeated what she'd just said. She took a deep breath. "Father wants to meet you. I got in trouble last night."

All the light left Al's eyes as he stared at her, turning to do so more properly. "But you said there would be no trouble if you stayed."

She sighed. "I know, I know. I thought… well, since I was meeting you, he wouldn't mind me staying up a bit later than usual. He thought I was… uh…" Her cheeks suddenly grew hot at the thought of what her father had said. "... doing something inappropriate…"

"A-ah, I see…" Clearing his throat, he turned to face forward again. "I suppose in a way, we were—not what he was imagining, but still not… well, you know how I mean."

"L-Look, yesterday, I didn't mean to ask for a kiss… I-I wasn't thinking—ugh, it just popped out in my head! I'm just… I'm so embarrassed, right now." Elsa tried her best to cover her own flushed face with her hands, but that would only make it more obvious when Al had turned directly to her. She wanted to jump into the water instead.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed for! You conducted yourself as a proper lady, Princess." His smile was gentle and reassuring, and he laid a hand on her shoulder to make sure she saw it. "But I guess, I have no choice if I'm going to meet your father… just, I don't know, teach me some… prince-ly manner, or something?"

Her face grew more serious, despite his jesting tone. "You really don't mind posing as a prince, for my sake? It's asking so much of you…"

"Of course not! I'd be lying if I've never dreamt about being one before!" He cleared his throat and laid his fishing pole to the side. "Your Majesty," he began with the manliest voice he could utter out. "As your closest partner in trade, I'd like to have this dance with you."

"You sound like the Duke of Weselton at one of father's previous feasts," Elsa playfully scoffed, rolling her eyes. "All pomp and starch."

"Isn't that what princes are made out of?" Al chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe your father will believe it."

"Well," Elsa said, taking one of his hands between her own, "even if you've only worn shoes once since I've met you, I still think you're very princely." She smiled shyly as she added, "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, Al stole a quick peck on Elsa's cheek. "There's only one problem, Elsa: I certainly don't have the money to buy 'princely' clothing. And even if I did, I don't know the first thing about the customs and etiquette and...whatever else will be expected of me."

"Don't worry. Father has taught me enough. I'll teach you everything that you need to know." She grimaced. "Especially, politics. Who you should be aware of, who you should mention...that sort of information."

"Well... that takes care of that, at least. Now, I only have one important question." Leaning in, he whispered, "What am I supposed to be the prince _of?"_

Elsa almost wanted to smack her forehead at forgetting such a crucial detail—and one her father would undoubtedly ask from the start. "Ohh… how about you're a noble, from the house of… Aurland?"

"So... _not_ a prince, then?" Al asked before muttering under his breath, "Although, a noble isn't much better…"

"True, in terms of teaching you how to behave in regal circles. But it's a lot more reasonable for you to be a noble Father hasn't heard of than a prince, I think." Elsa tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "That, and I would be able to explain this away by saying I wanted to make him happy that I found a prince."

Al groaned. "It's going to be sooo boring, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Elsa said with a slight smile. "There will be plenty of food to try, for one. And I'll be by your side the whole time." She held his hand. "Besides, if there's anything you don't know, you have me."

Al laughed as the tension in his shoulders vanished under her reassurances. "I know. I always have you." Laughter dying down, she noted the fresh determination in his eyes. "Now, how should we get started?"

"Well… I was hoping we could do this in the castle, but I think it'd be much better in your home. Don't worry, we'll take our time, no need to rush it." Elsa's smile faltered ever so slightly. "But even so...hopefully, all we'll need is a week..."

* * *

"Ugh, I can't do it!" Al sat down at the table and leaned back in his seat. Elsa was teaching him about all that had happened around the kingdom, ranging from Arendelle's neighbors and their history to current alliances and rivalries. She could already see that he was getting quite bored of her lectures.

"We've already taken enough breaks," Elsa said, biting at her lip. "Al, we don't have much time left today before I have to go back to the castle. And tomorrow we're getting your clothes for the feast tailored…"

"Can't we take another break anyway? You know, I've never had an education before, but now that I've experienced it... wow, how do you handle all this woodness and—" Elsa glared at him. "I mean… stuff. Handle all this stuff." He sat forward again, expression pleading. "Elsa, please...I'm not a scholar, and it's my first time learning these things—an idiot like me can't retain all this in a day!"

Elsa realized he was right. Any sane person wouldn't be able to cram all these knowledge into their own brain in a single day. She sighed, and sat across from him at the table. "Then what do you want to do?" And, upon realizing something else he had said in his last words, "Also, you're not an idiot. Please don't ever call yourself that again."

"I'm sorry." He pouted.

"Good." Elsa sighed, trying to think of some way to help Al aside from answering _for_ him at the feast… "If you can get through this, I'll...reward you. Anything you want."

Al suddenly didn't look so bored anymore. "W-What do you have to offer?"

"Anything within reason," Elsa said, giggling a little at his renewed determination. "I can't buy you a better place without my father noticing, for example. But something small scale will do."

"You can cook for me!" His excitement almost startled the blonde. "O-Or a kiss on the cheek still works?"

"I'll cook for you after the week is over," Elsa said as her cheeks began to grow hot at the latter proposition. "But for now...I suppose I can give you a kiss on the cheek for each one you get right."

Al nearly choked on his own spit. He immediately sat up straight, ready to give all his attention to the princess. "Y-Yes please!" His face began to redden as well, probably realizing how enthusiastic he sounded with the idea of the reward. "I-I, that is...if it's not too much to ask, of course… I've begun to grow fond of them, is all…"

Seeing how shy Al had become, Elsa decided to make her way to him as he continued to mumble… whatever he was mumbling. She kissed him on the cheek, light and brief despite the fluttering of her heart. "That's one so you can concentrate. You're going to have to _earn_ the other ones, alright?"

Al merely squeaked in response, and Elsa hid her laugh behind a hand.

"... Here's a question for you: who are Arendelle's allies?"

She watched as he clenched his fists, working his jaw as his brow furrowed deeply in recollection. "Um...I know there's Corona. And France. But there's also… Spain… I think." He looked up at her—nervous, expectant—and Elsa lowered her hand to lean forward, pressing her lips briefly on his cheek again.

"Correct," she murmured.

Al was blushing, biting his lip to contain the excitement he had for getting the answer right… and to get another kiss from the princess, even if only on the cheek. It was achingly endearing, even though he didn't quite love her back in the same way just yet.

Elsa smiled. "Now, let's see…"

And so the rest of their time at Al's home passed by in this manner, with Elsa providing him the necessary information and testing him with recollection afterwards. Elsa had already kissed him countlessly by the end of the day—sometimes, grabbing his full attention by pecking him close to his lips.

By the end of the day, Elsa managed to teach him half of Arendelle's history and those of the surrounding kingdoms.

"Now for tomorrow, can you meet me at the tailor's instead?" she said from her spot by the doorway as he walked over to her to see her off. "At our usual time, of course. And we'll have more than enough time to get your measurements and such for the clothes you'll have to wear."

"Y-Yes…" He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you there, Princess."

"I can't wait," Elsa breathed, unable to help the smile curling onto her lips at his gesture. "Goodnight, my prince." She playfully curtsied in front of him. He gave a bow at the waist in return, and they both laughed.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Elsa questioned, as she dragged Al inside the tailor shop… that seemed way too fancy for his taste. "You're giving me that look, but once you try something on, I know you're going to love it."

"I thought we were here for measurements?" he asked, looking around at the various garments, fabrics, and whatnot in equal parts curiosity, wonder, and trepidation.

"Yes, and then you're going to try something out." Before he could ask what, a door opened towards the back of the shop and the tailor hurriedly made their way over to them.

"Yoohoo! Find anything you like, princess? Oh, Al! Coming to get new clothes, _ja?"_ Oaken greeted them, lifting a hand up in a cheerful wave. Elsa returned his wave while Al merely stared, jaw open in shock.

"Y-Y-Y-You… how are you… Elsa did you know about this?!" he asked, turning to her for an explanation, and the blonde merely giggled.

"Apparently, our friend Oaken is a merchant of many talents," she said. "At first, I didn't know. But after I found out, well...I couldn't resist commissioning him again."

"When did you become so familiar with him…?" Al questioned. But before Elsa could answer, Oaken stepped up to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, steering him towards one of the rooms used for taking measurements and fitting clothes.

Standing just outside, Elsa could already hear the shrieking coming from behind the curtains.

"D-Don't touch me there! AH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ELSA!"

"Don't worry!" she called back, stifling a laugh. "It's all part of the process!" She could hear Al grumble something in response, soon followed by what sounded like a question from Oaken, too low for her to hear. They seemed to be having a hushed conversation as time went on and, curious, Elsa stepped closer. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite make out anything that they were saying—and the curtain immediately slid open.

"I'm going to get our handsome prince a nice-fitting suit to wear, ja?" Oaken said as he exited that room, a parchment with the Al's measurements written on them clutched in his hand. He disappeared into what seemed like his workplace, ready to start making the needed garments, and Al sheepishly peeked his head out from behind the curtain.

Curious about what they were talking about, Elsa folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow up. "Would you be so kind and tell me what you two were murmuring about?"

"Just the clothing I would need and what colors I would need that wouldn't...make me stand out, or anything," Al answered as he stepped out, hand immediately reaching for hers. "Still, that was a pretty scary experience—I'm impressed you can still put up with it for those dresses of yours."

Elsa chuckled. "Well, I've experienced more elegant ways from other shops. This one just catches my eye."

"So...what now?" Al asked, fiddling with the brim of his hat, and Elsa was almost tempted to swipe it off his head, if only to see his hair again. "Do we just...wait until he's done making my clothes? Though I imagine that might take a few days…"

"Hmm… Oaken does have some finished ones, I assume. But if you want, we can just go and eat somewhere," Elsa suggested, smiling as a thought occurred to her. "Oh! And perhaps we can get some ale to drink… I haven't had any since you took me to that tavern a while ago."

Al gasped. "Yes! Ale! And then we should get some food too, because I'm starving!"

"Oaken, we'll be back later!" Elsa called, trying not to laugh as Al began tugging her in the direction of the shop's exit, eager to find food and drink.

"Good luck!" she heard him call from inside his workshop, and she barely had time to wonder what he was wishing them luck for before they stumbled outside.

* * *

Elsa was getting used to all the people that were crowding in the tavern, but she almost lost Al in the ocean of people that were screaming and laughing as they ordered their food. It was a wonder they were able to secure a table for themselves amidst the energetic bustle of the patrons there.

"Phew… God, I really should've brought us to a less crowded place, right? But then again, this place has one of the best ales…" Al chuckled as he took a swig of his drink. Sitting next to him, Elsa was already working on her second tankard.

"Hmm, that's true, actually. I mean, look at me," Elsa laughed. "I'm almost halfway done with my second one and you've just started drinking yours. Hurry it up!" She lightly slapped his arm with her free hand, taking a swig from her tankard with the other.

"You know, just because I start slow, doesn't mean I'm a light drinker." With ease, Al tilted his head up as he gulped the whole thing down his throat, a few drops trickling down his chin. He let out a satisfying sigh and slammed the tankard on the table. "See? Second one coming right up."

"Oh?" Elsa arched an eyebrow as a smirk curved onto her lips. "Is this a contest now?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. A nice, beautiful princess like you trying to compete with a mere fisherman like me? Sounds quite ridiculous, don't you think? Besides, what kind of princess knows _how_ to drink—and _what_ to drink besides fancy wine?" He smirked. "I'd say I can beat you. Easily."

"Really?" The blonde moved closer to him, a hand caressing his lap, and her lips ghosting close to his ear. "Do you really think you'll be able to beat me? A princess? Someone you… adore?" she whispered. His ensuing flustered reaction made her giggle...or maybe that was the drink making its way through her, already sending her limbs tingling.

"A-Are you drunk already?" Al nervously chuckled, subconsciously holding her hand and letting their fingers entwine with each other. "B-Because if you are, it's my duty to stop you at some point, haha…"

"Hmm… what power do you have to stop me, hm?" Elsa whispered and proceeded to peck his neck with a gentle kiss. What she hadn't been expecting, even as inebriated as they were, was to hear Al's sigh of enjoyment. The sound added to the warmth she was already feeling, and, emboldened, she nuzzled his neck before trailing light kisses along his jaw.

"E-Elsa… N-Not here…" he groaned, tugging her hand to at least try and get the princess' attention. "We're in public, and w—

"Yes, a public house, you're right," she slurred quietly, lips kneading one spot just under his earlobe. She heard him stifle a moan. "I don't care, _min kjӕreste_."

Several seconds passed of Al struggling with himself before he eased her back toward her chair. "M-maybe not, b-but _I_ care—about you, and your reputation." He gently pushed her away and held her back against her seat. "W-We can do this some other time…when I'm ready."

The words managed to pierce through the hazy fog in Elsa's mind, and she nodded, cheeks flushing even more so than they already were. "Al, sweet Al, I am sorry… I want to taste your lips so badly that I forget myself! Forgive me, I am… I become a brazen woman when I'm around you…"

"I think it's the, uh...the ale in this case," Al said, laughing nervously. He leaned in to briefly kiss her cheek, no doubt to reassure her. "Do try to limit yourself in the future?"

Pouting, Elsa nodded. "I will try, but it's so good…" With his free hand, he plucked her tankard out of hers. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Not until you promise to make this your last one," Al teased with a coy little smile.

"Then you have to promise me that the one _you're_ drinking now is _your_ last one, too!" When Al only laughed, she swatted him in the chest with the back of her hand. "I'm entirely serious!"

"Sure, this can be my last one. Geez, it's usually me that's fooling around, why am I taking care of someone like you?" He let the woman snatch the tankard from his hand. "Little sot that you are…"

She was savoring every last bit of what was left in that container. Elsa slammed the now-empty tankard down on the table. "There… I'm done, are you happy now, Al?" She pouted, her rosy cheeks getting brighter by the second.

"Always, with you by my side." At his own words, he blinked rapidly. "Did… I say that out loud?"

Elsa giggled. "Aw, you're so sweet." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Have I told you before that I'm smitten with you? Seems I have…"

"W-well, not in so many words," he laughed breathlessly, cheeks reddening even more than they were. "W-We should probably get you back home before you… pass out…"

"But we're… supposed to… the fitting of your noble raiments…" Elsa nearly whined. "Al, I can't go home drunk like this…"

"And I can't leave you all alone! Not in my house! What will your father say?" He looped her arm around his neck and pulled themselves up to stand. "Come on, Elsa we have to get you home."

Once they were out in the open air, the princess hanging loosely from Al's neck, she slurred, "I _want_ to stay in your hut, though! It's so much smaller than the castle, and _you're_ there!"

Al looked up to the dark sky. "It's late, Elsa. We can't have your father come after both of us."

"Don't worry about Father, he's… he's just a p… oogh, I don't feel well…" Immediately after saying that, Elsa leaned towards Al and all the contents that she'd taken in all day came right back up onto his shirt.

Maybe it was the alcohol running through her, but Al's shriek sounded really high-pitched… almost feminine. Even though she still felt horrible, that had her giggling again, spitting between giggles to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

"Ugh, if I didn't care for you so much, I would find that disgusting," she heard Al say, grimacing from the corner of her eye. "I mean, I still do, but I can't say I haven't done the same myself before…"

"Aww, I'm sorry," she cooed, petting his stomach in small circles as he helped her down the street. "But I… oh, Al I am sorry, I c-can't make it all the way… to th' castle…" Elsa sagged even more, and she felt Al hasten to keep her up and avoid hitting the ground.

"Well… I suppose I should change, and help you rinse your mouth out…"

And with no more said about it, Al began to guide the staggering princess back toward his hovel. She was giggling at first, before she started groaning more and more as they approached his front door. Once inside, he eased her down into one of his chairs and took a better look at his tunic, assessing the damage.

"No good…" Al said, wrinkling his nose. "I'll have to give this a good wash soon if I want to get the stains out… ugh."

"Fine by me," Elsa called out weakly, waving a hand back and forth as she sagged in the chair. "I'll jus'...be 'ere…" She squeaked a little as she almost fell out of her chair, clumsily trying to regain a more stable position afterwards.

But Al hesitated. "You… don't want to close your eyes or anything? Or look away, at least?"

Elsa thought back to the many times her father had taken baths with her when she was younger and laughed. "You act as if you have anything I haven't seen before. Just how sheltered do you think I am?!"

"Surprising me as always," he said, chuckling as he shook his head. Grimacing, he nipped the neckhole up and over his head first, so as to make sure he didn't accidentally drag his face through the sick. Then, he peeled it, inside-out, the rest of the way up…

"Soft," Elsa slurred out, giggling a little. "They look soft."

Turning to look at her more properly, Al asked, "What do?" while tossing the tunic into the sink.

"Chest!" she exclaimed, and her giggling grew in strength, shoulders shaking. From the corner of her eye, she could see Al smile at her inebriated behavior. "Soft, like a girl's…"

"Come now, you aren't _that_ much older than me," he chided as he came back into view with another tunic, sorting out the sleeves to pull it on eventually. "I'll have you know I'm ten and eight." When he turned back to see Elsa still gazing at his chest, he drew the fabric up to cover it. "H-hey, I thought you said you'd 'seen everything'!"

"Doesn't mean I don't think they're any less soft," she said, smiling like a drunken fool...which she most definitely was. "Can I feel them?"

Al's eyes narrowed as he pulled the tunic on. "Don't be uncouth." Even as he said it, his face reddened considerably as his eyes shyly averted from hers, teeth biting at his bottom lip. "That seems like something we should save until… after courtship has officially begun, at least!"

Elsa tilted her head. "Aren't we courting now?"

"Not until your father's met me, I think!" he chuckled wryly. "For now, I think we're unofficially official."

"So you like me!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to sit up straight, only to swoon a little and slump back in her chair. "Ooh… I might be sick again…"

"You can't be—you don't have anything to change into!" Al shouted, aghast as he hurried to find...something. A bucket maybe. Elsa's head felt all strange. She leaned against the table heavily until he was able to fetch a wooden bucket to sit upon her lap, which she promptly made use of. He rubbed soothing circles on her back the whole time, and the lull of his ministrations made her eyelids begin to droop.

"Al?"

"Yes?" he breathed as softly as he could, his face pressed against the crown of her head.

" _Jeg elsker deg,"_ Elsa whispered, achingly tender. "Stay with me…? Please…?"

His eyes seemed pained as he pushed their foreheads together, mouths inches apart. "You know that isn't possible. I have to get you home before your father gets upset with you again. Can you stand?"

"No, I… ca…" That was the last she attempted to say before she slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"...her so happy these days. It's a shame His Majesty is so...narrow minded about such things."

"Oh… I see." Was that Al's voice? It was coming from directly above her.

"I'll take her to her room before her father sees." Could it be...Gerda? "You'd best go before he happens by, dear."

Then Elsa felt two pairs of hands on her back, guiding her toward the castle. Her lips parted, and she just barely managed to slur, "Al…?" She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt so heavy still…

"Hey, you," she heard him chuckle. "Your servant's going to take over from here, alright? Or maid, or… whatever she is, I'm not good with job titles."

"Gerda!" she sluggishly exclaimed, and both of them laughed. "Good, she's… I like her. Don't you like her, Al?"

"She's a very nice lady," Elsa heard him say, and she nodded in agreement. "Now I have to go...but I'll see you soon, alright? We'll have to pick up my clothes!"

Her head bobbed from side to side as she attempted to nod for him, and she heard him laughing again. She felt him press a brief kiss to her forehead, murmuring a good night before Gerda took over in carrying her.

"You're in a bad way, miss," the woman said, clucking her tongue. "Making such a nice girl go through all this trouble." But the smile in her voice belied whatever bite her words would've otherwise had. "Still… you are sweet together, I can't pretend otherwise."

"I want sweets," Elsa mumbled as sleep began to encroach upon her mind again. "Do we have… jam? The deviant jam, you know… deviance is delicious!" Her consciousness began to drift away into another dreamless sleep as she heard Gerda laugh. And, distantly, Al as well.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa didn't wake up until late afternoon with a headache that pained her to the point where she couldn't bear to hear any other noise in the castle. She rolled around in bed, groaning at the light streaming in through her windows as she fumbled for the handbell on her nightstand, ringing it to summon Gerda to her chambers—despite how much worse it made her pain.

"Gerdaaaaa…" she groaned, pressing the back of her hand above her eyes. "Headache…" She hoped she wouldn't throw up.

Elsa heard her doors open a moment later to admit the older woman. "I guessed that this would be the case, dear," she heard Gerda say as the servant hurried to her bedside. "Fortunately for you, I've already prepared for this."

The princess turned to her with a grimacing expression, as if everything Gerda had said were making her aching even worse than before. The older woman merely smiled at her, setting down a flask and some medicinal herbs. "I'll try to keep my voice low," she whispered kindly. "Here, let me help you up, and get you in a better condition before you head out again."

"Bath," Elsa murmured as she was pushed onto unsteady feet. "And… yes, I… I do need to be up today for something, don't I? Something… important… what was it?"

"Well, there was this nice boy, Al… he said you'd have to be up to get his clothes… or was it something else?"

That caused Elsa to smile as she forced down the herbs. "No, that… was it. I need to get to Al before the feast. Also… when did I get home? I swear I was… outside or something."

"Your friend brought you along," Gerda said—though Elsa could sense there was something she was concealing in her words. "Seems to be quite a nice, er, _chap."_

Realizing that _chap_ she'd mentioned was Al, she looked at her in horror. "Oh god, y-you saw him…"

Leaning down, Gerda whispered, "Not quite what he seems, is he? But that's alright; I could tell that you mean the world to each other, and that's good enough for me."

She didn't think Gerda would be _this_ understanding—she was always kind… who knew Elsa's best servant and caretaker would actually accept this, when her father would not? "You don't mind at all? But… you saw he's not even _remotely_ a prince."

"Our little secret," the woman giggled, her slight belly bouncing merrily.

Just slightly confused, or perhaps it was the headache that wasn't making Elsa understand _why_ she could accept that her little prince was actually just a mere fisherman, the blonde smiled with uneasiness. "Well, does anyone else know?"

"Not a soul. I wanted to wait for your permission to inform Kai, should you want his assistance in… making sure the secret stays secret."

 _That's good._ Elsa sighed in relief, and it was almost as if her entire headache had faded away. "He… _is_ a great person, isn't he? Even if you don't think so now, I'm sure if you—

"He makes you happy," Gerda cut across her. "Why shouldn't I think so?"

"Father would most certainly disapprove of this relationship. And we haven't even— I mean… h-he's no prince, lacking everything that someone like me would have. But it isn't his fault! He's treated me so much better than any _true_ prince or duke has, no matter how many of them my father makes me meet! Oh God… am I a bad daughter? E-Even worse… a bad princess?"

That made the servant laugh as she led Elsa into the bathing chamber. "No, no, perish the thought! If anything, you're a great princess, and brave to be searching for someone you _love,_ not because it's your duty to marry someone to increase whatever this kingdom needs."

"M-Marriage…" Elsa squeaked, cheeks flushing at the thought of...eventually marrying Al. Gerda's chortling didn't help the fluttering in her stomach, nor the pounding in her heart.

"Marriage would be too soon… assuming you two haven't… had sexual intercourse."

Both of Elsa's eyes turned large as saucers. "NO! And shame on you for saying such things; it's improper! It's...It's…"

"It's a very likely possibility with how smitten you both are," she heard Gerda mutter under her breath, teasingly. "I'll leave you to your bath. If you need any assistance, just call me."

"But of course." And then Elsa was sinking into the warm water, eyes falling closed as she allowed it to relax away the remainder of her aches from the night before. A night she could hardly remember aside from drinking ale and vomiting on someone—probably Al—what with the bitter taste lingering on her tongue.

 _Today is the day,_ she thought to herself. _Al and I will prove to my father that our affection is genuine, and his intentions are honourable._

* * *

Elsa was beginning to feel a little better as soon as she arrived at Oaken's shop… immediately seeing Al trying on his new clothes, already. "Al?"

"Morning, Your Highness," Al said with a cheery smile, twirling for her. "How does it look?"

And look, she did. Seeing him already trying to fit in a green surcoat with his posture quite poor almost made Elsa laugh. But overall, he was a handsome prince in his coat and matching velvet cap. The breeches and stockings suited his small stature, and the black shoes were flawlessly shined. Even the mantle draped over one shoulder somehow helped to make him look more barrel-chested than he was.

"You look amazing, Al." Coming up to him, she hugged him from behind. "Thanks for bringing me back home yesterday," she whispered.

"My pleasure," he laughed, twisting around in her arms to return her embrace, tightly. "Remind me never to get you that drunk again. And also, don't vomit on me anymore."

"Heavens, I'm so sorry about that!" Elsa exclaimed, immediately letting go to take a step back, but Al merely laughed some more.

"No, no! It's fineeee… besides, if it makes you feel better, I did take my clothes off in front of you while you were deep in your cups."

Elsa was speechless, and was getting a bit furious with herself for getting drunk. _If only I could've remembered_ that… "You… should do it again," she replied. Then, upon realizing what she had just said, "I mean! Um… b-be made to feel better, of course."

"You sure you didn't mean devest myself in your presence?" he laughed heartily. But when Elsa remained blushing and silent, he held up both hands. "Th-that was in jest!"

"Hmph. It's in the past now, anyway…" she grumbled, trying to tame the heat on her cheeks. "Shall we adjourn to your domicile, Little Prince?"

Al's face seemed to take on a similar heat to hers at that. "W-Wait, right now? With me dressed l-like this?"

"You'd rather stop to change back into your usual clothes?" She had meant to be less than serious, but when he nodded she felt cruel for teasing. "Al, it's only a jest—of course you don't have to wear this out there yet. I'd rather you didn't, anyway… Who knows if someone will remember it at the feast later?"

"Good," he sighed, shoulders slumping in relief. "I'll have Oaken help me out of this suit of armour and keep it safe for us. Wouldn't want to meet your father in dirtied clothing, after all."

Elsa winced at the very idea of such a travesty. "Certainly not. He's already concerned for your character as it is."

Unable to disagree, Al took to the back room to change. In short order, they were making their way back down the street to his abode, arm-in-arm and smiling. Elsa was in the midst of informing him of what her father's feasts typically entailed when suddenly the town children excitedly swarmed around them.

"Al! Al!" one of the littlest girls squeaked, the gap in her bottom teeth clearly visible. "I'm… got to catch fishyfish yestawday!"

"You did?" Al exclaimed, ruffling the girl's hair fondly. "You'll have to tell me everything later, Hilda! Right now, I'm escorting the Princess!"

And just like that, Elsa found herself at the mercy of several excited gazes, jaws dropped open in surprise before…

" _Princess Elsa!"_ they all exclaimed. Tiny hands were clamoring for her, and she couldn't turn them away, giggling as she squatted down to pat their heads or cup their cheeks briefly. From her peripheral, she could see Al picking up the little girl that had called to him, carrying her in his arms so she could reach Elsa over the other taller children.

"Hi, sweetheart," she chuckled into her little apple-cheek, making the little girl cackle in delight. Al laughed along with them, pressing a kiss to the girl's other cheek. Her little legs flailed so much that they had to put her down.

"Pwincess Essa an' Abbal aw my bestest fwens!" Hilda exclaimed, trying to wrap her arms around them both. Unfortunately, her declaration led to the other children insisting that they were the "bestest-er" friend to the two.

"Alright, alright, you're _all_ our best friends!" Elsa assured them gently as she stood again. "But we must be going now."

"Go where?" one of the children asked as all of their tiny shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"To Al's house." There was a chorus of "ooohh"s from them, and she pursed her lips. "What is the meaning of that noise? We're only going through some dances there."

One of the little boys hopped up and down. "Oh, oh! Are you gonna dance with Al?"

Elsa's cheeks flushed, and again came that chorus of "ooohh"s from the children. "Now, now, that will be enou—"

"Are you gonna _kiss_ Al?!"

"Al, Al! Are you gonna kiss Princess Elsa?!"

 _We already did, but there's no way they can know that,_ Elsa thought as she wrung her hands nervously, trying to compose a suitable answer to give. "Perhaps, if my prince wins my favour. Now please, we must be off!" And with that, she patted a few of them on the heads as she waded through the tiny crowd. Out of habit, she took one of Al's hands in hers, tugging him along after her.

"They're charming little… monkeys," he said under his breath. Then, in a louder voice, "But they really adore you, don't they?"

"They adore both of us." However, as they walked, a slight crease formed in her brow. "What was it Hilda called you back there? 'Abba' or something?"

That got Al grinning. "Hey, is it my fault they can't pronounce my name and go with 'Al'? But Hilda tries, at least—I'm sure once that gap gets filled, she'll be able to finally say it."

Gasping in a scandalous tone, Elsa demanded, "So what _is_ your true name, if not Al?"

"Why, Your Highness," Al said with a theatrical flourish of his other hand. "I am clearly Prince Ali of Ababwa! Or whatever I shall become known to your father as."

"I've already told him your name is Al, we can't change that now," she sighed, rolling her eyes toward the heavens. "He might ask if it's short for something, so be prepared for that."

"Hmmm," he mused, stroking his chin. "How about… Alfrid, son of… Manfrid?"

They both snorted with laughter at such a notion. A moment later found them both in front of Al's humble abode as their chuckling died down to focus on the task at hand. They had quite a lot of work left to do.

* * *

"There are just too many spoons!"

"Al, you have to focus—we still have to get through to the dances after we're done with table etiquette." Sighing, she tried again. "Now… which one… is for soup?"

The boy's teal eyes squinted in concentration as he scanned the table setting. His hand hovered over the smallest spoon, hesitating, until he picked up the one with the more circular shaped bowl to it. "This?"

"YES!" Elsa cried out, throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheeks—both of them. Double the rewards, now that there were only three days left. She moved to pull away, but Al had placed his hands on her waist, briefly keeping her there.

"Can't we just eat with our hands?" he pleaded, pouting, and she lightly slapped his shoulder. "Alright, I'm sorry—but at least I'm remembering a few things now! Better than when we started, right?"

"Much better," Elsa said, trying to pull away again, and this time he let her. "Now… which fork… is for salad?"

"Hmm…" A gleam in his eye, he picked up the butter knife. Elsa bit her lip, fighting the urge to help, especially when it seemed like he was fooling around. At last, however, he chuckled and put it down, scanning the actual forks this time. "Well… this one?" He pointed at the smallest fork. "Not that I'm fond of greens in the first place…"

"You will be at the feast," she informed him, seating herself in his lap again. "But not _too_ fond; you'll also want to display an affinity for the meats." Elsa leaned in to briefly press a kiss close to the corner of his mouth. "Thankfully for you, Father enjoys his meat, as well," she murmured, lips nearly brushing before she pulled away with a coy smile.

"Ah…" The sound was small, but accompanied with Al leaning in, his body chasing after the mouth that had been so close to his, it spoke volumes. Elsa was almost tempted to indulge him, but...they had a bargain: cheek kisses every time he answered correctly—no more, no less.

"Go on," she sighed, sitting back and gesturing. "What's that bowl for?"

"Soup, obviously," came his almost breathless reply. She leaned down to give him the reward…

And his head darted to one side, stealing a light kiss from her lips.

"A-Al…" Her hands curled against his tunic, and she became all too aware of her placement on his lap. But he was finally giving her something she'd been aching for so long… what else was she to do? "Are… you sure? That this is what you want?"

"Just… the smallest taste," he told her. Or was he telling himself? Regardless of who the words were intended for, she felt him place his hands on her waist again, tugging her forward and angling his head for another…

The world fell away as Elsa felt his warm breath sliding over her chin, the lips that followed, taking her own into his and kneading them together. She sighed into his mouth, pressing back and suckling at his bottom lip. How could he feel so real, so incredible, and yet so light and spectral in the same moment?

"Al…" she breathed when they parted for air, only for him to capture her lips with his once more. It was only when she felt one of his hands come up to thread through the hairs at the nape of her neck that she knew: this had moved beyond a simple reward, beyond a testing moment for the two of them. Like a seed carefully tended to and cultivated with care, Al was—albeit slowly—matching the affections she held for him.

Many minutes later, when she had just felt the tip of his tongue edging its way against her lips, he pulled away with a suddenness that left her gasping at the air. "I… th-that is more liberty than I should take with a princess, and I am sorry… but I also am _not_ sorry. Because I liked it; I...really, _really_ liked it. And I like you, and...I don't want to apologize for liking you, and…"

"Why do your feelings torture you so?" she whispered gently, kissing his eyelids and forcing each one closed in turn. She gave a kiss on his nose just as he opened his eyes, and found herself enraptured by the myriad of emotions playing out before her. "Why, when you can be sure I return them?"

"This is all so...different," Al whispered, raising a hand up to cup her cheek. "You aren't who I expected to be with—and me even less so for you. So… can you blame me for feeling so… _odd_ about the whole situation? A part of me suspects this is little more than an elaborate dream. Who wouldn't think it was with it being you?"

Elsa leaned down, pressing her lips right up against Al's ear, sliding them up and down with every word she coaxed into his ear. "I am very real." She felt him shudder at those words, heard him gulp. "And you might not be who I was expecting, but you _are_ who I want. If there is any truth in this world to believe in, believe in that."

"Me…" Al's breath hitched, and he clutched Elsa tightly to himself. "How could anyone not return that desire? It's… so irresistible."

"So don't resist," she breathed. Her lips brushed over his again, and he pressed his back, but did not re-engage. "Why do you? Why can't you allow yourself to… to be with me?"

Al chewed on his lips, his fingers tracing little circles on Elsa's waist. "It's… scary, I suppose. Obviously because… I didn't want to ruin your reputation. You know, you should be falling in love with someone who's not poor like me! A _real_ prince, with… all the things a prince can provide!"

Elsa frowned. "What are you saying? I'm happy with just being with you, I've got all that I need in this world already, Al." Then she allowed herself to smile warmly. "That is… I do _now._ "

Finally, he stopped squirming and simply returned her adoring look, eyes shining with unleaked tears as he smiled. "Then… I'll do my best to live up to your standards… though, you have some pretty low standards for a princess," he laughed.

"Excuse me?" she giggled. "I believe myself to have the loftiest of standards, knave!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, you do have the loftiest of standards. That's why you picked me." Al winked. "The best 'knave' in all of Arendelle."

Kissing his nose again, just briefly, she whispered, "You aren't a knave. You're the most honourable person I've ever met, and… I adore you more than I can say." Nothing could express how much she loved him… how much he truly meant to Elsa. Leaning in, she let her lips embrace with Al's once again, pouring every little affection she had for him into just one kiss.

When they parted at last, after a period of time neither bothered to count, Al could only shiver and draw Elsa in for a tight hug, nestling his face into the crook of her neck. When he recovered enough, he merely whispered, "Thank you."

"I love you," she confessed, and he shivered anew, gasping. She had to laugh, "Is it so surprising I say those words, after all we've said to each other?"

"W-Well… I was thinking about saving those words for… you know, _special_ occasions." His cheeks grew slightly pink. "But… I do. Stunned as I am by it, even now, I love you deeply and earnestly, Elsa."

Hearing him say it to her, almost brought Elsa to tears. Nonetheless, they were happy tears. "Stay with me? Even if my father finds you are not a prince _or_ a noble… I'll not have you parted from me."

"Of course. Anything for my beautiful princess." His voice was quiet and reserved as he added, "My love."

* * *

Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

" _Relax your body, Elsa…" Al whispered into her ear, his hands caressing gently on her waist, prompting Elsa to sigh with pleasure. "Open up to me…"_

 _Her voice was so breathless that the "Yes, Al," was scarcely understandable. With Al laying atop of her, even with her eyelids half shut, she could see how slim, yet how fit Al's body was… his freckles dotting every inch of his skin… his length…_

 _Averting her eyes from the obscene sight below, she whispered throatily, "W-will it hurt?"_

 _Al smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry… I'll take very good care of you."_

 _Her mouth fell open, and she let out a long, slow moan, feeling a warmth spread in a region she typically tried her best not to think about too deeply. Hot breath spilled from her mouth, and a hand shook her shoulder…_

 _However, the hand became more and more insistent. Then a voice was snapping, "If you don't wake up, you'll not have time to get into your dress!"_

* * *

Gasping awake from the loud voice of her servant, she turned to Kai, but her mind had wandered elsewhere. _That… that was…_

"That was quite a … nightmare you were having," he began delicately.

 _That was definitely not a nightmare,_ she thought to herself. She slowly sat herself up. "S-Sorry, Kai. What were you saying a moment ago?"

"Today is the feast in honour of… your beau, Prince Alfrid."

"Ah… that's right…" Elsa was completely distracted from the discomfort that had been making itself known between her legs. "Um… I'll have to get ready, so you can leave now, Kai. Could you send in Gerda to help me with lacing up?"

"Of course, Highness."

Seeing him out and closing the door, Elsa plopped back down to her bed. "God… what was _that_ …?" she whispered. It was a far different type of dream than she had ever experienced before; so much richer, more decadent. Thinking about it again brought a flush to her face; how could her royal mind have concocted something so unseemly?!

To think about Al's body against hers… Oh gods, Elsa couldn't even begin to fathom what he could do to her. She could already feel her own body growing hot from the obscene thought. At the same time, he was so sweet that she could scarcely imagine him behaving the way he had in the dream; powerful, dominating. No, her gentle Al would take coaxing to mount her in that way…

 _Unless I mount him_ , she thought, and instantly was appalled with herself. "Oh goodness…" she muttered, and immediately got out of bed to head to the bath. She'd need a cold splash of water about her face to cleanse his… _body_ from her head.

Within a pair of hours, she was dressed and striding down the road to collect "Alfrid" from Oaken's establishment. They had agreed to meet there, with he already fully dressed by the proprietor—so as not to arouse suspicion when a dandy noble emerged from the peasant huts.

But this time, she dreaded meeting with Al, afraid of what image would come to her just by glancing at him, or even hearing him speak. Oh, what a horrible excuse for nobility she was! What an unclean mind! Should her father ever find out—and she sincerely hoped he never did—he would be thoroughly disgraced.

Coming into Oaken's shop, she already found Al in his new clothes, sitting idly by the side. "Elsa?"

 _Oh, his voice_ … just like in her dream. She gulped and smiled nervously. "I… I see you've already gotten yourself ready for this evening."

He got up and held her hand, kissing it with an exaggerated, sweeping bow. "Of course! Who's not excited about going to a party? I am a bit nervous though…"

Elsa couldn't help but smile anxiously, even as she giggled. "I know. Though I do have a good feeling about this; you look the part, and we both know that by now, you can act it."

"Do we?" he chuckled self-consciously, shrugging his mantled shoulders. Doffing his velvet cap, she smoothed her hands over his handsomely-braided hair, admiring Oaken's work. "It feels like this could fall down around our ears at any moment!"

"You look handsome, my prince." She curtsied playfully.

"And you look as beautiful as ever, my princess," he retorted with a warm smile, slowly leaning in to give a small kiss on her lips. She giggled, bumping his nose when he pulled away, and she fancied she could hear Oaken chuckling in amusement off to the side. That sweet kiss had pushed her impure thoughts away.

"I've really fallen in love with you, have I?" Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck.

Clearing his throat, Al pitched his voice lower and said smoothly, "How could you not? I am, after all, Alfrid, son of Manfrid."

"Of course, Alfrid," Elsa giggled. "Shall we get going, or are you not done yet?"

In response, Al merely offered her his elbow, which she took with a smile. "Accompany me to the castle, milady?"

"Yoohoo! Enjoy the festivities, ja?" Oaken cheerfully called after them as they left his shop.

There was a lot of muttering from every street corner as the couple passed, walking slow and stately, heads held high. She could tell a few of them recognised Al, but most of them were baffled as to who this mysterious lordling was who had found his way into Princess Elsa's good graces. She spotted Hilda among them, staring with childlike awe as she clutched a flower in her hand. A basket with the rest lay at her feet.

When they drew level with her, Elsa bent slightly at the waist and whispered, "Is that for me?"

Hilda opened and closed her mouth several times, glancing back and forth between them before holding out the flower. She nodded, still stupefied. Hopping to task, Al accepted it and reached up to thread it through Elsa's coiffed hair, careful not to disturb any more strands than was necessary.

"Perfect," he declared, grinning as Elsa blushed.

"Abbanal, you wook so hannzum!" the girl breathed in a stage whisper. Al laughed, bending down to ruffle her hair.

"Why, thank you," he whispered back. "But the Princess and I have to get to the castle now, alright?"

"Awite!" she said, hopping up and down as they began to stroll away.

"She is an angel," Elsa giggled as they walked. "We're so blessed around here… I'm grateful."

Nodding, Al patted the back of her hand fondly, beaming and beyond proud. "Can't believe we're going to see your father—that I look like a prince!"

"Don't forget that we'll be presenting you as a noble from House Aurland," Elsa said, leaning in to press a brief kiss to his cheek. "But you'll always be a prince in my eyes."

Al's cheeks glowed all the way to the royal castle.

* * *

Arendelle was not a wealthy nation compared to many, but neither was it destitute. The feast called together many nobles and knights from lands both near and far; all of them trickling into the castle with a general air of anticipation. Apparently, there was even a _sultan_ in attendance, and neither Al nor Elsa had ever met a sultan before.

"I'm so out of my depth," Al breathed in a thin, nervous voice. "What if someone sees through our ruse?"

"Then I'd have to convince them. It's my responsibility since I got you into this, anyway." Elsa gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "The most important obstacle for us right now is to convince my father of your good character. In my opinion, that is a very easy matter, because it shines through effortlessly—we just have to make sure he catches you at your best."

"Yes, yes...at my best," Al absently repeats, and Elsa knows his mind is still focused on the crowd of nobles—definitely more than he's probably seen in his life.

"Well, hello there, Princess!" The voice came from behind them, and when Elsa turned, she grimaced to see the proud features of Prince Hans arranged into an amiable smile. His sideburns were as unattractive as ever, and his gait was still just as arrogant as he approached her, bowing at the waist.

"Yes," she said shortly, before doing the requisite curtsy. "It is… _good_ to see you again, sir."

"Come now, Elsa! Aren't we past such formalities at this point?" Hans said with a laugh that held little genuine cheer. "After all, we're very nearly betrothed at this point, I believe."

"No, we are _not,_ " Elsa answered with perhaps more venom than was needed. "Just because my father and yours are amenable to the arrangement doesn't mean I am. And besides _that,_ I'm already in a courtship with someone else—someone I'm sure my father will admire."

The visually-appealing tower of arrogance narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you? And whom might that be?"

Elsa tugged on Al's arm, bringing him into their conversation. "May I present… Lord Alfrid of House Aurland. Alfrid, this is…" Her lip curled. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

She felt Al stiffen, and prayed this first test of their ruse would be a success. "H-How do you do?" he greeted, giving a hasty bow, fist clenched and forearm pressed to his stomach, just as Elsa had instructed.

"Charmed," Hans uttered dismissively. His lip curled into a sneer as he briefly appraised Al's appearance. "He barely looks like a proper man—I wager he can't even hold a sword with his thin arms."

Al let out the masculine, bemused, refined laughter he had also practiced many times over. "Oh, I assure you I can, sir. Hopefully you aren't suggesting I need do so here and now!"

For a moment, Hans looked like he was going to accept the offer of a duel...until something caught his attention just over Al's shoulder. "Another time," he said with a stiff smile and a biting tone, before his expression clarified as he looked up again. "Your Majesty!"

"Prince Hans!" Elsa heard her father call. "Oh! Elsa, I was wondering where you had disappeared off to. How are you enjoying the feast?"

A lump pushed itself quite insistently into Elsa's throat as she turned; this was it. Moment of truth. She almost startled when she felt Al place his hand over hers, and she looked up to see him smile nervously.

"Q-quite well, thank you," Elsa said in an unusually reserved tone. "Father, may I present to you… Alfrid of Aurland, son of Manfrid. Al, this is His Majesty, King Agdar."

Beside her, Al gave a respectful bow. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. May I say, this feast looks a treat, indeed—I am most humbled by the generous display!"

"So _you're_ the great Al my daughter has told me so much about," Agdar said, looking him over carefully, and Elsa's palms began to sweat under her father's intense scrutiny. "Well… you're not much in terms of stature, but then again, stature isn't everything."

"Father!" Elsa hissed in as quiet a voice as she could manage, yet still be heard.

"Indeed," Al replied with a friendly smile. "I find that the quality of one's heart is what is most important in life. For Elsa to be your progeny, you must have one of the finest calibre."

Agdar laughed, smiling at the princess in question. "And how _is_ my daughter, Prince Al? Happy enough, it seems."

"I thought Al was a lordling," Hans said, reminding the other three that he was still there. It was an unfortunate reminder—even more unfortunate was that Elsa couldn't tell him to go away with her father present.

"Yes," Al chuckled, as if this were an amusing joke they were all a part of. "The princess does seem to like exaggerating my station." He softened his gaze as he smiled at her—a genuine smile. "I know she wants to make her father happy with her, as well. And of course, a prince is always better than a mere lord…"

Though Hans was smiling smugly, Agdar waved a hand. "Oh, I wouldn't go that far; the _title_ is better, but the individual princes can be as daft as a jester."

"Like Hans," Elsa muttered under her breath, low enough so only Al could hear. He nudged her, but his smile certainly didn't lessen.

"Your words are kind, and I am unworthy of them," he said with another bow—keeping it slight, not too deferential as Elsa had informed him. The man hated "snivelling ring-kissers". "I dare say I'm as daft as a jester myself with how long it took me to realize how much I cared for your daughter. Why, she had to do all but bludgeon me with her affection before she opened my eyes to…" He paused, then smiled directly at her. "To how our relationship has been all along."

Oh, how Elsa wished she could kiss him for that. The look must have been readily apparent, for Agdar cleared his throat and said, "Well, yes, she does go on about how earnest in your feelings you were. Frankly, it's a relief to hear she was the pursuer, rather than you hounding my daughter ceaselessly."

Al's cheeks flushed. "I-I wouldn't do that to another, Your Majesty! If someone were to find my advances bothersome, I would cease my actions immediately out of respect." Partly from need and partly for show, he took both of her hands gently and stared into her eyes. "I did pursue her friendship, it's true. But she was the one who sought to strengthen and deepen our bond, and… I cannot explain my happiness that she did."

"Al…" Elsa breathed, her bottom lip trembling at the love in his eyes. When Hans coughed, she blinked and came back to herself, turning to her father. "W-well, whatever our beginnings, what matters is… I have decided. Al is to have me as his bride."

"If she would have this poor soul as a partner," Al said, chuckling lightly. He abruptly stopped himself, cheeks heating again as he hastily turned to the king and said, "W-With your permission, of course! I know how much you mean to her as well, and… I'd like you to approve our relationship."

The king seemed a bit surprised at the suddenness of their proclamation. His vision went between the two lovers, up to the shocked witness, Hans, and then back to his daughter. Of course, Elsa seemed a lot more anxious than Al, staring into her father's eyes—the ones that seemed more of an authority figure than a father. "Well," he replied, clearing his throat. "You seem happy with him, Elsa. Naturally, I'd have him visit more often to deem him worthy enough to take my daughter away—and I will have Prince Al…"

"Lord Alfrid, Your Majesty," Al corrected.

"Yes, Alfrid. I'll have Lord Alfrid visit us to deepen our bonds. And then, and only then, will I give you my blessing, Elsa. Barring that he will display some… _flaws_ that were not readily apparent before."

Elsa's brow darkened for a moment, but she forced herself to smile. "Of course, Father. You will see, in time—I know."

"Ah," Hans said at last. "I believe I see King Frederic over by yon refreshment table. Excuse me."

Seeing him go off to a distance, the crowd of royals burying him from their views, Al sighed in relief. "So… that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I'm still here," Agdar said with a chuckle, and Al's cheeks flushed anew."What's not so bad?" he asked, prompting Al to tense up.

"Y-Your Majesty! Uh…" After a moment of verbal fumbling, Al's shoulders slumped, and Elsa gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He smiled at her and, turning his attention back to the king, said, "To be honest, Your Majesty...I've been terrified of meeting you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, have you now?"

"My knees are still shaking, actually," Al continued, and Elsa furrowed her brow, wondering what he had in mind. He rubbed his hands together, laughing nervously. "Wow, my hands are a bit…"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but her father beat her to it, chuckling again. "You remind me of when I was younger and attempting to court Idunn—a rather nerve-wracking experience, isn't it? Meeting the father. Though, I must admit, you seem more nervous than I was at the time. How about a glass of wine?" He reached out to pat Al on the shoulder. "We can get started on deepening our bond! What do you say?"

"I-I… M-Maybe later? I'd like to be accompany Elsa for a bit longer, and then later, I think I'll have enough courage to talk with you." To Al's relief, Agdar chuckled and nodded, squeezing Al's shoulder in an attempt at comfort it seemed. "But I heartily look forward to it, Majesty."

"So will I." And with that, King Agdar took his leave, bidding them to enjoy the feast.

The two of them exchanged a long, tense glance, before they let out a very large gust of wind in relief. They laughed upon realizing they had done so at the same time, and Elsa rested her head against Al's shoulder, entwining their fingers.

"You've passed with flying colours," she breathed, glowing with the radiance of happiness. "I can tell...Father has already grown fond of you."

"You mean that? Because I couldn't tell if he was, or if he's trying to lure me into a trap!" Al's laugh grew more nervous. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to survive his offer of wine later…"

"Oh, you can't turn that down, Al. But of course, if you feel you can't have another drop… try and dump it on the floor when he isn't looking."

"I'll keep that in mind," he mumbled. Then he sighed and looked around the room. "Now, then… you said we're supposed to talk to more people, right? Remind me again who I should meet with?"

Smiling sweetly, she took his arm and gently pulled him in one direction. "First, there's Queen Aurora; she's a bit of a snore, but we must be seen speaking with her…"

* * *

"You… You have _a tiger_ for a companion?"

The raven-haired young lady laughed, her exposed midriff shaking and drawing Elsa's eyes downward against her will. She knew they were from another culture, but she simply was not used to seeing anyone less than fully clothed—especially in such a proper setting! But this Princess Jasmine didn't seem to care much for the curious stares that followed closely at her and her father's footsteps.

"Raja is both pet and protector," she said in a sultry, well-practiced voice; her accent was scarcely noticeable. "He is very helpful when warding off unwanted...suitors."

"Which doesn't make my work any easier!" the sultan chortled from beside his daughter, eating from a plate in his hand. "Oh Jasmine, have pity on your poor father, won't you? I've been tracking down suitors for you so often lately, I don't even have time for my collection."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Far be it from me to keep you from your toys," she chuckled. "By all means, focus on them more!"

Elsa was almost tempted to ask about these 'toys', but merely smiled politely as father and daughter bantered back and forth. The longer they ignored her, the more difficult it seemed to be for her to ignore the smooth expanse of stomach below Jasmine's folded arms. How could she stand to have it on display in such a manner? Wasn't she chilly in their drafty castle?

"And what of you, Princess Elsa?" Jasmine's voice interrupted her thoughts, and Elsa hastily averted her eyes away from the woman's stomach, cheeks flushing pink. "I noticed earlier you walked in with a man—is he your suitor?"

"O-oh, yes," Elsa laughed, covering her mouth demurely. "My Al…"

Jasmine's eyebrows hiked upward. "Did you say 'Al'?"

"'o said somethin' 'bout me?" a familiar voice slurred, and Elsa turned her head to see Al stumbling over to them, a cup in his hand as he grinned broadly. "That is myself, Alfrid! Son of… his father!"

While Al was snorting with laughter, Elsa grimaced. "Al, how much did _my_ father give you to drink?"

"Well… I los' track after the eighth…ehh…" He waved a hand back and forth, dismissing the question. Then he smiled at Jasmine. "You have a lot of black hair."

Elsa stared at him, jaw open in shock at his behavior, but Jasmine merely laughed. "Yes, yes I do. I imagine it's not a color you see often in this land. And I've never seen hair quite like yours, either."

"All the kids when I was growin' up said… my 'ead was on fire!" The two of them giggled at that, and Al poked her in the stomach. "What happened to your dress? 'S missing something!" He clumsily fumbled to unclasp his mantle with one hand, holding it out for her to take. "'Ere! This'll make 'em all swoon o'er ya!"

Though Elsa had been scowling when Al touched Jasmine's exposed stomach, heat building behind her ears, she relaxed when he offered to cover her up. Of course he wasn't paying that sort of attention to anyone but her; what a silly thing to be jealous over!

"Yer really pretty."

"Thank you," Jasmine chuckled, taking the cape to examine as Elsa's scowl returned twofold. "How do I wear this?"

"Tha's easy!" Al exclaimed, shoving his cup into the hands of a passing servant before stepping closer to Jasmine. "'Ere, lemme show you—"

"Al, really!" Elsa breathed, just loud enough for the four of them to hear it.

"Oh— YES! Elsa's so good at this, let's— Essla!" Al grasped her by the shoulder and dragged her over, causing the surprised princess to trip and smoosh into the two of them.

"I'm sorry!" Elsa immediately squeaked when her face almost came close to Jasmine's chest from her unexpected trip. "I'm so, _so_ sorry! This is such a disgraceful way for—

But she cut herself off when she heard Jasmine laughing heartily, patting Elsa on the shoulder. "You Arendellians! I've never been so thoroughly entertained!"

"Indeed!" the sultan piped up from where he had been watching the whole exchange, joining his daughter in her laughter. "Our court could learn a thing or two from you both! It's always rather droll in the palace…"

"Goooood," Al drawled out, shaking both princesses by the shoulders. "Iss a feast! A fffeastival!" Then he fixed Elsa with a wide smile. "Help m' get this thing on this woman, can you?"

She was almost tempted to decline. However, figuring this was the easiest way to get Al to stop manhandling a visiting royal—and another woman, besides—she quickly and efficiently draped the mantle over Jasmine's shoulders, smoothing it down with her hands so that it hung properly.

"It actually doesn't look badly on you," Elsa observed with a mildly-embarrassed smile. "Even though it isn't meant for women."

"Thank you," Jasmine said, offering a smile of her own as she looked down to appraise the new addition to her attire. "Your suitor looked rather dashing in it himself. I wish you two the best of luck."

"Hey, heeeeyyy...pretty lady!" Al slurred, moving to place a hand on her shoulder, but Elsa subtly held him back before he could do so. "If yer havin' pob...probmels...problems! With yer luv 'n' all bein' of..of...lesser standin', 'cause I can tell ya doooo, you should talk to ussss! Why, Elsa doesn't even care that I'm an unprincely prince!"

The foreign woman's dark eyebrows knitted. "A what?"

"I'm not a prince," Al said, almost happily with how drunk he was. "And Elsa doesn't care at aaallll, 'cause she luvs me anyway! About my sword I don' have—take _that,_ Hans!"

"Al, perhaps we should get you home," Elsa said, looping her arm through his and praying he won't spill any more secrets.

"Myes, perhaps I should het me gome." Doffing his hat, he bowed low, barely kept from being a heap on the floor by Elsa's efforts. "It was a pleasure meeting ye, Princeshasmine."

"The pleasure was all mine, Alfrid," Jasmine said as her lips curled into a smile that had Elsa scowling again. "Oh, but what about your cloak?"

"Leave it with the doorman! Or keep it! Or…" He whispered to Elsa, "What should she do with it?"

"Well," she carefully began, "do you feel particularly attached to it? If not, I'd say it would be a wonderful gift for Princess Jasmine to take home."

His eyes suddenly became very serious, even though he was still weaving back and forth. "It was… bought for me by my Princess Elsa. So if you don' mind, she can have it, but if y'do… I'd never part with it in a moonage." He solemnly held up two fingers. "Make that _two_ moonageses."

Unable to help but laugh, despite her lingering ire, she turned to Jasmine and said, "It's yours; a gift from Arendelle."

"And a fine reminder of some of the most interesting people I've ever met," the other princess said, drawing the mantle closer around her as her smile grew. Elsa wasn't sure she liked that, either, but she decided it was a lot more important to get Al out of the party before he made a bigger jackass of himself than he had thus far.

* * *

"Would it be of any use asking you how sharing drinks with my father went?" Elsa muttered, more to herself than to Al as she led him outside of the castle, trying to keep him from stumbling into other guests milling about near the gates and the bridge.

"Fantaaastic," Al drawled, feet barely staying underneath himself. "He really… seems to think I'm not horrible! And a real lord!" He laughed, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Psssssst...I'm not actually a lord."

"Yes, I know," Elsa sighed, hefting him up a little higher. "I know."

Al frowned, leaning more heavily on her as he tried to stand properly. "Sorry. I… I think I had a mead too meany— I mean, many. Wine is fine, but I didn't need the mead."

"He had you drink mead in addition to the wine?" Elsa asked, arching an eyebrow. "He usually doesn't do such things. Must have really been trying to put you through your paces."

"Oh? Well, I showed 'im!" Al grinned broadly. "I made him laugh. And not just that false laugh of the courtiers, but he really slapped the table, crying with laughing!"

"What did you _say_ to him?" Incredulity laced her voice—she had never seen her father react like that before. But all Al could do was shrug widely, flapping her arms like a bird trying to take off in flight. "Al!"

"What? I can't remember," he snorted. "Probably told him ab… abou… oh, Elsa, I don't…"

Before she had a chance to truly react, Al was tearing for the nearest alleyway, holding his mouth. The sound of vomit hitting the ground reached her ears a few moments later, and she hurried over to him.

"Oh, Al!" she gasped out as she watched him leaning against the wall. "I thought you were supposed to have such a strong constitution!"

"Normally…" he groaned. "Must've...been more than I thought. Or the mead…" He heaved again, but nothing came up that time. "Ohhhh… ugh, I don't think I'll touch that again anytime soon…"

Elsa reached out to rub soothing circles on his back—at a loss to how she should handle this situation. Thank God she had Al and Gerda to take care of her when _she_ was drunk, but for Al…

"Let's get some water in you," she grunted, dragging him toward his hut. "Perhaps a crust of bread, if you have anything in the cupboards."

"I think...I think water should be good," Al mumbled, weakly trying to walk on his own. "And youuu… you can be beside me, too… I mean, you should!"

"I already planned to," Elsa assured him, unable to help the smile that formed on her lips as she opened his front door. She couldn't help but notice how light Al was as he leaned his whole frame against her. "You need to get changed, Al. The longer we're out here, the more someone might see you and wonder."

He giggled. "Elsaaaaaa… you're so prettyyy…" Slowly, he managed to sway against her, his lips pressed to Elsa's neck, only prompting the princess to blush at the contact.

"A-Al! Have some self control!" He had seemed to be sobering before, but now he had gone back to his ridiculous behavior again. "Let me at least get us inside—someone might see out here!"

He didn't really seem to care and held Elsa by the waist. "Heheh… let them see our precious love blossoming through the air!"

Famous last words for someone who promptly passed out afterwards.

At that, Elsa could only mumble to herself, "He's going to be in trouble tonight…"

* * *

Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The princess had been seated at the head of Al's bed with his head cradled in her lap for quite some time, dozing off and on, when he roused. Teal eyes opened to meet hers, blinking a few times until they widened in recognition.

"Elsa…?"

Rousing, Elsa yawned to see Al looking up to her. "Oh, you're awake. Feeling any better?"

The boy blinked more as he sat up slightly, looking down his body to see that all of his outer coat and vestments had been discarded; only his silken undershirt and stockings remained. Wiggling his toes, he smiled slightly and muttered, "These stockings feel odd… I don't know how you put up with it."

"When you've grown up with them for most of your life, well…" Elsa trailed off, shrugging her shoulders, and Al nodded. "But you didn't answer my question, other than the stockings."

"I feel good," he sighed, relaxing into her arms. "Well, I felt wonderful before, but now I feel good _and_ sane. Also, terrible, because this headache is killing me." He groaned, and plopped back down to Elsa's lap. "I wonder how your father does it—the man must have an incredible tolerance..."

Elsa's lips dropped down and pressed into his forehead, and he sighed pleasantly. "Years of practice, I'm afraid. You never had a chance."

"I can have incredible tolerance, too! Sometimes. Not always…" he trailed off. Then he looked up and smiled. "But if I can have a glass of water and some of that leftover salt cod…"

"Of course. Whatever you need." Elsa gave a brief kiss to his forehead again before standing up to go fetch him some water and the fish. "Do you want to take a bath after this? Might do you some good."

As he watched the princess work, he contemplated. Then, just as she was coming back to the bed, his expression clarified. "I have a better idea."

Elsa handed him a cup of water. "Oh?"

"How about we… you know, swim together? It'll help with the aching, at least." When Elsa didn't respond, Al's brow furrowed. "Do… do princesses not swim? Have you never learned?"

"No, no. I have learned," she chuckled nervously. "Well, it's just… I'll see everything. _We_ both will. Doesn't that… I mean, you're willing to see a lady in such ways?"

Smirking, he lowered the cup of water, having taken a healthy drink. "As you said the last time we were in this situation, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "W-Wait… you mean, you've seen other people… women. Naked?"

"Haven't you?" He slowly began to eat his way through the cod as he said, "Well, at least me, at least once."

"O-Once…" Elsa tried hard not to get jealous of whoever he'd seen naked. "N-No. My father would never allow me to see anyone naked."

Slowly, Al's jaw ground to a halt as he gazed at her. Then he put the fish down and said, "You don't remember."

"What? Remember what?"

"Nothing," he snorted, going back to his meal. "This is going to be eye-opening for you, definitely… if you'll come."

Huffing in frustration, having absolutely no clue what he was talking about, she reluctantly agreed. "A-Alright, but… just so you know, it is my first time seeing someone naked. Outside of my family, that is."

"Fair," he laughed, still shaking his head in wonder at her faulty memory. "Let me just finish up and then we can go."

Having said as much, he redoubled his efforts in devouring the fish, and clearly seemed to be doing better for having eaten. Elsa seemed a little surprised, but quickly recovered when Al sent her a delighted smile.

"I wasn't in a hurry, you know?" she said as they stood to take their leave. Al began peeling the tights down, and she spun away. "AL!"

"Just switching to trousers," he chuckled from behind her. Grumbling about "reckless boys", Elsa kept her back to him, her face growing hot as she listened to the sound of clothes shuffling behind her.

"G-God, at least, give me a warning… I know you're still sobering up and all, but this is just…"

Sighing, he finished and tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he was. "We're going to be nude when we start swimming, anyway… but you're right. If we're courting, it was improper of me not to warn you."

"T-The later, the better, I guess?" That seemed to be the wrong choice of words, considering how fast Al's expression darkened. She cleared her throat. "I _should_ like to see you… but not so suddenly, that's all. I just… don't want to ruin it for us."

"I won't look at you," Al promised her, sounding completely sober compared to before he had passed out. He probably wasn't, but he at least was more aware of himself.

"You can…" she mumbled and took his hand in hers. "W-We should probably get going."

But as they moved to the front door, he went on, "No, I swear before God, I'll keep my back to you until you're in the water. That way, I won't see you… f-fully revealed."

Elsa was grateful for his consideration. "Thank you. But… I wouldn't be opposed if you want to see me. After all, this… is a rare night for the both of us."

"It is." Hand on the doorknob, he grinned at her. "Race to the fjords?"

"Something you should know about me: I can't run." She gestured down to her legs. "I've never done it in all my life; not even as a girl."

Al gazed at her for a moment. Then he leaned in and said, "Take off those shoes."

"What? Why would I— A-Al!" she yelled, the moment Al bent down and took one foot in his hand, ripping her shoe away. He looked up.

"The other one please?" Glaring, she raised her leg and let him remove it. "Good. You're going to have a lot easier time without that cumbersome dress, as well. Don't worry, I'll go slow on you."

Elsa hated competitions, but when someone degraded her like that… by _helping_ her, she was ready for anything. She crossed her arms together. "You don't need to go slow. I'll just run now!"

Immediately, she came dashing out the front door. She heard Al laugh from behind her and soon enough, he caught up, keeping pace with her. Seeing him next to her already, he waved to her with ease. She was already experiencing a shortness of breath, and she wondered why—how he was smiling like that?

"Hello, Your Highness. Come here often?"

Elsa merely huffed and tried to increase her stride, to overtake him. But in the end, of course, he was clearly the more experienced and the more physically fit, and she began to lag very slightly.

"Seems like a draw," Al declared once they reached the docks, but Elsa knew he had won.

She was huffing and puffing, her legs just barely trying to support her weight. "You… You don't have to say that… you won, Al…" she gasped. He merely laughed in response, offering his arm for her to lean on while she caught her breath.

"Ohhh," he finally breathed, letting out a longer breath. "That's really got my blood pumping, helped shake the headache."

"Well, at this point, I might get a headache just from running… Can we get into the water, please?"

"My, my...eager now, are we?" Al teased, lips curling into a smirk. He gazed down at the water below the docks, dark and murky as it was at that late hour. "Well, I guess we'll… I mean, how should we- _AAAH!"_

Grinning darkly, Elsa retracted her hands as she watched him disappear below the splash. "Whoops. Look who's eager now," she laughed as Al surfaced from below, pouting at the princess.

"I don't have any clothes to wear when I go back!"

Elsa shrugged. "Maybe you don't need… any… oh." Suddenly, the princess looked and felt a lot guiltier than she had in a long while. "I… didn't consider that."

"Oh, wonderful!" Wiping red hair out of his face, he spat more water before calling up, "Can you at least… catch them and lay them out to try partially?!" He didn't even wait for Elsa to answer—she seemed a little too shocked by her own statement to answer him—and immediately, whipped his trousers and shirt off. "Hey!" Al shouted, throwing both of the wet clothes towards Elsa's way, wadded up and large as a cannonball.

"AH!" she yelped, yet somehow managed to catch them, only staggering back a few steps before steadying herself. "Oh… oh, and now the front of my underdress is wet, as well!"

"Good, because now, you get to come into the water, too."

Before she could even retort, she'd just realized Al had gotten naked in front of her. Worse: she would be expected to follow suit. She grew meeker, folding her hands in front of herself as she watched him tread water.

He turned himself around with a few kicks, calling back over his shoulder, "Don't worry, princess, I won't peek!"

Unfortunately, his reassurance did nothing to banish away the intense fluttering in her stomach, nor the clamminess in her hands. Neither did the sight of his back, pale against the dark water, muscles bunching as he kept himself afloat. Even so, she had no recourse but to slowly shuffle out of her garments, the fluttering growing ever stronger.

She put her arms around her chest, and slowly made her way into the water. Still, Al had his back to her, unaware that Elsa was swimming towards him. "I'm here," she said.

But he did not turn. Just when she was about to swim closer, he whirled and said, "BOO!"

Elsa shrieked, her surprise almost taking her beneath the waves, and Al immediately swam forward to keep her from sinking fully. Once they had righted her fully, she glowered at him.

"That was inexcusable!" She punctuated her words with a slap to his shoulder. "Please, you already knew I was nervous about doing this—how could you?"

Chuckling, Al reached up to cup her cheek, the other arm out to one side helping him stay afloat. "Because I love seeing your face so excited." Then he patted it, less gently than he could have. "Besides, you earned it after shoving me off the docks."

"I suppose that's fair," Elsa grumbled. Then she sighed and said, "Very well. We're in the water, so now what do we do? I don't swim often." Suddenly, Al's expression was mischievous. Pursing her lips, she said, "What can we do in the water that _doesn't_ involve something a man would think of first?"

Acting affronted, Al put a slender hand to his chest and said, "Why, Elsa, my thoughts are as pure as the first fall of snow in winter!" He smirked. "Where did _your_ thoughts go?"

She blushed heavily. "Into the gutter, it seems."

Al chuckled for a moment before his gaze softened, eyes sweeping over what could be seen of her there in the water. "Well, my princess… it isn't as if you wouldn't give a man much to ponder. You are…" His voice fell silent, and he shook his head. "Words are inadequate."

Elsa gave a chuckle of her own, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. "I think you're using them quite well, Milord." They both laughed at the use of the title. As Elsa laughed, she noticed Al's attention drew towards her lips, his efforts to do so unnoticed obviously failing. Smiling, she used that hand to bring him closer, resting their foreheads together as their noses brushed.

"Isn't this worth it?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Worth swimming in the nude for anyone to see, should they pass by?" Elsa teased, her voice just as soft as their lips almost brushed from speaking so closely to the other. "I'm not sure yet."

Smirking, he said, "Fine." Then he splashed her in the face before turning to swim away.

"AL!" Elsa gasped, that very face flaring with heated embarrassment. Then she tried to swim after him, but her clearly inferior skill kept her from catching up. "You will pay for that! I swear by the crown!"

"You'll have to catch me first, Princess!" Al laughed as he swam with ease, dipping beneath the water and resurfacing a short distance away. But the joke was on him when Elsa caught him by the ankle and tugged him closer, forcing him to flounder to keep his head above the surface.

"I yield, I yield!" he cried, spluttering. "Just… don't make me take water into my stomach, I don't want to be sick again!"

Giggling, she dropped the leg and said, "Alright, alright! My, what a delicate flower!"

"I _have_ been rather fond of flowers lately," Al said, smirking as he steadied himself in the water again. "Like that one still in your hair."

"Is it?" Reaching up, she pulled it free and gazed into the petals. "Surprisingly hardy little thing, isn't it… like it was meant to last."

"Some things are." Her lord swam a little closer, eyes glowing in the reflected moonlight. He gently took the flower from her and placed it back in her hair again, smiling warmly.

"Al?" He waited. "I… am very happy with how tonight turned out."

"Me too, Elsa." He leaned closer. "Me too…"

Again, their mouths met and melted into one another, and Elsa felt more alive than she had in her entire life. Something about having nothing but water and the stars surrounding their forms as they hovered, just beneath the water… it was a magic she had never known.

She felt Al's hand come to rest on her shoulder, slowly pushing her back until she realized after parting for air that he had moved them to shallower waters under the docks. Her feet touched sand and, with both hands free, Elsa wasted no time in cupping Al's face, crashing their mouths together in a searing kiss as the waves lapped around them. His mouth was so sweet as always, and she drew him closer…

"Hnnh!" she gasped into his mouth when she felt her peaks brush his. What an unusual feeling! Hands settled at her waist, drawing her nearer as Al's lips gently coaxed hers open. Their tongues danced again, a dance they had spent far too long avoiding, held apart by such trivial things as status and familial obligation.

But there was one thing which they could not deny: air. Gasping as they parted, they gazed deep into each other's eyes, chests heaving for breath as they recovered from their passion.

"I love you," Al rasped, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Her nose. Her cheek. Along her jaw. "I adore you, Elsa. I… never, ever thought I could feel these feelings, much less for a woman, but… here they are, and here _we_ are. So perfect together!"

Elsa whimpered, tears of joy beginning to gather in her eyes. She smiled blearily. "Oh, sweet Al…" Another light kiss, and she breathed, "My heart is yours."

Their kiss was quicker, hotter, as they rejoined. Elsa's hands moved up to thread through Al's hair as their bodies pressed against the other's. Again, she felt her breasts sliding over his, and she whimpered as their hips drifted closer—even feeling the hair above his nethers cavorting with her own. That was unthinkable, indecent of them, and yet she desired more. Her hips bucked of their own accord, and…

There seemed to be something missing. Many seconds of Al's lips on hers went by before the something made its way through the building fog of heat, the love she felt.

His hips bucked in return, and it was then that she realized… any other man would have been ready to make love to her, standing at attention to "pluck her womanly flower", as her father had so called it. Perhaps she should be more concerned about her readiness to engage in this adultery; perhaps she should feel a twinge of guilt at the very ready and very willing heat between her legs. Instead, she felt more worry that the same need was not reflected in her companion.

Elsa disentangled one hand once they parted for air, trailing it down between them as their lips met once more, just as passionately. The soft swell of his chest was odd to her, but she had known she would not meet a hardy, barrel chest; she was more focused on pushing her fingertips lower, trailing them around the tiny cup of his navel. Al shivered at the touch, at the intentions it displayed. He moaned into her mouth when her fingers reached that patch of hair, continuing ever further to—

Softness. And not at all the softness she had expected, even worried over; no, this was another softness with which she was far, _far_ more familiar.

" _Hmhhhh!"_ Al let out, a strangled cry of enjoyment and shock, then pulled away. "E-Elsa, y-you— how bold will you _be_ tonight?!"

But it was not boldness alone that had spurred Elsa's hand to its current position, no… It was curiosity, a faint desire for confirmation—a niggling feeling at the back of her mind as pieces and pieces and pieces began to fall into place. Her other hand drifted to his hip, sliding up and feeling its gentle curve… over his soft stomach, and up to his even softer chest. Felt the buoyancy of a peak nearly as large as her own.

Al groaned when she palmed his breast.

No... _her_ breast. No man she'd ever known had the items her hands were kneading, either one of them. Her mind still struggled against it, but the truth didn't care if she despised it for crashing down around her.

Al was a woman. Everything fit; every stray fact that had made her think him— _her_ peculiar but she had disregarded, every odd moment, they all made sense now. A red-haired, sweet-lipped, round-faced woman whom she had stupidly taken to be a man simply for the clothes she wore and her occupation.

Elsa was struck dumb, appalled at herself. Was she blind? Was her mind addled?

 _And yet,_ a distant, distant part of her mind whispered, _in the end, what does it matter?_

"Elsa?" Al asked gently, still writhing under the princess' ministrations. "Ooh, that's… beginning to hurt, the way you're… _ow_ , m-my nethers aren't meant for that kind of treatment!"

"S-Sorry! Oh God, I'm sorry!" Elsa exclaimed, taking both of her hands away as if they had touched scalding iron. Her mind had drifted; she hadn't meant to inflict such pain, even...even with the knowledge she has now.

"It's alright," he— _she_ assured her with a gentle smile. _Too_ gentle. So gentle that it never could have been worn seriously on a man's countenance. "You were so forward, I— after all that talk about not swimming in the nude, I definitely did not expect _that!"_

 _Neither did I._ Her mouth seemed to take over for her mind, which couldn't do the slightest thing anymore. "H-how… how does that feel?"

Al— _what was her true name, if it wasn't Alfrid?_ —ducked her head shyly, cheeks almost as red as her hair. "I-It was…enjoyable. I've never felt that _good_ in my life, even from my own, erm...wandering hands." Then flushing after the admission, she assured Elsa, "Which has not happened often! Only, well, on accident… now and again…"

"I-I see…" Elsa said, and the gentle lapping of the waves around them sounded louder than it should be, almost rivaling the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. Her voice sounded as if from a distant shore when she rasped, "Then… then that's good. Isn't it?"

Again, that winning smile that was so very close to boyish that it had kept her from seeing the truth. Her heart ached at the sight—ached further still when the smile faltered slightly as Al asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No… yes. No, I…" Her head was spinning with the effort of taking in all of these new things, of changing everything that had become important to her. "I have to go," Elsa said at last, crossing her arms over her chest, almost hugging herself. "It's...It's getting a bit chilly now, isn't it? A-And of course, there's Father, if he isn't still drunk…"

A slight frown touched Al's brow, but he— _she, damn everything—_ only seemed to care about Elsa's wellbeing. "Well, your dress might not be fully dry, and I know mine won't. Still… I guess you're right. We don't want to anger your father. Not after how well this night turned out…"

Elsa tried very, _very_ hard not to flinch. _No._ Though it had not been intentional, if word were to ever get out that she had taken a _woman,_ paraded her in front of all Arendelle high society as her intended husband…

"Oh Elsa, you're trembling!" Al gently took hold of her arm, tugging her along as they made their way back to where they had discarded their clothes. "Come on, let's get you out of the cold…"

In the moonlight and open air, it was painfully easy to see what her hands had felt. A bushel of red held no hint of a male instrument, her chest was full and feminine. Even from the back, once Elsa had failed to keep pace, she could see the flare of hips and fullness of seat that she would expect from a woman rather than a man.

"Good! They're still here!" Al exclaimed once they reached the pile of clothes, quickly pulling herself onto the docks. Elsa found her eyes unable to leave the feminine form, right up until the moment it disappeared behind the tunic and trousers. "I'll keep watch while you get up here and change," Al said, extending a hand even as she glanced around for any watching eyes. "And I'll cover you, if need be."

What else could Elsa do but obey her words? Being exposed, especially in front of Al now that they had touched so intimately, was more than she could bear anymore. So she dressed, as quickly and carefully as she could. The clothes were still damp but at least they weren't sopping wet anymore—a fact Al pointed out, chuckling.

"We should have another race back to my house, to dry them off faster," he suggested with a weary sigh. _She._ Elsa closed her eyes, completely amazed that the one small difference wasn't so small. Nothing had changed, and yet... _so much_ had.

"I… I don't think I feel up to that… I'm sorry." Why was she apologising? "I'm feeling exhausted...if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Al assured her with a smile, flapping both arms. "I'd offer to carry you, but I don't think you want that at present. But at the very least, I can escort you back to the castle."

"N-no, that won't be…" She had to get away from him. From _her,_ damn it! Then she took a look around at the darkened houses, heard an owl hooting in the distance. "Well… alright, but I mustn't tarry."

"Since when do I ever tarry?" Al teased, offering an arm for her to take. When she didn't right away, he said, "Unless… you're going to tarry yourself?"

Eyes beginning to sting, she took the arm. They mostly walked in silence on the way back to the castle, with Al attempting conversation and Elsa being too "tired" to properly respond.

"It's been such an unusual evening," Al breathed when they were at the last possible stop. "But… hopefully, it's the start of the rest of our lives. Together."

Al moved to kiss her, and she drew back. Could she do this? Could she kiss the woman who had once been the man she loved? But then Al was cradling her neck with a gentle hand, a hand that made her feel so safe that she melted into the next kiss, eyes sliding closed even as she trembled in a tincture of fear and exhilaration.

"Good night, Elsa," Al said once they parted a moment later, taking one of her hands and pressing a brief kiss to its back with a warm smile. "And thank you, again. For looking after me in my drunken state. I promise it shan't happen again!"

That might have been a promise too far. As Elsa waved weakly to him—or her, as she now knew—then trudged into the castle proper, she worried that there would be no future opportunity to safeguard her inebriated Al after all.

* * *

Her father had indeed drunk himself to sleep; unconscious on his throne with a goblet still in his hand as the servants continued cleaning up the remnants of the feast. Soon, Kai had to escort her drunken father back to his chamber.

Seeing him that way brought Elsa some relief, knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with any of her father's lectures, and that she would have plenty of time to think about _what_ exactly just happened. She sighed to herself once she closed the door to her room, leaning against it. This whole ordeal seemed a bit too exhausting for her.

It also seemed a bit unbelievable. Fantastical, even. Men didn't typically go around turning out to be...

 _Al is a woman._

Her heart nearly stopped. For a month now, she had been fervently pursuing a _girl_. Every time she thought upon it, she seemed to believe it less and less. No, it could not be true. She forbade it to be true—obviously, Al had a twin sister. Such things were known to happen, weren't they?

Of course, her father would never allow the relationship to continue if he found out. Besides, it was a sin to the Catholic Church. If anybody found out, no matter if she was a princess, her own reputation would be severely damaged. Worst of all, her life would be in danger.

Elsa gulped and looked around the darkness of her room. There was no one she could talk to about this—she couldn't even tell Al that all this time, she'd thought she was a man! How ignorant of her, and how ridiculous she would seem if she came forward with that! Al would surely be disappointed that she couldn't see what was so plainly true.

Her hips. Her eyes, mouth, tiny shell-like ears. Short stature, rounded chest. It was true that Al walked a bit like a man, but also a bit like a woman, now that she thought upon it more deeply; just not like a woman of fine breeding such as a princess. And her long hair, gentle laugh… the sweetness of her mouth when they…

When they kissed. Oh god, they had kissed so many times. Elsa wasn't sure how she felt now—whereas, a while ago… she'd grabbed Al everywhere, her lips pressed against his, her tongue had tasted him.

 _Her!_ she thought harshly at herself. _This is so very frustrating!_ Slowly, she led herself to her bed to sit. Elsa wasn't sure if she was feeling unwell about this situation. She definitely was afraid, but the hatred she had expected to feel for Al, now knowing she was a deviant like the men at the docks… refused to come. She even felt herself calling out to it, yearning for it to make everything simpler. No luck.

 _Because I am now like her._

Either way, she knew a deviant's life was so much simpler than the life she had now. There were no restrictions, nobody to tell her how to act, nobody to tell her how to speak. She'd rather be outside with Al, than to spend the rest of her life rotting in a castle where her father could never be happy about anything she'd do.

 _Oh no._ Her father.

If he ever found out, she really would end up in the streets—or worse. How could she continue her life as it was? Keep up the pretense of Al being Alfrid? She twisted and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep at the frustrating thought—also, the most confusing, as well.

In the end, she needed to tell Al the truth. Surely, she could see reason; that she had not meant to initiate an unacceptable relationship of this nature! That…

In a flash, Elsa remembered a myriad moments that made so much more sense to her now. Al had always seemed so reluctant… almost _afraid_ of her advances. But she, in her wanton brazenness, had pushed and coaxed and assured him— _her_ that her desire was genuine, that they were made for each other…

But why? Elsa laid on her back and stared into the ceiling. Why would she hide that she was a girl all this time from Elsa? The princess blinked. She'd realized, perhaps… Al did have an interest in her… way before they'd even met. Even if it had been Elsa who wanted their relationship to grow deeper, it was Al who had initiated it in the first place.

Maybe it had been her plan all along. To pique Elsa's interest until she could not rid herself of the desires.

Either way, Al was a girl. And they were in a relationship that God would never allow. She'd have to talk to Al soon, and it didn't matter if she didn't want to or not. Elsa needed to clarify a few things… even if she wasn't sure what things she wanted clarified, or how she felt about any of it to begin with.

 _I'll talk to her tomorrow._

Eventually, she began to fall asleep. Even if the day hadn't been exhausting enough, her frustrated tears were enough to rob her of the last bit of vitality and send her into slumber.

* * *

Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Waking up from her slumber was especially hard for Elsa the next morning, when the thought of Al being a girl came racing back into her mind immediately. She really didn't want to get up and go outside—she prayed that her father wouldn't make her run errands.

Not that any of this mattered anyway. Al was all she could ever think about, and she wouldn't stop thinking about him— _Gods, her!—_ unless they were both clear and understanding with each other. And Elsa would expect one of them to be hurt in the process.

One thing that hadn't changed overnight was her deep and abiding affection. She had been praying it would, that she would wake up and realise it had all been a dream—either their entire courting, or just the last bit where she discovered Al was not as "he" seemed. Again, God did not bestow her with any such blessings.

She couldn't go back to sleep anymore, and she knew this wasn't a dream. Oh, how much she wished it was.

Sitting up from her bed, Elsa immediately started going over what she wanted to say to Al, the questions she had, how she wanted to act in front of Al… if she really did love the "her" of this person. All through her morning ablutions, her mind reeled as she tried to think of what to say, what to do. In the end, she only knew she had to see Al. To inform him of her own foolishness, and figure out where to go from there.

Before she could even have second thoughts, she immediately got herself dressed for the day and made her way down to greet her father before she could head out. Unfortunately, once she arrived to the dining hall, Agdar had his hands pressed against his head.

"Father? Are you alright?"

Agdar picked his head up. "Ah, Elsa. Have you… had a nice evening yesterday?"

"Of course." She sat across from him, hitching a smile onto her face. "Did you drink too much with Al?"

He laughed weakly. "He's such a wonderful lad. I've never met someone with that much humor before!" Sighing, he shook his head from side to side, then winced as he regretted the action. "Ooh… curse me for not heeding my limits!"

Carefully not tittering behind her hand, Elsa rose and said gently, "You should have your fill of water, eggs and bacon. It will put you right again."

Agdar shook his head. "Gerda had just given me some herbs. But yes, I'd like to have some water. Elsa, you must eat as well."

"I'm afraid my stomach isn't settled enough to take nourishment." Hardest of all, she forced herself to look excited; it was not easy, as she was not used to hiding something this important from her father. "I… wish to speak to Al immediately about last night, so I'll pick up a loaf of bread in the village. Hopefully it shall soothe my hunger and my nausea."

"Hm… you seem pretty unsettled. Is something wrong?"

At that, Elsa immediately tensed up, unable to look at him in the eyes. "N-No, of course not." She could see the curiosity in her father's eyes, but knowing that she couldn't tell him anything, she asked, "Father, have you ever… loved someone besides Mother?"

He frowned. "Of course not! That is absurd! Elsa, why are you asking me this?"

"Just… I was wondering how you knew she was the woman you wanted to be with for the rest of your life. What feelings you had, and your thoughts about her." Elsa wasn't sure how to put her words together without making her father question her, suspiciously. _I guess, it'd be better if I don't say anything else._

Agdar laughed. "Are you asking for advice about your relationship with Prince Alfrid? I'm afraid, I'm not the best person for you to ask." Groaning very slightly from his headache, he leaned back. "Our marriage was arranged, as you know. That didn't mean I wasn't taken with her the moment I laid eyes on her, but… we had no freedom to seek out or own partners the way you have with your lad. You, however… I'm glad you've found your partner, so you don't have to deal with all that I've experienced."

Elsa really wanted to end their conversation quickly. "Thank you, Father. I'm glad I did, too."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"O-Oh, yes, I do! Excuse me, Father." She kept the smile in place until she had turned around entirely, then left the room as fast as was possible.

Once outside, she made haste, even though there was nothing to hurry about. Al would still be a woman when she got to her abode; their conversation would still be strained and odd. Her heart demanded she break down and cry on the side of the lane, but she couldn't let that happen, she _had_ to see to her responsibility.

She dreaded going to the dock. Every step, she took was growing heavier and heavier, but she continued on. Then, Al was in her view, just laying down on her boat. Al hadn't noticed her yet, but Elsa didn't really have to strength to call her. She'd rather dig up a hole in the ground and bury herself there.

"A-Al…" she began, hesitantly.

When Al turned, her smile was already brilliant. Elsa felt her heart seize at the sight of her beautiful, energetic face, at the way she leapt up so fast that she nearly pitched herself into the water. Oh, how difficult this was going to be...

"Elsa!" she waved as she hurried up to the dock, only to find herself staring into Elsa's unsettling expression. "Elsa? Is… something wrong?"

"Al…" Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath. It wasn't possible to go straight to the worst of it in one go. Not for her. "You… look a lot more rested than I expected after your indulgent night."

Al shrugged. "I had a little headache this morning, but other than that I feel great! And about last night… sorry, if I've gone too far. You seemed a little… I don't know, awkward, about what we did."

"No, no, I am to blame," Elsa rushed to tell her… knowing it was true. Much though she wanted to blame her companion for everything, that wouldn't be accurate. "I— as you said, I was far too bold." Then Elsa licked her lips. Perhaps it was time to begin testing how Al thought about their arrangement; perhaps she would be lucky, and Al would be somehow just as confused as she was. "After all… two women don't typically do such things, do they?"

Elsa wasn't surprised that Al was laughing. "They don't… at least, I've only heard whispers." Al scratched the back of her head. "I-I mean, you… pursued me so earnestly, I never… th-that is, I wondered if I was the first, or… or if..."

"Y-you think I make a habit of luring women to my bedchamber?" Her voice was equal parts shock and anger.

"NO! That is, I _did_ wonder! Before you…" The nervousness and fear disappeared, and Al's face turned wistfully contented. "Before you made it clear I was the first and only."

"Well, you are." Elsa's was a little surprised that her voice didn't waver. She really didn't know what she was feeling at this moment, and she tried to be as calm and collected as she could be. "And I won't be surprised that you have been with others. How many?"

"Quite a few. I'm a bit of a catch, you see?" Elsa's widened eyes only made Al laugh. "I'm kidding! No, I've only been with someone else… and then, there's you."

"Me," Elsa repeated, briefly averting her gaze to the water below. "Who… were you with? Previously, I mean."

Al shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "K-Kristoff. The friend I mentioned, we… well, nothing much came of it, but it was the only time I've attempted…" She made hand gestures that Elsa guessed were supposed to imply a romantic entanglement.

"Attempted…?" Elsa coaxed, unable to fully break the playful teasing that was almost second nature to them. But instead of Al blushing and yelling at her to leave it alone, she instead looked away, regretful. "What is it?"

"It… did not feel the way it is meant to feel. He was quite at home touching me, joyful, but I… only wanted him to stop. A-and he did, of course! He is a gentleman! We tried a few times, and each time it was the same; he was not… the one for me."

Just picturing what that… Christopher person could do to Al, was making Elsa cringe in disgust. But she tried not to show that when Al was smiling at her, so tenderly. And it didn't matter, anyway; not with Al being so attached to her, and Elsa still feeling quite conflicted—although it wasn't unpleasant when she saw her lying in the boat.

"So… am I?"

"W-What?" Al blinked.

Elsa couldn't help but smile through the flush blossoming across her cheeks. "The one for you. We've said you're the one for me, but not the other way 'round." What on earth was she _saying?_ This was meant to be a mission to establish whether or not Al had meant to turn her into a deviant, not to…

Then again, that mission was a success. As she had learned, Al had also presumed to court and wed a man—that is, before their unfortunate misunderstanding. Her mentioning that they were both women had scarcely made Al bat an eye; she was far past that point now, having weathered Elsa's incessant coaxing and wanton advances. In retrospect, she had thrown herself at the poor redhead in a most obscene fashion. Oh, what a shame, what a despicable shame she was upon Arendelle!

Though, Elsa didn't mind being with Al, at all. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed the time together with her partner. She'd also be lying if she pretended she really hadn't felt her heart skip a beat once, maybe twice, for Al—but only before she'd figured out her small and curvy figure of a woman. It just seemed… different. God, she couldn't help but think, it was against the law of nature.

And she seemed to be against it… being that she enjoyed everything she'd done with Al.

"I do… I mean, yes, you are one for me… if you want me to be, E-Elsa."

"I do." The words were already out when she realised she should have stopped them; her heart's desire displaying itself plainly. So she did her best to follow up. "B-but before I can accept you, accept _this_ , we… we must talk, I'm afraid." Seeing how Al's eyes looked up to her in confusion, Elsa almost didn't have the heart to tell her anything. "Can we go to your boat, so we can have this conversation?"

"Of course. I mean, it's not that much further… unless you meant… come out to sea a bit?" When Elsa nodded, Al blinked in surprise. "Really? You, in that dress? Out on the water?"

She smiled. "You'll help me get there, won't you?" Offering a hand for Al to take, she took a step down the stairs. "My noble 'lord'."

Just as they had been doing for over a week, Al made a gallant bow and said, "This way, Princess," before leading her to the boat. All along, she had been missing the extra little joke in his— _her_ tone when she did so; the little joke she thought they were sharing, that Al was wearing more than one costume when he gallivanted about as Lord Alfrid.

When they were both settled on the boat, Elsa could already feel her heart racing, the more she stared into Al's eyes. She really had to be honest with her… but at the same time, how could anyone break the poor girl's heart with that look? Elsa released a deep breath, and looked out to sea. "Last night… I… when we were in the water, do you remember?"

Al nodded. "We were both naked, yes. B-But don't worry, I… uhhh… you don't have to apologize for how you touched me back there. It felt… good. Just very, erhm… unexpected!" She ended with a slight giggle, a very bashful one.

"Y-yes, well…" Elsa's face flushed scarlet. She couldn't think too deeply upon that and still continue their conversation! "Anyway. I was in for a very unexpected… surprise." This wasn't going well, and she felt as if she might be sick. Again. Casting about for another tactic, she blurted out, "This dress I'm wearing… it's terrible for going out to sea, isn't it?"

"Oh! Uh, y-yes… um, do you want to change? I've got a spare pair of pants. But they're probably unwashed for a while now," Al chuckled nervously.

Seizing on that, she leaned forward toward Al, whose hands shot toward the edges of the boat to steady them. "Y-yes, you do! You always, _always_ wear pants. Because you're a fisherman, correct?"

"Y-Yes?! Elsa, what are you doing? I'm a little confused here…"

"Because… what good would it do for you to wear a dress in a boat?" she laughed, a little higher in pitch than she ordinarily would. "So… so it only makes sense that you would wear men's clothing all of the time, wouldn't it?"

"I-I'm just more comfortable in men's clothes? Dresses don't really look good on me. Um… do you still want to change?"

"Oh, too late for that," Elsa brushed the offer aside. "Tell me, erhm… has anyone ever mistaken you for a boy? I mean, if they hadn't known you're a woman, and seeing how you're dressed."

"Um… I mean, of course. 'Al' is a pretty ambiguous nickname… actually, that's not even my real name. Just something the kids started calling me because of their tiny widdle mouths!" At that last, Al held up two of her fingers to demonstrate just how tiny said mouths were. "But yes, it's happened."

Elsa was beginning to tense up. "S-So this whole time, I don't even know your real name? What is it, then?"

"What is m… it's Annabel. Didn't… I ever tell you that?" She looked very confused when Elsa shrugged. "I _haven't?!_ Come now, you're jesting. I'm sure I have!"

"You…" She had to think. The little girl, Hilda—it had most certainly been "Annabel" she was attempting to say those times. But Al had paid it no mind, and Elsa had followed her lead. "I wish I could say you have, but I don't think so. That, I would have remembered."

Al was snickering at her now, probably more at how stunned she was than anything. "Well, I'd have told you a time or three if I realised I never did. But you can still call me 'Al,' I honestly don't mind at all." She smiled a little, more bashful this time. "Before 'Al'...there was even 'Anna', but it's been so long since people have used that one…"

"Perhaps I can use it… in private," Elsa said, blushing herself. They were still exchanging glances, still maintaining their dance. God help her, even knowing they were deviants and that Al was a commoner and a _woman_ , Elsa couldn't seem to hold back her heart. "Oh, Al… Anna. I hope you can forgive how foolish I've been."

Al, or _Anna,_ looked confused for a moment, but she seemed to be slowly piecing together everything that had happened, why Elsa was acting so strange, and why they were having the conversation in the first place. But before she could open her mouth fully to speak, just when she was raising a finger-

" _I thought you were a boy!"_ Elsa cried out, and covered her mouth with her hands when she realized just how abruptly she blurted out. Anna only stared at her, quiet, but unbothered by her outburst. Elsa really didn't want to look at her anymore, and was about to get up and walk away in shame.

Until Al… _Anna_ laughed. The very sound of it outraged Elsa; didn't she care?!

"W-Wait, you thought I was a boy?! Oh, come to think of it… you've mistaken me for a boy all this time, haven't you? Was that why you made me become a fake prince?! God, all this time I thought you were trying to hide your love for me as a _woman!"_

The rogueness of her cheeks intensified. "S-Sorry…" Elsa mumbled. "I… merely wanted to present y-you to Father as… as a version of yourself that he could more readily accept, I didn't…"

Slowly, the smile left Al's face as an aspect of this revelation sank in. "Oh, so that would mean… last night…" Her eyes widened, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. " _Oh._ So you weren't… touching me because you _want_ to… you were just…"

Elsa nodded. "Trying to figure out why you weren't…" She swallowed hard, the fire in her cheeks fanning even further as she vaguely gestured in an upwards motion. "I've heard how men become when they… are with a woman, and I could not… f-feel your…"

"My nonexistent cock?" Al completed with an amused smirk. When Elsa merely dipped her head in shame, the redhead placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders and said, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make light of this. But… rest assured, if I _did_ have one, it would have been pointing straight up toward the stars."

Elsa raised her head, eyes searching hers for any sign of falsity...and found none. Al had instead ducked her head in turn, a heavy blush settling on her freckled cheeks. "You do not jest. All of this time, you knew I was a woman, and you let me pursue you—I, a princess, and a… you thought me a deviant."

"B-But there's nothing wrong with being a deviant!" Al blurted out, looking up to meet her gaze earnestly. "I… well, the church would say otherwise, but I'm… Elsa, you have to know by now that I cherish you! I would die to see you happy, and healthy, and… and contented! I don't have the wealth you have, and I-I don't have what men have, but I-I really will care for you!" She reached out to hold Elsa's hands in hers, squeezing them. "And if that's what being a deviant means, well…"

For a moment, Elsa wavered. Her Al really was so earnest and sweet… couldn't she learn to live with the knowledge that "he" was a female? It did not please her, but the more she thought about it, it did not _dis_ please her, either. All of her revulsion and sickness was merely from what her father had taught her; not an ounce of it came from Anna herself. But even so, her father…

"Um… you know, you are a very sweet girl, and I… do adore you very much. But my father—if he ever finds out about _you,_ I can't protect you, nor myself, Al— Anna." Clearing her throat, she heard her voice getting quieter as she whispered, "So… though I find myself still drawn to you, I c-cannot ask you to return my advances anymore."

Al blinked a few times as her face slowly fell. "Wait...what?"

"What kind of princess would I be if the one person who mattered to me the most… I left in harm's way, and all b-because I can't control my desires?" Her eyes were welling with tears, and she couldn't even understand quite why. At the same time, Anna appeared just as confused and frustrated as she was. It broke her heart to see the redhead dropping her head low in defeat.

"But…" Anna muttered. She folded her hands together. "But I thought… y-you were happy being with me? I thought all this time… you really loved me…"

Elsa immediately took her hand in hers. "Of course, I do. I love you so much that… it has to be this way, so no harm can come to both of us, Anna." To say so made Elsa feel nausea turn her stomach; it seemed so much more real to be spoken aloud, and made her realize what she was truly saying. "God curse that you aren't a man… damnation upon this world!"

The tears were beginning to be mirrored by Al now, twin tracks down her freckled cheeks. "This… you can't be serious. I spent so much time, worrying about what it would be like for you and I to be together as women, and _y-you_ reassured me, over and over! And now… you find out the same thing, and y-you're… you're going to end our courtship? Just like that?"

"It's for your own safety, Anna. Do you know what they'd do to us? If anybody noticed, we'd be dead by now, no matter if I'm a princess, or you're a… well, a deviant."

"But you're the deviant," Anna told her sternly, and Elsa felt a thrill of dread in her chest. "I merely wished to be friends with you, to… maybe for us to learn a little bit about each other! And then you pursued me, k-kissed me, and…" She raised her hands to her eyes, pressing in hard. "And I know it wasn't your intention, but by the crown, you… I _became_ a deviant _for you!_ A-Are you… are you really just going to get rid of me, after all that we've done together? Am I… Am I that troublesome to you?"

Every single word that slipped out of Anna's lips was equivalent to getting slapped in the face, repeatedly. She had no words—nothing that could make Anna feel better, to _convince_ her that this was the right thing to do. Elsa could barely see how Anna was looking at her with tears coating her eyes. She wanted to hold her close, and apologize for all she'd said. But… in the end, she wouldn't be honest to Anna, and herself.

"You are _not_ that troublesome," she breathed very softly, her voice breaking. "You are that _precious._ More precious than… than my own happiness." Swallowing thickly, she turned away from the sight of Anna's tear-streaked face. "P-please take me back to the docks."

Anna shook her head. "I-I'm not… Elsa, d-do you… are you disgusted because you've fallen in love with a girl?"

"How can you not be?! It is a sin! We are… we are going against the Lord, our God, and… and I do not wish to call down divine judgment, nor judgment from my father!" She didn't mean to shout. She didn't mean to flinch when Anna was trying to reach for her hand. Something inside of her just cracked, the moment she heard a sob slipping away from the redhead's lips—even with her hand covering her mouth, she couldn't restrain that one sound from her own grasp. "Anna…"

"G-Go…" Taking a shuddering breath, she sighed. "I'll… row you back."

"Al, I… please tell me you understand that this is not what I desire. It's what _must_ be." But there was no response. "Anna?" The only thing that responded was the sound of her sniffling. So she was going to get the silent treatment.

Elsa looked down to her hands. She couldn't bear to look at the heartbreak in Anna's eyes—even if her back was turned to her as she worked her way towards the dock, the slump and defeat shown from her posture… Elsa just couldn't bear seeing her this way. "I love you, that's why I'm doing this, Anna," she said quietly. "I love you, and I want to protect you. That's all."

"I don't want to be protected," Al snapped. But her voice grew gentler when she spoke again, a few seconds later. "I just… want what we had. Perhaps we can… in time… can't we?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you want to be with me? Regardless of… what you found out, do you still want to have what we had?"

"Of course, Anna…" Biting her lips, she cautiously came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's nobody I'd rather be with than you. But how can we? You don't honestly expect for us to… to deceive my father for the rest of our lives?!"

"It worked for one night! And the man was looking harder at me than anyone ever has!" Dropping the oars so that they dangled in their holsters, she leaned in and gripped Elsa's shoulders, causing the princess to squeak in alarm. "Please don't give up so easily! Let's at least try!"

Elsa held her wrist. "Anna… you were a man for one night. You… you don't understand what kind of person my father is. He's ruthless, Anna! Should he ever discover you're a woman, you could be hanged! Or beheaded! He wouldn't hesitate to destroy everything that you are for 'defiling' the crown!"

"But… But I…" Anna was running out of ideas. "We can run away. You don't need the crown, I… I hate to think of tearing you away from Arendelle, but if we can't be who we are… what about Greece? Don't they have an island for those like us?"

For the first time since she had resolved to break things off, she felt her plan grow more unsure. Could they? "Who will lead this kingdom when my father's gone? I need to be here, Anna."

Still in defeat, Anna looked down to the water. There was nothing she could do to solve this issue. She needed to to be patient—they both needed to be patient.

Elsa sighed to herself. "We'll work it out, eventually. For now… I n-need some time. To think. But I wanted to come here and speak with you about this, I…" Her voice cracked. "I've already ignored you for a period longer than I should have, and I swore I would not do so again." She pressed her head against Anna's back. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Al…"

But Anna didn't say anything, and only when they arrived to the dock, she told her, "I'll wait. As long as I know you still care for me, I'll wait."

"That…" She had wanted to say, "You should not wait!" but could not bring herself to cast off her Al any further than she already was. "That is your decision." Then she whispered, "It is one that warms my heart, but fills me with dread in the same breath. You are my only… you are…"

"I know," Elsa heard her say in a small voice. Without waiting for more heartbreaking words from either of them, the princess dashed away from the docks, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The talk had gone better than Elsa could have hoped for… and yet she still felt completely and utterly distraught by the state of affairs between them. She didn't know what to do, and all she had in mind right now, was to run away from the look in Anna's eyes… the way she wanted to reach out for Elsa. The way they wanted to touch each other. Would there ever be peace for her heart?

These thoughts constantly repeated themselves inside of her mind over the next few days. She avoided contact with everyone, even her servants; her father began to send for her, and she found new and inventive ways to spurn his requests. Impossible as it might have been proving, she needed to think. Or _try,_ anyway.

All this time, by herself, was nothing more than a time of reflection on her feelings for Anna. _It's a sin,_ she repeated to herself. But what always followed was an image of them together with a smile on their faces, or one of them kissing the other.

She didn't dare to go out and seek her… but every day, she wondered what she'd be doing without her, how was she feeling… perhaps feeling the same way as herself. Isolated. Distressed. Frustrated.

 _And God knows how frustrating this is,_ Elsa groaned, rubbing at her temples from her place by her window, overlooking the sprawling town before her. So many villagers down there, and so many of them would despise her if they knew what she was contemplating in her darkest heart. She shut her eyes as she thought of the children that always greeted her so warmly, so earnestly—of little Hilda and her gap-toothed smile. Their parents would never let them near her again. As much as she longed to see Anna—even just the thought of her, she couldn't help but feel the guilt that followed behind. Truthfully, she loved Anna too much, and just not seeing her from the very first day… it was torture.

Furthermore, Al had even haunted her in her dreams… _those_ dreams. The dreams she didn't want to acknowledge. At first, it was only kissing Al again, but the third night after she had fled from the docks, it went quite a lot further. They were beneath the docks again, this time lying in the mud up against the rock wall. Dirty and panting, legs entwined… and her hand found that softness again, the softness she had at that time disbelieved but now ached for, yearned to explore, to delve into with—

And then Elsa awoke, sheathed in sweat and burdened with ten stone of guilt. At this point, she knew she had to see Anna.

For the first time in the past few days alone, she came out of her room, feeling especially conflicted about those dreams. Not that it happened often… but after finding out that 'Al' was a girl, everything changed. And she dreaded seeing her, but it wasn't something she wanted to do; it was something she _must_ do.

"Oh, Princess!" Gerda started when Elsa came to her view when she neared the gate. "Elsa, we were so worried about you…"

"There's no time for that now," Elsa told her very curtly. Hearing herself, she sighed, turning back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but I simply must go and see… Al. Alfrid," she elaborated, as if it were necessary to do so. She smiled when she saw the concern in her face. "Don't worry, I'll be back before supper."

Gerda bowed her head. "Be back soon, Princess." Elsa knew her servant had more to say, but kept quiet, anyway.

The streets flew past in a blur. Late as the hour was, she knew she would either find Anna in one of the taverns, or already back home. Likely the second, as she didn't have enough coin to frequent the taverns.

And now, she was standing in front of the entrance, contemplating whether to knock or to just go back home. She reasoned with herself, knowing how much she wanted to see her, but in the end… was it really worth it? Was it worth breaking her heart again?

She chewed on her lips. Anna said she'd wait, anyway. However long she had to wait, she would.

At the thought of her words, she knocked on her door, immediately hearing that voice from the other end. "Coming!" Thudding footsteps, and then the door itself being thrown open. "What do y— yyyoh."

Silly as it was to feel that way, Elsa became shy, reserved. Looking down, she whispered, "H-hello."

Anna's jaw fell open for a few seconds. "E-Elsa? You're… _here._ "

She nodded. "M-May I come in, or are you in the middle of doing something?"

Immediately, Anna opened the door wide open. "Come in, yes! I was just… you know, trying to cook myself some food. Um… A-Are you hungry?"

"No, I… well, I haven't been eating very well, so actually…" Walking through the door, she allowed Anna to close it before she added, "Do you… have enough for two?'

"Yes!" Anna cleared her throat. "I-I mean, yes, I do. I made it pretty quickly, so it's not quite… uh, gourmet."

Elsa smiled. "That's fine. It smells good." She watched Anna stride to her stove, realizing how nervous the redhead seemed to be. Avoidance of looking into Elsa's eyes, fumbling, mumbling to herself. Elsa couldn't help but giggle. "You don't have to be that nervous. I just… I want to talk."

"W-Which is why I'm nervous," Anna chuckled. "The last time we talked, it ended with— _OW!"_

Jumping up from where she had just been about to sit at the table, Elsa snapped, "Are you alright?!" Watching Anna clutch her hand told her that she might not be. Dashing toward her, she took her hand in her own and inspected the damage.

"It's n-nothing, I promise!" she reassured the princess. "Just brushed my hand against the stove, I…" She couldn't even finish her sentence, with Elsa inspecting her finger carefully… and her lips were suddenly pressed against her wound. "O-ooh…"

Suddenly realising what she had done, she pulled back slightly, staring down at the hand. It was beautiful, but not in the way her own was; not pristine, soft, delicate. Al's hands were working hands, calloused and strong, but still small and shaped like a lady's. "Oh God… I…. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Before she could even say much, Anna had leaned into her, her lips pressed against Elsa's… her hand holding the back of her neck. And Elsa's heart nearly stopped when she felt her warmth caressing her lips. She was already kissing back when her mind caught up with her body, alarmed that she was engaging in this again—how could she, now knowing her beau was a woman?! Yet she was, she craved more with all of her heart. Tasted more deeply of her, grasped at Anna's shoulders to steady herself against the weakness building in her knees. And then, she had her arms wrapped around her, trying to bring the woman closer to her… to taste every single part of her.

She didn't want to pull away, and when she felt Anna push her back, she whimpered. They were both breathing very heavily, their cheeks blossoming red… and their fingers craving to touch each other. Elsa licked her lips, her eyes gazing down on Anna's. "I… I had a dream… about us."

"I've had a few myself," Anna laughed breathlessly, passing her fingertips over Elsa's bottom lip. "They… oh, I couldn't tell you of them, they're not decent for a princess to hear."

"Tell me." Elsa smiled, and ran her fingers through those auburn strands. "I didn't have very decent dreams for a princess, either… Tell me," she whispered as she let her head fall to the crook of her neck, "I know we didn't have very different dreams…"

The voice of her former beau… current beau? Regardless, she sounded quite ashamed and shy, which was most unlike Anna. Except it wasn't; anytime it came to things such as this, she had always been the more shy between them. It made so much more sense to Elsa now that she knew.

"Your touch," Anna confessed meekly. "Under the docks… I dream of it, I ache to have it again… a-and I know that isn't right, that it makes me a little better than a tavern wench, b-but I've never…" Her voice broke as she pressed herself to continue. "I've never felt s-so cared for, so excited… I-I wanted you so badly, Elsa…"

Elsa felt her arms hugging her tightly, her shoulders shaking as Anna cried. "Me too…" she whispered. "I… I really wanted you. I'm sorry… for what I've said to you. God, and it's such an unfortunate calamity!" Taking a deep breath, she redoubled her embrace as Anna sniffled, began to quiet. "I see now. I see that neither of us have done wrong to the other, we simply… did not understand the situation. I'm sorry for being so harsh wh-when I first confronted you, my Al… my Anna..."

That only made Anna cry even more. "G-God, Elsa… you… I love you… I love you so much," she wept.

"You sh-shouldn't say…" But Anna's tears cut off her protests. Even if she knew it was wise, she hadn't the heart to refute words that were so obviously true, beating within both of their hearts. "Anna… d-damnation upon us, I love you! I have from the moment you first teased me, first were so casual with me despite my status… Anna!"

And then she was crying, as well. She felt Anna clutch her close, fingers curling against fabric as Elsa buried her face into the redhead's shoulder. How closely they clung, how deeply they drank of each other's warmth… Elsa had not felt so loved since her mother departed the mortal coil.

Once their tears had run their course, the princess let out a loud sniff as she drew back, leaning their foreheads against each other as they breathed, wresting control from the chaos. Control that slipped from Elsa's grasp when Anna's lips brushed against hers due to their closeness. She couldn't hold back, couldn't resist the deliciousness of the contact with her; her lips were suddenly devouring the other's, hands sliding up shoulders to cup either side of her neck, holding their contact.

Slowly, everything had become a blur with their fingers searching for more contact… closeness… for that little spark of pleasure that would send them into the heavens. Their cheeks were flushed, and soft moans made their hair stand with ecstasy… and it was encouraging. Elsa let her arms fall around her lover's waist, and gripped onto Anna's clothing the moment she felt her tongue caressing her bottom lip.

And everything stopped. Her heart had leapt into her throat, and Anna also seemed to realise in the same instant that Elsa had come to her senses. She pulled away, a regretful whine in the back of her throat, blinking over at her love as their mouths continued to hover close to one another.

"Told you… I do," she whispered. "You'll always be my princess."

Elsa smiled. "Anna… God, you're so… so…" She really didn't have the word to describe her. Anna didn't mind though, and leaned in again to peck her on the lips once more.

"Are we going to keep doing this, or are we going to eat? I'm hungry, my princess." When Anna extricated herself from the embrace and went back to the stove, Elsa looked so dizzy and forlorn that she couldn't help but grin through her healthy blush. "Not that I don't want to… return to that later on."

"Do you?" Elsa muttered, watching her busy herself at the stove. From the actions and aroma, it appeared to be a fish stew, rich and roiling and salty on the air. She couldn't see how Anna's expression was, but from that silence, she knew tonight wasn't going to be like any normal night.

Anna cleared her throat. "I-If you let us, that is."

Elsa couldn't figure out if she'd let it happen after eating; surely, she'd have to go back to the castle. Also, she didn't have much… experience. Frankly, she didn't have _any._ And reading those books really didn't help her much, anyway. "I… well, last night, I had that dream about us. Just know that, I've been having dreams of you more often than I expected."

The redhead gulped. "A-And?"

She smiled. "And now I know, how much I've been wanting you all along. No matter if you're a man, or a woman… I still want _you._ " Hanging her head, she sighed as she added, "I'm just at a loss as to how we'll manage this… this…"

"Courtship?" Ladling the stew into two simple wooden bowls, Anna continued, "Marriage? Midnight affairs, twisting up my bedsheets with our—

"P-please, must you be so coarse?!" But Anna only laughed at her bluster. Elsa folded her arms. "W-Well… if you put it that way, yes, I…" she gulped. "It's… It's _that_ kind of want."

Anna's cheeks were aflame, but she forced herself to focus on the bowls, walking carefully over to set them down on the tabletop. Only then did she clear her throat and look up at Elsa. "We share that want, then. I… honestly, my hand to God, Elsa, I had not thought of you that way before our swim! I did not pursue you for impure reasons! But… touching me where you touched me awoke something. Oh Elsa, you don't… you don't know how much I want you."

Slowly, Elsa wrapped her arms around the redhead's petite body, her chin resting on top of her shoulder. Her smile only grew wider when she heard her lover sigh in peace. "I know," she whispered into her ear. "And… I wish it could be this way… but you know it can't. We have to be more careful than to… to pursue such—

"We will be careful," Anna pressed as she sat down, scooting her chair closer. "We can be! I… I know it won't be easy, but it's far, _far_ too important to me to be with you! I can't forget that, I can't ignore it!"

Elsa couldn't help but feel thankful that she was able to meet with her today. "I don't deserve you, do I?"

"I don't deserve you, either," Anna said as she reached a hand out to entwine with Elsa's. "And because we think we don't deserve the other, we probably deserve each other. Probably. I'm deciding right now that we do. Right now. At this moment." Elsa tried not to smile as the redhead's cheeks grew warmer with each word slipping from her lips. "Here. With you...with us. And, erm...Oh! The food's going to get cold!"

* * *

Night was falling after they finished eating, and cleaned up after themselves. And with each minute they'd been together, Elsa found it harder and harder to leave. She wanted to stay… and she wanted to be with her lover as long as possible without her father getting in between them.

"You seem a bit anxious… is everything alright?" Anna asked, and let their fingers entwine.

Elsa smiled nervously and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine."

That was all she had said, but that didn't dispute the redhead's concern. Lifting the hand clasped in hers so she could press a kiss to Elsa's knuckle, Anna murmured, "You don't want to go."

It was a statement, not a question, and the nervous smile fell from Elsa's face as her shoulders drooped. "I want to stay here...with you. But my father will be expecting me for supper, and no doubt question why I had secluded myself in my room all this time." Her brow furrowed in worry. "He might ask about you, and I'd rather not place any more suspicion on you than there already is."

Anna pursed her lips tightly. "He'll ask eventually… but for now, if you're really that nervous… stay."

"I can't," Elsa whispered, shaking her head even as Anna stepped closer. And even as Anna didn't let go of her hand, as much as she wanted to say, 'I have to go', she couldn't do it. Before she knew it, she'd sat back down to her seat, staring into Anna's eyes.

"You're too… Just for tonight, stay." Elsa felt her squeeze her hand. "Or at the very least, don't go...just yet?" Anna's gaze was so longing, so full of love that it made her heart ache in the best of ways. She didn't think it was this easy to give in, but she did… just because Anna had that pout on her face.

She sighed. "If I stay…"

"You did say you want to continue what we did… right?" Anna breathed. The princess blushed at her forwardness. She didn't think the redhead would remember that. And Anna had taken her breath away when she sat herself down on her lap.

"A-Anna!" Elsa squeaked as the girl all but straddled her. "R-Right here?!"

"Right here should be fine...unless you prefer the bed?" Anna asked, biting at her bottom lip as a blush of her own took over her freckled cheeks.

Elsa gulped. "Y-You know I've never done this before… S-Shouldn't we take the be— _Ah…"_ With Anna's lips kneading her neck, she couldn't help but melt into her hands, and be rendered speechless. She couldn't think, and all she could do was feel her warmth… and the effects of her touch went to her head. She sighed, and let her arms hold on tightly to her waist.

"I love you," Anna breathed. Her fingers slowly slid under Elsa's clothes, her lips making their way to Elsa's. She'd silenced her, drowning her with love… her soft moans. Elsa felt her trail kisses along the curve of her jaw, to the corner of her mouth...before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She felt her toes curl as she pressed back with equal fervor, parting her mouth and allowing Anna's tongue to swirl against her own.

Her grip tightened around Anna, and she couldn't help but lean into her, trying to take in—to _taste_ as much of her as possible. It was getting a little hot in the modest home, and Elsa already wanted her lover to strip her from her clothes and let those delicate fingers caress every part of her body. God… she felt like a common whore with how much heat had begun to pool in her loins, fanning the flames of her desire.

"Bed," Elsa rasped once they parted for air. "I want to… I want to feel all of you… I want…"

"As you wish," Anna breathed, sneaking in a brief kiss before removing herself from Elsa's lap with trembling legs. Elsa barely had time to stand before the redhead's hands grabbed her by the back of her thighs, hoisting her up. She squeaked as she wrapped her legs around Anna's waist, gripping at the girl's shoulders to help steady herself. She could feel Anna's muscles working to keep her suspended, to keep her from slipping and falling to the floor.

"I can walk by myself," Elsa huffed, but Anna merely laughed. She nearly shrieked when she felt a hand beginning to stray towards her bottom. "A-Anna!"

"Alright, I'll save that for later," her lover teased breathlessly, adjusting her hold so Elsa was more secure as she walked them to the lone bed pushed up against the wall. Elsa had expected the woman to just throw her against the blankets and furs, but instead, she was being laid gently on the bed. What followed behind was Anna's lips trailing soft, gentle kisses down her neck.

Once again, she'd given into her lover's touch, melting into her sweet, sweet love. She sighed, curling her fingers into red locks of hair. " _Anna…_ " she moaned, letting her body relax under the woman's hands that slipped under her dress, hiking it up to her waist. Elsa was trembling... and not because she was nervous; she was _ecstatic._ It was almost thrilling—the thought of engaging in this sin, in adultery.

Elsa had heard stories, of course. Of women and men alike engaging in activities outside of wedlock. And, if she so desired to commit the full act, she would join them.

"Not tonight," Anna whispered against her neck . "When I take you, and you take me...I want it to be special. I want our first time truly being together...to be the grand ending to a perfect day."

"So shall I make...a perfect day for you...soon?" Elsa breathed in reply, lips curving into a smirk, only to moan when Anna nudged her legs apart and brought her thigh to the growing heat below. "A-Anna, you— if you are not t-to take me, then wh— what—

"I cannot do nothing," she sighed, as needy as Elsa but without the uncertainty. She felt another heat, a now-familiar one, press down into her own thigh, though Anna's leg stayed just out of reach. "Mmmhh… but I will not force you to be touched. I'll wait for you to ask."

Elsa's hand wandered to the hip of her lover, catching upon it and holding tight as the redhead's cheeks grew hotter, her eyes heavy-lidded as she swayed back and forth with the fever of her lust. The fingertips trailed up to the waistband of her trousers, began edging their way in…

"Hnng!" Anna's hips jerked on reflex, rubbing herself on Elsa's thigh in the process. Her body leaned down, arms on either side of Elsa's shoulders, green eyes alight as they bored into blue ones. "We… but what about… waiting?"

"I won't take you," Elsa whispered softly, her hand sliding down to joint of hip, back to fleshy cheek. "But I _can_ do this." She punctuated her last word by squeezing her hand, and a sharp inhale from Anna reached her ears, hips jerking again. The heat on her thigh grew, taking on an almost moist quality, and she blushed at the reaction she had elicited from her lover.

"My, my, my… What an un-princessly thing…to do—Oh!" Anna moaned as Elsa gave another squeeze, her hand kneading the soft flesh afterwards. "Y-you're so… Elsa, you told me you had done nothing like this before!"

Her shoulders shrugged as she bit her lip, flexing each finger. "I find you so appealing that I can't resist; my hands move on their own. Who am I to deny them of their wants?"

But Elsa fell silent as she watched Anna transform above her. Thus far, she had simply groaned and displayed her thirst for more pleasure here and there; with Elsa's delicate hand encouraging, she began to rock back and forth on the leg, moans of delight falling from her lips with increasing frequency. The heat on her thigh grew wetter and wetter with each passing moment, and Elsa's body began to undulate in time to Anna's grinding.

Was this how it was done? From the very instant she had discovered her Al was an Anna, a small corner of the back of her mind had been trying to figure out how two women would go about making love. However, Anna had said she wouldn't take her tonight, so…

"Anna, please...touch me," Elsa breathed. "I… want to feel what you're feeling." When Anna obliged, seconds later, she gasped, "O-ohhhh! What is th… this devil magic?!" She tried to say more, but words failed her as pleasure wound its way through her body every time Anna's thigh made contact with the heat between her legs. Elsa had rarely explored below, but even then, the sensation was different. But now, under the touch of another, it was… it was…

 _Wonderful._ Everything she had dreaded, feared, was curious about—none of it could even touch the vaguest edges of how beautiful her entire body felt when Anna pressed into her there. Very soon, she wished to find out what it would be like when they did undress again, when they drank in each other's forms entirely.

How the night of that feast _would_ have ended.

"Ah… Anna!" Elsa moaned as the woman in question pressed closer, arching over her as their grinding grew more frantic. She was unhinged! The skin under her palm grew damp with sweat, and she knew not if it was her own or Anna's—nor could she care. The way it now slid under her touch was somehow more enticing, and she raked her nails along the freckled surface.

" _A-AHH!_ Elsa!" Anna's movements grew more passionate as she panted, breaths labored. Her thigh pressed against something, and Elsa shrieked at the sudden pleasure that had flared up from that particular point. Her hips bucked wildly afterwards, trying to find what had caused it so that she may recreate that feeling.

"A-Anna… Anna! Please…!"

The redhead was half-gone, mouth hanging open as she gasped for breath, body writhing atop Elsa's. Still, she managed to pant, "Y… yes?"

"P-push into me more! As you did a moment ago!" Elsa whined. When Anna tried to mimic her movement from before, she hissed, "L-Left, I think… _Your_ right, I mea—" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Anna's thigh pressed against the point again. "R-RIGHT there! Yes! Yes, verily!"

"O-ohhhhHHhhh!" Anna gasped out with a breathy laugh, a combined response to Elsa's words and simply a release of her own heat. Holding herself to that new position, she rocked harder than ever before, head whiplashing down and up again in her frenzy.

Elsa's cries grew in volume, her hands clutching at the blankets and furs below them as she writhed under Anna's ministrations. The pleasure threatened to cloud her mind completely, building up to something that was both terrifying and exciting until—

Stars appeared in her eyes, the heavens opened. Her heart beat so fast, and then stopped altogether. Whatever that was, she knew it to be the product of the most singularly powerful moment of pure love she had ever known in her lifetime. Distantly, she was aware that she had screamed Anna's name as she floated in this blissful state, her back arching off the bed. The same could be said of the goddess above her.

After a moment, Anna flopped weakly down on top of her love, panting against her now-unkempt flaxen hair from the effort she had expended. Their thighs remained exactly where they had been: deep within each other's forbidden territory. Elsa wished for them to stay that way forevermore.

Unfortunately, she had already tarried long enough. Any more, and she would be late to supper. But for now… all she could do was wrap her arms gently around Anna, cradling her body as close as possible. It was too good; intoxicating. Even the _scent_ of her filled her lungs and her mind.

"Hello," Elsa breathed, smiling as their foreheads came to rest against the other.

"Hello me?" Anna chuckled, lips quirking into a love-struck grin. She angled her head; those very lips meeting Elsa's in a brief, chaste kiss. Their noses bumped when she pulled away, and a happy laugh bubbled out of Elsa's throat. Soon, Anna was laughing as well.

"The fools." When Anna merely blinked at her, still chuckling, Elsa grinned up at her and kissed the end of her nose before answering. "My father and those like him. They simply don't understand that… our love is a love that burns bright. Not a deviance." She kissed the corner of her mouth. Her cheek. Her lips.

"The church would disagree," Anna said, giggling as Elsa nuzzled her face against hers. "Not that either of us care much what they think at this point."

"Hmm… perhaps just a little," Elsa murmured. "We still need a plan, regarding our future. But for now...that will have to be for another day."

She pulled away to look into Anna's eyes, her gaze softening. Humming with content, Anna spoiled her with sweet, little kisses, prompting the princess to giggle—sometimes even moaning at the spot she had hit.

"As much as I want to continue doing this," Elsa sighed, and let her arms separate the two of them, "I need to go."

"Of course…"

Anna moved to get off of her, leaving the bed to help her to her unsteady feet. In silence, they both tidied themselves up, making sure every little mark left on their skin was completely hidden from sight. And finally, they could let out a breath of relief.

Elsa stood outside of her doorway when Anna opened it, smiling gracefully. "Tonight has been wonderful, Anna."

The redhead couldn't even manage a proper smile, clumsily searching for words to reply back. "Y-You're really beautiful, you know that? In the daylight, too, but the moonlight… it makes you so… I don't know." Her cheeks flushed pink when she heard the sweet little laughter flowing out her lips. Only when Elsa had her hand caressing her beau's rose-colored cheek, she relaxed enough to reply.

"I love you, Anna."

 _Anna._ Not Al. But _Anna._

"You…" Anna bit back whatever reply of surprise she had been going to offer, and instead merely whispered, "And I love you, my princess." Then, with a smirk that came somewhat close to the old panache "Al" had, she added, "Now, run home as fast as your princessly feet can carry you."

Giggling, Elsa sprinted off but not before having to kiss her "prince" on the cheek. "Good night, Anna!" The giggles trailing behind her echoed through the streets.

* * *

Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The following morning, all the castle could tell that Elsa was in the highest of spirits. Through her bath, her dressing and her morning stroll through the courtyard—which she had been neglecting of late—she sang a sweet old song, one of her favourites that her mother had taught her. She had worn her favorite dress, as well.

Until she finally met up with her father, when her spirits had plummeted. Up came a sick, unpleasant feeling, coiling in her stomach. But she remained regal, and silent. Exchanging her good mood for a bad one was already upsetting enough as it was; she would not give him the satisfaction of chastising her for ignoring him, or for "throwing a tantrum" as he viewed any argument on her part.

"Well, it is good to see you out and about again," Agdar observed with a tight-lipped smile. It was pretty obvious to Elsa that he was trying to reserve his questions for later… and perhaps, try to discipline her later.

Elsa mirrored his expression. "I'm sorry, father, for… being in my room for so long." She let herself sit across from him behind the dining table. Despite seeing him smile, the atmosphere was growing pretty heavy with each second that had passed in silence.

"You tell me that you are sorry, but do not say for what. Explain to me how I should react to my daughter." These words seemed to be as much for her as an offering to God.

"I did say. For being in my room." Her belligerence might earn her a scolding, but she did not feel like playing his games. She wanted to eat and exit to find Anna as soon as she may. After all, Agdar was only trying to be a father—not acting like a king, but to just be a father to Elsa. She couldn't blame him for being angry… and she was only becoming one of those rebellious children.

"Yes. Why?"

"Why, what?"

Agdar sighed. "Why have you been in your room for so long?" He frowned. "Is it Alfrid?"

Elsa had been planning for it. Over and over, she rehearsed what she might say when he asked. Therefore, she may as well attempt what she was going to attempt.

"It was. I worried that his feelings for me were different than mine. So… so we had a chat, and decided to give each other some space of a few days. But those days without him only confirmed that I missed him, and terribly so!"

Agdar quirked his eyebrows up. "What kind of chat made you two want to separate… and for you to stay in your room the whole time? Surely he hasn't… been unfaithful to you."

She raised a hand to ward of what was sure to be a lot of manly bluster. "Nothing of the sort. First, I thought he cared for me less than I for him… and then the other way around." She chuckled softly, a hand in front of her mouth. "Isn't that silly?"

She could see that her father was still not convinced. "As silly as it may be, at least, you could've come out of your room and just stay in the castle. Didn't you feel up to any company at all?"

Shaking her head, the princess replied, "I didn't. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts and feelings so that I might listen to them better. I am sorry if I worried you; please know that wasn't my intention."

He sighed. "Well, alright. You've come out yesterday… and you've stayed out long, so I'll forgive that. I'm glad you two have made up now." Straightening his clothes, he set back to the thin gruel he was dining upon, glancing up as if hoping Elsa would do the same. When she noticed, she did; it was not a fine feast for the tongue, but it was hardy fare, and Agdar believed in partaking of it at least once per week, so as not to be too overindulgent in riches. Part of his efforts to maintain a certain humility. "You must be going out again, later, am I right? I don't need a guard to look over you, do I?"

Elsa immediately shook her head. "Of course not, Father. I'm not a child."

He chuckled. "Of course not. Even if you do act as one sometimes; I do trust you." The spoon just under his mustache, he added, "Give my regards to Young Alfrid."

Satisfied with the answer, Elsa began to eat as well. "I will, father."

* * *

Seeing Anna sitting by the side on her boat, Elsa was smiling like a child and quietly made her way behind her, down the dock. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, prompting a squeak sounding in front of her.

"Hello," Elsa breathed, giggling at her lover's reaction. "Don't you look all dazed out. What are you thinking about?"

Gulping, she turned to smile at Elsa. "Well, in all honesty… luncheon." When Elsa looked vaguely disappointed, she followed up with, "But before that, I was thinking of you, Princess."

"Me?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

She laughed. "Why do you sound so surprised? I was thinking about you and luncheon. Well… having you as a meal." She wiggled eyebrows, and only laughed harder at the princess' reaction. "Jest, only a jest! I promise!"

"Oh?" Elsa asked, deciding to give as well as she had received. "Then you don't wish to feast upon my flesh?"

Anna turned a brilliant shade of red to rival her hair. To be fair, Elsa's cheeks were already pink; now they matched. This time she could only laugh nervously, "W-W-Well… I-I would love to."

Elsa smirked, and tightened her arms around the woman's waist, her nose nudged against Anna's neck. She felt the redhead shuddering when she became bolder and let her lips caress her warm skin. "I'm not stopping you," she whispered. "Not after what happened last night, anyway."

"A-Are you… ah… you're not serious… are you?"

"Do I sound like I'm serious to you?"

Anna pushed her backward. "I… thought we agreed to wait for a day of great importance, didn't we? Even though that is… tempting…"

"We did. And today is important. Today will be the day I am tasted by the woman I love." The words were whispered, but no less bold.

At this point, Anna was completely speechless as she turned her full body around to meet Elsa's. Opening and closing her mouth, still, no words could describe how Elsa was staring at her. "Elsa…" She licked her lips. "You… come now, we should… take it slowly."

"I want you to take it slowly," Elsa teased. When Anna fixed her with a dismayed gaze, the princess finally lowered her own. "I do. But I also need to explore more of these things with you. Waiting for so long, until we are married… I could not bear it. Not when I have had a sampling of what more we might do together!"

"B-But… I know we should explore but… I-I haven't even seen you naked! Not even last night!" Anna held her hand tightly. "You're eager, I know… and I love you, but we could wait, couldn't we? Of course, when the timing's right, I'll explore anything you want with you."

Elsa's expression slipped down slightly, disappointed. "I'm… behaving the same way I did before. Rushing into everything headlong." Her eyes squeezed shut. "Seems that even when I am becoming a deviant, I want to do it as quickly as is possible for two women to do so. What manner of silly creature am I?"

"N-No, no!" Anna sighed. "You're not a deviant… I… I'm just nervous, that's all." She smiled and leaning in, she let her lips press against Elsa's gently. "If anything, it should be me who's silly."

"Why are you silly?"

"For turning down a chance to drink from the holy grail."

Elsa gasped, swatting at her bicep. "Sacrilege! Aren't we in enough trouble with the church as it is?!"

"Well, you did starting talking about… _taste._ " Anna licked her lips. "Come on, did you eat? Should we go back to my home?"

Pursing her lips for a moment, she sighed and said, "No, no, you cooked for us last time—and me showing up unannounced. I'll treat you to a meal at the tavern. Perhaps that will help… discourage us from doing too much, too soon."

"Wow, you've taken a liking for the tavern, haven't you? I like it." Anna winked and let themselves up from the boat, climbing up to the docks. "Promise me you won't get drunk like last time."

"Oh, I don't think I'll be promising you that… not after you told me you've changed your clothes while I was drunk." When Anna dipped her head, she tittered behind her hand as she was helped out of the boat. "That's two chances squandered to see your beauty, and I won't be robbed of a third!"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "By the sound of that, I would've thought you had something to drink already… Should we take you back to the castle instead?" She laughed.

"Unless you want another encounter with my father, I doubt that would be wise," Elsa teased back. Her gaze softened as she reached a hand up to caress Anna's cheek. "But, someday...I would love to show you my home. The halls, the gardens—"

"The bedroom," Anna added with an impish smirk, and Elsa took her hand away to playfully slap the redhead on the shoulder, her cheeks flaring with heat. "What? Just imagine what it would be like to have me take you on a bed of down. Besides… just a moment ago, didn't you want me to take you… to _taste_ you?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Oh, I still plan to have you do that. But I'd also like a drink, too, before… the night progresses. And it looks like you're in a bit of a rush, aren't you? Holding my hand so tightly…"

Anna merely grinned cheekily at her before tugging her away in the direction of the tavern.

* * *

"One tankard only, understand?" Anna said as she set their drinks down on the table, a pointed look in her eyes.

Elsa smiled. "I shall _use_ only one tankard, yes." She reached out to slowly trail a delicate finger down the length of its handle, maintaining eye contact with her lover. Anna's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she sat down, chair screeching on the floorboards a little as she did so.

"I can't help but feel like I'm missing something here. Is this another princessly thing you're doing?"

"Perhaps," Elsa giggled, picking up her tankard and raising it to her lips for a drink.

Still eyeing her suspiciously, Anna also took her tankard to her lips. "You know, after last night, you've become quite… I don't know how to word it… you're glowing. You're not as reserved as you used to be."

Anna was right; Elsa couldn't deny that last night had given her a boost of confidence and a great level of eagerness for pleasure, and for her lover. After that talk, she couldn't help but act as bold and open as possible, because what could be worse than that talk? Oh, what could be worse than seeing Anna cry?

"I shouldn't be, if I'm going to be in a relationship, right?" The blonde smiled as she let her hand lay on Anna's lap. "Or at the very least...I've begun to let go of things that were holding me back. From you. From us."

"R-Right!" Anna exclaimed, placing her tankard back down on the table so she could clasp Elsa's hand with both of her own. "And I'm sure we'll find a way for this to work. We'll make our own way if we have to!"

"However… you seem to be holding yourself back."

They both grew quiet, and immediately, Anna took another swig of her drink to get rid of this awkward silence. "W-Well… I just… I have to, you know? I can't… taint a princess' innocence and purity just because she wants to…"

"Can't you?"

"No! It's…" Sighing, Anna paused to think for a second, gnawing at her bottom lip. "You're the most precious person to me in all of the four corners of this world, Elsa. I know I want to be with you, and you with me, but I don't want to… rush ahead, do everything all at once. I want to take my time and explore who we are together. Discover your continent one coastline at a time."

 _If we will even_ have _that time. One slip, one wrong move…_ Elsa offered a smile that belied the lingering whisper of fear at the back of her mind. "If I recall, you once said you were bad at metaphors."

"Perhaps I'm trying to improve," she chuckled. "For you. A princess can't take a lover who's so bad at metaphors, can she?"

"Hm, I guess not, but a princess can take a lover who's as gorgeous as you." Elsa smiled, and it only grew wider when she noticed Anna blushing. She tried to hide it as she took another full swig of her drink, and Elsa did the same.

Surprisingly, it was Anna who'd finished her drink first. Maybe it was because Elsa kept teasing her and asking questions that… weren't _quite_ appropriate for the public. Well, luckily, many of those questions were whispers, but it only intensified Anna's timidness. Against all odds, they really were becoming more comfortable with each other, with their status as more than simple friends—with Elsa realising Anna was a woman. Even when she had wondered if she could accept that, decided she may be able to, she had never thought she would _cherish_ Anna's femininity. She had been far more comfortable with "Al" than any other man, and now she knew why. Perhaps it was fated that she would mistake her for a him… so that her eyes might be opened.

And as comfortable as it could be, they were getting a little _too_ comfortable after a while, and not before they'd ordered a few more drinks. Gradually, they'd gotten into a very… intimate mood. A couple of patrons eyed the two whispering and having their hands playfully grabbing each other's body, but Elsa didn't really seem to care. She really just wanted to _touch_ Anna.

"We should probably get going, unless you want us to get kicked out," Anna chuckled and grabbed the playful hand to was reaching up to her waist. Elsa pouted.

"They don't seem to care."

"Well, I do. You're not the one who comes here on a regular basis!" Tottering slightly as she got to her feet, she grinned down at Elsa and asked, "Shall we, little sparrow?"

With a content hum, Elsa got up to her feet, and hooked her arm around Anna's. "So… would you mind taking your clothes off again? I won't faint."

" _Elsa!"_ But the princess was already giggling, bemused at her own jest. Such as it was. "Oh, come on!"

Down the streets the two girls rushed, staggering into each other and into the walls, arms clutching around one another to keep from falling over. Once, the princess even knocked over a rain barrel, and she yelped and danced away from the rush of water while Anna cackled madly. Soon enough, they were on their way again, hoping no one had seen and that the village children would catch the blame.

When they eventually got back to Anna's home, all the giggles and jokes ended. They ended up laying in bed, trying to catch their breath… and also, trying not to throw up again. "You're not wet, are you?" Anna asked, turning to her side to stare at the blonde. Elsa seemed to be smiling a lot today.

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"I was going to give you a change of clothes… so you don't have to, you know, get sick."

Elsa smirked. "You just want to see me bare." It must've been the alcohol, or else, she wouldn't have said something so… inappropriate. "From my princessly head to my princessly feet, you do."

"Of course," Anna admitted in a quieter tone. "But only when the time is right. Which may or may not be tonight; I can't tell as of yet."

She hummed, and leaned closer to Anna. "Do you want it to be tonight?" When the redhead only rolled her eyes and pushed at her face, she grunted, "What? What did I say?"

By this time, both girls were flushed and excited, their drunkenness in full swing but lesser for their having walked some of it off. Anna found it quite easy to bury her face in Elsa's stomach, grinning in contentment. Elsa's hands found their way to Anna's hair, running her fingers through the fiery strands.

"So… not tonight then?" Elsa asked, looking down to Anna who wasn't acknowledging what she'd said. Elsa took that as a "no". "That's fine; we can lie together, instead. Nothing wrong with that."

"Too right you are, there isn't," Anna muttered as she pressed their bodies together. "Ohh, your body… I can't wait for the time when I can do this every eve… When we need not dwell so far from one another."

"You should find work in the castle, then," Elsa chuckled, and when her lover's fingers pressed against her sides, tickling her, she laughed. "I jest, I jest!"

"As if such a thing would be easy," she heard Anna huff, a smile in her voice. "But it is a very tempting option. Perhaps I could be your chambermaid… help you undress…"

Elsa couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter when Anna's eyebrows waggled up and down, covering her mouth to prevent the inelegant display from being visible. But Anna grabbed her hand to pull it down and away. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you. Watching you laugh. Don't hide that, it's… pure and beautiful." The brilliant smile Anna sent her way filled Elsa's chest with warmth, soon spreading to her cheeks in a mighty blush. She ducked her head as best as she could in embarrassment as Anna chuckled. "Oh, Elsa…"

"You don't know," the princess finally breathed. "I could tell you, but you'll never fully know the feelings you stir in my breast, the way my heart races…" Her hands moved to cup Anna's face, urging her up so she could press their lips together in a tender kiss. Anna hummed contentedly and returned the sweet kiss, which made Elsa sigh softly. It could be no sweeter.

"How are you with me?" Anna wondered as her own hands ran up the sides of Elsa's dress, pressing inward. "It is an impossibility! You are just too good to me…" She leaned in for another kiss, and Elsa gladly and eagerly accepted it.

"Hm… well you see, this _knave_ had been bugging me on the docks… and as it turns out, she was a bit of an annoyance at first, but I've grown accustomed to her. And right now, I'm in love with her entirely." Elsa giggled and only shuddered when Anna's fingers continued to crawl up her skin.

"Are you really? What a funny coincidence…" They both grinned at each other before their lips met again, hands playing up each other's backs. Elsa's wound up beneath Anna's tunic, and she gasped at the feeling of nails on her sensitive skin. "You know… these dresses of yours are rather cumbersome."

"Oh?" Elsa continued lightly trailing her nails along Anna's back to earn more of those gasps, a smile playing on her lips. "How so?"

"They're one piece; to touch you as you're touching me right now, I'd have to undress you," Anna huffed, pouting as her fingers danced on Elsa's back, unable to slide beneath the cloth. "It's not fair." She tugged harder until Elsa arched herself up a little. "You have such a beautiful body… such beautiful skin, I don't know why you don't delight in… showing it off!"

And with one swift move, she had undressed her fully. Elsa's cheeks were slightly pink as she laid bare before Anna, showing her full heaving breasts, her smooth abdomen… and Anna was struck speechless. Clearly, she couldn't believe how beautiful Elsa looked— and was unable to look away from the sight, either! The blonde eventually managed a shy smile and folded her arms together. She didn't want to cover her whole being, because it seemed to be dumbfounding her lover.

"A-Are you going to keep staring?" she asked at last.

Anna blinked, and gently placed her palms flat against Elsa's stomach. "I… I can stare at you all day and never get bored."

Elsa freed her arms to entwine their fingers together, eyes full of adoration and mischief. "I hope I won't bore you at all."

"Never," she breathed, smiling gently down at the regal figure laid across her sheets. Other than hosiery and shoes, Elsa was now quite exposed, and she felt her heart skipping over beats, her breathing coming more quickly. Would something such as the last time, when they ground their bodies together, repeat itself?

But clearly, it was not enough for Anna. Her hands pried the shoes free, and Elsa obliged with an arch of her slender legs as together, they worked the soft white hose downward. Soon enough, the girl was entirely bare to her lover, the blush deepening. They were too reckless—this was more than they had agreed upon!

"Finally," Anna whispered, picking up her ankle and pressing her lips into the top of her arch. "I meet your princessly feet."

Elsa couldn't help the giggle that burbled forth. "I hadn't realised these feet were of that much import to you, O Prince."

"They are, they are. But I also hope my silliness eased your worries a bit." Petting up and down Elsa's calves, Anna's playful smirk gave way to a gentle smile as she breathed, "I want to see you, and to be with you, but not to frighten or make you uncomfortable. If you would rather be dressed again, I'll be happy to help."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the uncertainty of the girl. At the smile which had faltered into a frown, filled with worries. Ah, but she knew how much Anna cared for her reputation and her purity. Nothing made her feel better than to see her lover smile, and to feel her fingers gently caressing her body with ease and delicacy. She sighed with content, and only frowned when those wondrous fingers were gone from her body.

With hooded eyes, darkening with want, Elsa mirrored her earlier smile. "Do I look uncomfortable to you…?" she breathed, immediately taking her restless hands back up—this time, to her breasts. Anna couldn't say anything, staring in awe at the woman below her. "I'll take that as a 'no', then," she giggled.

Anna gulped. "You… well, you do look beautiful."

"You've said that already."

"It doesn't hurt to say it twice, my princess." And, under her breath, "Or thrice, for that matter. I doubt I'll ever get tired of saying it."

Elsa's cheeks grew warm at the muttered addition, unsure if it was meant for her ears but delighting in the words all the same. "You can touch me, you know that?"

The redhead shrugged. "It doesn't have to be tonight." Teal eyes roved over Elsa's form once more, appreciatively. "Truly making love, I mean. But of course, we can still do something else…"

She raised her eyebrows. "Such as?"

"Well…" Anna laid down beside her, pulling up the blanket. "Such as just being beside each other. Laying here and talking about life, or we could take a little nap!" She wrapped her arms around Elsa, sighing at the pleasant warmth. "And we can do that with my arms around you… keeping you safe."

"Was I in peril?" Elsa asked obliquely, and an index finger pushed into her stomach; both girls grinned. "But… I do feel most safe with you, Anna. Most comfortable, most like myself." She pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "And I think you feel so much more comfortable like this…" She pushed a loose strand of auburn hair behind the woman's ear.

Anna hummed, and placed a chaste kiss below her jaw. "I do, actually." She ran her hand up and down the princess' middle. "You know, I can really just fall asleep like this."

"I'm not stopping you." Elsa smiled, only to gasp when she felt Anna's head come to rest on her chest. "Anna, really!"

"I just wanted to hear the beating of your heart," she whispered. A sigh passed through her lips, warm breath tickling Elsa's bare skin, and her smile returned, albeit more tender than before. She pressed a kiss to the top of Anna's head.

"I can't believe I've fallen in love with a girl like you."

Anna giggled. "You love me."

"I do," Elsa breathed as her heart clenched in the best of ways. "I've confessed it so many times, you would think you remember by now."

"I do remember! I just… enjoy having it repeated." Anna shifted her head so that Elsa could see the broad grin on her face. "And every time is almost as sweet as the first."

There was naught else Elsa could do but kiss her forehead. "Then I'll make it a sweet refrain." Clearing her throat softly, she began to sing an impromptu ballad, one which only contained the lyrics, "I love you, Anna" repeated in a multitude of ways. Anna laughed as her cheeks grew pink, and she peppered kisses all over Elsa's face as best as she could. Elsa kept up her singing for as long as she could before giving in to the urge to laugh as well, for Anna had begun to tickle her sides.

It was a temporary paradise, but one they both were ecstatic to indulge in. For as long as they could.

* * *

"Gone for a tousle, my dear?" Gerda whispered as she welcomed Elsa back into the castle, winking conspiratorially. Elsa couldn't speak at the forwardness in the older woman's question, barely registering that she had ushered her inside. "Might want to sort your dress a bit more before your father sees. Just there."

Elsa did as she was bade, hastily smoothing out her fabric. "Is… that better? And what do you mean, 'a tousle'? What is that implying?"

"Oh, you know exactly what it means!" Gerda chortled, leading her down the halls. "I certainly hope Al wasn't too rough with you. These things can be a bit overwhelming at the start, but she seems like a rather—"

"Wait." Elsa stopped in her tracks, reaching a hand out to stop the older woman as well. "You… you _know_ Al is a woman?"

The servant blinked rapidly. "Well, yes. Didn't you?"

"I…" Elsa's cheeks filled with rouge. "Um… no? Wait, since when, Gerda?"

The servant placed her hands together. "Well… you were out cold when Al brought you in—"

"Oh God, I was drunk at the time…" Sighing, she looked over at her. "And… you could easily tell she wasn't a young boy?"

"Yes! My word, Princess, I just assumed… well, the two of you practiced the love that dare not speak its name."

Hearing Gerda say these words made Elsa's cheeks flush red, her mouth unable to let words flow out smoothly. She stuttered in embarrassment when her servant laughed, and in shame that she was actually a deviant _._ Her eyes widened. "Wait… but I'm… she's a woman. We're _both_ women. Y-You don't mind?"

"Why should _I_ mind? I'm not the one going against the church." But when Elsa looked distressed, she raised her hands. "Only the _church_ , miss. Not against my feelings, or God's. I've seen how she cared for you, and… well, it's unusual, but I can't imagine He would say a word against that type of deep, abiding affection. Frankly, I think the ones who say He would are making a big deal of nothing."

"You… you really don't think I'm…" Elsa smiled gently at her servant and confidant. "That's so heartening to hear. Unexpected, but heartening. Thank you so much Gerda, it means...so much to me." She found herself choking up from the realization that there were people out there that could be so open-minded; that there were people that just didn't care because… well, He loved everybody.

"Think nothing of it; you're my princess, aren't you? Have to look after you as best I can." Then she leaned in and muttered, "And someone else is, too, by the sound of you whistling and waltzing around here the other day."

Elsa's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "Y-Yes well, I think I should go now before father finds me." As she walked away, she could hear the old maid chuckling quietly to herself. Silently, she said a prayer that God would not only bless her courtship… but also keep more of those questions from coming her way.

She prayed that her father wouldn't stop her from courting someone she loves… but that seemed impossible. Subconsciously, she'd walked through the hall and found herself in front of the library. There was her father, standing behind those huge shelves with a book in his hand. She lacked the courage to come up to him, and to speak up.

Elsa stood still behind the doorway, mindlessly staring at her father.

"Elsa?"

 _Oh no._ "Yes?" she asked gently, carefully pitching her voice so that she didn't sound too upset or interested; merely as if she had no strong feelings on whether or not they spoke.

"Come, see what I've found."

She was a little hesitant, but meekly, she walked up to him. "What have you found, Father?"

He continued flipping the pages of the book. "Well, I was hoping you could learn something… politically. It doesn't have to be now, but one day, you'll have to be in my position. You are a smart girl, and I'm sure Al would be a great king, as well. I know he can take care of everything, but the kingdom needs you, too."

 _King._

She gulped. Perhaps she could sidetrack him, or at least curtail this discussion. "Father, you know I've already learned much of this. And also, I've never learned more than the alphabet; I couldn't read that book standing on my head."

He chuckled, and closed the book. "Well, I value your education and the kingdom, Elsa. Learning more than what you already know is always better for the people… puts less stress on your future advisors, as well." He patted her on the shoulder. "I don't doubt you, but if you think you're fine like this, then I won't push you. I'm sure Al wouldn't have much trouble." He smiled. "Speaking of our young lord, you should invite him to the castle some time! Unless, of course, he plans to return to his estate soon? I imagine lodging at an inn all this time can't compare to the comfort of home."

"Ah. Well…" She had to invent something. "He has! Gone back, but I expect to receive him again… oh, soon. He did not specify," she laughed nervously, but Agdar didn't seem to notice.

He shrugged. "Hm, that's fair. Maybe _we_ should plan a visit." He clapped his hands together, his smile growing. "After all, the poor boy has traveled this far and stayed this long for you. We should at least offer him the courtesy of visiting him in his home."

Elsa didn't seem so enthusiastic."Um… o-of course, father. But you know we can't _both_ leave the kingdom in the hands of the advisors."

"Hm… you're right." He sighed. "Then we can't do anything about this… we'll have to wait until he comes back."

 _Oh thank goodness._

"And then we can have a discussion about your courtship with him."

 _Here we go again._

"Or rather…" Her father thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Kai serves as my most trusted servant, as well as yet another advisor. If we were to visit Alfrid for only a day or two, the kingdom would be in good hands during our absence." He paused to chuckle. "Kai already helps me a great deal more than my other advisors, anyway."

"B-But I…" She really didn't have any more excuses. She sighed. "Father, I don't… I don't think we should visit. Yet! We should not visit yet, not without… proper notice. It would be rude."

"Hmm...indeed, it would. And Arendelle is not a center of arrogance and greed, no matter how 'odd' the other kingdoms claim we are," Agdar mused, nodding in agreement. "Very well. Send word to Alfrid and inquire what day would be best for him to receive us, will you? Or should I—"

"No! No, I can… I can do it myself, thank you," Elsa hastily interrupted. "After all, when you and mother were courting…"

Her father coughed into his fist, eyes looking everywhere except at her. "W-Why yes, of course! I understand. I didn't want _my_ father reading my missives to Idunn, so of course with you and young Al… Yes! Yes, erm…" Composing himself, he looked back at her, folding his hands behind his back. "Yes, you should do it yourself. Well, I'm glad I could have this conversation with you…" He shifted about on his feet, brow furrowed as if searching for something more comfortable to talk about. "I've noticed you've been out quite a lot recently—Al or otherwise. You should spend some time with your father now and again."

She giggled nervously. "W-Well, I thought you've been busy, so… I tend to wander around town. The children are always glad to see me." Admittedly—and with a flash of guilt— she knew it had been some time since she and her father had spent the day together. Unfortunately, with their delicate ruse in play, she could not afford to have him discover the truth. "Tomorrow, shall we set aside time for a long afternoon tea?"

"Ah yes, that should be just the thing," he said with a genuine smile. "Enough cavorting on the docks with the deviants for now; quality family time is in our future!"

Elsa tried not to blanch at his mention of "deviants", and accepted the brief hug he gave her before he strode out of the library, book in hand. Seemed even when he was being cheerful and kind, he could find a way to be narrow-minded. With a sigh, she found her way toward the courtyard; maybe the sun would cheer her.

Truthfully, she was feeling a bit nervous and anxious about this whole ordeal with her lover being a woman. It'd be really disappointing for her father to hear that her courtship wasn't someone he really thought she should marry. Because who would think this perfect, gorgeous princess of Arendelle would let a woman pursue her? Not only that, but she was a… _deviant._

Elsa's chest began to ache at the thought of all the riots that would break out if she was found out, causing her to stop and seat herself on a stone bench. Perhaps she was just being a little paranoid, but she wasn't going to take any chances. They would have to maintain their ruse; it was the only way. Which would mean…

"How on earth am I going to bring my father to an estate that doesn't exist?!"

* * *

 **Thank you for contributing:** iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The next afternoon seemed a bit stiff and uneasy for Elsa and her father. Not that Elsa hated having tea with him, but she was a little overwhelmed with yesterday's conversation and the thought of having her father go somewhere that didn't exist, to meet someone that had existed for a short period of time.

Well, he was drunk, so perhaps he'd forget what 'Al' looked like.

… _As if that's ever going to happen._

"Elsa? Is everything alright?"

"Fine, fine," she said with a gentle smile, hoping it concealed her anxiety. "How did your meeting with the regents from Corona go?"

"Ah, fairly well, actually. There were a few quarrels, but other than that, they are very nice people. But you seem a bit out of sorts when I asked you about how you met Al." He took a sip of his tea. "Was it a good memory or a bad one?"

"Oh, a bit of both," she answered honestly with a private smile. When she noticed his eyebrow raised, she elaborated. "I thought he was a bit silly, and suspected the worst of him. But upon closer inspection, Al really is a very genuine, very kind person. One I hope to make a life with someday, should… should everything fall into place."

Agdar smiled. "I know you're going to have a bright and a wonderful future. And yes, Al is a very kind person, so I'm not really worried for when you decide it's time to marry."

"You… want me to marry him?"

"Better him than that despot Hans," he grumbled with a curl of his lip, and Elsa couldn't help the quiet titter into her cup of tea. "Every bit the snake I worry about under that veneer of kindness. Not like your Alfrid; he is precisely who he seems, I think."

She looked down to her lap as she placed her cup on her saucer. "Father, he's... " She sighed. "I prefer we not talk about him… he's irrelevant now."

"Perhaps that's for the best," Agdar said, shifting uncomfortably. "We'll look to the future, not the past. Have you arrived at a date for our visit?"

"I've had a letter written to Al," Elsa said, thinking quickly, "and I haven't received a response yet. But I expect one at any time." Cobbling a bit of truth into her lie, she said, "He is anxious to meet with you again; hoping to improve upon his initial good impression."

"Ah, he shouldn't worry so much; we had such a great time last we met. I'm sure everything will be the same." Elsa could only hope that would be the case.

"He is a shy person." Elsa grinned. "The first time we've met, I couldn't believe how much he had stuttered in front of me." God, this lie was getting bigger and bigger; she had to bring it back around to the truth, or else it would be impossible to remember every nuance of their falsehoods. "But he can also be confident sometimes. Sure of himself, even if not of others."

"I can see that. Do you miss him? He's away, and… you know, your mother and I never had this kind of affection from the start. I'm glad you don't have to experience what I've experienced in my youth," he laughed.

"We are… close. Near enough betrothed, I would venture," she breathed in complete honesty. "But we've…" She wasn't sure if she should share those intimate contacts they had with each other. "Well, we've been close."

"Ah, you two are quite affectionate, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "You can say that, Father."

His expression became slightly more guarded. "Well. It is not unheard of to become… _affectionate_ before the betrothal has been formally announced. Although I have no strong desire to know of it."

Elsa laughed. "And I have no desire to tell you any of it. Seems a fair arrangement to me."

"It is. It's… I think I have a meeting in a bit, so if you want to go outside for a bit, or stay in here, I don't mind." Then he fixed her with a stern look. "Just don't do anything the church would not approve of, my dear."

"Yes, Father," she sighed in a tired tone of voice. She didn't want to hear what he had to say about the church; she already knew she'd done countless things that had gone against their teachings. It was tiresome to continue worrying about what the church would think, but in the end… she couldn't really care.

* * *

She was eager to see Anna when she approached the dock. Partly because they had much to discuss and much planning to do, but also because she was always eager to see Anna.

Elsa didn't get to surprise her like last time because Anna turned to see her approaching. "Elsa!" She waved. The princess smiled gently, and waved back. In seconds, Anna had vaulted from her boat onto the docks, bare feet slapping against the boards as she ran to embrace her love, twirling her around in a wide circle and earning a delighted shriek from the princess.

"Well, you look pretty excited to see me," she laughed and peppered her cheek with kisses. Anna hummed with content as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"I'm always excited to see you! Oh and, you see, I caught a really big fish! So I was thinking, tonight, maybe you want to have some with me?" She tilted her head up to meet her blue eyes. Oh, Elsa couldn't refuse her with those endearing puppy eyes, anyway.

"It's still the afternoon, Anna."

"We aren't allowed to plan ahead?" When Elsa giggled, she finally stepped back, leaving a final kiss on the tip of her nose. "But very well, tonight! Now, what brings you here early?" Elsa fidgeted, looking sheepish all of a sudden.

"Um… can we talk?"

At that, the younger woman tensed up with a frown. "I thought… we had the talk."

"No, no! Not that, I just… we should sit while we do this," she sighed. She held her hand and led her back to the boat. She could already feel the sweat forming on Anna's hand, but she didn't really mind, given that she was as nervous as Anna was. But for a different reason.

"You know, when people say they 'need to talk', it's rarely a good sign," Anna began.

"Well, then, I guess you're pretty prepared for what I have to say." The exasperated look on Anna's face made Elsa bite her lip and inhale deeply. "Our 'Lord Alfrid' needs a manor."

"Our L… oh, Elsa," she chuckled with a grin. "Don't talk nonsense. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Anna, I'm being serious here!" she huffed. "I… this lie, I've been telling my father… you know, about you. It's been getting bigger and bigger. Now I need a manor somewhere because my father's been demanding me to let him see you again!"

After blinking at her for a moment, Anna shrugged and said, "So why can't I just visit the castle? It's a lot easier for us to do that than to… to build an entire manor!"

"I-I just… I told him you were away! To your homeland!" she sighed. "I'm… I'm sorry, Anna."

"Then that… makes things a lot more difficult." Snapping her fingers, she said, "I have a few friends I can ask, perhaps they have a way out of this for us. No promises, though."

Arching a brow at her suspiciously, Elsa reluctantly nodded. She didn't trust anyone other than Anna after that whole incident from the night at the docks. "Very well… what do you have in mind?"

Anna folded her arms. "You don't sound convinced."

"Well, who else knows that we're courting? Trusting someone with not only that, but our secret, it's… a risky venture. But..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "If this is someone _you_ trust, then I suppose _I_ shall have to trust your good judgment.

She shrugged. "Remember when I told you about the… boy I used to be with?"

Slowly, Elsa nodded. "Yes?" And then coming into the realization… "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes! Come on, I want you to meet the love experts!"

"But he couldn't woo the fair Anna's heart—how much of an expert can he be?" When Anna merely glared, she sighed and nodded. "Very well, I suppose it can't hurt anything."

"You look like someone who doesn't know how to have fun."

"I've had plenty of fun being around you." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Now, are we going or not? My father really wants to see my prince."

Smirking, Anna offered Elsa her elbow. "Let us away to yon Kristoff!" When Elsa didn't take the elbow, she grabbed her wrist anyway and forcibly dragged her away from the docks and deeper into the village.

* * *

"You need me to find you _what?!"_

Anna covered her ears. "S-Shush, you're being too loud. I need you to find a manor. For me."

Kristoff sat back and folded his arms over his chest. "No, I'm not doing that."

"What? Why not? You've been doing me favors for a long time!"

"I have, and it's about time you started repaying me," he said with a haughty sigh, examining his thick leather gloves. As Elsa had discovered soon after being introduced, he worked as an errand boy, ferrying anything and everything for the other villagers.

She leaned in to whisper to Anna, a little worried at how angry Kristoff looked. "Maybe we shouldn't ask him?"

"Well, do you want help, or not, Elsa?"

"Yes, but how about not from someone you've been with? It is… unseemly. And you haven't even told me how… _close_ you became."

"As close as you can get without…" Growing uncomfortable with their conversation, Anna merely finished, "Not as far as you and I, if that helps!"

It still didn't comfort Elsa to hear that they hadn't been… _that_ intimate with each other. "I don't care," she bluntly replied, only to get a confused expression from Anna. "It bothers me that you… that you've been asking for favors from him."

Anna looked between the two. "Um… do you want to talk with me? Alone? Because we can do that."

"No, not alone. Just tell me what sort of favours."

"Nothing big, just… you know, sometimes I can't find the money to buy bait, or a new fishing rod. He loans it to me—and I pay him back, alright?!" She glared at Kristoff, but the blond only rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but those are small favors. What you're asking of me right now is impossible. Do you really think I have that much money to get you a manor?!"

Anna pointed at Elsa. "She does. We just need to figure out how to go about finding one… a little ways off from the village, if possible."

"Kristoff, I know you don't know me personally," Elsa began in a humble, diplomatic tone. "But if you could assist us with this… I shouldn't have to tell you how much it means to Anna. It means as much to me, as well."

Still, Kristoff was still as stubborn as ever, but after the look that Elsa had given him, he sighed. "Well, for a princess to tell me that she needs help… I suppose I can't disobey."

Anna gasped. "You're actually saying yes? But when I said—"

"What matters is what the princess says. I'll do it." When they both stared at him, he rolled his eyes. "Clearly, I was going to do it anyway, but I can't even _pretend_ I won't with Princess Elsa asking me. Royal decrees are not a laughing matter."

"This isn't a decree," Elsa said quietly. "In fact, it's… not even something I'm openly acknowledging. Well, I _wouldn't_ acknowledge it to anyone, but because Anna trusts you… I give in."

Kristoff nodded. "Well, just to assure you, I won't say anything that you don't want me to."

"Good. Now then… how do you plan to go about this fool's errand we're sending you on?"

* * *

Planning all this took more time than Elsa had expected, but eventually they had finished their conversation with the manor being on a nearby island. The expenses were of little importance to Elsa; as long as she had given her father a reasonable lie—which seemed to be getting a little bigger as the day passed—it was all well and good.

The sun was already setting when the couple left Kristoff's home. Elsa was not in great spirits, but she had the weary self-assurance of someone who had done their duty for the day. Anna was laying her head on her shoulder as they walked, hoping it would help relieve her of some small amount of stress. She hugged the princess' arm, and looked up to see her stoic expression.

"So… you're not worried at all?" Anna began. "Then again, you don't look too happy, either."

Elsa cracked a small smile. "Of course I'm worried." She placed her hand on top of Anna's and squeezed. "I'm keeping my lover a secret from my father… for now, who wouldn't be worried if they're in my position?"

"Your _lover,_ " Anna goaded, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh along with her. "You're right, I won't say that it's easy for us to hide my identity. But I'll do what I must. For you."

"You mean, for _us._ It's getting late, should we see about dinner?"

Anna gasped. "Oooh, the fish! I forgot about the fish! Can we have that tonight, or are you planning on going back?" There was a slight pout there for a second.

"I'm all yours," Elsa purred into Anna's ear. The russet-maned girl shivered entirely, which brought back Elsa's true smile. Even if their futures were uncertain, the present held a lot of promise.

* * *

The day officially ended with the couple in Anna's home, and with Elsa always craving for some kind of intimacy in the kitchen while Anna was cooking. Not that Anna seemed to mind, anyway, but Elsa knew she was quite distracting with her fingers wrapped around the girl's waist… loving words sounding from her lips and to Anna's reddened ears. But in the end, all was well, and it seemed as if Elsa was only testing her with all this physical contact.

"So when Kristoff and I eventually broke apart, he ended up telling me that he wanted to keep in contact despite that, so…" Anna shrugged, taking a small bite of her meal.

Elsa nodded silently, and as much as she wanted to continue hearing about how they'd met, a part of her did feel a pang of jealousy. "He's… very loyal, isn't he?"

"He is. And I mean, I felt really confused about why I didn't return his feelings; he and I get along so well!" Then she smiled over at Elsa mischievously. "That is, I _was_ confused. Not anymore. Now I understand perfectly well why he and I were ill-suited."

"Well, then, aren't you glad that you managed to conquer a princess' heart?" Elsa giggled.

"I am very much so," she replied, as she leaned in to kiss the princess' cheek, her hand making its way to hers. "And I hope I can satisfy my princess with everything I've given her?"

Without hesitation, Elsa whispered, "I've never been dissatisfied with you. Well, other than the time you shoved me to the ground… And... you—"

Nuzzling her nose on the crook of Elsa's neck, Anna giggled. "Ah, I should satisfy my princess' desires, yes? It's unfortunate I want to court you slowly," she teased. Elsa rolled her eyes, immediately turning to the girl.

"You really like to tease me, don't you?"

"And don't you?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows. "Then I have something to tell you." When Elsa leaned in, Anna looked left, looked right. Then she whispered, "...Dinner's ready."

"O-Oh…" It wasn't so amusing anymore when Elsa faced her, her eyes dimming darkly with want. Anna couldn't seem to move… and Elsa knew what was going to get her lover to move on, and take her… to _strip_ her from her innocence and purity. "Yes, it is; and it's standing before you now."

"Wha…? Elsa, y-you—" Giggling and flushing, she turned back to the stove. "Stop it. We must eat it while it's hot."

Elsa quickly grabbed her arm. "But _I_ am hot, my dearest," she teased. "Hm, well I suppose we can finish up dinner and then, perhaps, I can be your dessert?"

Anna shook her head. "You are unbelievable, princess. Help me get this to the table."

Soon enough, they were making their way through another helping of Anna's herbed fish; this had the addition of a few breadcrumbs, which helped to entice the palate.

"Are you sure you won't go home, yet? After dinner… I think you have to… you know." Anna dropped her head low in guilt, only prompting Elsa to give her an exasperated sigh. "L-Look, I know you want to stay! And I really do want you to stay, but… you've said it, your father is ruthless."

Elsa didn't know why her lover would worry so much; she said she would take care of everything, and they were in the progress of working on the problem. Her father would be too busy to care what she was doing around town. "Anna, don't worry about it; I can take care of everything, alright?"

Nodding, Anna chewed on her food silently, her eyes occasionally picking up to look at Elsa. "I just… don't want this to be _your_ burden."

The princess paused, cocking an eyebrow up. "So… are you saying that my love to you is a burden?"

"No! What? How could you think that from…" Anna frowned when Elsa tittered. "Stop teasing me. I'm very sensitive to this topic, you know!"

"I know where else you're sensitive." Elsa wiggled her eyebrows, prompting the girl before her to gasp.

"Princess, you can't be this improper!" But when Elsa merely kissed her neck, just below her earlobe, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Or… maybe… a little improper…"

Drawing back, she kissed her on the end of the nose. "I'm holding you to that 'dessert' promise, you know."

Humming with content, Elsa could feel the warmth of Anna's breath as she kissed her neck in return. Nothing felt so satisfying… so thrilling to know that her lover—who was seemingly quite stubborn about moving too quickly—was so willing to give in to Elsa's desire… to _want_ her. She knew that Anna was the more reasonable party between them when it came to these new feelings, and she loved her all the more for it.

"You're so sweet," Anna told her in such earnest tones that Elsa felt her knees go weak. "How could I ever have resisted? How could anyone if you told them you desired them?"

Elsa smiled, letting her hand fall to Anna's lap. "Not to anyone; it's just you that I desire." The hand began to drift higher, closer to Anna's hips. The owner of the leg and hips squirmed, breathing growing faster as she at first tried to ignore the sensation, but it was proving quite impossible. "And…" Coming closer, Elsa let her lips caress her lover's neck, loving the shiver and the warmth that Anna brought in return. "And right now, I do desire you…"

"Elsa…"

Their lips met and tangled in another forbidden dance, one that could not be so simply ignored as before. Anna's fingertips slid up from Elsa's neck into her hair, clutching so hard that Elsa felt exquisite pain flaring along her scalp.

"Mm…" the blonde sighed, her arms quickly wrapped around Anna's neck, as she tried to bring the woman closer, even if she knew this was the closest they could ever get. Her fingers burrowed deep into her copper hair, and nothing felt better than to feel her lover tug her hair to part away from each other. And they both knew where this was going to lead to…

Breathing heavily, Anna looked into those burning eyes, aching with yearning desire. "Oh, my… we have a lewd princess here."

She rolled her eyes. "You started kissing me… and now you're on my lap. Who is the lewd one?"

"Both of us," Anna laughed. "Do… you wish to be more lewd with me?"

"I do, but we have made a promise. Haven't we?"

Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, Anna pondered their options. Then she whispered, "We could… _bend_ the promise without breaking it…"

"And… what do you suggest we do?" Elsa asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "Don't tell me we're doing what we did the other day…"

"That would be fine by me. But… I had another idea." Looking mischievous, enough so that Elsa couldn't help but giggle to watch her, she whispered, "Sit right there, Your Highness."

"Why?" Anna didn't answer. Little by little, she began to sink to the floor. Elsa folded her arms as Anna waggled her backside, as a cat would before pouncing upon its prey. Then she began to nip up the hem of Elsa's skirts. "Wait, what… what are you doing down there?"

As expected, Anna didn't answer her question and let her hands glide up her legs. Their eyes met as Elsa felt her lover's fingers untying and pulling down her pantalettes, earning a surprised yelp from the blonde. She couldn't even begin to say anything else when she found her skirt over Anna's head… and her cheeks flared red with she felt hands pushing her legs apart, fingers sending shivers down her spine.

"A-Anna, you're— _Ahh…"_

And there it was. The first kiss upon her hidden shame. The princess' heart leapt up into her throat as she gripped both the back of her chair and the edge of the table, eyes wide in disbelief. What was the meaning of Anna's actions?! How could she put her mouth somewhere so… _uncivilized?!_

Elsa immediately threw her head back, bringing a hand up against her lips. She was shaking… soaring into pleasure with Anna's lips wrapped around her forbidden flower, her fingers caressing her legs—pushing them apart when needed. Elsa looked down, only seeing the bulge of her lover's head under her skirt… just… wanting to lift the offending cloth up and look at her.

She chewed on her lip, gripping on her skirt to lift it up—and she couldn't as she felt bolts of pleasure from her most sensitive spot. Elsa was in ecstasy. "O-Oh God, Anna…" she moaned. "How… I thought you haven't done this before!"

Laughter sounded under the skirt, and Elsa nearly fainted from the vibrations it sent into her body. Then a muffled voice told her, "Sailors talk, Princess. I've heard all manner of tales—and _details._ " Anna didn't bother hearing what Elsa was going to say next, as she continued her ministrations.

"W-What details?" When Anna answered by moving her tongue in a way that caused Elsa to quite literally _scream_ into the rafters, she didn't bother asking again.

It didn't take long until Elsa felt body tense and grow hotter… and immediately, she pressed her hand where Anna's head was, trying not to grind herself against her lover. Just like that, Elsa called out to the heavens, letting her body squirm and jerk with pleasure.

When again she knew of her surroundings, Anna's head was perched in her lap—above her skirts this time, smiling serenely up at her. Contented and waiting. Elsa uncertainly returned her smile, reaching a hand down to caress her sweat-dampened brow. She didn't know what to say, staring down at Anna smiling up at her as she licked some of her essence from the corner of her lips.

"That was fun," Anna started, and Elsa was surprised of how cheerful she sounded. "You taste pretty g—"

"Oh God, please… do we have to talk about how I taste? You did such a… a vile thing, and only to…"

"Only to bring you all the pleasure you deserve."

Flushing bright crimson, Elsa couldn't help but smile. When put that way, how could she possibly find fault with her love's actions?

Letting Anna tidy her up while she was still relishing the afterglow, Elsa couldn't help but gaze at her adoringly. Oh, who would ever take care of her like this? She ran her fingers through Anna's copper hair, prompting the girl to gaze up at her, a curious tilt of a head responded back at her. "What?"

Elsa shrugged, and giggled when she lifted her up in her arms, and carried her to her room. "Thank you. For… tending after my needs?"

"Oh, it was a blessing," Anna assured her as she walked. "I… wasn't sure how I would enjoy that, but I did! It was… the feel of you, and taste, and sound…"

"Stop that, please," Elsa bade her in a shy voice. "I sounded so unladylike, it… I should never like for another to hear me that way again."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind hearing it again. Thrice. Four times? How about right now?" Anna giggled, as she dropped the woman to the bed, earning a loud yelp.

"A-Anna! Please, who's lewd now?!" But Anna's only response was cackles, and to leap atop her, nuzzling in close to her neck and forcing Elsa to release long strains of laughter. Indeed, it came straight from the bottom of her innermost heart.

* * *

 _Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The day when Agdar was to see 'Al' had arrived after some weeks had passed. Elsa had quickly planned everything out, seeing that the manor would be built on a small island, and needing Kristoff to be one of… 'Al's' personal servants. Of course, he didn't quite agree on what she really needed, but hearing how Elsa would do any favours the blond desired, he reluctantly agreed.

And then came that day.

The two horses galloped slowly through town, on their way to the bridge that would lead to the small manor. Agdar and Elsa sat inside the small carriage, looking out to the townspeople that bowed and waved at them. Unlike Elsa, who would respond with the same gesture, Agdar could only mumble.

"Deviants…" was all Elsa could ever hear from him. She turned to her father; although, not quite surprised with his bitter expression.

"Father, please don't foul the mood; we are meeting Al, remember?"

"But don't you see them? Over there, by the docks." Harrumphing into his moustache, he went on, "The rest of Arendelle seems content to pay them no mind. I wonder where their heads are."

"Why pay them any mind?" Elsa fired up bravely, mostly out of ire for him bringing up such things on what was meant to be a happy occasion. "They do not harm you by merely existing, do they?"

He grumbled under his breath. "Perhaps so… but they must learn proper manners. Have you seen them yell out in the night?! Goodness, they are a messy bunch."

Sighing to herself, Elsa didn't bother to refute any of his statement. It didn't matter anyway, seeing how stubborn her father would get with his opinions. She looked out the window once more, as they crossed the bridge, a large body of water standing under them.

"It seems like we're almost there, Father."

"Ah! Good, good," he remarked, mood brightening somewhat. "Well, I do hope this manor of his is hospitable. Of course, it won't matter, once he moves into the castle…"

Pursing her lips, she reached over and swatted him gently on the arm, earning her a gruff chuckle. "Do not put the horse before the cart! Although… I should dearly hope that is the case."

Agdar laughed. "You don't seem too much in a hurry, marriage wise. Well, that's fine by me, as long as you are happy with Al."

Hearing how her father say these words, gave Elsa a sense of relief… that he would be happy as long as she was, herself. So perhaps… Agdar wouldn't mind _Anna._ In time.

When the carriage pulled up to the front of the estate, she saw Kristoff—dressed in finery that he had likely never so much as touched before in his life, courtesy of Oaken—hop from the front door to greet them. Wordlessly, he bowed, then reached out a hand to help them from their transport.

"Thank you, my good man," Agdar said as he stepped down. Looking around the island, all that was there was the manor sitting just in the middle. He turned to Elsa. "Perhaps, he's still inside?"

As Kristoff helped her get down, she turned to where her father was staring at. "Hm… I think so. Oh, there he is!"

Standing in as stately a pose as she could manage was Anna, as well-dressed as the last time the king had the pleasure. They had essentially given him the same outfit with a change of the tunic beneath his coat, saving them at least that much in costs. Should they meet again anytime soon, there would likely need to be more clothing purchases made.

"Welcome!" the redhead boomed out, voice pitched lower than usual. Privately, Elsa wondered how she had ever thought Anna to be a man, but also couldn't deny that she looked as handsome in a doublet as anyone would. She certainly cut a stunning figure as she descended the front steps to meet them, her stride carrying the smoothness and grace befitting of nobility.

"Ah, good to see you again, Alfrid," the king told "him" amiably as they traded grips, Al bowing slightly a moment later. "None of that, none of that. If you're to become a member of the royal family, we can't have you bowing and scraping, can we?"

Shyly, Al picked his head up. "Not yet, Your Majesty. I find it more appropriate to bow down to you before marrying into your family… if you'd have me, that is." He gazed at Elsa, who merely giggled silently at his getup and posturing.

"We shall see, we shall see. But let us speak no more of that for now. Show me this estate of yours!"

"O-Oh! Of course, come, come!" Al beckoned, letting himself open the door to his small manor. It wasn't that fancy of an abode, so he and Elsa were nervous about how he'd react. She was sure that Anna was as nervous as herself, if not ten times more. "My apologies if it's too small for your taste, but I'm only going to be here for a few days and I'll be on my way back to my homeland."

Agdar began looking around, feeling the wood of one of the shelves—probably wondering if there was any dust gathered on the surface. "Hm, I suppose, for one young noble to live here, it's quite decent. Though you could've asked me, and I would've made a bigger one!" Agdar laughed.

"Oh, but I couldn't impose," Anna said immediately, flustered. Behind Agdar's back, Elsa motioned for her to calm herself, be more collected, and instantly the redhead drew back upright, her face becoming more serene—almost vain. "It is a most kind offer, of course. I thank you."

"My pleasure. So… have you and my daughter already planned… the marriage? The kingdom needs you."

At that, the young couple turned their gaze towards each other, unsure of what to say. But that was to be expected. Elsa grabbed her father by his arm. "We've said we wouldn't think about that so soon, Father. We're still enjoying… well, our courtship together. Perhaps we shouldn't think about the marriage politically?"

"Oh, that wasn't how I intended it to sound," he blustered, squaring his shoulders. "Only that, while a queen is all well and good, a king will command more instant respect from foreign dignitaries." Before Elsa could protest, he held up a hand. "It is not that I think you incapable of ruling Arendelle; far from it. But a man at your side would relieve you of some level of stress when dealing with others."

"I understand," Al interjected with a smile. "Elsa and I... yes, we've been thinking about marriage, but we haven't decided we're prepared for that just yet. We are still learning about each other more and more every day, Your Majesty. I want to be absolutely sure I am worthy of your daughter before taking her hand."

"You already are," Elsa admonished him. "There's no one in the entire world that I would desire to wed me other than you. I had hoped you would know that by now."

Stuttering slightly, he responded, "O-oh, I do! But just because you approve of me does not mean I am suitable for you! That is… is all I meant."

Before Elsa could argue back, her father put his hand around her shoulder, a chuckle sounding right beside her. It seemed like the couple had given him their reassurance. "You two can bicker about how worthy you are to be with each other any time you want, but not in front of me, please. We should sit, and talk."

"Oh, of course! Where are my manners?" Al bowed, apologetically. "Please, this way."

In short order, the "master" of the house led them into a richly decorated drawing room, complete with plush furniture, a merrily burning fireplace, shelves full of books, and several works of art along the walls. As Kristoff bowed and took his leave to prepare them drinks, the three settled themselves in various seats.

"So! How often do you vacation here, my boy?" Agdar began amiably.

Al folded "his" hands together. "Well, actually, this is my first time arriving to this wonderful kingdom." Seeing Agdar's smile growing wider, he knew he'd flattered the king. "And it's so much more beautiful than I'd thought it'd be, Your Majesty. Your daughter…" Anna's face began to heat as she continued to gaze into those blue eyes. "Your daughter has… got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Naturally, I had to extend my stay."

The king looked between their lovestruck faces and smiled to himself. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Why then would you have an abode here if it is not your usual residence?"

"Well, I…" They had practiced it, but apparently, Anna was having trouble recalling. "It's… my family's! Yes, I simply haven't been since I was a baby."

"Oh? Well, I'd very much like to see your family soon. Don't you think, Elsa?"

Again, Elsa didn't really know what to say… considering, Anna didn't really have a family. She giggled nervously, but her heart couldn't be stilled. And she knew Anna—behind that mask of 'Al'—wasn't feeling quite well about this anymore.

"Father, it'll be very inconvenient. Wouldn't you rather meet them when our time comes?"

"No, Elsa, it's quite alright." Anna took a deep breath and looked at the king with a melancholy expression. "My family has passed. An— I mean, 'Alfrid' will be the last of my family line, unless I bear an heir. I… am sensitive about it, but I don't wish to mislead you."

After a stunned moment, the king sighed. "Ah. I am sorry to hear of that, young man. I shall say a prayer for their souls tonight."

Feeling glad that Agdar didn't want to push them, as he only wished for her daughter to feel the love he didn't get to feel while in his youth, Elsa was finally able to relax. But that didn't push away the conflicting thought of having to reveal Anna's real gender. In a heartbeat, Elsa could feel the pressure and stress weighing her down.

"That's… very, very kind of you, sir," Anna— _Alfrid_ replied. "As for our, er… potential marriage, I would have to leave this decision to your daughter, as I find her far more responsible than me!" She laughed nervously, and Elsa knew she must be hating how she had to shunt the conversation away so unceremoniously. But her family was not a subject she would want to delve into. Not in the slightest.

At length, Kristoff returned with drinks, and they made small talk. Political affairs, lineages, matters abroad. By the time the king had risen to stretch out his tensed muscles from sitting too long, the sun was setting. Anna and Elsa, at some point, didn't really have that hard of a time talking to him… and it was as if 'Al' didn't even exist in the first place. What a relief to be past the initial discomfort!

"Well, I shouldn't stay here any longer and bother our good prince, yes?" He stood up, fixing his collar on his uniform.

"No, no! Please, you should stay longer!" Anna bade, rising anxiously. "Just a few more minutes?"

Tugging at his arm, Elsa tried her winningest smile on him as she whispered, "Didn't you want to get to know Al better? This is the perfect opportunity for that." She didn't want to say that. Elsa honestly just wanted to go and get everything over with… but at the same time, pleasing her father was just another way to make sure Anna wasn't going to get found out.

Agdar stood there in contemplation, his arms folded, and he sighed. "Well, I would love to get to know you some more, Al. You've been such a splendid lad to Elsa and I, but surely, I wouldn't want to bother you any longer if you have things to do?"

Al raised his eyebrows. "Oh no, no! I'm only here to see my dearest; it's the entire purpose of my extended visit, after all. But… if you insist, I'll walk you out. Elsa—I m-mean, Princess! Do you mind?"

Agdar chuckled. "Call her Elsa, if you wish. We are to be family one day soon, aren't we?"

"Very true," she chortled. Clapping her hands, she called Kristoff in from the hallway, who stood at attention. "Could you go on ahead and make sure His Majesty's carriage is readied?"

"Yes, Miss." He flinched at the word, eyes wide as he came out of his bow too soon. "...er, ah. Mister! Yes, mister." At that moment, the two women looked at him, terrified, before he could run off to get the carriage. There was a deathly silence in the room, and they knew Agdar's eyes were boring into the back of their heads.

"Well, he seems a bit flustered," he stated. "I wouldn't blame him, though; Al does look like a girl. Just the slightest bit."

"It's in our blood, I suppose," Al said weakly, attempting to deepen "his" voice. "My family's men aren't as burly as most, I'm afraid. Or rather, they weren't. Erm...and they most likely won't be. B-But that's a thought for a much, much later time!"

"Ah, that explains your stature. It was a pleasure seeing you, Al, but I must go. Elsa, do you want to linger a while longer?"

Elsa wrung her hands as she felt her father's stare on her back, trying to form words in her mind so that she may speak them. "Well… I'm sure you have things to do, Father, yes? So perhaps I will… stay with Al here."

At first, he nodded. Then his eyebrows rose. "The night? Oh, no, that won't do; I trust Al to be a gentleman, but the villagers will surely talk! An unmarried woman staying the night at a man's abode, even if he _is_ a lord?" He reached a hand up to stroke thoughtfully at his chin, brow furrowing slightly. "Although, if you truly desire to spend the night—remaining chaste, I should hope!—then perhaps I can extend my stay, as well…"

Elsa looked between her father and Anna, anxiously, though remaining as calm as she could be. "Father, I'd like to get to know him more. It won't be overnight; I'll be back before dinner."

"Do remember the travel time as well, my dear," Agdar pointed out, shaking a finger at her. "Admittedly, I've forgotten to factor such a detail, myself. So either we both leave at this time, or we both stay the night and leave the following day, when the sun barely peeks over the horizon."

"Then I guess…" She turned to Al. "You wouldn't mind if Father stays, yes?"

"I… well, no, don't be silly! It shall be wonderful having the king stay in my humble little cottage!" Clearly, the notion made Anna more nervous than pleased, but she was hiding it better than Elsa could have hoped. She also hoped that Anna wouldn't get angry at her for having to be someone else for a whole day.

"Splendid!" he sighed, without much enthusiasm. "Though if we are to retire, I should like to do so sooner rather than later."

At that moment, Kristoff returned to bow and state, "The carriage has been readied."

"Oh, that's alright, I'll be staying for the night."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at Elsa, but already, the princess knew how troubling today was going to be. "That's— are we ready to house guests, Sire?"

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Elsa laughed gaily, taking the focus off Anna and her companion-turned-servant for a few seconds. "Come along, let's get changed into bedclothes and then we'll… we'll have a nice breakfast in the morning, shall we?"

"Ah, of course, of course," Agdar replied. "Al, come, let's get changed and have a few conversations, while we're at it."

For a moment, Elsa's mind went blank, her body tensing as she tried to process the words her father said. When she glanced at Anna, she was panicking; stripping down to pantalettes was not what she had in mind for her second meeting with the king of Arendelle!

"Y-you can't!" Elsa burst out. When everyone merely blinked at her, she said, "Because… there is… a reason!"

"Reason? What kind of reason?" Agdar folded his arms. "Oh, I'm hoping you two don't bathe together…"

Both girls looked at each other, wide-eyed. Then Anna cleared her throat and tried for a deeper voice… only partially succeeding, due to the squeak at the beginning. "P-perish the thought! No, Elsa simply means that I don't change in front of other men, for, um…" Her eyes flicked to Kristoff. "For…?"

"For religious reasons," Kristoff supplied.

"Ooh," Agdar replied. "Is this true, Elsa?"

Elsa had never nodded so fast in her life, giving the most convincing smile she could give. "Y-Yes! Uh… Al isn't a Christian? He is..."

"Pagan," Anna supplied with a grave nod. "Not in that I follow the old ways too closely, but, um… traditions, you know."

Agdar was truly squinting at the two of them now. "I thought pagans danced together in the nude under a full moon, or some such."

"Not this one," Anna muttered out the side of her mouth. Then she spoke up, "W-well, that's only in the moon; the rest of the time, we're very reserved about our bodies. Even to the same sex!"

"I see… well, then I guess, I'll have to change by myself. I brought a set of clothes in case we stay. Come, Elsa, let's get our belongings."

The princess was secretly in relief, making sure she didn't sigh too loudly to bring up any suspicions. So distracted by her relief that she nearly bumped into Kristoff when he held up his hands to say, "I can retrieve them, Majesties! It's no trouble."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

The silence was deafening when the couple was left alone in the room, while the two men went out to retrieve their clothes. Elsa could already feel the burning eyes crawling up the back of her neck.

"Why?" Anna asked as soon as was safe. "Why are you guys staying _here_ tonight? Do you really want to risk it?"

"It's important that he get the maximum feeling of having got to know you better with as little effort as possible. If we stay the night tonight, then maybe he won't worry about going to see you in your 'home country' that doesn't exist!" Glancing at the door just in case, she turned and gave Anna a light peck on the corner of her mouth, which had the redhead sighing. "I know it's going to be irritating, but it's only one night, isn't it?"

"I know, but one little slip up, and we're screwed, Elsa. _He's_ going to have my head!" Anna shouted, her hands flying up in exasperation. Elsa didn't know what to say, other than to make sure Anna wouldn't have to feel this threatened.

"He won't. Even if he discovers us, he won't react _that_ badly." She knew she wasn't being entirely honest; she wasn't sure how he would react. But she had to believe her own father wouldn't kill the woman she loved purely because she was a woman. Rage, yes; shout, exile, excommunicate, perhaps even disown his own daughter. But he wouldn't put her to death.

And if he did… she would cross that bridge when she came to it. They would run away, after all. But she hoped it wouldn't come to that. Hoped very dearly.

"Look, I know you're worried—"

"Are you in jest?! I'm terrified!" Anna exclaimed, visibly shaking as Elsa took her hands in hers. "Y-You don't…" She took a deep breath. "Elsa, how are you so calm about this? We're digging too deep in this whole situation!"

"We have to do what we can. So… what's the use panicking about it? We'll make do." Leaning in, she gave Anna another chaste peck on the cheek of reassurance. "Now please, be a pleasant 'host' for one night, and we'll send my father on his way in the morning… and hope everything works out for the best, alright?"

Anna pouted. "You say that, but you never know what's going to happen. But, fine, I'll listen."

While remaining as calmly as Elsa could possibly be, she did feel some guilt for having to get them both into this situation. Jeopardizing their relationship this way. By way of apology, she leaned in and pressed their foreheads together for a longer moment.

"You're truly a prince, even if one with the body of a princess. And I adore you."

Anna sighed. "I'm only doing this because I love you." The princess raised her eyebrows, and with those blue eyes giving her that daring look, Anna gulped. "A-And because I… want to save my head?"

"Better, I suppose. Let's adjourn and worry about all of that in the morning."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed without incident. Everyone slept in separate rooms, despite Elsa's wish to slip away into the "master bedroom" instead of occupying the empty spare room alone. In point of fact, though everything was richly decorated, almost every last cupboard and closet was bare—other than the ones in the two guest rooms, which only had one or two dressing gowns for company.

However, Elsa wasn't able to sleep, stuck alone in an empty room that they'd rushed to decorate before the day Agdar had arrived. Well, they were asleep, weren't they? So… no harm in going out for a bit, was there?

Truthfully, she just wanted to be beside Anna. Going through the night alone sleeping was fine, but she'd rather be in her arms, feeling her fingers running up and down her back until she could fall asleep. So perhaps… just a little sneaking for the night? Agdar wouldn't mind… at least, that was what she hoped. And if he did, well…

 _I simply mustn't get caught._

Silently, she sat up from her bed and began to make her way to Anna's room, which seemed to be the only room that had light beyond the door. She quirked an eyebrow up as she came closer to the closed door. _What could she possibly be doing this late at night?_

Elsa knocked against the wood, and only stopped when she heard a short squeak. "Anna? I'm coming in." She gently nudged the door open, and Anna's startled gaze met hers soon enough, one hand at her chest as if to steady her heart.

"Elsa, you frightened me for a moment there! I thought it was your father!" came her lover's whisper as Elsa closed the door behind her.

"Quiet; it might as well be him, if you shout even louder." She sighed as she sat on her bed. To her surprise, Anna still wasn't dressed for bed yet. "What are you doing so late during the night? You're still wearing that uniform."

Anna looked down to her clothes. "Ah, nothing, really. Just… nervous. Couldn't sleep. And… writing a bit." She waved the tiny book in her hand. "I just wanted to get my thoughts out so I don't have to feel so restless."

Elsa blinked. "You… know how to write?"

"Yes?" Anna paused for a moment. "Ohh… um… well, my mother taught me how. And her mother taught her, and her mother… and… so on."

Elsa put her hand out. "May I see? Is it like a diary or something?"

"Ah, not… really?" She gave her the book, and Elsa giggled when she noticed a slight pink on her cheeks. "I-It's just a little journal that I keep. At home. Never shown it to anybody, but… it's not that big of a deal. Please don't laugh?"

"I'd hardly laugh at anyone's efforts to write—especially considering how rare it is for anyone outside of nobility or knighthood," Elsa reassured her. Opening to a random page, it shocked her of how much Anna had written. Yes, there were mistakes, but that didn't seem to stop Anna from continuing. She felt the bed sink as Anna sat next to her, her arm linked around hers as she read aloud the first sentence she spotted: "'I've had a great day today… I mean, it'll always be a wonderful day if I get to see Elsa."

 _She mentions me._ The blonde couldn't help the widening smile on her face. She continued to read on, trying not to giggle at the way Anna's rambling nature managed to manifest on the pages. "You know, you're not all that different from how you write in this book. You ramble."

Anna laughed. "Is that all you have to say? _I_ ramble?"

"You also talk about things—especially me—very passionately." Elsa hid her giggle behind her hand. "Not that it's a bad thing, I assure you."

"'Bad' would be your father finding out the truth," Anna mumbled under her breath, but Elsa heard it all the same.

"If we're careful, he won't," the princess said softly, slipping her hand into Anna's. "He won't find out, and we'll still be able to see each other, and you'll still have your head. So please… put it out of your mind for tonight? We'll face it together, in the morning."

Anna exhaled heavily, blowing her bangs a little from her face. "One more day, yes?"

"One more day," Elsa repeated. "Now, do you want to change to go to sleep? You not sleeping is the reason why I'm still awake, my dearest."

Anna grinned, and without a word, leaned in to kiss her lips. "I'll change after you return to your room—I promise. After all, we don't need any suspicion on us. Well… more than there already is, at any rate."

"Alright." Elsa kissed her cheek, rubbing her thumb against her hand. "I'll be off, then. Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Elsa," her lover called as the blonde made her way back to the door, shutting it behind her after a parting smile in Anna's direction. Guided only by the light of the moon shining through the windows, Elsa headed for her room, her steps lighter as she traversed the halls—a reflection of the similar lightness in her heart after every successful meeting with Anna.

 _So she can write…_

"Oh Elsa, it's you. Can't sleep either, I see."

 _Her father._

At that moment, she was already wide awake, staring at her father, with the thought of going to her warm bed washed away. "F-Father?"

"You look a bit pale, are you alright?" Agdar questioned. "Are you unwell?"

She felt his warm hand against her forehead. "N-No, father… I just… wanted to get a glass of water."

"I could use a glass, myself," her father said as he withdrew his hand, using it to stroke at his chin. "Hm...or perhaps not. It would only serve to keep me even more awake. These beds feel stiff, as if they've never been slept upon; I can't get comfortable." He smiled at her, offering his elbow. "Would you care to join me for a midnight stroll? Perhaps it will help hasten sleep for us both."

Elsa's first instinct was to politely refuse and return to her room, as intended. However, if her father were left to wander the halls on his own, he might stumble across the rooms they hadn't had time to furnish. He might notice the lack of servants befitting of a lord; lack of family portraits; lack of...of…whatever else they needed but had no time nor resources to procure.

In the end, Elsa took her father's elbow with a small smile, and together they walked down the moonlit halls. "Let's."

Walking slowly through the night, just outside the manor, the moon shined brightly. They were silent, but Elsa's thoughts were beginning to wander, her gaze meeting the ground. As though if she made one little contact with her father, all that they'd hidden would be revealed.

And she could feel his eyes fixed on her. "You look troubled."

Elsa sneaked a small smile. "What makes you think that I do, Father?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, first, you are unusually quiet."

"I thought I've always been this quiet." She was trying to keep him from speaking about Anna.

"True, true… I suppose I should say that we don't...talk as much as we used to," Agdar said with a light chuckle. "Of course, I know the reason is that you spend much of your time with young Alfrid these days."

Knowing this conversation was going to be long as they stopped to admire the water below them, Elsa still couldn't meet his gaze. She felt guilty, hearing how he talked about him; as if "Alfrid" was his proud son. Except there _wasn't_ a son, and the only thing she was… was a dishonor to her father.

"I don't blame you for spending your days with him, but there are times when your old man still needs you."

It left her heart heavy, her eyes trying to hold down all the truths that she wanted to spill. To get rid of the weight laid on her shoulders. But if her father knew…

"And my advisors have begun to pester me for a marriage date. Or at the very least, a betrothal announcement for all of the kingdom to hear, given your decision to wait until more time has passed," Agdar continued, his voice growing more serious. "Without an official proclamation, Prince Hans' father will continue to press for his son to marry you. He is an old friend, but by God, that man is persistent!"

The mention of Hans caused Elsa's heart to thud painfully against her chest, cold creeping down her spine at the thought of him becoming her husband. "Y-You've refused him, yes?"

"Of course I have. Multiple times," Agdar huffed, squaring his shoulders. "You've chosen Al, and the boy is more agreeable a person than Hans could ever hope to be. Look at me, Elsa."

Reluctantly, she turned to her father—who didn't look like the king of Arendelle to her right now, but a father. A loving, vulnerable father. She let him take her hands, and he sighed. "I've rarely said 'I love you' to you, but you, as my little princess, you really mean the world to me. Elsa, if you marry this boy, I want you to be the happiest you could ever be."

She waited.

"And I do love you, Elsa."

The "little princess" didn't know what to say, other than the fact that she could already feel the weight getting heavier. All that had gone through her mind right now was, _I don't deserve to hear these words._ Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she knew… although, some were filled with joy, others were filled with sin and guilt.

For she knew, without a shade of doubt, that her father would never look at her the same way again if he learned the truth.

* * *

"If I ready the carriage, will you actually _use it_ this time?"

"While I find your lip amusing, do try to avoid such a tone in the presence of His Majesty? He might have the wrong impression of you," Anna—Al—laughed, waving Kristoff away to fetch the aforementioned carriage. Kristoff looked frightened for a moment before he left, but Agdar's own chuckling put to rest any fears Elsa had of him growing suspicious. Judging by the way Anna's shoulders slightly relaxed, she too felt the same.

"You should hear Kai and Gerda back at the castle," the king said merrily. "Kristoff seems to be cut from the same cloth—a compliment, Lord Al! No need to look so grim!"

Al chortled. "Of course not, sir. But thank you." Although, this really didn't seem to be a laughing matter to Elsa.

"Al, can I speak with you a moment?" Elsa finally couldn't take it any longer, taking Anna's arm and tugging her away from her father. "Sorry, Father, I just want to talk with him."

He quirked his eyebrow up, looking just as confused as Anna. "Is… everything alright?"

"Yes, we shall be back anon. Could you wait for the carriage?"

"Of course."

Seeing how nervous Anna was getting as they walked out of sight from her father, Elsa realized how tensed up and afraid she looked. She took a deep breath. "Right, Anna, you know… I… last night…" She didn't even have the words to begin!

"Elsa, calm down. It's just me. What… what happened last night?"

Running a hand against her forehead, Elsa was starting to pace left to right in front of Anna. "Look, I can't do this… I.. I have to tell him, Anna!" She shushed her voice when she realized she was getting a bit too loud. "I love you, and that won't ever change, but… I can't take it anymore. I-I feel so guilty, Anna!" Elsa wrung her hands together as the words continued to spill out. "We keep feeding him these lies and the lies keep growing bigger, and...and… For God's sake, Anna! We had to _purchase a manor_ to keep up the ruse!"

She nearly jumped when she felt Anna's hands upon hers, thumbs rubbing over her knuckles and trying to soothe her. "And he's your Father, too. An ignorant, foolish father but a father nonetheless," Anna said softly, leaning in to press their foreheads together. "I told you this was… a difficult plan all along, but I want what you want. So… so if you don't care for the lies anymore, then I'll respect that equally."

"To think that you would be the one to reassure me this time," Elsa breathed as her vision began to blur with the beginnings of tears. "After all of the times I kept telling you we'll find a way, that we'll deal with this for another day…"

"We _will_ find a way." She felt Anna press a light kiss to her nose. "I'm terrified. You're terrified. So why don't we just… run away from it all?"

"Run away? I… I can't. I'm… I need to take care of the kingdom—"

"Is everything alright?" came her father's voice. What an inconvenience! The couple turned to him, seeing him standing reasonably apart from them. "I see the carriage approaching. Perhaps it's time we meet with it."

Elsa sighed, obviously wanting to say more to Anna, but reluctantly obeyed her father. Composing her voice to sound as strong as she might, she told him, "Yes, we should go."

They strolled slowly. Silently. Elsa could feel the tension, knowing Anna was following her behind, but she didn't dare to give her a glance. She didn't dare to see the disappointment in her eyes. She looked down to the ground instead.

With Kristoff coming out of the carriage, Elsa knew that he could sense the thickness of the tension, too. A frown in place, he called out, "Anna, is everything al...right…?"

Her heart stopped. The world ceased all movement and sound at the name that had slipped from his lips. Even hearing how he his voice had petered out at the end, horrified with himself, could not unspeak the name.

 _No…_

"...'Anna'?" she heard her father repeat, but his question sounded as if it were shrouded with water and Elsa was drowning, drowning from the weight crashing down around them all.

 _No, no…_

She could only watch as Agdar grew frustrated with the silence, grabbed Kristoff's shoulders, shaking them as he asked, "Who is this 'Anna'? Speak, boy!"

 _No, no, no…!_

"Uh…" Kristoff looked over his shoulder, to the couple's eyes widening in fear. Elsa didn't know what to do, other than to make sure she was in the front… so no harm would be inflicted towards Anna. She begged him through her eyes to at least help them in some shape or form. But what could he possibly do in a situation like this?

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Agdar turned to eye both of them with undisguised suspicion.

"Don't say anything unnecessary," she whispered to Anna.

"Elsa, what are you hiding from me?" This time, her father laid his eyes on Anna. They narrowed slightly as he began to make intuitive leaps that Elsa had been desperately hoping he never, ever would.

"Who are you?" He released Kristoff, nearly shoving him away as he stormed over to the frightened redhead. "Are you this 'Anna' he meant to address? _Speak_ , in the name of your king!"

A royal order.

"I ordered her not to speak," Elsa protested in a soft voice. She meant to sound commanding, but she could not in the face of her father looking so stony, so cross with her.

There was a fire in his eyes— _the fires of God,_ the fearful part of her whispered—as he ground out through gritted teeth, "' _Her'."_

She had done it herself. As much damage as Kristoff. All the ire that she might have had for him later, once she could focus on anything other than the mounting rage in front of him, evaporated before it had been born.

"Your Majest—" Anna began, but Elsa held up her hand, not even turning.

"You will address me and me alone," she rasped, trembling all over. "This was my doing. All of it. I… She wanted no part of the deception, and I convinced her it was… the only way."

"The only way to what? To hasten God's judgment on you and bring you closer to the fires of Hell?" Agdar had not resorted to shouting at her just yet, but Elsa almost preferred that to the quiet fury lacing his every word.

"To prevent _your_ judgment passed upon…" The time had come. Either she would deny everything, try to find allies with which to mitigate all the damage, or just accept that it was all futile now. Standing as tall as she might, she shouted, "Upon the woman I love!"

"A woman cannot love another woman!" Agdar thundered in return, his face reddening in anger as he clenched his fists. "There is a sickness in your head, Elsa, if you can believe such an absurd thing!"

Elsa gulped upon realizing how she just couldn't be bothered to be hurt by his words. "It's… it's not a sickness. Loving her is not sickness."

"It is a _sin._ A sin in the eyes of God!" His eyes weren't just filled with fear, but anger. Disappointment. Sadness. In just a few hours, Elsa could already see the joy he once had for her had disappeared. "You… are _sick_ , Elsa."

She didn't let his anger get to her, standing tall and regal… and she was getting protective. Without a single thought, she grabbed Anna's hand, which trembled in fear. She felt her head against her back, and Elsa knew, Anna, her dear lover, was weeping behind her. Even then, she didn't let it get to her.

She stared into her father's eyes. "If 'sick' is what you define me as… then that is what I will be."

"You are a _princess!"_ he shouted, marching towards the two. "You are to marry a man! You will _not_ be a deviant!"

"E-Elsa… Elsa, I-I'll go," she heard Anna weep behind her. "I'll leave… I-I don't want you to be hurt… If it keeps him from laying a hand on you—"

"Anna, he won't hurt me like that," Elsa whispered, even as uncertainty filled her mind at whether or not he _would_ resort to beating her. "He… he can't. He's still a father, so he can't possibly…" She really was unsure, with how Agdar was speaking to her with that tone of voice, his fingers folded into a tight fist. She knew he was going to hand down some kind of punishment.

"Elsa, you come with me right now." Her father's eyes narrowed as he took another step forward, grabbing her arm tightly. "You and I will leave this place, and you will be punished accordingly for your sins."

She hissed at his tight hold, immediately pulling away from him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her lover flinch, gaping at them with fearful eyes. "No! I'm going to stay with Anna, and... and I won't be punished for that!"

At that, Agdar's eyes filled with anger, his hand immediately raising up to strike her. "Don't you dare talk back to me like that!" His voice boomed, leaving Elsa flinching away. The hand came whistling down—

And Anna caught it. _Anna,_ the "waif", the thin girl Agdar had mocked for being so unmasculine, had darted around the princess and caught her father by the wrist, stopping it a mere hand's breadth from her own face. Elsa could see that Anna's entire being was rigid with horror, but she held fast.

"You heathen!" Agdar snapped, bringing his other hand up for another blow. "You've corrupted my daughter with your pagan ways, and you dare lay a hand on your king?! I'll see you in irons!"

"You _dare_ lay a hand on your daughter?!" she screamed up at him, shaking by her limbs. "She is a woman, and your flesh and blood! What kind of man ARE you?!"

"A man of God treating deviants as they deserve," the king hissed before bodily shoving her away. Anna did stumble, but not nearly as bad as she could have done. An instant later, she was sure-footed and watching for the man to strike again, should he attempt it.

But the attempt did not come from in front of her—instead, it came from behind. The two guards the royals had brought with them for protection had come to their king's aid and grabbed hold of Anna's arms, dragging her away from Agdar. Elsa turned, grasping for their arms to pry them off her, but they easily shrugged her aside; though she was no weakling, she was no trained soldier, either.

"STOP!" she shouted. "Y-you can't, you mustn't do this!"

"Gudbrand, escort Elsa to the carriage," her father commanded as he smoothed out the wrinkles on his sleeves. "Oddmund, see to it this deviant remains here while we make our lead. With your speed, I'm certain you will have little trouble catching up to the carriage."

The guards grunted their acknowledgment. Elsa wrenched around as she was escorted to the carriage by force, eyes streaming as she glared sweltering death in her father's direction. Her outrage was so profound she couldn't find her words, but when she did, they would not be kind. She screamed her protests all the way until Gudbrand shut the carriage door, barring it from the outside somehow.

Even as she rattled the bars, screaming for someone, _anyone_ to help her, she couldn't help but hear sharp words floating to her from nearby.

"If I catch sight of your… abominable face, near the caste, even in the town when I happen to be there, I'll see you hanged for sullying my daughter, you… you _blight!"_

The thought of Anna's body dangling from a rope brought more tears to Elsa's eyes, and she ceased rattling the bars, her shoulders hitching violently with her sobs. All she could bring herself to do was let the tears and sobs fall as they may, all the way back to the castle.

* * *

 _Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup_


	12. Chapter 12

**PART 2 — Anna**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Anna had never felt so lost in her life.

"Let go of her!" she heard Kristoff shout, but it was far, far too late. The carriage with Elsa was already making its way down the road for home, and Oddmund was too strong for her friend to overcome. "This isn't right; she didn't do a thing to you, or to the king!"

"I got my orders," the burly man told him in a tone that brooked no argument. He gazed after the carriage until it was out of sight. Then he growled, "If you know what's good for you, I wouldn't chase after His Majesty. Just stay here, and stay away from the castle."

"You think I can?" Anna snapped. "Elsa is my— I love her!"

But the man didn't seem to care in the slightest. He shoved her away with enough force for her to land on her behind before hopping up onto his horse and taking off after the carriage without a backward glance. Anna gave a shriek of frustration as she hastily tried to stand again with Kristoff's help, but the guard had already put too much distance between them for her to catch up.

"I… no, this wasn't— _no…_ " Kristoff clutched her other shoulder to steady her while she finally let her tears fall again, hands grasping at the air as if she could draw the carriage back to her that way. "This isn't right… sh-she was right about how awful he could be… but I never th-thought…"

She was only kidding herself. Knowing how Elsa had spoke of him, the way he had treated her, what he would say to the townspeople… Anna could only regret not bringing herself up to defend the both of them. She didn't care about what was going to happen to her at this moment. _Elsa… He's going to hurt her…_

Her eyes widened in horror at the image her mind conjured. "No… no, no, no…" Anna cried, gripping at the sleeve of Kristoff's tunic. "H-He's going to…"

"Shhh," he bade her gently, pulling her into a comforting hug. "He's definitely not happy with what's happened, but I'm sure he can see reason. Erhm… eventually."

"Y-You don't understand! You don't know what he's going to do to her! Oh God… I'm… I need to go find her." Anna tried escaping from his grip, whimpering as he refused to release her. "Let me go, Kristoff!"

"What are you going to even do? She's already far away and heading to the castle, Anna!"

"I don't know! And… it doesn't matter, I _must_ go to her! Her life is at stake!"

Kristoff's face looked pinched with worry. "I can't believe that of the king. Yes, he looked… very angry, very sickened, but he will calm down, and…" His shoulders slumped, as if he could see none of it was getting through to her. "Alright. We'll take Sven, we'll ride into the village; maybe we can… get a message to her?"

"Maybe…" Her face slowly changed, transforming from pure sadness to one of scheming. "Not to Elsa, but… we can get a message to her servants. From Oaken! Surely he would be willing to help; he loves the princess so, and he and I are good friends by now!"

"And her servants can warn you if the king is out in town or if he's hunting for you!" Kristoff continued her idea. "He's a merchant too, so… so…he probably also knows a way for you two to run away if we face the worst."

"Ah, yes. Travel to another kingdom where they'll persecute us again for the same 'crime'," Anna muttered bitterly.

"N-Not like that!" Kristoff groaned, releasing her. "Look, Anna, she's going to be fine. She's more worried about you than anything. Maybe… well, this is your choice, but… listen to the king. Stay away if you don't want her getting hurt."

Her body burned at the thought of staying away, of _abandoning_ Elsa. "I-I can't. You know I can't! If I leave her with her father… she might never come out of the castle!" _Everything we've built, everything we've done, ripped away._

"And what if you end up dying for this?!" Kristoff exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he began to pace back and forth. "I'm sure that will break Elsa more than if you just stayed away until Agdar calms down, or something like that!"

She bit her own lip, looking down to the ground in shame at the thought of bringing further sadness to her love. "As… as long as she's fine—"

"Open your eyes, Anna! She won't be fine! Just…" Her friend sighed, ceasing his restless pacing. "Just calm down, and wait. You're not thinking straight."

"He's her father, he… he won't kill her. But he'll try to educate her again, or...or send her to the nuns, or..." Trailing off, Anna bit her lip, balling her hands into fists. "But if he brings the church into this, they'll likely drown her in one of their 'trials'."

Kristoff gulped at the horrifying thought. "He can't do that… she's the princess. His only daughter. The king won't do that to his own daughter."

"If the church commands him to jump off a bridge, he'll do so," Anna grumbled. "If they tell him only the guilty will float in water, he'll believe that too."

"You have a pretty low opinion of our ruler." Sighing, he ran his hands through his messy blond locks and added, "Then again, after what just happened…"

Anna kicked at the earth in lieu of a response, trying not to scream in frustration at how quickly things had turned sour. Her previously polished boots grew dirty, and she nearly tore her jacket in her haste to get it off, throwing it onto the ground afterwards. Her outfit had been another gift from Elsa—courtesy of Oaken once again—but now it only served as a reminder of where their lies had led them.

"O-Oi, easy with that! It's finely made, isn't it?" she heard Kristoff say as she turned on her heel, storming back inside the manor. "Look, I know you're frustrated, but don't take your anger out on the clothes!"

She watched the man grab her things before slamming the door behind her, prompting a loud 'Hey!' from outside. But she had to admit, Kristoff was right. She was being reckless, thinking that any idea to just go and rescue her love would work well. Truthfully, she knew whatever they had planned right now would be futile.

"What was I thinking…?" she mumbled to herself, running her fingers through her hair. "This soon after finding out... _of course_ the king will take measures to keep me away from town. He'll be vigilant and paranoid and...and…"

 _And if Elsa were here, she'd tell me to lay low until a better opportunity._

Which was truly the best plan. Even if she did want to crash through a castle window and sweep Elsa into her arms and away from everything, it would only result in her own death, and perhaps injury to her love. No. They would wait for nightfall, ride into town, and beseech Oaken send a message to Gerda. It was the only sensible plan.

 _But what should I tell her? If we never get another chance for a while, I'll need to choose my words with care..._

Unfortunately, there was so much she wanted to say. But if the message was intercepted by the king at any point, it would do no good for it to be a long letter. It would have to be short, direct, and written in a way that wouldn't imply the message was from her.

Groaning, Anna ran both hands down her face. Their lives were going to become quite impossible for some time now. Tears began to fall anew.

"Why couldn't I be a man for her?" she begged a silent god. "Why… _why?!"_

* * *

Anna had never traveled at night before, but thankfully, Kristoff had. She trusted him to guide Sven's steps, to get them into the town safely. What happened when they arrived would be another question entirely.

Once they had arrived within Arendelle, leaving Sven at the nearest hitching post available and darting from alley to shadowy alley to avoid the guard, Anna couldn't help but sneak a glance or two up at the castle. She was fooling herself, thinking Elsa would be by the window, looking down at her. But the castle didn't show any light, any people, or any blue eyes looking down from her room.

"He can't possibly be awake. Shouldn't we wait until dawn?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes as they came within sight of Oaken's home...and clothing shop. "Didn't you say he could help send a message? Seriously, Anna, maybe you should have a bit of faith."

"Except 'faith' is sort of the problem right now." Anna wrung her fingers together. "I just… don't want you to get caught while you're helping me."

"Well, the king already knows my face and my name," Kristoff sighed. "So I'm involved whether you like it or not. Or I do."

Nodding, she proceeded to knock on Oaken's door. Might as well get things over with.

There were heavy footsteps from the other side, and a moment later, the door opened just enough for them to see Oaken's puzzled face looking down at them. "Al?"

The name twisted at Anna's heart at the memories that came with it, but she forged past them to ask, "May we come in?"

Yawning, Oaken stepped aside. "What are you doing here this late at night?"

"I, erm… I have a favor to ask. Again," Anna added as they both slipped through the doorway, with Kristoff giving one last glance around to make sure no one had spotted them entering the building. "I know I've asked a lot of favors from you, but this one is of the utmost importance, and I swear I'll pay you back someday! Promise!"

"Oh, think nothing of it," Oaken said amiably. "The little princess has most generously paid all of your debts, my fisherman friend. Now, what can I do for you tonight? You seem upset."

Biting her lip, she looked at Kristoff for a moment before turning back to say, "I need you to deliver a message. To Elsa, at the castle. But through Gerda or Kai—she trusts them the most."

The man's brow furrowed as a frown formed on his face. "But the princess visits you often, ja? Why do you need me to contact her?"

Anna didn't answer his question immediately, only staying silent because he knew she was a woman, and wouldn't know how he would react if she told him these recent events. "Well… Um… the king found out about… me being a woman."

Oaken blinked, as if the revelation was nothing more than finding out there was bread for sale at the stalls. "And?"

"And he's upset! He was screaming that...that Elsa was _sick_ , and I was never t-to come near her again, and…" Though she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, she could feel her eyes burning already. "C-can you just get a message to her?"

Oaken's puzzled demeanor immediately changed upon hearing of the king's reaction, and he reached out to clasp both of her shoulders; worry and a note of apology in his gaze. "Oh yes, yes, that is bad. Of course I can get a message to the princess! That Kai fellow visits my cart every Monday for lutefisk—I can pass it on to him then."

"Oh, thank God…" Anna placed a hand over her chest. "I… I need to write a letter. Um… I-I don't know how to thank you, Oaken."

"As I said, do not worry," he said with a fond smile and a pat on her head. She might have taken offense at being treated like a child if he weren't at least a head-and-a-half taller than her. "But rest first, ja? You both look exhausted."

Her eyes strayed to Kristoff's. "Should we go to my house? Or yours? I'm afraid of…being followed."

"True," he sighed as he thought about it, a hand on his strong jawline. "Unless… Could we ask another favor from you, Oaken?"

"I will go get blankets," the man announced with a hint of his usual cheer, offering a small smile at them before turning to go retrieve those blankets.

Within an hour, they were set up in a small spare room Oaken had prepared for relatives; it had a lot of odds and ends stored in it, but there was enough space for them to use the two meager beds, and for Anna to stretch out with a length of parchment by the lantern light.

"Any idea what you're going to write?" Kristoff asked from his spot on his bed.

"Not a one," she sighed weakly. "I… know I want to say so many things, but I can't decide what I _should_ say!"

"How about telling her you're safe, for one? Well, as safe as you can be right now…" he offered.

Considering that, she brushed the feather of her quill against her cheek in thought. That was as good a place to start as any. Putting pen to paper, she began to write at last:

 _O, graceful gull, your minnow has escaped. It swims in your sea, full of glee._

Anna stared at the words she had written, biting hard at her lip. Was it too brief? Too forward? Too vague? _If her father found this, would he know?_ Grumbling under her breath, she dipped her quill in the inkwell again and began another attempt a little ways below the first.

 _The best jams are red berries. Sweet and free, they are, even in a jar. A jar of jam beneath a helpful Oak, to shade from God's burning sun._

There. She had told Elsa she was safe. But what else? And how to say it?

 _Though we may have had a dreadful stew, now jam and toast for you. Sing to me of your tastes so not a drop shall go to waste. The dogs watch for scraps._

"Good God, this is horrible," Anna breathed, rereading her second attempt.

"Let me have a look." Kristoff snatched up the parchment, reading through the effort. "Hmm… I don't know what on earth you're talking about. Maybe that's good, right?"

"But is it good enough for a king if her father finds it?" Anna huffed, returning the quill to its inkwell.

"Well...it reads like the work of an awful poet rather than a secret message, so I suppose it'll do for now?" her friend said, shrugging his shoulders as he gave her back the parchment. "Unless you have anything better?"

 _No, I don't have anything better._ "Very well. I'll get this to Oaken in the morning for him to deliver—"

"Monday is still two days away."

"Oh, God's blood and bones, why did you have to remind me?" Anna groaned, and Kristoff offered a sheepish look in return. "I can't wait that long! Who knows what will happen to Elsa in the meantime?"

Two days without a word—what would Elsa think of her?

"It's the only sensible choice we have," he pointed out, and she hated how correct he was with that assessment. "But with that time, we can plan what to do next. _Properly_ plan. Like disguising ourselves so we don't have to...to skulk about like thieves in the night."

Truth be told, Anna was done with disguises and masks—they had gotten themselves into this dreadful situation because of those things. She wanted nothing more than to be with Elsa as _herself_ —clumsy Annabel by the docks who would never say "no" to a new friend, and liked the dirt and grime of an honest day's work.

"But that's a talk for tomorrow," Kristoff sighed, kicking his mud-caked boots off and settling himself down on his bed. "You should get some sleep. Rest the mind so it'll be sharp for later."

Anna nodded, setting her paper down on the crate she had used as a desk, and blowing out the lantern. In the light of the moon streaming in through the small window, she took off her boots for the night and tucked herself beneath the blankets Oaken had provided.

It was almost strange to be this still—to not be moving or doing _something_ while her love remained locked away in her own home.

"Good night, Anna."

"'Night, Kristoff."

But if she closed her eyes, she could pretend the warmth of the blankets was Elsa's arms around her.

* * *

 _Thank you for contributing:_ _iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup_


	13. Chapter 13

"Pater noster, qui es in caelis. Sanctificetur nomen tuum." ( **Our Father, who art in Heaven. Hallowed be thy Name.** )

" _Where did I go wrong with you, Elsa?" her father asked once his anger had ebbed with the distance. She had feared he truly would beat her for her 'sins' now that Anna wasn't there to stop him, but instead her father had merely gone on a passionate tirade until the town came into view. She refused to look at him as his guards escorted her past the wide-eyed stares of the servants to her room, but she could hear the tiredness and sorrow in his voice._

"Adveniat regnum tuum, fiat voluntas tua sicut in caelo, et in terra." ( **Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done on earth, as it is in Heaven.** )

" _Was I not clear in teaching you the Christian way? Should I have done more as one of God's children to guide my own child along the correct path?" he continued to ask, though Elsa wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself at that point. Regardless of whom he meant his words for, she would not deign to answer him._

"Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie. Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris." ( **Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us.** )

 _Tears rolled down her cheeks in silent streams during the march to her room. Her throat felt raw from screaming at her father and crying all the way home. But what was 'home' without Anna? What was 'home' if it no longer felt like a place of safety and refuge? If it was a prison built of stone and the words of a God whose love for His creations was only conditional?_

"Et ne inducas nos in tentationem; sed libra nos a Malo." ( **And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil.** )

Evil.

Nothing she and Anna shared had ever felt _evil_. How could _love_ ever be seen as _evil?_

Standing beside her, her father cleared his throat—just loud enough for only her to hear. His gaze told her to correct her posture, to say the words with more reverence, and Elsa stifled the urge to scowl at him. With their seats in the front-most pew, the priest would undoubtedly notice if she were to make a face. And, of course, there was no need to bring further attention to themselves than there already was. For they had rarely joined the commoners for Sunday Mass—or with a group of guards, for that matter—and instead used the private chapel. But with her father's new plan to educate her once more in the 'Christian way'...

"Amen."

The church almost seemed to rumble from the chorus of voices intoning that lone word. Her father had repeated it with confidence, but Elsa had simply breathed it; barely audible and almost afraid as the priest continued his prayers in Latin.

It didn't feel right being there, surrounded by who knew how many others who shared her father's views. She almost wished Anna was with her somehow, but her lover's presence in this den of zealots would only lead to her death at the scaffold, as per her father's threat.

Elsa swallowed past the tightness in her throat as a familiar stinging settled in her eyes. She had heard nothing of Anna's whereabouts or condition from Gerda and Kai. Perhaps that was a good thing, as it meant that her father's men hadn't come across her 'prince'. And if they had, well...her father would have told her by now.

 _Oh, Anna… what has become of you?_

* * *

The weekend passed in a haze of worry and tears. Though Anna tried her level best to maintain her hope, her confidence that they could still find their way to each other, it was an uphill battle. Oaken and Kristoff did their best to soothe her, but with her one true love locked away in a castle, far beyond her reach…

But finally, Monday dawned. Oaken was to hand off her message; her helplessness would not be so complete as it was before. It was the only thing keeping her going.

After all, there was little else to do during the day, staying in Oaken's home. The man had left to tend to his cart of wares today, since he alternated between that and working at the clothing shop. But before he had left, he had given them a chest of old clothes to sort through and decide on disguises. While the king hadn't met Al the fisherwoman in her plain attire, Anna knew several of his guards had. Or at least, those who patrolled near the docks sometimes would know her face.

"How about this?" Kristoff asked as he sat back with a smile. Anna let out a weak burst of laughter upon seeing he had donned an eyepatch and was striking a dashing pose. "What? Too much?"

"Yarr, matey. But perhaps it will help with the rest of your disguise." Anna giggled. "Or maybe it will be too obvious?"

Kristoff shrugged as he abandoned his pose. "You know, we could simply take out two guards and just wear their clothes."

"Yes, but what would taking the place of two guards do for us at this point?" Anna sighed as she shifted through more of the clothing available to them. "We can't sneak into the castle yet until Elsa writes back. And right now, we just need a way to move around and get home without guards recognizing us. I'm sure you'd like to get Sven back to his own stable."

Kristoff rubbed at the back of his neck. "I… Well, I suppose you have a point there."

"Come now, we don't have all day. Let's continue finding something to wear… and what you had there was awful. Far too obvious."

"I don't see you choosing anything better," she heard him grumble.

"At least I'm not trying to be a pirate… and I doubt they dress like that still," Anna huffed as she continued searching for a disguise of her own. "Besides, an eye patch would attract attention, regardless."

She heard him sigh. "I'm almost tempted to suggest you should try dressing like a man again. The guards who recognize you probably know you as a girl and, erm...you've had practice, after all."

"Actually…" She chuckled. "Perhaps you're right…" A pause. "I have an idea. Do me a favor, and cut my hair."

"What?! No!" Kristoff yelled. "Your hair is fine just the way it is!"

"Yes, but they know I have long hair," Anna pointed out, crossing her arms as she turned around to face him. "Or at the very least, long enough for braids. If we cut it too short, the king might recognize me more, since I had my hair up as Alfrid. But if it's up to my shoulders…"

"That would look much too strange on you. And the princess would kill me if she knew I let you cut your hair! I refuse!"

"Please, Kristoff! I just need a little cut. It's not as if you're going to shave me bald!" Anna exclaimed, and only sighed when he seemed too stubborn to answer. She decided to take the matter into her own hands. "Now where is that blade…?"

"What?! No, no, no, no," he laughed nervously, quickly getting in front of her, punctuating each "no" with a shake of his head and a wave of his hands. "You're not doing this." He held up both of his hands in defense when she frowned at him. "The guards who patrol the docks know you're a girl. But you've never really _dressed like_ _a girl_ , yes? Dresses, aprons, caps...whatever it is that girls usually wear."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should go for a more...girlish disguise. Not quite like a court lady, but definitely not a fisherwoman," Kristoff explained. "Let your hair down and wear a cap instead of that straw hat you fancy so much."

Anna wrinkled her nose at the idea. Not only had dresses been impractical when it came to fishing, but they had also been cumbersome in general, and she always tripped over her own skirts in the few times she _did_ decide to wear one.

"Come now, I'm sure you won't look _that_ bad. Besides, once upon a time, I did think you were really beautiful." Kristoff smiled. Hearing him say these words was rare, and it brought a faint blush to her cheeks. She didn't know what to say… which only made the air between them more awkward.

"Um… Then I suppose... I can try one on." Anna searched through, picking a plain gray dress with a white apron. "I don't want to attract too much attention, though."

"That dress will do, then," Kristoff said. Sighing, he returned his eyepatch to the chest of clothes, rummaging around for something else to wear.

Anna stared at the dress in her hands, trying not to be too disgusted with the plain color, but a large part of her disgust was also because she hadn't worn a dress since… well, since forever. But no matter—it wasn't as if she was going to _wear it forever_ , anyway. Stepping into one of the stalls of Oaken's home-turned-shop, she drew the curtain closed. Now out of sight, Anna took a deep, shuddering breath to calm her nerves.

"Right… this is just to save Elsa. No problem. I'll probably look so awkward, but that's no problem. None at all."

 _I wonder if Elsa would like seeing me in this…_

Anna's cheeks flared with heat at the errant thought. Her shoulders hunched to her ears as she shook her head to clear her mind of any other ideas, inwardly ashamed that she could think of these things during such a dangerous time.

 _Compose yourself. Elsa needs you, and you can't stay cooped up here forever!_

Squaring her jaw in determination, Anna set to work discarding her current clothes and exchanging them for the dress.

A few minutes later, Anna stood fidgeting, unable to hide the color that blossomed across her cheeks. "So… How do I look?" As expected, she did feel awkward, and couldn't help but focus on the slight breeze that flowed under her skirts. She felt even more embarrassed to see the surprise in Kristoff's stare.

But it didn't really matter. The foremost thought in her mind was that she was only wearing it to get Elsa back. Anna sighed to herself. Perhaps she was making too big of a deal of this.

"Don't just stand there and stare!" she grumbled when he had yet to respond. "How do I look? Is it suitable?"

"Um… You look… lovely."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "You hesitated."

"Sorry," he chuckled nervously. "It just… You look like a completely different person. A really beautiful one, but one so different from my old friend."

Mollified, she dropped her arms and gave him a slight nod. "Thank you. Now… I guess I should brush out my hair and make it look as feminine as possible."

She saw Kristoff walk over to the counter where Oaken would normally conduct his business, and after a bit of rummaging around behind it, he tossed her a brush. "Here. That should do."

Loosening her hair over her shoulder, Anna began brushing, hissing every time she found a knot. "This… is harder than I thought it'd be," she groaned. Making sure she looked at least presentable, Kristoff smoothed her dress down.

"You'll do just fine," he laughed. "Remember, it's for Elsa."

"I know, I know. It's for Elsa," Anna repeated. "Now hurry up and find your disguise, too. We should have been done with this a long time ago."

* * *

"Your Highness? Your Highness, please open the door."

Gerda knocked, but Elsa didn't bother rising from her bed. Knowing that her father had just ripped her away from her love, she had lost all hope and faith. She couldn't eat; barely getting any sleep as she continued to worry about Anna day and night. And she _prayed_ that Anna was doing alright, and no harm had come her way.

She stared at the door as Gerda continued to knock on the white wood. Even if she wanted to open it, she was simply too exhausted from crying to get up and present herself to people. She chose to ignore the knocking; shutting her eyes and burrowing deeper under the covers.

"Your Highness, it's a letter from Al… From Anna."

The words took a few long seconds to reach her. Then she dragged her eyesight upward, blinking rapidly in the harsh light that was now so harsh to her pupils.

"Sh… She what?"

"Princess Elsa?" Gerda called again, and Elsa pushed away her blankets, her heart pounding almost painfully in her chest. She rose from her bed and slowly walked to the door, unable to shake the feeling that this was all a mere dream—her desire to hear from Anna manifesting itself in her sleep.

Elsa's hand curled around the door handle, opening it just enough to see Gerda's worried face. "Is it… Is it really from her?" Her throat still hurt and her voice sounded rough to her ears.

"It is." The old woman's face fell briefly to see her princess in such a state, but it quickly recovered, hitching itself back up to its usual level of calm pleasantness. "See for yourself." Her hand extended, offering the letter to the one for whom it was intended.

Elsa took the carefully folded parchment with trembling hands, almost afraid she would break it and shatter this wonderful illusion. She unfolded the missive under Gerda's concerned gaze and, taking a deep breath, she read.

"Your Highness?" she heard the older woman softly call, and Elsa looked up from the letter, wondering why Gerda looked so blurry to her eyes.

Tears. Joyous tears.

"Sh-She wrote about jam," the princess said with a watery smile, too tired to giggle, but she would have done so if she could. Holding the letter out for Gerda to read, she continued, "She knows my father and I love jam. And the oak… Oh, thank God she's safe."

"Yes… Kai had received this from a man named Oaken before he passed it on to me to deliver to you," Gerda said, smiling gently as she folded Anna's missive back to its original state. "Shall I have this burned so your father doesn't see?"

Elsa nodded as the tears continued to flow. Her cheeks almost hurt from her smile as she rubbed at her eyes with a hand. "Thank you, Gerda. Thank you."

"You look so much better now, Princess."

"Hm? Oh… Yes, I… Thank you, Gerda. Again. For showing me the letter." Elsa licked her dry lips to wet them as she continued, "Would you… Would you send a reply for me?"

"Oh, of course! Would you like to take some time to write a letter? I'll be back with you when I bring your dinner… if you want to stay in your room."

Elsa smiled, gratefully. "Gerda, I truly don't know how to repay you for this…"

"There's no need, dear," the older woman gently said. "The both of you are in a very difficult situation at the moment. And please, don't hesitate to let me know if there is any more help I can give."

"You won't tell my father about this, will you?"

Gerda widened her eyes. "Oh, that's ridiculous, dear! I may be old, but I know you and your father aren't always on the best terms. I'll promise you, whatever you say and whatever that Anna does, it'll be my little secret."

"Even if he calls on the church to intervene?" Elsa quietly asked. If her father ever found out Gerda had helped them… Oh, she did not want to imagine the fate that would befall the older woman.

"If he does so, it would be foolish," Gerda muttered under her breath. And in a louder voice, "Of course I will; worry not, Your Highness. I can't say I would be able to do much to help if that came to pass, but I can keep my mouth shut, at the very least."

Sighing weakly, she gripped Gerda's forearm and whispered, "Thank you. _Truly_. I… can't ever tell you how much this has meant to me, how much it does mean…"

"Enough with the thanks, my dear!" Gerda chuckled, placing a hand over Elsa's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Now if I remember correctly, you have a letter to write, don't you? If that girl is as worried as you were, she'll want a reply straight away."

"Yes, yes of course, of course!" she breathed excitedly, biting her lip for a moment and squeezing Gerda a final time before she relinquished her hold. "I'll get started right away— Oh, I shall have to respond in kind, won't I? About jam and such things! This will take some thought…"

"I'm sure it will," Gerda said as she took a step back into the hall. "I wish you the best of luck, Your Highness."

Then Elsa was alone, but even alone she felt the best she had in days. Rushing over to her writing desk, she began to summon all the power of thought she had at her disposal. This was going to take some careful consideration.

* * *

 _Just act naturally. Just… breathe. And walk. And try not to trip._

Swallowing hard, Anna continued her leisurely stroll from Oaken's place to her own home. Kristoff had left in the opposite direction to retrieve Sven, leaving her alone to test her disguise. The swish of her skirts on her legs was an unfamiliar feeling, but it wasn't too uncomfortable to make her gait seem awkward. So far, none of the townspeople seemed to recognize her as 'Al' or 'Anna', but a few did call out cheerful greetings and remarks on the lovely weather.

 _It's working,_ she continued to think, cheeks completely flushed still from being seen in such attire. The "princely" garments had been bad enough, but this was even stranger! Perhaps she truly was a bit more male than female in her way of thinking.

But of course, she still had to see if it would work on the patrolling guards—

"...Al?" a familiar, childish voice whispered, and Anna froze in her steps. She had been so focused on looking forward, she hadn't paid attention to anything shorter than her.

"Al, is that you?" Hilda asked, eyes wide as she clutched her raggedy doll closer to her. A couple of the other children in town stood behind her as well, wearing similar expressions of confusion.

"What do you mean, dear child?" Anna tittered in a high voice. It sounded awful even to her own ears, but maybe it would work.

"Al, why ya talkin' like that?" Nils asked next, face scrunched up. "Doesn't suit ya."

"I'm not this 'Al' you speak of," Anna tried again as her palms grew clammy. "My name is… erm… Kristen."

They all giggled, nudging each other. Another little girl piped up, "Alright, _Kristen!_ Who do we get to be! Oh, oh, can I be Heidi?!"

Nils' hand shot up in the air. "If Al doesn't wanna be Al, I wanna be Al!"

"No fair!" Hilda protested, stamping her little foot. "I wanna be Al!"

There was a brief argument, during which Anna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Funny how adults prided themselves on their intelligence, when the children of the town noticed such a thing so easily. Their voices began to raise in volume, and Anna hastily shushed them, fearing someone would overhear.

"You can both be Al!" she whispered. "So long as you don't call _me_ Al, understand?"

"Of course not," Nils said reasonably. "You're Kristen, why would we call you Al?"

"Yes, but… it's _very important_ you only call me Kristen from now on." They only blinked at her, so she shrugged and hunched down a little more. "I'm sorry, this isn't something I should be burdening you with… you're too young to worry about such things."

"What does bur… burding… burdig…" Hilda scrunched her face as she struggled to pronounce the word. "Bur… Burendig mean?"

"It means makin' someone carry somethin' for them," Nils piped up, puffing his chest in pride. "Pa taught me that one. He says I shouldn't be a burden to Ma, but I think her arms look strong enough."

Smiling indulgently, she said, "That's right. And I want you to carry a secret for me." They all looked very surprised, so she hurried ahead before they could make too much out of that, "I need you to keep it secret that I'm Al. Can you do that?"

They all nodded their heads enthusiastically. Hilda, however, frowned a bit as she stepped closer, hugging her doll. "But why? Don't you like bein' Alabena anymow?"

"I do," she said with a quiet laugh. "But I can't be right now. I'll tell you when I can be Al again."

Nils tugged on her sleeve. When she turned to him, he whispered, "Are you alright, Kristen? You act like you're sad."

Would she ever cease to wonder about the perceptiveness of children? Anna shook her head, trying to push down the ache in her heart. "Don't worry about it, Nils. I'll be alright."

"Is Elsa bein' mean to ya?" the boy asked, frowning. "'Cause if she is, I can throw mud at her next time."

Narrowing her eyes, she reached out and tweaked his nose. "Don't you dare. But no, she's not being mean to me. She's…" But she lost her train of thought. Shrugging, she smiled at them. "Anyway, I know I can count on you three, right?"

They all nodded again, and Hilda threw her arms around Anna's legs in a brief hug. "I miss Al… So pwease don't let Al go away for long?"

"Not for long," she promised, tousling her hair. Her heart was still breaking from asking something so heavy from such free and light spirits, but there was no other option.

Upon returning to Oaken's, she was greeted by the proprietor's cheery wave. "Hoohoo! How went your first trip out among the public, you regular woman of the village?"

" _Kristen's_ trip went well, thank you," Anna said as she shut the door behind her. "Oh, and if you ever decide to have children of your own, there's no use hiding things from them."

Oaken blinked at her, seemingly at a loss to what to say. Shrugging and apparently setting that matter aside for now, he withdrew a folded piece of parchment from behind the counter. "The princess is quick, ja? Kai found me just before I left for here."

"Oh? She—" Slowly, Anna's face transformed into that of a child at Christmas. "She wrote back?"

"This is not my shopping list," he joked—but the parchment was already being snatched from his hand, and he chuckled. "Oh my, so forceful!"

Anna hastily unfolded the letter, eyes hungrily reading over the words written there.

 _A sunflower grows in a wild wood, deep where life is pure and good,  
A crocus cut withers away, when kept under glass night and day,  
Six leaves, six days, 'fore southern fog will haze,  
And choke the crocus where it lays,  
Waiting, 'neath Woden's midday sun for summer. _

"Woden…" Anna furrowed her brow as she read the line again. "What does she mean by Woden?"

"Woden's Day," Oaken cheerfully piped up. "Wednesday. Which makes sense with Kai's message."

Anna's eyes widened. "He told you something? How to get into the castle?"

"How to get in? No," the man said, his face briefly apologetic before he smile again. "But how to see the princess? Yes."

"So I can meet her," she breathed, heart already racing at the thought. Would she be able to let Elsa go back when they would be so close?

"You can _see_ her. Meeting her would be tricky," Oaken corrected, raising his index finger. "She has lessons in a room overlooking the fjord, and Kai will be overseeing a minor shipment that day. He can get you on the boat and sail you close enough to see her. And the princess might look out in time to see you, too. That is good, ja?"

They might not be able to embrace each other...but laying eyes on Elsa once more would be nearly as sweet. Taking comfort in that thought, Anna nodded. "I'll take what I can get. So yes, this is… this is very good, Oaken. Thank you." She smiled at him, but that smile soon faltered. "But in six days… The 'southern fog' she mentioned probably means the Southern Isles. Which means…"

 _Which means Hans might get what he wants after all if the king has accepted the proposal. But he can't possibly take her away that soon, so…_ It took a mighty effort, but she put it from her mind. "Alright. We must plan for this, we… oh, but I have a letter from Elsa." Her cheeks bunched with the force of her renewed smile. "It's so good to have even this small comfort."

"Never you worry," Oaken said with a cheerful grin. "The king may be many things, but to force his only daughter to marry a man she does not love… oh, he would never do something so unpleasant."

 _He would if it might "save" her from her "sins"..._ Pushing aside that thought as well, Anna read over the message once more, taking in every gracefully written curve of Elsa's letters. Her words were beautiful— _so_ much better than Anna's own bumbling attempt—and if she concentrated enough, she could almost imagine Elsa reciting them to her.

"Soon," Anna breathed, eyes beginning to sting as her smile grew. "Soon, we'll see each other again."

* * *

 _Thank you for contributing:_ _iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup_


	14. Chapter 14

Anna had been counting down the days they would finally meet, only becoming more impatient and restless as the day neared. Sleep was out of the question, and every thought of Elsa crossing through her mind had left her going through the nights with a smile on her face. Though she couldn't see Elsa, she always kept that letter close to her as it was the only thing that Elsa had touched.

And then that day finally came, following whispers of the royal family seen at Mass, but instead of feeling the excitement coursing through her veins, she felt rather anxious. Anything could go wrong… but as long as she could just sneak a little peek at Elsa, all would be perfectly fine.

"How do I look?" she asked Kristoff. They were still getting ready to go out in their disguise in Oaken's place.

The blond rolled his eyes. "For the last time, you look beautiful."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just… nervous."

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous," Kristoff reassured her as he put on his blacksmithing headgear as part of his disguise. "You're going near the castle, after all. And the king is in the castle, so if he happens by—"

"Shush!" Anna stamped her foot as she jabbed a finger at his chest. "Don't say such things, or it'll come true!"

"What are the odds it would—"

" _Shush!"_

Kristoff's jaw snapped shut just as Oaken peeked his head through the front door, smiling at them. "We go now, ja? Kai is waiting outside."

Without saying anything, Anna eagerly made her way out the door. Knowing that Elsa was going to be out there, she couldn't wait for Kristoff to join her, going to the fjord by herself. In her hand was the letter, as if bringing it would bring her luck in turn, and bring her closer to Elsa.

"Anna, wait for me!"

She glared at Kristoff. "I told you not to call me that! That's how we got caught for the first time!"

He merely rolled his eyes at her as he shut the door behind him. A polite cough claimed Anna's attention, and she turned her head to see a portly man standing beside Oaken, well-dressed in his steward attire. His balding head shone slightly beneath the sun, but Anna fought the urge to remark on it and instead gave the most ladylike curtsy she knew.

"Master Kai. A pleasure to meet you."

Kai smiled; his eyes were warm and friendly—so unlike King Agdar's. "Miss 'Kristen'," he said with a slight bow at his waist. "A pleasure to meet you in the flesh, as well. I've heard pleasant tales of you from our… common friend." Raising back to his full height, he offered her his elbow. "Now, shall we away? Timing is of the essence, my lady."

"I'm hardly a Lady," Anna muttered as she took his elbow, and Kai chuckled as they headed for the docks where their boat awaited.

"That may be true socially, but so long as the guards don't recognize you, it hardly matters," he jested in return, voice low so as not to be overheard. "Besides, from what Her Highness has confided with Gerda and I, those cumbersome dresses of the court would test your patience."

Anna merely smiled at that. "Elsa must've been very distressed after what happened, wasn't she?"

"Oh, yes. She barely came out of her room before you sent that letter. I was afraid of what would happen to her if she continued in such a manner." Kai shook his head, smiling sadly as he continued, "Verily, it is a most trying time. But King Agdar is still my liege and old friend—there is only so much I can do under his watch."

"No, I understand," she replied gently. "Sorry if it seemed like I was… I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

Presently, they arrived on the familiar docks. She arranged her face into a meek, "feminine" look—or what she supposed to be one, as it wasn't something she was terribly familiar with. As it happened, none of the usual deckhands or other fishermen recognised her; then again, they likely had little time to do much besides idly muse about the form that might lay under her dress before turning back to their daily duties.

"Master Kai! We're ready to set sail 'round the fjord, as you requested," a bearded, barrel-chested man announced with a kind smile. "My first mate Halvard says the waters should offer us smooth sailin' at this hour. Can't upset a girl's stomach, after all."

Anna had long since gotten her 'sea legs', so to speak, but she bit back the urge to correct the captain. She merely smiled gratefully at him and accepted the hand offered to her in helping her onboard.

Within half an hour, they were bobbing on the waters, far and away from the shore. Despite knowing it wouldn't happen immediately, Anna still found herself straining to catch a faint glimpse of golden hair, a regal nose—any tiny sliver of the lover she had come to miss so desperately.

"Patience, Miss Kristen," Kai quietly urged from beside her, hands folded behind his back. "Restless behavior draws the eye."

Anna sighed. "I can't help it! I just… really want to see her." She strained her body near the railing, squinting her eyes to see if any blonde princesses had appeared in the two seconds since her last search.

"And you will, Miss Kristen… If you don't fall towards the sea, that is." Kai reached one hand out to steady her. "Now, we're almost in sight of the room. The king should be in his study at this time, but we must be vigilant if he suddenly decides to visit his daughter during her lessons."

"That's… good." Steadying herself back on the boat, she turned to Kai. "Are you sure she's going to notice me? I mean, I… I don't really look like… you know, the Al she remembers."

"While I cannot guarantee she will see you, you will definitely be able to see her," the man said. "Whether or not Princess Elsa recognizes you is up to her, but given that she _is_ the one who arranged this brief glimpse, well…" He smiled kindly, clasping her shoulder. "I'm certain she will be expecting you."

"I know." Relief came coursing through Anna, and once again, she couldn't help but look over the ship. After all, the castle was coming closer, leaving Anna anticipating and guessing which window she'd have to look through.

Perhaps Elsa would be too focused to notice Anna was going to be there.

 _No, no...if she's been worried about me just as much as I've been worried about her, she'll be distracted, more than anything._ Anna smiled to herself at the thought. _Hopefully, her tutors won't notice, but_ —

A tap on her shoulder nudged her out of her thoughts, and Anna turned her head to see Kai gesturing for her to take a few steps from the railing as they sailed their way to the back of the castle. The man pointed at a set of large windows in what looked like somewhere in the middle floor of the castle, and…

" _Elsa…"_ Anna breathed, eyes growing wide.

Princess Elsa of Arendelle sat near the windows, posture impeccably straight as she took notes at a small table; her tutor pacing back and forth with a book in hand and reciting something none of them could hear from that distance. Anna's heart—which had begun to beat rapidly like a galloping horse—sank a little at the dull sheen of her beloved's formerly well-kept hair. It was still perfectly tied in a bun, yes, but Kai's remark on the princess' lack of self-care rang very true. Her skin had paled further, and her dress seemed to hang on her thinning form instead of fitting perfectly.

For Elsa had always been perfect, even when she had attempted to insult Anna in return ages ago.

But now, upon seeing the effects of the king imprisoning her love in her own home, Anna wanted no more than to call to her princess. To have Elsa break the glass barrier between them and take that leap of faith to land in her arms. King Agdar would never catch them—they would sail away, sail away to another land where they could be together. Where Anna could rise in the morning and turn her head to see Elsa slumbering beside her—the early sun bathing her beautiful blonde hair in a warm glow, still in disarray from a night of passion.

"Don't," Kai murmured as if he were privy to the thoughts spinning about in her head, and only then did Anna notice he was gripping her arm, keeping her from moving closer to the castle. "Don't you see the guards on the walls? They are armed, and at this distance, we cannot outrun their arrows. The winds aren't strong enough for that today."

"But she's _right there,_ " Anna whined, torn between looking at him and looking at Elsa. "Kai, can't we—"

Whatever words she had planned died on her tongue before they could be uttered.

Because Elsa had turned her head towards the fjord, blue eyes both bored and tired roving over the Arendellian landscape...to alight on the small boat amongst several others sailing on the waters.

"Elsa…!"

Kai's grip was almost painful on her arm, but Anna didn't care. Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks at the sight of Elsa's eyes widening in recognition.

"Elsa, it's me!" She tried tugging away from Kai's grip, grasping at the railing of the ship.

"Kristen, please! You have to be discreet!"

But Anna barely heard him, wiping away the tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes. All she wanted to see was Elsa… to hear her voice, and to make sure she was alright. She let out a sob, hissing for him to let go as Kai continued to pull her away, but knowing she had no chance of fighting against him. She stopped resisting, merely staring up in hope that Elsa would at least take another glance their way.

She didn't know what was happening, for Elsa had turned to speak with her tutor, laughing at whatever they were talking about. But that didn't matter once Elsa stood up from her seat and turned to the window, just as her tutor disappeared from the window's view.

 _Elsa…_

And there they were, gazing at one another across this watery distance. Anna could see her lips moving as if to call her name. Immediately after, Elsa hastily crossed the few steps needed to open the window. "Anna…?"

God, her voice! Anna immediately felt herself tear up at the sound drifting to her ears, so faint and soft. Of course, Elsa didn't have much strength from this far away—it was a miracle she could hear her beloved's voice, faint as it was, on the breeze.

When Anna felt Kai's grip release itself, she immediately tried to reach for Elsa's hand, but that was impossible unless she could somehow fly. "E-Elsa… Oh God, a-are you alright?!"

"If you keep raising your voice like that, the guards on the wall will definitely take interest," Kai warned her in hushed tones. "The princess _knows_ this. Why do you think she only arranged for you to _see_ each other?"

"But seeing isn't enough!" Anna whirled on him, exasperated. "She's _right there_ ; can't I talk to her?"

"And reveal your location to the king?" the man sternly replied with a question of his own. "I have told you before that our conditions right now will _not_ allow us to outrun the guards' arrows. They would not dare to shoot at the princess, but I assure you, from this distance, they _will_ be able to target you—and the rest of the crew aboard this ship—with ease."

The crew.

Anna had been so caught up in the mingling euphoria and pain of seeing Elsa again that she had forgotten they weren't alone on this ship. Turning her gaze away from Kai, she looked around to see that the ship's crew was indeed watching them. Some were blatantly amused, and others had a note of worry on their expressions...but most were stone-faced—merely watching and waiting to see the events unfold.

They were supposed to keep their relationship a secret from others...and now Anna had revealed that secret to a crew of strangers who controlled the ship beneath her feet. If the captain willed it, she could be tied up and thrown overboard to drown for her 'sins'.

And all because she couldn't control herself and follow the original plan.

When she turned back to face the castle, biting her lips to keep herself from calling out again, all she could see was Elsa's smile—the gratitude that was clear even from such a long distance. It was tinged with sadness, of course, but it was a sadness they could both accept if it meant seeing each other, even briefly.

"I… I'll go to you," Anna whispered under her breath, shocking both herself and Kai both with volume and steely resolve. "Some hour I haven't chosen, I'll come for you, and… and we'll be together."

She could see Elsa place a hand against her heart, her mouth moving, forming those words Anna had gone long enough without hearing.

"I love you too," Anna breathed in reply, and her vision blurred anew. Wiping at her eyes and suppressing her sniffles, she managed a parting wave as their ship began to move out of the room's view. Elsa lifted her other hand in a wave of her own, her smile more sad than grateful at this point. Of course, it would be—they would part for now, yes, but who knew how long that parting would last?

 _And there is still that matter with the Southern Isles,_ Anna thought grimly as the ship sailed away from behind the castle; the room—and Elsa—disappearing from sight.

But for now, she had another matter to attend to: namely, that of the crew on this ship and how they felt about her "deviance".

"Miss...Kristen, was it?" came the captain's voice, and Anna turned around to see him standing beside Kai, arms folded over his barrel chest. His kind smile from when she had boarded was nowhere to be seen—instead, his lips were pursed into a neutral line, gaze unreadable.

"Yes?" Anna hardened her jaw, staring back at him right in the eye, as if daring him to try and overwhelm her. Whatever her fate, she would fight if there was even a sliver of hope for rescuing Elsa.

Her hands had scarcely curled into fists when the captain inclined his head towards the back of the ship. "Come with me."

Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "As if I'd—" A hand on her arm halted her words, and she turned her head to see that it was Kai's.

"There is no need to worry, Miss Kristen. No need at all," the man said softly. "Captain Ingvar only wants to speak with you."

"But he…" _But he knows now._

Leaning in closer, Kai whispered, "He...understands your predicament more than you may think. And please, heed my words this time? Because I assure you, he means you no harm."

Although his words didn't sound very convincing, instead only making Anna's suspicion grow, she reluctantly agreed. She didn't relax, feeling her muscles tense as she reluctantly followed the captain to his quarters down in the hold.

"What do you want?" she asked once the door had shut behind them. He didn't answer that question just yet, staring out into the open water through the small windows in the room.

"You'll have to be quiet if you don't want any harm following the princess and yourself."

"Is that a threat?" Anna hissed, already backing towards the door, but the captain merely shook his head.

"I'm merely echoing Master Kai's words from before. It was not wise what you did, and you're _very_ lucky none of the king's guards paid close enough attention," Ingvar said with a sigh. "But… I do understand the bond you share. _God's sarding teeth,_ if Halvard and I had to go through what you and the princess must right now… Well, I probably would've done the same thing."

 _Wait, what?_

Taking a step forward instead of back, Anna's eyes widened. "Don't tell me… You're...also like me?"

Ingvar chuckled. "A girl? No. But someone who wants nothing more than to love and be loved? Yes." Anna didn't know whether to sympathize with him, or to just keep her silence. When he continued, it was clear she would choose the latter. "But trust me when I tell you, being this reckless for the princess will do nothing but harm. I was once a selfish boy, too, but I learned from my mistakes. You'll need to have some faith in the princess, and lay low. Understand?"

His eyes were filled with determination. Anna knew he meant no harm, trying to lead her to the rightful path, but… this was different. This was _Elsa_. A princess who was being held prisoner because she loved a woman so dearly. She didn't care what society thought about her; Anna knew she'd sacrifice anything to keep themselves from pulling apart.

"I understand where you're coming from… and I thank you. But this is Elsa we're talking about. My princess."

The captain shrugged his broad shoulders. "So? Our words still ring true, and with more weight, even. _Because_ she is the princess, you need to take more care." He sighed again, shaking his head. "But I can see that you are a bull-headed one, as stubborn as they come. And that stubbornness will only endanger the princess, _do you understand?_ " He turned around to face her, frowning sternly. "I've tried to tell you that I am like you, and I understand how strongly you feel. My crew does not mind who I am or whom I love. But if I were a different captain, and if my crew held the same ideals as the king, you'd be at the bottom of the fjord by now."

Anna's hands curled into fists, and she looked away.

"Are you truly that foolish enough to endanger your princess for a brief thrill?" Ingvar pressed. "You would dare sacrifice what little freedom the princess may have now, all for your own selfish desires?"

Her nails dug into her palms. "And how would _you_ know what she—"

"Kai informed me of your circumstances. I would never have consented to allow my ship to sail like this unless I knew the reason," the captain answered, and Anna could almost _feel_ his frown deepening. "And _of course_ I wanted to help after I heard your plight. But what I saw out there blatantly disregarded the princess's intentions and endangered those on board this ship. You were reckless, and had King Agdar walked into that room when you shouted, we would _all_ be dead."

Anna said nothing; merely kept her eyes averted as her fists trembled. Captain Ingvar was right. Elsa would only be even more miserable if Anna wound up dead… _and_ if she dragged innocent lives with her. She would sacrifice anything to see her princess again, but not if it meant bringing even more trouble to Elsa.

"Please don't think I'm trying to hurt you in any way," Ingvar said, walking over to her. She nearly flinched in surprise when she felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders, and raising her head, Anna could see the worry flitting through his dark eyes. "I'm only trying to help you. Everyone deserves happiness, and not even the church can always be right. It's an unfortunate truth that the one we have here believes our love to be a sin, but how we deal with the matter is what separates us from the beasts who go about shouting of judgment, snapping with their fangs at easy prey."

"I…" Her mouth felt dry, her eyes wet, and she forced herself to unclench her hands. "I… I think I understand."

"Do you really?" The captain chuckled, releasing her and heading for the door. "You will find an ally in me, 'Miss Kristen'. If you need help with any plans, or simply want a kindred soul to talk to, don't hesitate to reach me."

"I-I'll keep that in mind, thank you," Anna said as Ingvar left the door wide open, returning to his crew outside and leaving her alone with her thoughts for a moment. Biting at her lip, Anna turned her head to one of the cabin's windows, staring wistfully at the castle they were slowly leaving behind.

 _Don't be reckless… Right. How is a foolish fisherman like me supposed to do that?_

* * *

"Sooooo… How fared your journey 'round the fjord?" Kristoff asked once their ship anchored at the docks, voice light, and Anna knew it was only to mask his worry.

"I...saw her. Well I mean, that's obvious I saw her, because she was the one that arranged this whole sort-of-meeting in the first place—" Anna paused to take a deep breath, trying to keep herself from nervously rambling as she was prone to doing. "She saw me too, and she's… According to Kai, she hasn't taken care of herself much these days. She looked haggard, I suppose. Well, as haggard as she can be since she's _Elsa_." Biting her lip, Anna began to wring her hands. "But I... _may_ have shouted at her and nearly caught the guards' attention..."

"So the king knows you're here?!"

"I said _nearly! Nearly_ , Kristoff!" Anna hurriedly clarified before her friend could start to panic. "Thankfully none of them noticed, but still, I was...reckless. Stupid."

"I was afraid you would," Kristoff sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "You always were fond of acting on your emotions first and thinking about it later."

Heat gathered at the tips of her ears, but Anna said nothing. There was no use denying that, anyway.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Oaken shake Kai's hand before the portly manservant went on his way—no doubt to return to the castle and his duties there. The merchant walked back to them with a concerned frown on his face, and the heat in Anna's ears spread to her cheeks.

"Kai told me what happ—"

"I know, I know!" Anna groaned, running a hand down her face. "I promise I won't do it again—I'll be more discreet next time."

"And speaking of next time, do we have a plan or not?" Kristoff asked as they began their walk back to Oaken's shop. Even though they could go back to their own homes with the freedom their disguises afforded, the merchant's shop had become their preferred meeting place. And if Anna wanted to be truly honest with herself, her home held too many memories of Elsa and the few intimacies they shared within its four walls. If she could postpone any need to return, she would do so gladly.

"No...we don't," Anna said as they neared the shop. "We'll have to wait for Elsa to send a message. Or ask her if she has a plan since she's the one locked away in that castle and probably knows the best way to escape."

"Does she... _have to_ escape, though?" Kristoff asked, and when Anna sent a disbelieving stare his way, he hastily added, "It's just another option to consider! If we can get through to the king and convince him—"

"Kristoff, you _saw_ how he reacted! He's promised to kill me if he ever sees my face again!" Anna whispered, remembering at the last moment to keep herself from shouting for others to hear. "What makes you think we'll be able to reason with him before the Southern Isles or Prince Hans or...or whoever it is that shows up six days—"

"Four days."

"—four days from now?!" Anna tried not to throw her hands in the air in exasperation as she completed, "We don't _have_ that kind of time!"

Whatever Kristoff wanted to reply with was interrupted by Oaken ushering them both through the front door of the shop. "Inside is safer for this talk, ja?"

As soon as the door shut behind them, Anna began restlessly pacing back and forth. "Let's see… Captain Ingvar said he'd help if we need it, so...if there's a day where the winds are stronger, or a day where the guards won't be patrolling the back of the castle, it would be a perfect place for Elsa to escape from."

"Would she be able to make a jump like that?" Kristoff asked, seating himself on one of the wooden benches around the shop. "Since the castle is built on higher ground, and all."

It was certainly a romantic thought, having Elsa jump into her arms from the window. But if Anna truly wanted to assure her lover's safety, the ship would have to sail closer to the castle than it did today. She wrinkled her nose as she remembered the scattered rocky outcroppings—as a fisherwoman herself, she knew enough about sailing to know that there would be a possibility of those rocks damaging the hull.

 _Or maybe…_

Anna gasped. "Oh, maybe she should grab a rope and we can get her from the ground… but we'd have to be quick about it." But she knew that wouldn't work at all. And based on how Kristoff rolled his eyes, it'd only confirmed her suspicion. She sighed to herself. "I just… really want her back, you know?"

"And you will," Oaken piped up, causing Anna to jump a little. She had briefly forgotten he was still there. "But now we know she's safe and sound in the castle."

"Y-Yes, I suppose you're right," Anna said with a sigh. From what she had seen, Elsa didn't have any visible bruises or marks to suggest she had been beaten.

 _But how long will she be safe for?_

"Now, come on, it's getting kind of late. Do you want to go for a drink? I think we both need one."

She was thankful Kristoff was being considerate at this time. Tomorrow, she wouldn't know what would be ahead of her or Elsa. All the stress and tension had tired her. A drink could be a small solution for her problems now.

With a small smile, she nodded. "You're paying this time."

* * *

 _Anna… She's alive and well._

Closing the window with trembling hands and tears gathering in her eyes, the force of Elsa's smile sent an ache to her cheeks.

 _She's. Alive._

Elsa still couldn't believe who she was seeing behind her eyes. God, she missed her this much, and now she was too shocked to even cry out of joy. Even if she had only been able to see her for a split second, she'd gladly put a smile on her face for the whole day.

She covered her mouth as she let out a small sob of joy.

"Princess, let's get back to your lesson."

Her tutor's voice tugged her out of her thoughts, and composing herself, Elsa turned around to face him as he closed the door. He was a somewhat short, thin man with a thick, quivering white mustache. His steps were almost like a chicken strutting about, though probably a chicken with the face of a monkey with how he grinned at her. "The holy scriptures won't read themselves, after all!"

Elsa fought back an irritable "If I must" and settled for smiling tightly. "Of course, Weselton."

Weselton. Her father's primary religious advisor. Elsa didn't exactly _like_ him as her tutor… no, she despised her father for having someone like him in the castle. But for the sake of Anna, she would have to bear with it. Sighing, she began to read the passages aloud, not caring how the small man was circling around her like a hawk.

"Read it, and memorize it all!" he said from across her. No doubt, Elsa could definitely memorize the whole thing… as they had read it more times than she could count. Trying not to sigh too heavily lest the man make her copy the chapters by hand again, Elsa continued her recitation. Her stomach felt as if someone had dropped a stone inside, weighing her down with each word that passed through her lips.

Words that spoke of Sodom and Gomorrah.

Words that damned the love she and Anna had.

Words that urged her to renounce her sins and commit herself to the path of God.

Elsa felt sick, bile rising up to her throat as she reached the end of her reading. But the memory of Anna from before, standing on that ship with worry and love— _so much love_ —gave her strength to carry on until her dreadful lesson was over.

"I'll be sure to tell your father of your progress," Weselton mused as he gathered his lesson materials, preparing to leave. "He seemed most intent that you know your faith as thoroughly as possible. Any reason for that?"

So her father _didn't_ tell him. Elsa didn't know whether to thank her father for this small respite, or remain angry that she had to endure this _because_ of him. Smiling tightly once more and hoping Weselton wouldn't come to any conclusions of his own, Elsa replied, "Perhaps he was gripped by a sudden fervor from the Lord? I won't claim to know the color of his thoughts, so I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Well, I can see you're doing quite well. But do not slack off, Princess, you have a lot more to learn."

It wasn't as if she hadn't learned all of this before. She wanted to roll her eyes. "Of course."

Nodding to himself and seemingly satisfied he had done his Christian duty for the day, Weselton left the room, allowing Elsa much-needed privacy to collect her thoughts and savor the memory of Anna again. Alone, Elsa's smile returned, and she blushed at the image of Anna wearing a dress. She had asked once why she always wore trousers and not dresses, but Anna had merely stammered some response about dresses being unflattering on her.

 _Oh, Anna, if only you could realize how beautiful you looked,_ Elsa thought with a shake of her head and a small giggle. Anna's dress had been a simple thing, but it had suited her wonderfully. And her hair…

Elsa had scarcely covered her face with her hands in a futile attempt to keep the heat on her cheeks from glowing when she heard a knock on the door.

Her father's knock.

Taking a brief, deep breath to dispel her flustered reaction to her own mind's imaginings, she cleared her throat to ensure her voice came out steady and strong. "Yes?"

The door opened to admit her father, his face both stern and anxious as was common these days. His eyes raked over his daughter, as if he was imagining what "the deviant" had done to her before; it was likely true because he cringed a moment later. He coughed into his fist when she merely stared at him, unsmiling. "How did your lessons go?"

"Quite well, as far as lessons can go, Father." Her voice did not warm, her posture did not grow less rigid. She merely gazed across at him with flat eyes, waiting for him to get to the point.

"But are they _helping?_ "

"Helping with what?" she needled, trying her best to keep spite from her voice. "I am learning the texts as you have asked of me."

He hardened his jaw as he stepped further into the room. "Learning them and practicing them are two _very_ different things, Elsa. And you _will_ need to practice them for your future husband."

Her jaw set. She said nothing. Her disagreement may not have come across, but she could not bring herself to agree in any forthright manner. Not when it would be disingenuous.

"I will be writing to King Ivan of the Southern Isles in four days' time, as you know. If you cannot turn away from this path of sin you insist upon, I will have no choice but to accept his proposal and pray that this will cure you of your sickness." He turned to leave.

"You will do no such thing."

Instantly, the man's stature grew more taut, his hand inches from the door. After a few slow, careful breaths, he managed to say in a steady tone, "Excuse me, young lady?"

"You will not accept that proposal," Elsa said firmly, fighting to keep the fury boiling beneath her skin in check. She stayed put as her father stalked up to her in silence, knowing fair well that she'd angered him. Oh, and she did want to anger him… but this… this wasn't the right time to do so.

"You will accept this proposal, whether you like it or not. It is for your own sake." He paused. "And for that… _deviant_ if you want her alive."

He threatened Anna's life. Elsa couldn't believe her ears, and before she could even retort anything back, her father had turned his back on her and walked off.

* * *

Anna was drinking singlemindedly. She held onto the picture of Elsa through the window, trying to focus on all of the happy memories instead of the impending deadline of the Southern Isles and their current situation. Every time she remembered the look of fury in the King's eyes she took another drink.

Seeing Kristoff with his eyebrows raised, she knew she'd drank a bit too much. It was getting dark soon, anyway. But the thought of Elsa today was still clear in her mind… and so was the deadline. She took another drink.

"I'm not carrying you home, you know," Kristoff exclaimed.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Can't I celebrate peacefully?"

"You actually look like you're drinking down your own pain, Anna."

"So what?" Anna felt she deserved a little break from the recent struggles, and if she couldn't keep the focus on happiness, then she would fight away the bad. Nodding to herself, she downed the rest of the tankard.

Kristoff grabbed the tankard from her when she tried to call for another. "That is _enough_."

"I've had a long week!" Anna cried, trying to retrieve her drink. "You can't just stop me there!" But Kristoff held firm, keeping his arm fully extended and thus her ability to drink out of her reach. "Fine," she grumbled.

Kristoff narrowed his eyes; nothing good ever happened when Anna gave in so easily. "Alright, good." He kept his arm up, but not as high.

Anna promptly kicked him in the shin. "I just wanted to celebrate!" She pouted, only prompting Kristoff to roll his eyes.

"You can do that at home. Where I don't have to see your face." Heaving a sigh, he continued, "And I know how you are when you're celebrating— _this_ isn't celebrating. If it's about the Southern Isles or whatever, we just need to wait for Elsa to reach us. She knows more about what's happening than you do, and I'm sure she's well aware of the deadli—"

She kicked him again, cutting off his words. "You're talking too much," she grumbled as he hissed in pain, rubbing at his—probably—bruised shin. Anna proceeded to take advantage of his distraction to grab the tankard back, triumphantly getting it refilled.

"If I wasn't such a good friend…" Kristoff let his empty threat fade out. Anna watched as he accepted his defeat by drinking more, himself. "... you probably wouldn't be able to see Elsa," he finished instead.

Anna sighed. Of course, she was glad to have him as a friend, someone who could help out with her problems no matter how big or small. "I don't think I've ever thanked you before."

"There's no need to thank me," he chuckled, shaking his head as he set his tankard down. "You're in a difficult situation right now, and I can't just leave you to that by yourself. I just wish..."

"Wish what?" she prompted as she set the tankard down again.

"That you could handle this without drowning your sorrows," he finally grumbled. When she pouted again, he reached out with his index finger and flicked her bottom lip so that it bounced up and down, earning a dearth of sputtering noises from the surprised redhead. Grinning, he said, "Come on, let's get you back home to sleep it off."

Sighing, she finally gave up. "Tomorrow, I wanna see Elsa, too…" she grumbled. Seeing Kristoff giving her a softer look, she knew he was sympathizing with her. "Can we?"

"Sure, sure," he muttered as they struggled out the door. And Anna smiled. Part of her knew he was merely humouring her, but all the same, it was a nice pretense.

* * *

Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	15. Chapter 15

_A warmth on her face roused her from the depths of sleep, and Anna slowly opened her eyes to see the room bathed in the light of the morning sun. She smiled, a little sleepily, at the beautiful woman slumbering peacefully beside her, blonde hair strewn over the pillows, and one arm loosely wrapped around Anna's waist._

" _Elsa." Anna lifted a hand to her lover's face, lightly brushing her knuckles against her cheek as she tucked a golden strand behind her ear. "Elsa, wake up."_

 _Her smile grew when the woman scrunched her face in an endearing way, and Anna leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. The light contact made the scrunching vanish, turning it to a sleepy smile. Closed eyes were the next targets of Anna's lips, which earned her a quiet hum from their owner._

" _Good morning."_

" _Hmernig." When Anna giggled, Elsa grinned wider. "Hmmmh… Anna?"_

 _Her eyes opened, revealing that deep shade of blue Anna could drown in forever. Giggling again, she leaned in to press her lips against Elsa's, caressing her cheek as she did so. Limbs rose from within the blankets, pulling Anna down into the warmth of her body, to trap her in the arms of sleep instead of Elsa being the one to rise into the waking world._

" _Come on," she laughed eventually, an inch from Elsa's lips. "We should get up."_

" _Mmm… Must we?" The sleepy purr of Elsa's voice stole the strength from Anna's limbs and whatever resolve she had in leaving their bed. "The kingdom can fend for itself for another hour more, don't you think? I… have great need of you… where we are."_

 _Unable to help herself, Anna leaned in and nuzzled into Elsa's neck. "And for what purpose, my princess?"_

" _I can think of several," the blonde murmured, and Anna buried her face into her neck to hide the blush on her cheeks at that husky tone. Ever since discovering the effect her voice had in their...bedroom activities, Elsa took every opportunity she could to tease her with it._

" _Then you mustn't tease me any longer," Anna implored. "Do what you're going to do."_

 _Hands slid up Anna's sides, her back, and she held perfectly still. Elsa really did mean to do something, and this early! It wouldn't have been the first time, but that was certainly less common._

 _Those hands abruptly stopped, palms warm and Anna's skin warmer still. She bit back a noise of frustration when Elsa giggled and said, "Or perhaps not. We should have breakfast before… other matters."_

" _Oh, I think you're what I want for breakf—" But Anna didn't even quite reach the end of her thought before a loud growling sound floated up from beneath their sheets. Ducking her head, she muttered, "M-maybe you're right…"_

 _Elsa laughed, but that laugh soon turned to squeals when Anna's fingers tickled at her sides. "A-Anna!" she gasped, her hands reaching out to hers in attempt to stop her ministration. Anna only stopped a few moments later, having a laughing fit as her lover laid below her, completely exhausted._

" _Come on, I'm really hungry." She sat herself up. "We should get dressed." Though, she'd much prefer to see Elsa completely bare._

" _You've tired me out with your childish antics, Anna." The blonde raised her arms to wrap them around Anna's neck. The warmth of her skin had given her quite a rush. Anna didn't want to leave her arms, and neither did she want Elsa to stop gazing at her… adoring her. She smiled down at her._

" _Unfortunately, we can't stay here forever."_

" _Perhaps, you should be the one getting up, then," Elsa whispered. "Wake up, my love…"_

* * *

This time the sun wasn't a gentle warmth on Anna's face, but a sword boring into her skull through her eyes. Her vision blurred, and she brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle a sob.

The dream had felt so _real_.

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice helped break through the overwhelming sense of loss. "You need to get up—I brought you some water."

The last thing Anna wanted to do was face another day without Elsa, with the uncertainty of their future, but she could think of nothing else to do until she heard from her again. Sluggishly, she went through the motions of preparing herself for the day; drinking the water from Kristoff and dressing.

She couldn't tell if the ache in her chest was worse than the ache in her head, but only one faded as the day progressed. Anna chose to try her hand helping Oaken as a distraction; she had no small skill with knots and so she started to make netting. It was something to do and one of the small ways she could think of to repay the large man's kindness.

By the time Oaken and Kristoff returned—one from the market the other from taking care of Sven—it was time for a late supper. Anna cooked fish for all of them, and over the meal, they made small conversation.

"Thank you, Anna. That fish is delicious." Kristoff licked his fingers.

"Ja, best fish I've had that I haven't had to make! Also, I noticed three more nets in my stock. Very well made." Oaken's smile was sincere, and Anna blushed at the praise. Oaken's grin widened as he continued, "It just so happens I have a surprise for you, too."

He stood up and retrieved something from the apron he wore when working. It was a scrap of paper, folded and unadorned. The tightness in Anna's chest immediately loosened and let butterflies loose in her stomach, eyes looking hopefully at Oaken's. He nodded as he handed it to her.

Taking a deep breath, Anna unfolded the letter with trembling hands.

 _A fine kettle, the cook makes  
Full of fish for the red robin to partake  
If she can but swoop into the window  
To the stove  
Before the dawn when her chance is gone_

It took Anna a moment to work it out, but when she did, the realization brought all of her anxiety back. She had to act tonight, going in through Elsa's window and getting her out through the kitchen. If she understood the message, at least.

She read the poem to Oaken and Kristoff, to see what they thought. And even after reading it to them, letting them take a look to see if she was right, Anna knew they were feeling somewhat dubious. The little faith and hope she'd mustered had completely dissipated. "Um… We _can_ do this, yes?"

Kristoff scratched the back of his neck. "Absolutely." There was a slight hesitation. "But… we'll have to be careful and make sure to avoid the guard patrolling at the time."

Anna knew all this already, but of course, she knew she couldn't be reckless. "True…"

"Anna, I just don't want us to get caught in the act. Who knows what would happen to us if we did? Are you sure you want to do it tonight?"

She nodded immediately. "She's waiting for me, Kristoff. We don't have a choice—what if we're not there to help her escape, and she gets caught because she's alone?"

Pulling a face, he grunted, "Hadn't thought of that… but you're right. That would be even worse."

"The only problem now is how to get _in_ ," Anna said, frowning at the message as if it would miraculously impart the answer to her. "The only other way into the castle aside from swimming and climbing up the walls is through the bridge. But the guards will see us before we can even say 'hello'. I'm not sure if it would even be possible to climb up the walls…"

"What if we can sneak into the kitchen… as hired help?" Kristoff began pacing back and forth as he spoke, pulling at his prominent chin. "Just wear grubby rags and pretend we belong there? Someone might believe it."

"Or… she could come down from a rope," Anna mumbled. "But if she could do that herself, she would have done so already…"

"Kristoff's plan seems like the best for now, ja?" Oaken said, clapping his hands together as he looked at them both. "If you wish, I can reach Kai and he can help get you inside."

"That… works. Now we just need a way to leave." Anna's frown deepened. To be perfectly honest, she feared what would happen to her and the princess. She feared she'd sacrifice too much to the point she'd rather risk her life for Elsa… No. She didn't care.

She'd do anything to keep Elsa away from that… _bastard_ called a king.

"If your boat is near, we could take that route, and circle around town. Considering the streets are empty, perhaps there wouldn't be a chance of getting caught," Kristoff suggested. "We'd have to bring Elsa somewhere safe, and where nobody could find her."

Anna chewed on her lip. "I suppose… the manor is out of the question." She reached a hand up to rub at her right temple. Why was planning an escape so hard? "Maybe we'll just have to take our chances in the wilderness."

"We should speak with our friend, Captain Ingvar," Oaken put in. "Perhaps he can arrange you passage away from the kingdom?"

"With such little notice? I know he said we could rely on him to help, but he's going to think I'm being reckless again." Anna clenched her fists at the memory of her talk with the captain. "But this is _Elsa's_ plan… What if… Do you think it would make a difference to him?"

"Might not," Kristoff sighed. When he saw Anna's face fall, he quickly added, "But it might! Why don't we ask and find out for certain?"

"Yes, that's… Yes, we should do that." It was growing harder and harder to think properly with the hundreds of thoughts swirling about in her head; worrying over every detail and second-guessing every step now that the moment was upon them.

"Now, if you're ready, we should get going. Elsa's probably waiting for us." Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder, but still, Anna didn't seem reassured. Anxious, yet also excited to see her lover again, she nodded.

"Yes…" She turned to Oaken. "If… anything happens, you'll be here, right?"

The man nodded his head, smiling kindly. "And if you can't think of a place to hide the princess, my home is always open to friends. Now take care, ja? I shall go contact Kai."

"We will." Taking a deep breath, she turned a shaky smile up at Kristoff. "Alright. Let's go see Ingvar, and then…"

"And then," he repeated quietly as they turned toward the door.

* * *

Captain Ingvar had—to Anna's relief—agreed to lend his ship in their escape. It would be more difficult to avoid suspicion from patrolling guards at night, but Ingvar had assured them it would not be impossible. Extremely difficult and highly likely they would be found, but not _impossible_.

"You'll have to be quick when you hear the owl hooting, understand?" he had said before they departed for the castle. "The princess chose well tonight—the winds are strong and sure. But if you miss my call, I can't come back for you."

With that hopeful escape route in place, Anna felt her determination taking deeper hold. She wouldn't quite call it "hope" just yet; that was foolish, not before they even had Elsa in their possession. But as they set out toward the castle, she felt less hopeless than before. It was something.

Kai stood waiting for them near the bridge, hands folded behind his back. Distantly, Anna wondered how Oaken was able to contact the man this late in the day, but that thought was pushed aside when he spotted them approaching. With clothes marred with flour, and caps to hide their hair, they looked like two bakers making a late delivery to the castle.

"Good, just in time!" he said in a carrying voice. Then, more quietly, "I see you were able to get your disguises together. Not half bad, considering our timeframe."

"Aye," Kristoff grunted, hefting the bag of bread. "I feel like a dunce, but hopefully this… will do the trick, right?"

Glancing behind them as they started across the secondary drawbridge on the side of the castle, Anna whispered, "By God, I hope so."

Kai smiled. "Well, hopefully, our Princess would be able to recognize you. Come, she's waiting."

Anna took a deep breath, turning to give Kristoff with a doubtful expression… who didn't seem as concerned as she was. "A-Are you sure you want to do this? I can do it by myself, I don't want you to get in trouble."

He shrugged. "We're in this together. Besides, I kind of like the princess."

Kai hushed them both as they approached the two guards serving as their last barrier to the castle. They hardly spared them a glance; seeing the trusted manservant was in their company put their fears to rest. Anna jutted out her chin and thinned her lips in the hopes that it would alter her appearance, just in case one of them decided they needed a closer look at her.

Thankfully, they didn't.

"How much time do we have?" Anna whispered once the guards were out of earshot.

"Not long, 'Al'. His Majesty has gone to turn in early, but the night watch patrols often. Whatever plan you've concocted, I hope you'll be able to implement it post haste!" That said, Kai increased his pace, furrowing his brow in obvious worry.

It wasn't long before they rounded a corner and the faint smell of food drifted over to their noses—no doubt from supper, hours before. Kristoff glanced behind them as often as he could without seeming overly suspicious while Anna kept her eyes forward. With any luck, they could nip Elsa away from the castle without raising a single alarm.

"Here," Kai whispered as he eased the door open soundlessly. "These hinges were oiled hours ago. By myself."

Anna opened her mouth to speak, to thank him for all the help he had given them, but a _very_ familiar voice spoke up before she could do so.

"Kai? Is that you?"

Much though she knew she should exercise more caution, Anna stole into the kitchen, ignoring the cooling pots of stew and stacks of dishes. Her eyes swept back and forth, trying to ascertain where her love might be hiding—

And found a small cupboard, open the barest crack. When she heard Kai shut the door behind them, she hissed, "It is I, the red robin!"

"Anna…?"

That breathed utterance of her name sent a thrill down her spine, and the cupboard opened just enough to reveal those blue eyes she had missed so dearly. Once they had locked gazes, the rest of her emerged.

In the instant after Elsa stood, Anna felt her heart lurch. She truly did look diminished from her usual glory; still lovely, still the most beautiful woman in the whole world, but drawn; malnourished. Sleep had obviously not come easy to her the past days. It had been difficult for Anna, as well, but exhaustion took over for her at some point. That did not seem the case with her love.

"Elsa…" Valiantly, Anna fought against her tears—they would only blur her vision and obscure the sight of her beloved standing there. "Elsa, I…"

 _I'm here._

Elsa made a noise that sounded like a mix between a sob and a whine, and rushed forward. Not caring for the flour still on her person, Anna immediately moved to meet her, arms outstretched. Their kiss was not long, but it was necessary; the embrace alone was not enough. Not after how long they had been denied.

"Ahem," Kristoff interrupted, coughing into his fist. They peeled apart, hands caressing faces, tears cutting through the fine white dust on Anna's cheeks. "This is very touching, but it won't be when they catch you here."

Anna lightly bumped her forehead against Elsa's, noses brushing, and her cheeks aching from the force of her smile. "Just… Just give me another moment." Another sob sounded as she hissed, "I'm sorry, I— you deserve better than me, I wasn't wise enough to figure out a way to free you, I… I tried, so many hours, but nothing—"

"Shhhh," Elsa bade her gently, smiling as she kissed her cheeks one at a time. "No. You did everything you could, and you're here! You… you're really here!" Her voice had cracked, so they all knew what an effort it was for her to sound level and commanding the next moment. "B-but Kristoff is right."

It was agony having to part, but it had to be done. "We just need to wait for Captain Ingvar's signal," Anna said as she and Kristoff moved over to one of the kitchen windows, working together to push it open. "When that happens, we can climb down with the rope Kristoff has in his bag and… Oh."

"What? What's wrong?" she heard Elsa ask, but Anna was much too fixated on the distance below to form a reasonable reply.

"That is… no dive off the docks."

Turning back from the doors, Kai hissed urgently, "The guards come! Her Highness must hide—I will pretend to be directing the others!"

"Where would we go?" Kristoff asked for them, but Kai had already left the kitchen. "Kai, wait! _Sard it all!"_

"In the cupboard," Anna whispered, and Elsa nodded, moving to it immediately. With the help of two sets of hands, she was stowed in mere seconds.

By the time the guard and Kai entered, Anna and Kristoff had piled several loaves on the counter in semi-neat rows. It was a struggle not to have her hands shaking at the feeling of eyes boring into her back, but thankfully, the guards didn't seem to note any trouble afoot.

"I told you, we should check the gardens," she heard Kai say. "Aside from the town and the castle library, the princess was quite fond of them."

"Thought she'd been told not to take these moonlight strolls without letting anyone know," the guard grunted as they turned to exit.

"I'll be sure and remind her if I see her," Kai laughed. Then, to help explain his not following them, he turned back to Anna and Kristoff as they closed the door behind them. "Now then, you two, hurry up there! I want this bread ready for the cooks in the morning, you know!"

"Sorry, sir!" Kristoff said in a low grunt. Despite her worry, Anna had to fight down giggles.

Once the kitchen door closed, the cupboard opened as Elsa peered her head out. "Are we clear?" she mouthed. When Anna nodded, she stood and crossed to the window. "Alright. We should make our escape now rather than later. Which of you has the rope?"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. "Rope?" Anna asked. Then, when her gaze landed on the bag they had brought with them and what still remained inside, she smiled. "Oh! _That_ rope!" Unfortunately, the smile vanished as soon as it had arrived. "Elsa, we can't climb down from here—the window would be too high for the boat. We'll dash on the rocks!"

"I know. Which is why… we're going to add this." Reaching into the cupboard, she produced another rope; this one wasn't quite so long as Anna's, but their combined length would likely get them close to the bottom, if not all the way. "Help me tie them together—Kristoff, find somewhere to anchor it!"

"O-Oh, of course!" Quickly, he grabbed the rope and tied it to one of the legs of the table. At this point, Anna really was getting nervous. She took a deep breath and turned to Elsa.

"You should go first. The captain's down there waiting for us." She held her hand, surprised that at this time, Elsa was smiling. But this wasn't the time to really reunite with her yet. "Elsa, we have to go."

She nodded silently, and gave a quick peck on her lips. "I'll see you below, then."

As soon as Elsa and Kristoff got far enough down, Anna started after them. She just made it over the windowsill when the door slammed open. Anna felt the vibration more than she heard it, and frantically tried to descend faster. That's when the rope started snaking upward, and her with it.

She thought a quick apology to Elsa, and squinted one more time at the rocks and sea roiling beneath her. Then she swung on the rope, aiming as far away from certain death on the ground to the possibly-survivable sea. Letting go of the rope would be as easy as casting a line, but this time her life relied on her fisherman skills.

* * *

Elsa touched down on the rocks below, Kristoff lending a hand to stabilize her as she let go of the rope. She probably wouldn't have needed it, except she couldn't seem to look anywhere but up, waiting for Anna.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a lithe form slip over the edge, clinging to the rope. Elsa relaxed, not fully, but more than she had in all of the days since the disaster at the manor. Anna would be here soon, finally in her arms. Then they would leave; head somewhere they could regroup. Elsa was reliving the memory of snuggling with Anna, taking a little bit of warmth and comfort from the memory.

Everything would be peaceful, and everyone would be content after all this.

Or at least… that was what she thought everything was going to be. Anna was just about to jump into the water...only to be pulled inside by one of the patrolling guards roaming inside the castle. Elsa's eyes widened, fearing what was going to happen after.

"Anna…!" She could see the fear in her beloved's eyes, and as much as she wanted to tell her to jump… she knew Anna wasn't going to survive if she did.

Elsa felt herself breaking down; imagining the worst possible scenarios and frozen to the spot, watching the empty sky where Anna had been seconds earlier. She brought a hand up, biting down to keep from screaming.

She wasn't really aware when Kristoff grabbed her like a sack of flour, slinging her over his shoulder to take her somewhere. She recalled what sounded like an owl hooting, and soon they were in the cold, dark water of the fjord. But even the water couldn't snap her out of her shock. A voice might have called down to them, and a rope ladder might have been thrown down to help them on board somewhere, but Elsa wasn't certain.

The only thing of which she was certain was that their roles had drastically been reversed. Except this time… Anna didn't have any protection from her father's wrath. All she wanted to do was call out for Anna and command the guards to put her down. She looked at Kristoff anxiously, but at this point, she knew it was pointless to call him… to tell him that she needed to go back to Anna.

"Captain Ingvar, can't we go any faster?" Kristoff asked a tall man that had come over to join them, blanket in his hands.

"Unfortunately, no," the captain grunted as he draped the blanket over Elsa's shoulders to keep her from catching her death from their swim. She had barely noticed the cold, anyway; she was so entirely divorced from her feelings, she couldn't even let out a cry.

 _Anna's in there…_

"Elsa? Elsa, everything's going to be alright."

She didn't even bother to reply to Kristoff's words, staring blankly at the ship's wooden deck. They had been so _close_. How could things have gone so well, and so badly at the same time?

"They shan't harm Anna now," Ingvar swore to her, his tone strong but gentle. "She's their only inkling to where the princess has been 'abducted', in their reasoning."

"Father will be furious," Elsa breathed, hunching in on herself as her arms came up to wrap around her middle. Her whole body trembled, and not from the cold. "He will… torture her for information, I'm afraid. Even if he wouldn't ordinarily do that, he will because… b-because it's me. It's his little girl who has gone."

Kristoff grimaced as he took off his own shirt, wringing out the water onto the deck. "King Agdar has never been one for torture. He can't possibly do that."

Glancing at the captain, she whispered, "You underestimate his hatred for deviants. For… _our_ kind." Even after so much time spent adoring Anna, it was still difficult for her to admit it made her anything other than a person who loved someone. "He has already promised to see her hanged if she ever stepped in town or the castle. Even if he keeps her alive for now… Unless we do something, she'll die at his hands eventually! It cannot happen, it _cannot!"_

"Be calm, be calm," Kristoff bade her gently. "We'll do something, I… perhaps Oaken—"

"We must get to safety for now," Ingvar cut across them, signalling to his men. They began to guide the ship out further. "They will be scrambling to find how Your Highness was taken, and if we are not well away…"

"We have to go back for her." Every breath was painful—it was as if something had wrapped itself around her chest and squeezed with all its might. "We have to go back, we have to go back… Please!"

The two men exchanged a glance. Elsa could already tell they were going to overrule her, but she drew herself up to her full height, shaking as she was.

"Take me back. I cannot live with her in chains. I… have no desire."

"We can come back for her later," Kristoff urged her. "Or mount another escape! We need a plan, and right now, storming the castle with what we have isn't—"

But Elsa paid him no heed. Turning her head to the captain, she commanded forcefully, " _Turn this ship around."_

"This wasn't part of the original plan," he grunted, pulling at his chin. "And it's not one I much care for, to be frank with you. But…" He glanced in the general direction of his crew. "I do understand. If you truly cannot wait for us to form another—"

"I can't. Or rather, I won't; my time locked in the castle away from her was enough for my entire life." Elsa looked away, wringing her hands. "If there is one thing I will control in my life, it is being with Anna again, no matter the cost."

"Even if it's putting to waste all of what Anna has worked for to get to you?" Kristoff countered, taking a step towards her. She could see his hands curling into fists at the corner of her eye. "All of her efforts to free you from your father—all of it, in vain! That's really how you want to repay her, by going right back to your prison?!"

"I'm not going back to stay! I seriously doubt this is what she had in mind, don't you? Exchanging one of us for the other?!"

Growling his words, he swore, "She didn't want you to throw away everything she did for you, either! I know I don't! But we can't stop you from doing whatever you want, can we?! It's always been about _you!_ "

The passion in his words caused her to take a step back. "I… how can you say this to me? When it is Anna who is in danger now? I care nothing for myself, I only…"

"We should wait," Ingvar put in, now that she was reconsidering. "With no strategy, no knowledge of what faces us, even if my men were to lend support… we would be slaughtered."

Heart heavy, she sank to the deck, clutching the blanket tight around herself as she shivered. "But we cannot… leave her… no…" Fat tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "It can't have all b-been for nothing…"

"It's not for nothing, Your Highness," the captain said gently. "We have you, don't we? And we now know what will face us, so we can prepare accordingly instead of fumbling in the dark. Our next rescue will be better than tonight's." He knelt beside her, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. "And as I've told Anna before… she wouldn't want you to rush in recklessly. I'd be failing her if I let this happen."

Fingertips ghosted over her lips as she recalled their last, fleeting kiss. Then she sighed, the bitter, weary sigh of someone who has lost all hope before.

"Very well. We will plan. I… I must rest so that in the morning… I'm capable of planning."

Kristoff turned her toward the hold, where she could rest in the captain's quarters. But even he stole a glance over his shoulder. Elsa knew what he was thinking; their thoughts were of the poor red robin who had been unable to escape the clever old fox.

* * *

 _Thank you for contributing:_ _iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup_


	16. Chapter 16

Anna woke up sore and freezing. She went to rub her face with a hand, only to find it held fast. Everything came racing back: Elsa's plan, the escape, the hope… all of it ruined by a wandering guard. Anna's only solace was that Elsa would be safe now; Kristoff would have made sure of that. He had to have.

She didn't know how long she'd been out after the guard hammered her in the head with a cudgel, but the dungeon sure lived up to its reputation. It was cold, wet, dirty, dark, and she was chained to the wall by her wrists. At least, Anna _assumed_ it was a dungeon based on the lack of windows and the lingering earthy smell that seemed to overpower any other odor. There was a steady dripping sound, as well—it echoed somewhat and it was almost comforting in the quiet.

Anna began to cry as emotion overwhelmed her. She sobbed noiselessly aside from little gasps; the pain choking her, squeezing her lungs and throat. Eventually, her tears ran out and she could only hang limply in despair.

As more hours passed, the sound of the water dripping turned from comfort to torture. Anna began to feel thirsty, and the sound was a constant reminder of the growing dryness in her mouth and throat. The salt from her earlier tears crusted her cheeks, and she regretted her weakness. Surely, the worst was coming. After the king's threats, the only reason she was still alive would be because he needed something from her: Elsa's location. That was the only logical thing she could come up with. Even if that wasn't the case, she tried to look on the lighter side of her situation. Her throat would get even more uncomfortable when she was swinging by it.

Anna half-chuckled. Gallows humor, indeed.

A door opened in the distance, followed by booted footsteps. Each thud made Anna's heart jump; her whole body tense. Soon, a guard came into view of her cell, bearing a torch aloft that illuminated his grim face. In his other hand, he held a small wooden bowl filled with what looked like porridge.

Anna tried to glare at the guard. Even if he was bringing her food, she wasn't going to make anything easy.

"The king says you will be rewarded if you cooperate," the guard said, but there was an odd tightness to his voice, as if he would rather grit his teeth than have to speak the words.

"That same king promised to hang me if he ever saw me," Anna hissed in reply. "I don't want your damned food if you're going to kill me anyway."

The guard stepped closer, close enough that Anna could feel his breath, "Please, for the princess?" His eyes seemed to search hers for something, and he frowned as he continued, "The king only wants his daughter back. And it's been quite a while since you last ate, yes?"

She answered him by spitting at his boots.

The guard sighed heavily as he stepped away, taking the porridge with him. Anna glared at his back as he left her cell, his shoulders rigid and his grip tightening on the torch in his hand. Soon, he was out of sight and no doubt heading back to report to the king.

The door closed again, with a kind of finality. Then Anna heard quick, light steps. A vaguely familiar shape slipped into the cell, and approached. Anna recognized Gerda right before she held a finger to her lips, the other hand occupied with a bowl.

"You have to be strong, my dear," the older woman whispered as she held a spoonful of broth to Anna's mouth. "I'm sure Elsa and your friends are working on a plan as we speak."

Unlike with the guard, Anna took the sip of nourishment gratefully. She'd much rather feed herself, but she knew Gerda wouldn't possibly have the keys to unlock her shackles. As a matter of fact, Anna was glad to see her, as she did consider her to be a friend.

"Is he going to behead me?" The fear that she once had receded, only to be replaced by anger. Elsa was gone, safe and sound… and away from this poisonous man that was the king. Anna didn't really care about what he'd do to her, as long as she knew Elsa was in good hands.

But then again, she knew Elsa would sacrifice anything to be with her. Even if it was her own soul.

Gerda let out a long sigh, placing the bowl on the cold, hard ground. "Dear, you have to know what you were doing, trying to get the princess away from King Adgar, was completely reckless."

She gulped another spoonful, looking away in shame. "I was only listening to Elsa."

"But you have a mind and a heart of your own! There had to have been a better way out than this, Anna."

"I know," she mumbled. "But I…" She glared at her. "How could you leave her with a man like him? He's a threat, he… he doesn't have any faith in Elsa. God, he's brainwashed by the church! I can't let her be near him!"

"He won't lay a finger on her," Gerda said, oddly calm. "But I suspect he will be making a _very_ big mistake soon enough. I am but a mere servant at this castle, but with numbers…"

Anna furrowed her brow. "Gerda, what are you talking about?"

Seemingly collecting herself, the older woman merely shook her head and smiled tightly. "But there's no use dwelling over 'might have been's now, is there? Please, just keep up your strength, dear. The king needs you right now, and if you can just hold on long enough…"

 _If I can hold on long enough, Elsa will rescue me, as I did for her._

"Is it… Is it possible for you to come every evening with my meal, and tell me what you know?" It was an unreasonable thing to ask, but it was worth a try. Anna didn't doubt the fact that Gerda would do anything for Elsa, as she would.

The old servant smiled, and patted the girl on her shoulder. "I'll try, but don't get your hopes up, dear." She sighed. "But I do hope—and God, I will pray, that you will live to see Elsa again."

Tears began to form in Anna's eyes. "Thank you."

"I would love to stay with you longer, but… I'll have to return so I don't cause any suspicion." Gerda smiled again, but warmer than before. "And I'll do the best I can to visit you. I promise."

Knowing this, Anna reluctantly nodded. "Yes. I'll...be here, I guess."

Turning around, the servant left her cell, her soft footsteps leading her away until the sound of a door closing in the distance reached Anna's ears. Then Anna hung limp and lifeless; she could no longer muster the will to cry, or to feel hope, or anything at all. She only wanted peace.

* * *

It had been three days since then. Three days of Elsa fretting and pacing at Oaken's home while Kristoff and Oaken did their best to contact Kai and have him inform them of Anna's current situation. Three days of weeping, attempting to tear her pretty golden hair out, and shouting at those who were only trying to help.

She knew she was being insufferable; they all knew why. The arguments flared up from nowhere and died as quickly. However, little by little, the arguments did further their efforts to devise strategy.

Oaken finally received word from Kai about Anna. "We have our deadline," the large man said, expression grim as he handed the note to Elsa on the fourth day. "Tomorrow, she is to be hanged until dead. It would seem your father ran out of patience, ja?"

Elsa was completely devastated at that point. And while those three days had left her weeping and begging on her knees… now, she didn't have the strength or the tears to cry. Her heart had shattered like glass, and she felt panic coursing through her veins. But what could she do? The loss of hope had robbed her even of the grief she had left.

She grabbed Oaken by the arm, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please… Please, don't let him do this… I… I'll go back to the castle. I can't have him do this to Anna!"

"There's an idea," Kristoff said. When they both rounded on him, he shrugged and said, "What? I didn't say it was a _good_ one. Just that Elsa giving herself up might sway her father."

"Or it might give him both me _and_ Anna hanged!" she hissed angrily. "What a pathetic notion! Can't you do any better than that?!" And, just as soon as her anger had arrived, it left. Her shoulders drooped as she mumbled, "I'm… I'm sorry, Kristoff. I just… I can't let her…" She couldn't finish that sentence. She didn't want to think of what was going to happen to Anna.

The two men were silent, staring at the princess who lowered her head in shame and in guilt. "This… was my fault. I shouldn't have sent that letter… and now, I'm risking her life, and everyone else's. I can't have that, I'll need to go back to my father."

"Princess, if I may…" Oaken frowned as he wrung his hands. "If you return to your father, he will have no need for Anna and might have her killed as soon as your are 'safe'. This seems like bait to draw you out, ja?"

"He has a point," Kristoff added thoughtfully. "Still… if we could stage a diversion…"

Elsa looked up from where she had buried her face in her hands. "Diversion? No, no… That's cutting it much too close! What if we don't time it right and Anna hangs anyway? It… it doesn't matter now. I have to go back."

"You do. Just… not the way you think." The scheming look in the young man's eyes only grew as he began to pace back and forth. "But we'll need a few things. And… to talk to Ingvar again."

"Ingvar? But he has already done too much, I can't put his life in danger agai—"

"You won't be if we succeed. If we fail… then I've lost my dearest friend, anyway. I could care less what happens after that." Kristoff sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "We need more people, and Ingvar _has_ the people we need. He understands what you're going through more than you know, so… really, he won't refuse. And I think the men will enjoy what I have in mind."

Squinting over at him, Oaken hesitantly asked, "What must we do, and how much is it going to cost me?"

* * *

The last time Anna had seen King Agdar, his eyes were wild and his face had contorted into one of fury beyond measure. But now, the King Agdar standing before her in her cell had his shoulders drooped; every part of him radiating resignation and exhaustion. His eyes, of course, still held his righteous fury, but the flames were not as hungry as they were on that day.

"You will hang in three hours' time," he stated plainly, as if announcing that lunch was ready. "If you wish to repent for any other sins you have, I can fetch the priest for your last confession." He grimaced a little, adding, "Or if your pagan preference _wasn't_ a lie, I will arrange for any rites you need before your death."

"Don't do me any favours," she sighed as wearily. Gerda had not been able to slip her a bowl of soup the eve before, so she had gone hungry. And it was beginning to wear on her.

"Very well. Then you will snub the priest and be buried in a shallow grave reserved for other refuse such as you," he sneered. "Unmarked and forgotten."

 _Elsa will come for me._

"I won't be forgotten," Anna said, hoping her voice sounded strong despite her hunger and thirst. "So long as Elsa and my friends remain, I'll live on with them. I don't know what you think you're going to win here, but I doubt you'll get what you're after."

The man's fists clenched, but he seemed to come to himself a moment later. "You'll say just about anything from that position, I should wager. No matter. I will take immense satisfaction in seeing you hang for corrupting my daughter with your wicked ways." Folding his hands behind his back and looking down at her imperiously, he continued, "You should be glad I chose a relatively quick death for you."

"Oh, is that what you want? Me to _thank_ you for doing this?!" She wanted to scream, but all she could summon were terse words. It galled her even more. "I'll thank whomever I do or don't see on the other side before I thank you."

He hardened his jaw, looking away. "I liked you, Alfrid. Anna. Whatever name you go by. I really, truly did. 'Tis a pity everything was a lie."

"Not everything was. But I can't expect you to understand. No… No, you never will. And even if you do, I'll be dead, and there won't be anything we can do about it."

" _Silence."_

It was final, but heavy, and he let out a long breath. "The guards will fetch you when it is time. If there are any last words you wish to note down—"

"Oh, just sard off already," Anna hissed. "You don't really care about anything but your precious church, so… fine. Put down that my last words were, 'I did my best and the church said it wasn't enough.' Hope that fits on my tombstone, if I even get one."

Agdar's face reddened in anger, but instead of retorting, he simply turned on his heel and left her cell.

All alone once again, cold and hungry, Anna could only pray what was going to happen… _wasn't_ going to happen. And if it did, all she wanted to see last was the face of her beloved and her friends. She had three more hours until her… end, and her mind was beginning to race. But she was calm, knowing that somehow, someone was going to save her.

"Elsa…" she whispered into the void of her cell.

* * *

The church bell tolled; it was time for the execution.

Unlike the cold dungeon, Anna could feel the sun beating down her skin through her ragged clothing. A crowd was gathering in front of the castle, people mumbling as they stared up at Anna, whose wrists were bound tightly with rope. Her eyes roamed over those in attendance, and amidst the crowd, she recognized the children that had always come to play with her.

But there was no Elsa, or Kristoff. She felt a pang of hurt in her heart, but if it was to keep Elsa safe from his hands… it was alright to not see her. Anna would prefer she didn't come to see the horrific sight of her being hanged, and she would hate to see the princess cry.

 _Everything will end quickly; it'll be fine._

The king stepped out of the castle, quickly making his way to the front of the crowd. A guard dragged Anna up to the scaffold, preparing her for the noose before leaving.

King Agdar announced the grounds for her execution: "The wretched soul before you has been found guilty of deviance and treason." He paused, as if waiting for something, but no one spoke up on Anna's behalf. "He… or I should say, _she_ has soiled my daughter, the Princess of Arendelle, with her hands. As both a king and a father, it is my duty to cleanse this kingdom on God's behalf."

Suddenly murmurs started in the crowd, spreading like wildfire, and Anna closed her eyes, not wanting to see the disgust the people probably had.

"It is my duty to rid our land of deviants that disobeyed God's orders," he went on, tone as regal and fervent as ever it was. "And to that end, she will be put to death, forthwith."

She sighed to herself, wanting this to end as quickly as possible. Anna could already hear the guards preparing for her execution by bringing in the hangman, and the king was just about to finish his speech. Quickly, indeed.

And then she heard, "But God doesn't despise people for their love! He despises them for their greed and wickedness!"

Anna's eyes immediately shot open, and everything became eerily quiet. _Did I… hear that correctly?_

There were further murmurs of "Aye!" and a sea of upturned, disapproving faces in front of her. Could she really have support when she had been already found guilty by their king? Then Anna saw Hilda step forward a little.

"So you onwy hate Kwisten 'cuz she's nodda boy?"

Anna's and most of the crowd's eyes turned towards the king as he gaped and flustered—well, as much as a king would. "No. She… This despicable, duplicitous wench has poisoned my daughter's mind! Both by seducing her from the righteous path, and for impersonating a noble! She was then caught trying to take the princess from the castle, ignoring a _direct order_ from the crown. That is treason, and the punishment is death!"

Beside him, his religious advisor nodded—notably the only person doing so.

Hilda stared at Anna. "But she's my fwiend! Princess Ewsa's my fwiend too! Are you gonna take them away from me?" Her large, innocent eyes were brimming with tears. Anna winced, at both the words and her expression. She didn't want to make the matter even worse, and neither did she want Hilda to get in trouble.

"Hilda, be quiet," she muttered under her breath.

The king was silent for a short moment. "The princess is _missing_ , because of her," he finally hissed.

"Maybe she doesn't _want_ to be found!" A male voice this time.

"Only because this… this... " The king gestured furiously at Anna, " _evil deviant_ arranged for her to be stolen from her rightful home!"

"Hey, I saw 'em tog'ther in tha tav'rn and _both_ of 'em looked happy as lovebirds! T'ain't anythin' evil 'bout that," a new voice proclaimed, to a chorus of approval.

"I saw Anna teachin' her Highness to fish! I 'aven't seen either of them happier than when they're together!" The crowd was getting rowdier and more vocal.

"The princess got our dear Al a brand new fishing pole; I say you don't do that if yer bein' coerced!"

Suddenly, it seemed like most of the crowd was recounting times they had seen the pair—and all at once—so it was hard to make out anything clearly anymore. Even as she feared for her own fate, and for those in the crowd, she felt her heart beating wildly. Never before had she felt such a rush of love for so many different people.

" _Silence,_ you heathens!" the king's religious advisor shouted as loudly as he could. King Agdar stood tall beside him, drawing himself up to his full height as the protests began to lower in volume.

"I have lost my daughter to the Devil! Have you no faith?!" King Agdar was thoroughly distracted by the unexpected response. Anna didn't know if she was thankful for the turn of events or not.

"You haven't lost her, and she's not a Devil… Unlike you, _father_."

Anna's ears perked up at the familiar voice sounding through the rapidly-quieting crowd. Looking everywhere, she couldn't find her until a lady pulled her hood off… and out came her beautiful platinum hair in a bun, her blue eyes glaring—disappointedly, or with rage, Anna couldn't decide—at her father. More mumbles echoed and the people quickly parted, surprised and reverent, making way for Princess Elsa to reach the scaffold herself.

Her heart began to pound harder than ever as she noticed Kristoff right beside her beloved. They had both come for her. How could she have truly believed they might not?

"Let her go, Father." Elsa's voice was surprisingly soft, despite the harshness of her words. "I'm here; you can take me, but let her go."

"Elsa… what are you doing here?" Anna asked, her voice hoarse and weak. "You have to go, Elsa! He'll kill me no matter what you say!"

But Elsa seemed to be ignoring her for the moment. "Father, I promise you: I won't do anything reckless anymore. I'll listen, so just let her go. For me."

"No, Elsa. You've lost the ability to request things from me, but you may go inside. I'll make it quick. She knew what she was doing was against God's laws and our own, and she must be punished." The king's voice was beleaguered, a mixture of relief and resignation, but still firm. After a few seconds staring at her resolute features, he motioned for guards to collect the princess.

No one moved. He motioned again, and the guards squirmed anxiously, but they would not move forward.

Then the townspeople formed a protective barrier between the king and princess; some even approaching where Anna was still standing, a noose around her neck, as if intending to prevent her execution by force. None of the guards protested, with some even retreating to give room.

"Father, I did not intend to usurp you, but you have left me no choice," Elsa told him, her voice oddly calm. "And it appears that I am on the side of the people."

Anna noted the strange inflection in her words, as if there was another meaning behind them that she had missed. But judging by the way the king's face reddened as he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tightly, he understood perfectly. Even so…

"Do you think I'll—"

"Your Majesty, if I may," the king's religious advisor began, his thick white mustache twitching as he looked about anxiously, "I would not advise continuing with the execution. Indeed, perhaps you should… abandon it altogether."

"You mean just _let her go_ , Weselton?" Agdar nearly snarled, eyes narrowing at the lanky man. "After all that has happened?!"

"It would not be wise, Your Majesty. We are outnumbered, and even _the Royal Guard_ stands with the people!" Weselton continued. "As much as it pains me to say this, the deviant _must_ be freed if you do not wish to see yourself deposed from your throne and, quite possibly, left to the mercy of the peasants. You cannot spread God's word if you're a victim of regicide, after all."

The king growled, glaring at his own daughter and at the people who had protected them both. But Anna wasn't getting her hopes up just yet, praying silently that the king would give up on his agendas. She knew he wouldn't be the type of person to vacate his own throne for the little satisfaction of executing her. As much as she hated to admit, Agdar was a smart man underneath all his religious zeal.

"Guards. Let her down."

It was all she needed to hear. The noose soon came away from her neck as the hangman released her and untied her hands. As soon as those hands were freed, she stumbled forward and all but leapt into Elsa's waiting arms, embracing her tightly.

"Oh God, I thought I'd never get to see you again!" Anna whispered, pulling away to look into her eyes. It had been quite a while since she'd seen her face, and sure enough, Elsa looked quite exhausted.

The blonde smiled, tears coating her pupils. "Me, too." She caressed Anna's cheek, letting her other hand hold Anna's. "I'm sorry…" she cried, and her smile faded as soon as it'd appeared. "I'm so sorry for letting you go through this…"

"No. No apologizing." Leaning forward, Anna pressed a brief kiss to her nose as tears gathered in her own eyes. "We're here now. We're _here_ , together! A-And that's all that matters, isn't it?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not quite. I… It's all my fault. If I hadn't sent that letter… If I hadn't been so reckless and impatient, I wouldn't be the one risking your life, Anna…"

But Anna didn't seem to care, wiping those tears that stained her beautiful cheeks. "If I were you, I'd do the same. Don't lay all that blame upon yourself."

"Oh… I shall try, if you're certain. Since you… We… What is that?"

They had both become distracted around the same time by the cheering of the townspeople. Apparently, they saw this as a firm declaration of their union, "deviant" as it was. After the momentary shock subsided, Anna laughed even as her face blossomed with crimson, and Elsa hid hers behind her hands. But an instant later, when Anna leaned over to kiss her head again, she lowered the hands and waved to her subjects, earning an increase in the celebratory volume.

Little Hilda broke through the crowd, running over to them as fast as her short legs would allow her. "Kwisten! Princess Ewsa!"

The couple opened their arms to let the little girl in, letting her hug both of them. "Don't cwy! Be happy!" she laughed, but Anna couldn't help but let out a soft sob. She was glad, and so grateful for the people of this kingdom. With the church so close to the castle, she thought everyone would be against her and Elsa, because with those stares they'd always gotten while they roamed around town… She had always assumed those stares were one of disgust. She didn't think they could be stares of wistful joy.

"Thank you," she wept against her little shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

"'s awright," Hilda giggled. She rubbed Anna's back reassuringly and flashed her a big smile. "Can I call you Al now?"

"Yes!" Anna laughed, pressing kisses to the girl's forehead and earning giggles for each one. "Yes, you can!"

The little girl giggled, her feet bouncing up and down with excitement. "Al! Al! Prwincess Ewsa!"

They both laughed at her enthusiasm. Through all this, Anna couldn't help but smile… and she couldn't have wiped that smile off her face, even if she wanted to try. She knew Agdar was glaring at them from the scaffold in a very sour manner before he and Weselton turned to slip away, but it didn't matter if he accepted their relationship; if he liked it or not. The townsfolk accepted them, and she had Elsa in her arms once more—that was already more than she could ever ask for.

* * *

Elsa spent that night in Anna's little house, embracing her whenever she got the chance. They didn't really talk about King Agdar… just simply enjoyed their time together. While Anna busied herself with cooking, the blonde couldn't help but smile while watching her back.

"Supper's almost ready; I'll just set up the table— What?" Anna questioned, finding the princess staring at her adoringly. Elsa hummed and her smile grew slightly larger.

"Oh nothing… It's just so nice being able to do this again."

Biting her lip, she turned her back to the stove for a fleeting moment. "It is. I came so close to losing this, and now… Now I can't believe how free we are to do it!"

"Free to do a lot more," Elsa muttered suggestively, which made Anna roll her eyes even as she grinned wider.

"Why don't we save that for another day, yes?" Anna said as she continued with her supper preparations. "Today has been...busy. Aren't you tired? I'm tired."

Grinning as wide as Anna, she stood and crossed to loop her hands around Anna's waist. "I am. But not too tired to at least… tease."

Anna rolled her eyes. "As much as I want to do _this_ with you, I'm hungry and you probably are, too."

"Yes. Hungry for you." Elsa leaned forward to nip at Anna's ear, and the redhead giggled.

"S-Stop, that tickles!" Humming, Anna turned around to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist, swaying them both side to side. She laid her head against her shoulder. "I'm so glad I got you back," she whispered.

"Shouldn't _I_ be saying that to _you?_ " Elsa asked, and Anna felt her press a kiss to the top of her head. "I was so _worried_ today would end with your death."

The girl smiled. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? And right now, I'm cooking dinner, so if you'd just let me go and set up the table, that'd be wonderful." She took a quick peck on her lips. At last, Elsa did relinquish her, but she gave her another quick peck before turning around—to show that she would be missed while their nourishment was being tended.

Supper passed beyond pleasantly, with them catching each other up on the finer details of what they had missed while separated. Night had soon fallen, and Anna was worried that Elsa was going to leave to go back to her father, even with what had happened that morning.

With their arms embracing each other in bed, Anna looked into her eyes. "Are you going to go soon?"

Smiling, Elsa reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Anna's ear. "I think I shall spend tonight here, with you. My father will know where I am, and if he is wise, he won't separate us again unless he desires a repeat of today." Her hand moved to cup her cheek, brushing a thumb over her freckles. "But yes… Perhaps we should speak about what happens next for us."

Anna couldn't help but loop her arms around her lover, her lips pressed to Elsa's. "What do you want to happen next…?" she asked, pulling away. "You know, we still have this promise we're not supposed to break…"

"We do," the Princess agreed. "And we can keep it. I…" Her eyes softened from the playful quality they held before. "You and I have all the time in the world now to wait."

"We do. But… I don't want to wait _too_ long or I'll go crazy."

Gigging, Elsa nuzzled into her love's neck. "Not too long, then. We'll set a date for a royal wedding soon."

"Didn't you want to wait for that?" Anna laughed.

"That was precisely what I meant. A wedding soon, and then…" Her hand drifted down to caress Anna's thigh. "More."

Anna smiled, humming in content as she felt Elsa's lips against her neck, her hand running up to her waist. "The wedding…" She paused, eyeing the woman with raised eyebrows. "You… want us to get married… really?"

Pulling away slightly, Elsa averted her gaze, her brow furrowed. "My father… While we were parted, he had planned to write to King Ivan of the Southern Isles and accept the marriage proposal. Prince Hans and I would've been betrothed if you hadn't come to rescue me that night." Her hands curled against Anna's waist. "My father probably won't follow through after today's events, but King Ivan won't take 'no' for an answer unless I am already promised to another. Therefore…"

"You want to us to get married," Anna finished her thought. "So he can stop pestering the both of you."

"Yes." Elsa smiled. "But I hope you know, I'm not only doing this because of Prince Hans, but also because I love you very much."

And Anna knew this, but as always, she wanted to take things nice and slowly, and things had gotten quite nice… before that morning, of course. She loved Elsa too much, and cared for her more than anything in the world, that she couldn't deny what they had… and what Elsa could offer.

"I already can't imagine a life with anyone other than you, so…" Anna grinned broadly, leaning forward to kiss Elsa's nose. "We'll give the people a week to calm down. Then we can give them the good news."

The princess nodded. "That's… yes, that's a good idea. But I'd have to return home, Anna. After tonight." Sighing heavily, she continued, "As much as I would love to live here with you, I still have business I need to take care of. People I must talk to, arrangements to make, and so forth."

"O-Of course." Anna chewed on her lip, letting her fingers run through her hair. "Um… Be careful, Elsa. I… I want you to be safe, and I don't want that…" She glared into her eyes, finishing the thought she had nearly stifled. "I don't want that bastard to hurt you."

Elsa pressed a brief, chaste kiss to her lips. "My father never laid a hand on me while we were parted, and I doubt he will do so now. Merely tried to… _coerce_ me into praying until my deviance 'vanished'. Now that both I and the people of Arendelle have proven that will not occur, I can't imagine he'd keep even _that_ much up."

"He… He tried to get you to pray more often? To pray it away?" Anna tried to stifle her laugh, but ended up snorting one anyway. "Why did he think something like that would work?"

"Because when you think your daughter has an 'affliction of the soul', you make her genuflect before God," she sighed. "I understand his thinking, even if I don't agree with it. However, it will take a long… _long_ time before I could forgive… could even begin to…"

When Anna noticed Elsa trembling, she began to pet along her neck and hair. "No, it's alright, Elsa… I know what you mean, you don't have to say it." Hearing a soft sob escaping Elsa's lips broke Anna's heart, and she tried to hug the pain away, whispering soft sweet nothings to assure that she was going to be safe in Anna's arms.

"I… I don't…" Elsa took a deep breath. "I just feel so terrible… I-I don't deserve you! Not when I came so close to letting him... letting that happen!"

The beginnings of a sob were hiding in the breath Anna let out, but she kept herself from succumbing. "You did exactly what you needed to do. Yes, I was terrified up there… but I knew the risks when i went to save you, and I accepted them with a happy heart. So don't go flogging yourself over what… what turned out for the best, right? Didn't it?"

Elsa continued to weep, and Anna figured she was too speechless to even begin saying anything else. "You're…" She sniffled. "Too kind…"

"I'm in love with you, silly goose," she assured her with a gentle kiss to her temple. Little by little as the night wore on, Elsa's crying ceased and she began to coo, huddling close to her paramour's body until they both drifted off, clinging to each other as if they were the only two women left in the world.

* * *

Thank you for contributing: iamrotting, The Wandering Quill, metaphoricalbutton, Jessica X, nopantsparade/Issandri, CanITellUSmThin, Christian nickles 3, Peanut-Butter-Bandit/idunscrewedup


	17. Chapter 17

But with the dawning of a new day, the world would have need of them. When Anna awoke, tears gathered in her eyes at the sight of her dream finally fulfilled—of Elsa still sleeping beside her, arms loosely wrapped around her waist and mouth slightly parted, breathing softly. It was almost a shame to wake her; to prepare her for the day ahead and the last trial left to her beloved. But it had to be done. It had to be done even if Anna wanted no more than to keep Elsa away from the castle and abandon her title as princess.

What an irresponsible thought, she wryly mused, brushing a stray strand of hair from Elsa's slumbering face. She didn't want to leave her bed just yet, enjoying the warmth and the comfort of having Elsa's arms around her. But then again, her stomach was betraying her.

She sighed to herself. "I guess I should make a hearty breakfast for you, don't I?" she whispered, hearing Elsa hum in return as she ran her fingers through her golden fringes. Unable to help herself, she pushed her face deep into the princess's soft neck, breathing in the mingling warmth and sweat of sleep that clung to her there. It was heaven. Then, reluctantly, she peeled herself out of bed.

It was nearly half an hour before Elsa truly rose. Hearing her yawn and shuffle through her bedroom to the kitchen was the most comforting noise Anna could hear. She smiled, but focused on her cooking, as she let Elsa's arms envelop around her waist.

"That smells nice," the princess mumbled. "Wakes me up."

"Had to start your day off right." Smiling over her shoulder, she whispered, "If you want… I could be your little housewife, cooking you breakfast every single morning."

Though Elsa probably could not have explained why if she were asked, a blush instantly spread across her features. "O-oh, could you? Well, y-yes, that's…" Clearing her throat, she seemed to collect herself before pressing a kiss into Anna's cheek. "That sounds wonderful."

"It will be fish, of course. Fish everyday," Anna teased, earning a chuckle near her ear.

"Perhaps we can take turns. I don't believe I've cooked for you yet."

She raised her eyebrows. "As a princess, I didn't think you could cook since you have your own cooks to do that, but if you think you can...by all means, go ahead."

Elsa rolled her eyes at her remark. Instead of responding, she merely nipped at Anna's ear again, earning another giggle.

"If you keep distracting me like this, we'll never get to eat," Anna said, pulling away to pout at the blonde. That pout soon turned into a pensive frown as she continued, "As much as I know you want to prolong the inevitable… it still has to be done. And when it's done, we'll have all the time in the world. If it all goes well. Hopefully, we get to do what you've always wanted."

That certainly seemed to catch Elsa's attention. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Anna turned back to her cooking, ignoring the way the princess's arms wrapped around her body. "You'll find out soon, if you get the table set up for breakfast. It's almost done." Perhaps teasing her was a bit too much—and it was always fun to tease the princess—but hearing the woman groan and whine for more loving contact was fun in its own way. Dear God, Elsa had been acting like a puppy with their newfound freedom, but it was all they both needed after what happened.

Placing a gentle kiss, Elsa sighed and reluctantly pulled away to get ready for the day. She set the table, and they made quick work of Anna's delightful fish-themed breakfast, which was as delicious as anything else she had prepared thus far. Then Elsa climbed back into her dress from the day she had escaped the castle, and prepared herself mentally to return there.

"I think I can do this on my own," Elsa said. But Anna didn't really feel that convinced; too worried Elsa would be forced to attend another one of Agdar's shame-inducing lessons. She furrowed her brow, watching her lover open the door to the world outside this blissful space of theirs.

"Are you sure?" Anna wrung her hands together, mimicking the blonde's nervous habt. "I-I don't think you should go alone. Maybe I should come with you… convince him that we really love each other."

Smiling gratefully, Elsa left a peck on her lips. "I appreciate it, but I'd rather you stay home for now. Be my little 'housewife', as you suggested."

Anna giggled at the jest, reaching a hand out to clasp Elsa's, giving it a little squeeze. "You'd best be off, then. But if you aren't back in touch with me by the end of today, Kristoff and I are marching up there!"

"Fine, fine," she laughed heartily. And with one final kiss, she took her leave.

You can do this.

Elsa repeated those words in her head, sweat dripping down her forehead, as she nervously approached the castle. People around town had been congratulating her in every way possible, but while she felt so relieved and grateful, a part of her couldn't push away her father's voice inside her head. She gulped, and before she could even knock on the wooden door, Gerda opened it.

"Princess?"

Even when it was Gerda appearing before her, she couldn't bring herself to return the gentle woman's broad smile. "I… I've come to speak to Father."

Her heart dropped when she noticed the smile she once had faded. "Of course."

"Is… something the matter?"

Gerda sighed, leaning some of her weight on the door. "Your father hasn't been in the best mood since the, um...the scaffold. I'd advise you not to speak to him, but… he is your father."

"That's to be expected." Her own sigh mirrored her old friend's, and she squared her shoulders a moment later. "Where might I find him?"

"His study. And… do be careful, and try not to test his patience? Your overriding his authority; he isn't— well, it's… I've never seen him this way before."

Every possible thing Agdar would do at a time like this ran through Elsa's mind, and it scared her a little. But her father had never harmed her, so everything would be alright.

...Right?

Elsa nodded and pushed away such thoughts, inviting herself in as she walked past Gerda. "That's fine; he won't hurt me."

Hopefully.

She found him in the study, just as she had been informed. Though he was hunched over a document, quill scratching away, she could tell by the look in his eyes that his heart was not in whatever task he had set himself for the morning. After a moment or two slipped by and he still had not acknowledged her, she cleared her throat.

"What?" It was the shortest possible response, and not one she was used to weathering from her own father.

"Father."

Silence.

"Father, please. Don't hold such bitterness."

The king turned back to his documents, dipping his quill in a bottle of ink. "You, out of all people, dare to come in here and talk? Go back to your… Anna. You've already got what you wanted; the people have abandoned God. Leave me be."

"You truly believe that, don't you? That me simply loving whom I love is enough to topple civilisation." When he did not respond immediately, she shook her head. "I hadn't realised the one true God was so weak and meager."

"Hold your tongue!" he snapped at her. She flinched at the booming voice, but she held her position, determined to fight back.

"I love her, Father! And you were willing to kill someone that I love! Your vision of God has poisoned your mind!"

"You will stop besmirching the name of God for your own… twisted purposes! Not in my presence! I am the king—unless you mean to topple me from that position altogether!"

Elsa drew back in surprise. "What… What do you mean? Father, I do not wish to usurp you!"

"Then what do you wish?!" He stood up, palms slapping the top of his desk. "What else do you want from your father if you do not wish to usurp me?"

"Your… I want a father of acceptance of love and peace! Not a blind follower of God, who… who cannot see any other path than the one he thinks God wants! What if someone had attempted to kill me because God told them they must? Would you not at least demand to know why, if not stop them?!"

Clutching the edge of his desk, he growled, "What you and Anna wish to do with each other… it is unnatural, unthinkable! It curdles my stomach! How can—"

"What precisely do you think we shall be doing?" Elsa pressed, and urgently. "What is it about us that worries you so much more than if Anna were a man?"

"I…" He gritted his teeth together. "Who will pass down the throne? Who will take responsibility for all that we've built for Arendelle? It is unnatural, Elsa."

Lowering her head, she whispered, "I had thought of that. And really, why should it be any different for me than for a queen whose king is… impotent?"

That brought him up to glare at her, but this time, with equal parts disapproval and surprise. It was somewhat of an improvement. "You would use a surrogate? No, I will not allow it. This is our bloodline we are talking about here, my daughter; just any old suitor won't do."

Elsa folded her arms together. "I love her, dearly, and you will not stop me, Father. If you want an heir, we'll find a way, and if you will not allow it… then so be it. Anna and I will leave this kingdom."

"You'll what?!" he burst out in alarm. "An idle threat! You love Arendelle so fiercely!"

"And I love Anna as fiercely!" she snapped. "Our being forced to rescue each other from you hasn't taught you a thing! You're as stubborn as a mule, Father! What would Mother say?!" And this time, she knew she'd crossed the line, with her father giving her a threatening expression, his face flaring with red.

"You dare talk about your mother this way…?" he replied.

Tears gathered at the corner of Elsa's eyes at the aghast expression on his face, but she was strong, and she made sure her voice could be heard. "Mother did not die just for you to become distant from me; to be as cold as ice to the people of Arendelle… And neither did she want you to be a father that wouldn't accept a daughter's wish."

"I was protecting you, Elsa. Or trying to, despite your best efforts to—"

"And I've always felt protected! But you have threatened me! You have threatened Anna! And I…" She took a deep breath, staggering as she tried to speak once more. But with a soft voice, with a vulnerable face. "I feel so much more safer with her than with you now, Father. I'm… I'm scared of you. And that is not an emotion I thought I would feel in relation to you. Not a fear for my life."

Completely taken aback, he covered a hand over his mouth, taking a step back.

"Scared...of me? My dear daughter is… No, no, I…"

Sensing a fracture in his resolve, Elsa pressed further. "Father, please… It is a terrifying, knowing that I can no longer find a safe place with you, fearing for my own life…"

"You...You may have a point there," Agdar began, voice weak and hoarse. "If you will truly receive divine retribution for… for what you are doing, this deviance… I have fought all I could to stop you. But you and she simply will not be separated, not by threats of death, and…" His eyes squeezed shut. "This is so very consternating, and confusing!"

"What's so confusing, Father?" she questioned softly, coming up to him. "I love her, and it's coming from my heart. I love her," she repeated.

Adgar was silent. And Elsa knew her father was only doing this for her own good in his own twisted way, but truthfully, Elsa was a grown woman. Her own person, as far as women in Arendelle went. She didn't need an overly protective father who would do whatever it takes to protect his daughter. "Please," she whispered. "I beg you to see that I love her too much to let her go. Please… I don't want to lose my father."

"You would choose her over me?" he ground out weakly.

"I would choose both of you. But if you cannot welcome her into our lives, into our family… then it is your choice. And I will not make Anna suffer for your choices. It is unfair to both of us."

Her father ran a hand down his face, his shoulders heaving in a tired sigh. "Very well. Do what you will, but don't you ever let me see that deviant ever again." Taking his hand away, he resumed his writing, not even bothering to meet her gaze. "Inform me if she ever decides to visit the castle, so I will know to keep clear. The both of you may be willing to indulge in this sin, but I will have no part of it."

Her heart clenched, and the relief she should have felt was tinged with bitterness at his last words. "Father—"

"If that is all you needed of me today, you'd best be on your way, Princess," Agdar said, his tone as flat as the writing desk upon which he continued to pen his documents.

She didn't leave, standing in disbelief as her father continued to ignore her. "But what if… What if I continue the bloodline with a man, will this satisfy you?"

"As I said, what you do no longer concerns me," he answered, his hand tightening slightly around his quill. His strokes grew sharper. "Leave; you have someone else to be with."

He had disappointed her so thoroughly without even trying. Her instinct was to give up entirely, to let him be a completely closed-minded individual for the rest of his days. To keep two separate spheres of family life in the air at all times, like a juggler. The thought of that being her future…

"Father, I will have you know my plans," she began crisply, neither apologetic nor overly harsh. "I will take Anna as my wife. She will live in the castle with me. We will not conduct ourselves as if we are sinners or criminals, but as a wedded pair; two halves of a whole. Soulmates. And, to continue the royal bloodline…" This part, she did have to sigh over. She and Anna had already discussed it at length. "I will consent to a consort, for only that purpose. A stud. Once he has done his part and I am with child, he will never touch me again. And that is how I intend to conduct myself as princess, and future queen. Is that clear?"

His writing slowed, and for a moment, Elsa thought he would rise to her challenging tone. Instead, he merely sighed and waved her away with his free hand, gaze carefully fixed on the parchments before him, letting his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose. "What did I just say? Leave me be, Elsa."

"But Father—"

"You've got what you wanted; all I ask from you is some peace and quiet."

Her face set. "Never mistake any of this for what I wanted. Good day to you."

Bowing stiffly, she turned and strode from the room before her temper got the better of her. Shutting the door behind her, she almost didn't catch the faint hitch of breath; the beginning of a sob that soon mirrored her own as the hallways before her blurred with angry tears.

Gerda found her thirty minutes later, crying in the gardens she had once loved to play in. She didn't leave—she didn't want to leave the premises, as it was her home, as well. But for her father to tell her to go… it broke Elsa's heart and her trust in him.

"Princess… Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" the old maid asked, dabbing beside Elsa and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

But Elsa didn't know how to answer her. 'I'm no longer welcome in my own home' , 'Father does not want me anymore', 'I'm seen as a monster to him'. She looked at Gerda, her vision blurring anew with heartbreaking tears. "I… I… F-Father…"

"Ah. The talk didn't go as planned, did it?" Gerda asked softly, bringing her closer for a tighter—and warmer—embrace. "Shhh… The hard part is over now, dear. If your fool of a father wishes to stay in his closed-off, ideal world, then… that's his choice to make." She pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "He didn't lay a hand on you, did he?"

"N-No, but…" she sobbed. "Y-You don't know how much his words hurt me…"

Elsa knew that she had chosen the correct path, but it didn't diminish the pain of a father ignoring his only child. For amidst her anger and frustration, she couldn't help but remember those kinder days—the days when she and her father would share a laugh together, eat sweets together, and marvel over stories from outside of their kingdom.

In the words of her father, it was consternating and confusing. If only she could harden her heart as he had, and sever those ties without a backward glance…

"Perhaps he will learn," Gerda murmured, reaching a hand up to stroke at her hair. "It may take years. Decades. But… there is still a chance he will learn, with time."

"I don't want him to learn! I w-want… I want him to give me the love he always has! Now! Why sh-should me finding someone to marry—something he's been after me to do for ages, in point of fact—change anything? Why should he… oh, I don't know anything anymore!" Elsa burrowed deeper into the older woman's embrace. "And Gerda, it almost feels like I've… I've usurped him anyway! He forced my hand, I d-didn't have any choice but to… no, he left me no choice but to make a fool of him in public to save my Anna's life!"

Again, Gerda shushed her, petting along her soft, blonde hair. "There, there… I know, believe me. I've known you since before you were born, and even then, I could see his love for you in his eyes. And yours for him followed naturally. To lose you this way… I know he's doing so much worse than you can see, deer." Sighing, she added, "Both of you shouldn't be in such stressful states. But I suppose that's just how life is…"

After a few more minutes, Elsa was able to sit up and dry her eyes. Then she smiled across at Gerda. "Thank you, again. You've always been the rock I can cling to when I argued with him. Of course you still are when the worst argument of all should happen."

"No need to thank me, my dear; you've always been like a daughter to me. Now do you want to stay here for a bit, or go back to Anna? I'll go make some tea and we can talk, if you'd like."

Knowing Anna would be waiting for her, anxious to know what was going on, she shook her head. "I… I'll be going." Her heart felt heavy, dropping to the bottom pit of her stomach once she realized she'd have to tell Anna what happened. Bitterly, she brought up a smile. "But… I'll be back. Anna and I… we thought about marrying soon."

"You have?" The woman laughed and clapped her hands, forcing Elsa's smile to widen. "Oh, what joy—what cause for celebration, indeed! Kai said he thought you two were headed in that direction, he did!"

"If… only Father would feel the same way as everyone else, I wouldn't be feeling so empty." Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "Frankly, I'm in awe of the public's support—I never thought… Well, in all of my plans, I had always imagined we would need to flee the kingdom to find happiness together."

Gerda chuckled, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, you and your father seem to share that same… lack of understanding of those you rule. Strange, given how much time you spent in town with the children before meeting our dear 'Al'." Her eyes softened, almost motherly but with a hint of sadness. "But it is only Arendelle that can boast of such openness, despite how little the people speak of it amongst themselves. Verily, luck is on your side."

"That does seem to be the case." With a deep breath, she glanced back in the general direction of her father's study, and then pushed to her feet. "I cannot forgive him entirely for coming so close to executing my Anna, but… here, in a kingdom so full of love that his hate could not be allowed to continue unchecked… I should count myself blessed, yes."

"Indeed, you are. But you must get going to Anna. You wouldn't want her worrying about you." Arm draping around her again, Gerda gently led her poor young charge toward the drawbridge.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days had passed after Elsa had attempted to talk to her father in a civil manner, and throughout those days, she had not ventured back into the castle, so as to give her father his wish for peace and quiet. But with Anna, the ache of her heart had dissipated quickly, and never once had she let her father's words bother her.

Besides, Elsa was too happy with being with her lover, that finally, they'd agreed to try out some wedding dresses at Oaken's parlor.

"How do I look?" Anna asked, twirling herself around, letting the dress flow with her movements. Elsa could only gape at her with widened eyes. Beside them, Oaken was gazing at them proudly.

"Wow…" It was all she could say. The bolts of rich purple fabric draped around Anna's petite frame, the picture of sophisticated grace. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as she waited for a stronger reaction to indicate if Elsa liked it or not with nervous anticipation.

"You look beautiful," Elsa finally said, smiling as she walked over to her beloved to better appraise the garment. "Hmm… Perhaps we can add some green and gold here and there."

"Arendelle's colors?" Anna nearly snorted, placing her hands on her hips with a cheeky grin. "My, how bold of you."

She giggled, placing a peck on her lips. "I'm sure it'll look gorgeous on you. Oaken, would you mind doing that? I'm willing to pay more."

"Of course!" the shopkeeper exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "The wedding must have the best, ja?"

"And I want my future wife to look her best, as well," she said, prompting a red glow on Anna's cheeks. "Honestly, Anna, I've… never seen you look this beautiful before."

"I almost feel like a princess," Anna said, oddly bashful as she twirled around again, but Elsa found it endearing all the same. "Oh, you should try some out, Elsa! I know you'll look just as beautiful, if not, more."

She held up an index finger to waylay further discussion. "Not yet. Even if my father may not attend the ceremony itself—which," she forestalled Anna's likely-irritated comment, "is not important right now, merely something to work around—I know he will insist on the royal seamstresses for my dress. But yours… Oh, we can do whatever we wish with yours, and I am very pleased with our progress so far!"

Anna merely giggled at her words. "This is… a lot better than when I had to dress as 'Kristen'."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "You looked just as beautiful when you were Kristen." Blushing, she averted her gaze to the floor. "I-I didn't get to tell you that. I know you don't usually wear dresses, but… it was quite becoming."

"Y-you jest." If Elsa was blushing, Anna was turning into a ripe berry. Elsa quite loved that look on her, but didn't say as much; she didn't wish to embarrass her overly. "But th-thank you, my soon-to-be husband."

With a long groan, Elsa begged, "Please, please stop calling me that!"

Anna giggled, placing her palm against her cheek. "Would it be proper if I become the husband? You have mistaken me as a man before."

"Yes." When Anna's laughter choked off, Elsa's began, and she leaned in to kiss Anna's cheek. "How about, neither of us be 'husband', and simply become 'future queen' and 'princess-consort'? That seems a fair compromise to me."

"I wouldn't know what title to use, regardless," Anna said with a broad grin. "But you know better, so I'll trust your decision."

"Good." Elsa pressed another kiss to Anna's cheek. "Oh, have you decided on this dress, or would you like to try more? We have all the time in the world, my sweet."

They really, truly did. Anna smiled, shaking her head. "Since we have all the time in the world… you know, there's still that promise we haven't broken yet, so how about we go…?"

"Go see to the choir who will sing for us? A wise idea." Of course, the smirk on Elsa's face betrayed that she knew precisely what Anna had been hinting at, and was choosing to ignore her.

It was...a little strange—and more than a little exciting—having Anna be the eager one between them when it came to these intimacies. For Anna had always been the one to resist, to put aside for another day, but now with their freedom to do as they pleased and their future together all but secured…

She was like a new woman. Not entirely, not anyone other than the Anna she fell in love with, but it was so freeing to watch her fully embrace their relationship. It made her heart soar, her stomach flutter. Hopefully, their entire lives together were going to be that way.

And despite what her father would think, that was what she prayed for.

* * *

To make matters easier for them both, Elsa had Anna stay at the castle in the few days leading up to their wedding. The people had taken to the announcement with joy and excitement—little Hilda the most excited of them all when they had told her in person—and with the enthusiasm sure to come on the appointed day, Anna would probably find herself more hindered than helped on her way to the altar.

Though she had been near the castle twice in her life, both times had been under extenuating circumstances that left little for anything else. But now, with the freedom to admire as she pleased without fear of the guards escorting her away…

"While bigger than your current home, I'm afraid it's not as… intimate, I should say. Warm. Close," she vaguely heard Elsa explain as they leisurely strolled across the drawbridge. The blonde might have continued speaking after that, but Anna was too fixated on the colorful windows of stained glass, the soaring spires, the weathered stone… Everything, really.

"Y-yes," Anna breathed numbly. "It's so strange that it's going to be my home; I only ever thought of it as… well, this nice place I got to visit. Somewhere magical."

Chuckling gently, Elsa pulled her deeper and deeper in. "Oh, if only I were magical. We could have avoided all our past unpleasantness."

"I'm sure whatever magic you'd have would be beautiful," Anna teased, allowing herself to be led along by the blonde. "Ooh, what's that?"

She promptly took over, tugging Elsa along after her as she all but ran over to inspect the various suits of armor lining the walls of the castle's entrance hall. Giggling, Elsa regaled her with stories of the knights that had once worn them and served the royal family, moving from one set to the next.

As they wandered the corridors, Anna slowly began to feel her worries melt away. She still felt an uncomfortable flutter in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought about Agdar being somewhere within the castle—sometimes she could still feel the scratchiness of the noose around her neck—but otherwise, every member of the staff was cheerful and welcoming, and the castle itself was a lovely sight. She wanted to explore its every nook and cranny, time permitting.

"You will, don't worry," Elsa said, giggling behind her hand, and Anna almost wanted to hit herself for speaking her thoughts aloud.

With a slight pout, one that disappeared as soon as it appeared, Anna hooked her arm around Elsa's. "Eventually, I'll get to see that beautiful room of yours, too, right?" She smiled widely, running her hand up and down Elsa's arms as if she was hinting something. Which Elsa did catch, and she chuckled.

"Of course, of course. We'll be living together in this very castle soon… Oh, and if you don't mind, I've also given you a room just in case you want some space of your own."

"How thoughtful of you." Anna leaned forward to press a brief kiss to Elsa's cheek. "I doubt I'll have need of it, but then again… who knows what can happen?"

"Well, considering we'll be married, there will be times where we won't be in an agreement, and probably, we'll be quite vexing towards each other." She paused. "I hope it won't happen anytime soon, but… it will be your own space in our own home. I'd rather provide it to you and not need it, than forget to do so and you have no space of your own to use."

Anna smiled gratefully, placing a gentle kiss on the princess again. "Thank you. But if only…" She sighed, turning away from the princess at the thought of the hatred Agdar had for them. "If only your father could be just as accepting as you are with me… and everyone else with us." It would be awkward—not to mention difficult—avoiding him in his own home. The thought of accidentally meeting King Agdar without Elsa around curdled Anna's stomach, and she wrinkled her nose. "Why can't he just… urgh! I don't know if I should feel pity for him, or anger! Why is he so stubborn?!"

Noticing Elsa's smile turning into a frustrating frown, she paused. And she knew, Elsa was trying her very best to mend back the relationship she once had with her father. "Elsa…"

They stopped walking, and Anna could feel the sun on her skin, her eyes glaring at the brightness of the star. Elsa sighed, and let her hand go. "Yes, I… I know he's not the best father, but I am trying my best to have him accept us. Lord, I even told him I'd lie with a man to bear an heir to the throne. Anna, I know this is very hard for us, but… he'll come to. Even if it takes ten years, I believe he'll learn to accept you and I… and that I am still his little princess. He just needs some time."

"So long as he doesn't try to kill me again, I suppose we can give him that," Anna mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or maybe… staying here right now isn't such a good idea? Um… I-I don't want to provoke him further, and have him blame you. He might do something at the wedding…"

"No, no. For all my father's foolish acts, he still has enough sense not to disturb our wedding; what with most of the public attending." Elsa sighed heavily, averting her gaze as she bit at her bottom lip. Her shoulders slumped. "Verily, I do not think he will attend at all."

"Elsa…" Seeing her lean against the wall, eyes dropped the the floor, Anna could almost feel the pain the princess was experiencing first hand, as if it were her own. She stood beside her, hand holding hers. "Even if he doesn't, I'll still be very happy because I'm marrying the most beautiful… the kindest woman I've ever known. Minus the part that you're a princess."

"If I weren't a princess, perhaps all of this would have been easier," Elsa said softly, shaking her head and prompting Anna to frown. Moving so they could stand face to face, Anna clasped both of their hands together, raising them so she could press a light kiss to Elsa's knuckles.

"Does it matter if our lives could have been easier or not? We're here right now, aren't we?" she asked, voice just as soft.

Elsa smiled. "You're right. And this is slowly becoming an old worry, and we should put it away for now." With a sigh, she glanced at the sunny sky through the nearest window. "Besides, all that talking is making me feel hungry. How about lunch?"

"Oh! Should we go back to my house so I could cook?"

"Or… perhaps, I should do a little cooking just for you." The face Anna pulled made Elsa's jaw drop in exasperation. "You truly don't believe I can, do you?"

"W-well…" Elsa's fingers pinched her bicep, and she yelped, "OW! Elsa, that hurt!"

"And your lack of faith in me hurt," the blonde chided, but the mirth in her eyes belied whatever tone her words would've otherwise implied. "Well, I'll prove you wrong; it's my mission, now."

Anna gulped as she was dragged toward the kitchens.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we're well stocked with bread now," Kai jested from his spot near the kitchen doorway, smiling. He chuckled good naturedly when Anna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why are you here, anyway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. A smirk played on her lips. "Don't tell me you're sneaking a meal while you're working."

Beside her, Elsa laughed. "Anna, even the castle servants need to eat. We're not so barbaric as to deny them food while they're in our service. Not like those in the southern lands."

However, her eyebrow soon joined Anna's in how it arched in curiosity at the sight of him here. Under the combined force of their gazes, the smile on Kai's face fell away; a sigh passing through his lips. "The king has been taking his meals in his study. I'm here to retrieve his lunch."

And then there was a weighty silence. Anna didn't know what else to say, honestly… but she knew Elsa's father must've been in his study for days just to avoid his own daughter and her lover. Were they really that disgusting to him? Anna's eyes roamed down to the ground, feeling as if she were in the way. A burden.

Then Elsa's hand wrapped around her own. It seemed that she shouldn't let one person ruin her partner's happiness. Bringing up a smile—although it looked rather heavy—the princess nodded. "Of course."

Kai grimaced, but still forced himself to ask, "Princess, would you… perhaps… bring up his meal? I'm sure you have a lot to talk about with him."

"No, no… He has already made it clear there is nothing more to speak of," Elsa said with a sigh. "I would love nothing more than to do that, but I won't force him to speak with me before he is ready."

"Maybe… I could speak with him?"

"You?" Kai blinked in surprise at the redhead. "Well, I… of course, I would be delighted if you succeeded, but in his current state… after what happened…"

"Anna, you don't have to do this," Elsa hissed at her. "He's not your problem. He's already tried to have you executed — I don't want you alone with him ever again."

"As much as I hate him for what he's done, he's still the only remaining family you have left," Anna said, trying to remain resolute in spite of the way Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Maybe a slap to the face is all he needs—"

"Anna!"

"I jest, I jest!" she said quickly, though she couldn't entirely banish the thought that maybe a punch was what King Agdar needed… "If you wish, I can have Kai accompany me so I won't be alone with him."

Truth be told, the very thought of being in the same room as the king without anyone else still turned Anna's stomach. She could still clearly remember the coarse rope around her neck, scratching at her skin, and her wrists still had bruises from when they had been tied together. Though she had a fair amount of good memories with King Agdar from before he discovered their deception, the day at the scaffold lurked at the edge of her thoughts, screaming at her to stay as far away from him as possible.

But he was still Elsa's father. And it was Anna who would wake up in the dead of night at the sound of quiet sniffling beside her. It was Anna who could see the heaviness in Elsa's steps despite the warm smile she gave to the children in town.

"I'd rather you didn't," Elsa broke into her thoughts at last. "But… if you're determined… then yes, you must at least take Kai along."

"Good. I mean, maybe it isn't 'good', but at least it's not the large amount of 'nothing' that's been happening the past week or so." Squaring her shoulders, Anna turned to Kai. "Let's make a dinner tray."

"Luncheon tray," he corrected her, chuckling. "If you're really sure about this, we should get going now, Anna. We wouldn't want King Agdar getting furious."

"He'll be furious when he sees me, anyway," Anna said as one of the kitchen servants hurried over with the needed tray of food, placing it in Kai's hands before darting back inside the room. Turning her gaze back to Elsa, Anna gave the hand still clasped in her own a reassuring squeeze. She favored her with a broad smile. "I'll look forward to the meal you'll have prepared for me when we return."

Elsa's nervous laughter followed her as she exited the kitchens.

By the time they reached the study, Anna could feel her palms sweating, her heart racing. But she had to be strong. For better or for worse, it would all be over in a few minutes; either they could begin a discourse, or she would be thrown out on her hind end. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard Kai knocking on the door.

"Your Majesty, your meal is here. May I come in?"

She gulped, wringing her hands together anxiously. There came a grunt from the confines of the room. Apparently, that was enough, for Kai then pushed the door open with a trembling hand. For a second, Kai whispered to her, "Do not say anything reckless."

It felt very much like that day sailing around the fjord, but unlike that day…

Anna nodded, silently following the portly manservant into the room.

"What took you so long, Kai?"

He bowed. "My apologies, but… someone is here to see you."

"Oh?" His eyes swivelled around, but the weak light in them went out entirely the minute they found Anna standing there. "I do not want any visitors."

"She has come to see you, Your Majesty," he said, a little insistence in his tone. Much more than Anna had ever heard from the manservant before. "Please, if you will just hear her out—"

"I said I do not want any visitors," King Agdar ground out, and even from her place in the doorway, Anna could see his knuckles turning white from how hard he clenched his fists.

After a few more heartbeats, Anna cleared her throat. "Your Ma—"

"No. Speak not, or I will…" Thinking better of his words, he turned away, jaw working back and forth. "Just begone from my sight."

Anna still stood her ground, clenching her jaw tightly. "Your Majesty, I will 'begone' from your sight if you'd just hear me out. This is… This is for the princess."

He raised his eyebrows. "Elsa?"

"She's… very worried about you, Your Majesty." He turned away, but she hurried to add, "She cannot stand that you don't want to talk to her anymore! Over this! Over m-me!"

In flat, emotionless tones, he bit out, "Then you should have thought of that before you defiled her. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to—"

"She is— I did not make the first advance! You don't understand anything!" Pulling at her hair, she began to pace back and forth. "Your Majesty, I know you think you understand everything about us, but you don't! Our relationship… It didn't start out as a courtship, not at all! We both needed a friend, and I thought I had one! Trouble was…"

The king didn't prompt her, and Anna squirmed. Finally, Kai nodded for her to continue. "The trouble was?"

"I am a fisherman by trade. And I don't dress very...um, feminine; frilly skirts get in the way of the job, you know. So… So because I was always a little grubby and dressed in 'men's' clothing, and all of the other fishermen in Arendelle are men, she thought I was just… well, a scrawny boy."

"And you didn't correct her," he growled.

"And I didn't know. Honestly, she never said anything, I— She was happy enough being my friend, and I hers, and it was wonderful! But then… Well, then she started making small flirtations…"

The man sat bolt erect in his seat, glaring across at the girl and his servant. "You're expecting me to believe it was Elsa who initiated this, this… abomination?"

"It's the truth, Your Majesty. Honest! I… She didn't realise I was a girl, and I didn't realise she thought I wasn't one. It was a mess! And by the time either of us understood what had happened, the misunderstanding… She had already kissed me so many times, and shown me how deep her affection was, and I felt my own was just as deep, and… a-and I j-just couldn't live without her anymore!"

"It does not matter. You have gone against God's words, you deviant. Once you found out… you should have ceased your affair immediately. That was when you sinned," the king hissed in reply.

Tears slid down her face, but she fought against them; clenched her fists. "It is not a sin."

"You doubt the words of our Lord?!"

"Yes! If He says what I feel for Elsa is a sin, then…" Shaking her head and stamping her foot, Anna continued, "But I do not think He would! He knows me! He knows I have a pure love for her—it's not lust, it's not… 'deviance'!" Her voice had grown louder, passion lacing every word as she met the king's glare with her own. "If He truly wished me dead for my 'sin', would He have allowed me to walk free as I did? With the people on my—our—side?!"

His fists were clenched as tightly as hers, his jaw set. "Perhaps not. But I cannot act any differently than He has asked me to act, can I? To do so would damn myself, as the rest of this kingdom seem fully prepared to do! They have lost sight of the faith—Arendelle is a new Sodom and Gomorrha!"

Anna's mind raced, trying to remember what little she could of her religious learnings. "But… But even with that, God was still merciful! Find ten people who were of faith, and he would spare them all! So… So why can't you show that mercy?" Her throat felt dry from shouting, but she endeavored past it to continue with, "They tell us to love our enemies, yes? Because they don't know what they're doing, or... or you're not supposed to force the words of God on anyone!"

"You dare to twist the Lord's teachings to serve your purpose?!" Agdar thundered in reply, but Anna could see in his eyes that something had begun to crack. Her words wouldn't be able to banish away years of faith and fear, but she could, at the very least, try to help him take a step towards acceptance.

And if not acceptance… at least thinking about it.

"Please, Your Majesty…" she begged. "I… Would God oppose my love for her… o-or anybody's love?! I beg of you, please learn to accept us for who we are."

The king ran a hand down his face, growling something unintelligible under his breath. A light touch on her arm caused Anna to jump a little in surprise, and she turned her head to see Kai's concerned gaze. "Perhaps that will do for today," he said quietly, so as not to be overheard. "After all, there is a saying among the French that Rome wasn't built in a day—don't worry if you can't convince him right now."

"I know this probably won't make any difference," she muttered as she took the tray from him and set it down on the edge of Agdar's desk, not coming too close. "But… if I could be a man, and be with Elsa without it being a problem for you, and the church… don't you think I would?"

"A woman becoming a man is impossible without the use of witchcraft," the king scoffed behind his hand. His other gripped the edge of his desk tightly, nails digging into the wood. "You would further damn yourself just to please me?"

"I would, " she replied, her voice soft, but she knew if she could, she'd be determined to turn herself into a man. "I'd do everything I could to please you, and to be with Elsa. But even though that's impossible, I will keep trying. Even if I'm not a man." She sighed, hoping the two men wouldn't see the tears coating her teal eyes. "Elsa still thinks of you as a father, and that she is still your little princess. Even if it's destroying her. Have a good day, Your Majesty."

He gave a grunt, not even bothering to look her in the eye, and Anna turned on her heel to exit the room. She vaguely heard Kai excuse himself from the king's presence, and the manservant soon caught up to her after closing the door behind him.

"The wedding is in four days, and I know it'll break Elsa's heart not to see even a glimpse of him there," Anna said softly, halting in her steps at the feeling of Kai's hand on her shoulder. "She is his only daughter—can't he push aside his hate for one day for her? He's… being so unreasonable!" She glared at the ground, and beside her, she heard Kai sigh.

"Anna, it's no use worrying about this."

"How could I not?!" she shouted. "Elsa would be so heartbroken! She already knows it'll come to this, but… but I want to change that for her! If my parents can't be here, hers can, at the very least! I don't want her to experience the pain that I felt!"

Silence. And Anna's eyes were brimming with tears, ready to be shed as soon as Kai would open his mouth and say something. But he didn't. She let out a shuddering sigh, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "I… I just don't want his last words for her to be filled with hate, Kai."

"Nor do I," he sighed at last, steering her reluctantly away. "Nor do I."

* * *

The day had arrived.

Anna stared at herself in the mirror, letting the maids touch up anything that didn't look right. She was alone in the dark purple dress with greens and golds, her hair tied up in a bun. "This is it," she whispered to herself, wringing her gloved hands together. Her heart was beating rather loudly—excitedly, or anxiously, she couldn't tell.

Elsa was in her room, as well, and Anna worried that she was all alone, probably still thinking about her father… who never did make an effort to talk to her own daughter, or even come out to give her a glimpse. Anna sighed to herself. It was… quite disappointing.

Why had she let her hopes climb so high? The man had been this stubborn all along, to the point of attempting to put her to death. There was no evidence he was willing to do anything but continue down the path he had set for himself. Yet she still yearned to see the man appear amongst the other guests, to see his regal posture, straight as an arrow, presented in support of his daughter's happiness.

But it wasn't to be, apparently. They would just have to get along without him.

Anna sighed once more, trying to smile at herself in the mirror. But thoughts of her multiple failed attempts to convince him over the past four days flitted through her mind, and the smile didn't come out as well as she wanted it to be. Breathing in deeply through her nose, Anna tried again for a happier smile, pushing aside those grim thoughts in favor of knowing that in less than an hour's time, she would be wed to Elsa.

"Princess-Consort Anna of Arendelle," she muttered under her breath. "God, that's a mouthful to say…"

Gerda laughed as she patted down her dress. "You'll get used to it. But aren't you glad? You're getting married!" she squealed, only prompting a soft smile from Anna.

"Of course I am, Gerda," she replied, sighing at the thought of an empty throne without Elsa's father sitting on it, watching the ceremony go on with joy. "I only wish His Majesty wouldn't be so stubborn and join us for today. Just one day! It's not too much to ask for, right?"

The old maid got in front of her and turned soft eyes up to her own, her hand holding Anna's. The bride could only pout in disappointment. "We don't know that, Anna. He might come as soon as Elsa's ready. Perhaps, tonight in the ballroom. Perhaps after that. Elsa would be happy to see him no matter when."

"You can't just put your words into her mouth, Gerda. He's… been neglecting Elsa since the very first day we were found out! And much worse since the villagers sided with us!" Anna almost wanted to run her hand through her hair in frustration, but she knew it would only ruin the bun the maids had worked so hard to fix up. "All I can do… All we can do is try to make this the happiest day of her life, even if King Agdar insists on being a stubborn mule."

"And you will do that. Come on now, the ceremony is about to start; we should get moving." Gerda looked at her up and down, nodding with satisfaction. "Dear Lord above, wait until Elsa sees you; she'll be astonished!"

Anna giggled, her cheeks glowing crimson. "She's seen me in this already."

"And she will, again, be astonished. Let's go, Princess-Consort."

The guards were waiting to escort her up to the doorway, and she did her best not to move too quickly, to maintain her balance and poise even before she was in the chapel. This was her absolute last chance to practice her walk before she would be called upon to give a live performance in front of the citizens of Arendelle. Anna bit her lip as she felt sweat trailing down her back, praying to anyone who would listen that the chapel wouldn't be as hot as it felt on the walk there.

Or perhaps that was just her nerves.

Each step she took was heavier than the last, but with her heart pounding at the speed of sound, she didn't really mind. She was going to get married. She was going to get married to the princess — to Elsa! Gods, it was a dream come true.

Anna smiled to herself when she heard people chattering in the background. "This is it…" she told herself. "Don't make a fool of yourself. Easy, yes? It will be easy, so easy! Just breathe normally, try not to trip, say the words correctly…"

She couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of Elsa standing before her, wearing a beautiful, frilly dress, pale blue with golden brocaded trim, with a crown sitting atop of her head. Just a few feet away from her… she could just walk straight up and finally be in the woman's arms. But she had to be patient.

The moment Elsa laid eyes on her was so readily apparent by how drastically the princess's face transformed, lighting up with the cool radiance of the full moon on a clear night. Ever regal, but full of joy. Her heart nearly stopped when the princess smiled, mouthing a 'hello' to her. She had to fight to keep from giving a lovestruck wave in response. Save that for when I get the ring on her finger.

The walk over to her beloved felt painfully slow as Anna endeavored not to trip down the aisle. But with one step at a time, she was getting closer to her… and finally, she stood beside her, teal eyes staring up at the princess.

"You look beautiful," she whispered.

Elsa giggled softly. "You, as well." Her eyes softened. "You don't have to be so nervous; it's not as if there is a priest here to reprimand you for making any mistakes."

While the priest of this chapel shared the king's views, he had at least coincidentally decided to stay home on the day of their wedding. So instead of the priest bearing witness to their union and the signing of their marriage contract, it was Oaken who held that honor today. The large merchant stood near them, that valuable document in hand as he smiled proudly at them both.

And even if he wasn't a priest, well… at least there were those "deviants"—as her father would call his townspeople—and their friends from town coming to celebrate the princess' marriage, as well. Anna couldn't be happier to be surrounded by so much support. Her eyes soon began to mist over with tears of joy, and she couldn't stop smiling.

Elsa leaned close enough to whisper, "Are you crying?"

"Happy tears," she replied. "Out of all the futures I've ever imagined… I never thought it would be this one."

"You girls ready to say your vows?" Oaken asked. With joy, the lovers entwined their fingers together.

"Of course."

And thus did he begin to read. The words were much the same as they would have been from the priest, and he had to glance at the book a few times, but he never accidentally said "groom" or "he" for either of them. Though Anna would only have laughed if he did, considering how their relationship began.

It's...so strange, she thought, gazing into Elsa's eyes with her bottom lip trembling as she endeavored not to cry any more than already was. To think we've come so far…

Finally, Oaken had come to the vows. Turning to Elsa, he said, "Princess Elsa of Arendelle. Do you take this young woman, Annabel Fisherman, to be your princess-consort and wife, to cherish her, and keep her at your side forevermore?"

Elsa smiled, and was just about to open her mouth… when she noticed the low murmur spreading throughout the chapel.

Turning to see what the commotion was about, there was one person that stood out to the girls. Out of everyone in the room - formally dressed and whatnot - that person was in a hood… and Anna knew it wasn't just some regular townsperson.

"Father?"


	19. Chapter 19

_He's here._

Though it had been years, Elsa recognized the dark gray cloak and hood. She had been a little girl when she first saw it, playing Knights and Bandits with her father in the ballroom while her mother laughed at them both.

Perhaps he thought she wouldn't remembered mber it, but she did. In truth, Elsa was surprised he had bothered to keep it after all this time.

"Father?" The name passed through her lips in a stunned whisper, her eyes wide and her heart leaping to her throat.

Everyone had gone silent, eyes slowly turning to the person the princess was gazing at. And even then, Elsa couldn't believe her eyes when she saw fingers pulling the hood off his head, and her father's eyes emerged from its shadow.

She felt herself choking up, placing a hand against her mouth as a sob escaped, piercing the silence. Her heart ached, beating hard against her ribs at seeing her father gazing at her, eyes filled with exhaustion. She saw him swallow, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides before he nodded at the woman beside her in acknowledgement.

"Congratulations, my little princess," he started, his voice hoarse, but soft. "You have my blessing."

In the sudden silence of the chapel, even his quiet words were loud enough, echoing against its aged walls. Elsa and Anna were both so stunned that they couldn't speak, and she caught the redhead glancing between her and her father. But eventually, Anna did find her voice, similarly hoarse and weakened by shock.

"Th-thank you."

None knew when or who it was that begun to clap. And neither did Elsa know how to feel as her father began to look about anxiously. The applause grew in volume, and she began to fear her father would lose his nerves and run. Turning her attention back to Anna, Elsa leaned in to whisper into her ear over the noise, "Wait here a moment, will you?"

For a moment, she felt Anna's hand gripping hers tightly as if she didn't want to let go. "I'll be fine… I just… talk to him for a bit. But not too long!" she added hastily with a cautious smile. "It's our day, not his."

"I won't forget," she promised. Then she broke free and strode down the aisle, hands hitching up her skirts in an attempt to move faster. Finding her father moving alongside her, Elsa longed to hug him as he'd become the father she'd once knew.

She smiled once they'd gotten outside, facing each other after weeks of living in the same castle separately. As if they were just strangers. "Father… You came."

He nodded. "I wouldn't miss my daughter's wedding. What kind of father would I be?"

"But… after our discussions went nowhere, I presumed…"

"Aye. I am still… ill at ease with your decisions, my daughter. As is the church. But it's been made clear to me that I do not control you, and nor have I ever truly wanted to. So if this is what you want, then…" He took another breath, as if to force the words out of himself. "Then I would be an old fool to stand in your way. Or to lose you over this, when all I need do is make my feelings known, and then stand aside."

"Father…"

"Now… I'd like you lay with a man, that's all I want at this moment. For an heir. Whatever you do with… Anna, it will not concern me."

Given that she had already agreed to that, as unwelcome as the prospect was, she nodded. "It is done. And… thank you, for seeing your way to come. You may not wish to hear it, but it means the world to both of us. Myself, and my wife."

His lips did purse for a moment, but then he simply bowed slightly and said, "Congratulations. And… I'm sorry… for not being there for you when it was needed."

"Oh, Father… you are here exactly when it was needed." Then, with a subdued-yet-bemused little smile, she whispered, "Now… care to walk me back down the aisle?"

He chuckled, looking down at himself. "With my outfit like this, I don't want to embarrass you, Elsa."

"I'd hardly feel embarrassed to be near my father again," Elsa said softly. "Please, Papa?"

The use of the long-abandoned term of endearment caught him off guard, enough so that he smiled briefly. Then he nodded. "Very well. It is my duty, after all, isn't it?" He offered her an arm to take. "I love you, my little princess."

Giggling, Elsa gladly wrapped her arm around her father's. "Me too, Papa."

The entirety of Arendelle was focused on them as they walked up the aisle, as slow and patient as they had when Elsa walked it alone, without him. He conducted himself with consummate regality, and even when they reached the pulpit, his look toward Anna was not as austere as it would have been a week prior.

Seeing that Anna was nervous, glancing back and forth at the two, Elsa couldn't help but smile. All she could do right now was tell her everything was alright… to tell everyone that her father had accepted the two. When he joined their hands together before stepping back, she knew that he truly had; even if his heart may be undecided, he had realised that was his own problem to deal with on his own time.

"Ahem!" Oaken piped up. "Hooo, where were we?"

"The rings?" Elsa answered, her smile growing as the large man chuckled.

"Of course, of course!" He waved his hand, beckoning Kristoff over from where Elsa had seen him nervously standing to the side with a small box in his hands, waiting for his moment.

And now that moment had come. After saying their vows, Elsa gladly took the jewelry in her hand—though, it was shaking nervously, she looked into Anna's eyes and gently held her own hand towards her.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, softly.

Seeing Anna giggle and cradle her cheek in her hand, it relieved her of her fear. "Always."

Her hand steadied, and Elsa carefully slid the wedding ring onto Anna's finger. It was a simple band made of silver, engraved with the curling waves of the sea. With the time they had spent together lately, rarely separated from the other, it had been difficult for Elsa to steal away and commission the piece. She had agonized over the design ever since they had made their announcement to the people, but judging by the tears rolling down Anna's cheeks as Elsa took her hand away… it was perfect.

Elsa couldn't be happier; with her father coming back to acknowledge the two girls, and with Anna holding her ring in her own hand, it was a dream come true. As soon as Anna held her hand in hers, the princess couldn't help but weep for joy.

"I love you," she mouthed through her sobs, as her bride slipped a similar silver ring onto Elsa's finger. She wasn't sure if Anna noticed, but with that smile running across her cheeks, Anna couldn't be happier, either.

"I love you, too," the redhead whispered in reply, taking her fingers away from the ring. Much like the one Elsa gave her, it was fashioned out of silver. But unlike hers, the ring was engraved in recurring sun and moon motifs—no doubt to reflect the secret meetings they had held beneath the light of both.

"You may now—" Oaken began, but he needn't have finished; they both knew what to do. Elsa couldn't help but bring her wife into her arms to hold her tight, her lips pressed against hers. Wife.

Streams of tears ran down her cheeks, and she could taste it—the bitterness, and the joy, that flowed in them. But she had to pull away reluctantly, mindful of the crowd still watching them. Elsa smiled, her hand caressing her wife's cheek, thumb ghosting over every little freckle she had.

Anna was beautiful. Elsa said as much, and somehow, over the applause around them… Anna heard her.

"You're beautifuller," her wife—God above, that will never cease to make my heart flutter—hastily said in reply, only for heat to gather in her freckled cheeks. "I-I mean 'm-more beautiful', not...not 'beautifuller'. Wh-Which isn't even a word."

Elsa giggled. "I knew what you meant. Thank you. You're finally…" No, she couldn't start choking up now. Enough with the tears, today was a happy day… and today, Elsa couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. It was truly a miracle. "You're my wife."

"And you're mine," Anna giggled, her bottom lip trembling, and Elsa knew her beloved wanted no more than to kiss her again. They would have their chance soon enough.

They heard nothing but congratulations and well wishes along the way back to the castle for the wedding feast, arms linked with their heads resting against the other's. Big, happy smiles adorned both of their faces—indeed, Elsa's cheeks began to hurt from the force of it.

Never in her life had she smiled this much before. Never in her life had she been so blessed.

It was quite a loud evening during the feast, but the wedded couple didn't mind, as everyone was having such a great time dancing and eating. And while they also did a round of holding each other in their arms, and letting the music guide their way, Elsa preferred sitting back and watching the festivities play out.

Besides… as much as she was having fun, she was just as worried about her father.

"Where is he…?" she whispered as she looked around.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked from beside her, setting down a half-devoured leg of mutton back on her plate. "Do you want to head back?"

She noticed the redhead holding her hand tight as if she was worried. Elsa smiled, and shook her head. "I'm fine, it's such an eventful day, let's not waste it."

Anna frowned. "No, no… Something's troubling you—what is it?"

"I just can't seem to find my father. He was here, you know?" Her smile faltered, shoulders drooping along with it. "Do you… Do you think he left?"

"Oh, Elsa…" Anna sighed. "He's your father, he'd never leave you. Besides, this is his home, too. Do you want to take a look around? Maybe he's in the garden."

"No, I…" Elsa shook her head to clear her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she tried to regain her composure, offering a small smile. "He has already done more than enough for today—let us leave him be for now."

She looked at her lover worriedly. "Are you sure? You know, we can walk around for a bit. If you need some fresh air and space."

Elsa's smile grew, and she squeezed the hand held in hers. "I would like that, thank you." She couldn't help but find a bit of relief when she saw Anna's expression brightening up. Of course, she was concerned for her father, but with Anna by her side, everything seemed so… so perfect.

"Now come on; maybe I can make you a flower crown!" Anna was like a child as they—as fast as the redhead wanted—left the ballroom for the gardens.

A plan which lasted about as long as Elsa expected when Anna eventually stopped, her expression sheepish as she turned around to say, "Erm… Perhaps you should lead us there? I...don't know where it is."

"Eager as always, I see," the blonde teased, hiding her smile behind her hand, and squeezing Anna's with the other.

"You're smiling," Anna replied as Elsa led them through the crowds, making their way to peace and quiet of the gardens.

"Should I not be?" Elsa easily bantered back, her smile turning into more of a smirk as they reached their destination.

The moon and the stars were bright this evening, bathing the gardens in their soft glow. It almost looked like a scene from a fairy tale with how the leaves caught the moonlight just right; fireflies idly flitting about like will-o'-wisps as they took the cobblestoned path to its center.

"I haven't seen a true smile from you all evening. Worrying about your father, and all," Anna said, and Elsa shrugged her shoulders in acknowledgement. "You'd almost think we weren't having our wedding celebration."

Listening to her wife hum in thought, and letting their hands sway back and forth as they walked finally eased the worries lurking at the edge of Elsa's mind. She kissed Anna's cheek. "I know, but… at least you know how to keep me from worrying needlessly."

"Well, that's sort of my job!" Anna exclaimed happily. Her expression dampened a bit as her teal eyes traced the stars in the sky. "I just… want you to be happy, you know? You deserve it, Elsa."

"And I, you. But…" She held the woman's hand tightly, stopping in her tracks. The silence thickened as Elsa looked down to the ground. "Thank you for being there for me… and putting all your hope and faith into me."

"Oh, Elsa…" She felt a hand placed to her cheek, a thumb caressing her skin. Picking her eyes up, she met it with bright, earnest eyes. "I'd do anything for you as long as I'm able… and that includes being beheaded." Anna chuckled.

"Or hanged," Elsa wryly added, but already she could feel her lips twitching, wanting to form a smile at Anna's earnest words. Apparently, enough time had passed to make it less painful.

"But I won't, because I don't plan on leaving you." Anna's words grew soft, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. "'Til death do us part, as our oaths went." Her hand continued to cradle the blonde's cheek, prompting a shy smile to cross her lips.

"You are too precious," Elsa replied, voice just as soft. Her heart swelled with love for the redhead as she stared deep into those warm eyes. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips, only to giggle a little when Anna gave her another in return, pressing for more.

"I almost forgot we still have our wedding night to look forward to," her wife breathed, and Elsa felt her cheeks burn at the reminder. "Finally, we're going to do more than just blush like new brides. Which is ironic, I think."

Elsa reached up into Anna's carefully-arranged hair and gripped her scalp, causing Anna to grin darkly. "I'm not quite sure of how we will enjoy each other's forms tonight… but I can promise, it won't be for lack of trying."

"My wife makes me wish we weren't expected to return to the feast," Anna giggled. Elsa chuckled and gave her another soft kiss.

"Perhaps we aren't," Elsa murmured with a low chuckle. "I'm certain our guests know how wedding feasts tend to end. We do, after all, have more than a few veterans among them."

The princess-consort's hand lowered to trace along Elsa's hip. "Then… do you wish to find our way to your chambers? It's alright if you want to stay for more of the feast, but…" She trailed off, smiling flirtatiously at her new wife. Elsa shivered in response and pulled her even closer.

"Mmm, perhaps we could put in a quick appearance before… we… retire." She leaned in to whisper into the shell of Anna's ear, her heart beating faster with the thrill of the 'night' to come, "It is only… proper, after all."

Biting her lip to keep herself from squealing in delight, Anna merely took Elsa's arm and led her back to the party. The sooner they got that "appearance" out of the way, the sooner they could progress onward. Which was both exciting and a little frightening, if Elsa had to be honest with herself. Having never laid with anyone else before—and despite the small pile of books secreted away under her bed—Elsa did not know what to expect for their consummation. But she was largely eager to find out.

The door to Elsa's chambers crashed open as the two newlyweds fought their way inside, arms and legs and lips a mad tangle. Elsa moaned at the fevered kisses placed along her jaw, trailing down to her neck, but that moan quickly turned into a startled squeak when the back of her legs hit the edge of her bed, sending them both tumbling.

"Sorry, sorry!" Anna whispered, only for Elsa's lips to return to hers as she pulled her down, hands reaching up to thread through her hair. Their teeth clacked together from the eagerness of their passion, and Anna pulled away with a laugh, bumping their noses.

Their position was at a somewhat awkward angle, as either of them could slip off the edge at any moment, and Elsa couldn't help but squeal a little when she felt Anna pick her up in spite of her cumbersome dress, depositing the blonde further up the bed. The woman give Anna an annoyed look… which didn't last very long with how many kisses the redhead decided to spoil her with.

"We have all night, my sweet," Elsa breathed, fingers combing through fiery locks. "Be patient…"

"Must I?" Anna giggled, putting some space between them, so as to look at her eyes. "Perhaps being patient is a little too overrated."

"If I remember correctly, weren't you the one exercising patience?" Elsa murmured, lips curling into a lazy smile, eyes half-lidded. "Where has that patience gone?"

"We have nothing to worry about anymore," Anna replied matter-of-factly, a smirk dancing on her lips as she leaned back, all but straddling Elsa's waist at this point. It seemed a little precarious with their dresses still on, the layers giving her wife less balance than she probably would've liked. "So why not throw caution to the wind?"

"Why not delicately remove my wedding clothes? I wish to preserve them, after all. And then…" She trailed off, licking along her own lips so as to give Anna something to ponder. Her wife's smirk grew, eyes mischievous as she leaned in close enough for her breath to tickle at Elsa's neck.

"As you wish."

The affair was slow and taunted both of them with equal measure, but they managed to slip and climb out of their outer dresses with great care, stowing them in the wardrobe. Then came shoes and hosiery, and at last they were nearly bare. Elsa reached up to remove the last of Anna's clothes, more eager than she would have dared admit to anyone. Even Anna.

Her fingers brushed the soft fabric of her slip, and she could almost feel the warmth of Anna's skin. Soon, there would be nothing between them, much like that fateful swim beneath the docks of the moonlit fjord. That thought cradled in her mind, she shucked Anna of the rest.

The princess-consort's trim figure collapsed in upon itself from the sudden exposure, shy and sweet, gentle curves around a trim build. Her eyes turned up toward Elsa after a moment, uncertain but hopeful, and full of love enough to make the latter outweigh the former.

"Your turn," she breathed, and already Elsa felt naked at the earnestness in her voice. Although Anna had seen her bare before, she couldn't entirely shake the fear of disappointing her. Still, when gentle hands began to push her slip upward, she did nothing to stop them.

And suddenly, not a thing lay between them. For the first time since their midnight swim, she felt completely open to "Al", no more barriers, no more fears or obstacles. Just the two of them, laid bare.

Elsa gazed at the woman before her as if it was the first time she'd seen her like this. Nothing crossed her mind other than a dumbfounded "oh my God" as she watched Anna's glowing cheeks intensify even more under her scrutiny. Slowly, her gaze drifted down, following the constellation of freckles on her wife's skin to the fiery patch at the apex of her thighs.

"See something you want down there?" Anna asked, but the would-be bold words were delivered with a trembling tone. Elsa merely grazed her fingertips over the hair, and its owner shivered and whimpered as if she had truly begun in earnest.

"Perhaps… this will be better than last time, hm?" Elsa breathed, more to herself than Anna.

The redhead trembled, letting her head fall against Elsa's shoulder, her hand reaching for the small of her back. "You seem pretty eager…" She hummed.

Elsa continued to play with the small patch of soft hair. "Oh… you don't even know how much I desire you…"

"I believe I have an idea," Anna giggled against her shoulder, lips pressing briefly against her skin. "If it's anything like the dreams I've had…" Pulling away slightly, she held the Elsa's other hand and placed a chaste kiss on her palm. "It's your fingers… doing wonders to my body… your voice calling my name so sweetly… so softly…"

Elsa's cheeks flared crimson. "That's… a very vivid idea." Her fingers continued to work their way down to her sacred petals, but from there she wasn't sure what to do. Anna had been giving her a very longing gaze. One that Elsa wished she could keep staring into.

"S-So how shall we begin?" she asked, unable to help the slight stutter in her words as another smirk graced Anna's lips.

"Well… since you're so eager and excited…" Anna pushed Elsa down against the dozen pillows below them with a taunting smirk running across her face. "Perhaps, I should… worship your body… please the woman I've been dying to please."

Elsa's gaze softened, and her fingers brushed once more against the heat below, earning a hitched breath from her wife. "You've given me so much already, Anna. I may not know exactly how… but please, let me… prove my appreciation…"

The sound she coaxed from Anna was one of pure delight, one that celebrated their union, their intimacy. Trim hips arched up from the fingers between them, and Elsa felt a fresh warmth spread through her face and stomach. Even now, she was unsure of what to do, but instinct was beginning to take over; Anna's reactions guided her, showed her the next place to press into, the next bold step to take.

Anna was warm. So much warmer than she expected. She wasn't quite sure why that surprised her; it shouldn't have. Not when Anna was the warmest person she had ever known.

"E-Elsa…!" Her name slipped through her wife's lips in a needy whimper as her fingers sought more and more of the warmth. She found it, deep within, and began to caress her inner walls, hoping to pleasure her as a man would. The shape was all that was needed, was it not? And her hand could approximate such a shape with but two fingers. Elsa began to thrust them in imitation, her hips rolling of their own accord, and Anna's elbows gave out, collapsing fully on the blonde as her breath hitched with every move.

"Is this alright?" she couldn't help but pant, even though it must have been, if Anna's reactions were any indication.

"Y-yes!" Anna's fingers came up to curl around Elsa's shoulders, latching on desperately, clinging to her to maintain more contact. "P-Please! I… I need this! Need y-you!"

"I know, my sweet… I know…" Mouth nearing Anna's perked nub, heaving with each breath taken, Elsa placed a soft kiss against her skin. It earned a small shudder from her beloved wife. Seeing such a reaction, the blonde grew bolder and embraced her erect nipple with her lips and tongue.

"O-Oh God!" Anna squealed, wringing her fingers into Elsa's hair. She let herself thrust against her fingers, desire pooling over her heated body… their body.

Elsa couldn't help but open her eyes, and stare right into Anna's. Interesting choice of words, she thought. Releasing Anna's nipple, Elsa trailed hot kisses along her collar, her neck, her jaw, earning mewls from her lover, fingers combing through her hair in satisfaction.

Her lips soon met Anna's as her fingers increased their speed, and her wife pushed her further down onto the bed as their kisses grew more and more heated. Elsa couldn't help but smile against their kisses, knowing that they were finally together… finally able to have each other without any hesitation.

"Elsa…!" Anna hissed once they parted for precious air, her inner walls clamping tightly around both fingers. Her breathing had grown more ragged; her skin almost as hot as the heat steadily gathering between Elsa's legs.

"I've got you, my sweet," Elsa breathed, feeling her lover above her tremble with ecstasy, her moans growing louder with each thrust of her own hips. The blonde's hand began to cramp from the position it was in, but she persevered, eager to bring Anna the pleasure she so utterly deserved.

And when it did come, Anna was screaming her name into the heavens, jerking her body as the intense heat and pleasure slammed through her wave after wave. It seemed like forever… but God, Elsa would love to see her face filled with ecstasy again… and forever.

When at last the spent redhead rolled from Elsa's form and onto her own back, she did so with a breathy giggle, a gasp of wonder. A minute of regaining her breath later, and she whispered, "You… must have lied."

"Lied?" Elsa asked in some alarm.

"About… never having been… with a woman…" Her smile remained transported as she turned onto her side, to better gaze at her wife and lover. "You are… beyond magnificent."

A scarlet flush began to creep into Elsa's cheeks. "O-oh… well, I have not lied, but… I shall take that as the highest compliment." She let her wife's lips press on her neck, her palms caressing her cheek. Elsa couldn't help but feel a tingle of pleasure crawling through her spine, the warmth that spread around her chest. God, did she feel happy. She wrapped her arm around her Anna. "I'm happy you're here."

"As am I," her wife giggled, pressing another kiss. "And I…" Anna began to straddle her waist. "I want to show you… if that's alright."

"Of course it is," Elsa breathed, shifting restlessly at the reminder of the heat growing between her legs. Seeing Anna grin, Elsa couldn't help but kiss her soft lips, her fingers running through her wife's hair. "What do you mean to show me?"

"Well…" The redhead grew quiet for a moment, tapping at her chin. Then she began to sit back, causing Elsa to quirk an eyebrow… until she began to lift one of her legs into the air. By the time it reached Anna's shoulder, and she saw how their hips and legs were oriented, the general idea was becoming more obvious.

Her breathing hitched as Elsa's blue eyes roamed down to where their hips were meeting, completely aware of how hot she was feeling, how the color of her cheeks had grown scarlet. Her heart was pounding, chills crawling down her body as she felt her lover's hand rove over her… so delicately… so lovingly.

"Anna…" she breathed, moaning softly as she felt the thrust of Anna's hips against her own. The heat had grown, needy for attention that her wife seemed eager to give. "O-oh, it- will this work? I've never… heard of… mhhh, but it feels wonderful…"

Licking her lips, Anna only redoubled her grip on the leg as she began to buck harder against her wife's frame, needy and desperate to deepen their lust, to fill the cup of desire until it ran over and spilled around them. Elsa was writhing with pleasure below her, screwing her eyes tight.

"Oh God, A-Anna…" she moaned. "Do you… know what you do to me?"

"If it's anything like what you do to me, then I'm… very impressed with myself!" Even with their present activities, Elsa heard Anna manage a laugh, however breathy. It was followed by an increasing of friction that cut off further laughter from either of them.

Passion built and sweat rolled down, and the end drew near very quickly. Elsa had not thought it possible during such activities, but apparently so; Anna had taken the logical idea of putting their eager wetness against each other's and finding out what might happen next, and brought about success.

"Hnngg… Ah… An—" A hardened nub brushed against hers in their fervent grinding. "ANNA...!"

Elsa's back arched off the bed, her heels digging in where they could as she voiced her pleasure for the heavens to hear. Indeed, Anna seemed to notice, because she began to repeat the action that had caused such a strong cry and so much movement from her wife. Over and over, she ground against her, fingers tightening on her leg for purchase.

Until, at last, Elsa came undone. Arching her back yet higher, she loosed every last speck of energy up against her love, crying out so loud she knew it must have rang through the castle, and unable to summon the energy to care. At last, she and Anna were one in body as they were in soul.

Surprisingly exhausted from the experience, Elsa slumped against the bed, trying to catch her breath as Anna lowered her leg. The redhead joined her soon enough, their bodies pressed against the other's as they basked in the glow of their consummation.

"That… was…"

"Worth waiting for," Elsa finished, and Anna considered. Then she nodded vigorously, prompting a giggle. "Yes, yes it was."

Their lips met, gentle and chaste. "So… what's next?" Anna questioned, her bottom lip between her teeth. "I know we still have your father to worry about…"

As little as she wanted to think about her father, Elsa didn't let thoughts of that morning get her. She had more important things to worry about; one thing in particular that was much happier, and Anna was right beside her. "I… just want to be with you for tonight." Elsa smiled, letting her hand run down her lover's back. "Don't worry about that until tomorrow, please?"

Anna shuddered under her touch. "Y-Yes, so… what now, then?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… maybe we could…" Her blue eyes gazed back at her lover's lips as if she hadn't had enough of what just happened. Hadn't had enough of her touch.

"I understand," Anna said with a nod, lips curling into a smirk. She leaned in again, close enough for their noses to brush. "The night is still young, after all…"


	20. Chapter 20

When Elsa awoke, everything that had happened yesterday—the wedding, the reunion with her father… _the pleasure_ of that night—left her smiling like a fool. Especially when she found a special redhead's arms wrapped around her bare body, nose nuzzling close to the crook of her neck.

Elsa shifted slightly and carefully as her eyes roamed over Anna's features. "How endearing," she whispered, fingers running gently through her unruly red mane.

"Hmm…" Anna hummed, eyes still closed and oblivious to the world.

"Wake up, my sweet."

"Mmm… Sky's not 'wake yet," came her sleepy reply, and Elsa chuckled, pressing a kiss to her wife's nose.

"I thought you'd be my little housewife and make us some breakfast," she whispered, breathing in her scent, which prompted Anna to stir against her body.

"Mm… just… five more minutes." The redhead nuzzled her shoulder. "I'm too… comfortable right now…"

Elsa giggled softly and placed a chaste kiss on her wife's cheek. "I know, but…" She was completely aware that her hands were roaming over the features of Anna's body, gliding over curves and planes. A part of her still felt flustered at the thought of doing something so bold, but after last night… they were already so comfortable around each other. What was the point in resisting?

A knock sounded on the door. Blinking away from her little fantasy, an intense blush rose to Elsa's cheeks, and immediately, she pulled the blankets over her body and Anna's.

"W-Who is it?!"

"It's only Kai, Your Highness. I came here to wake you up."

She gulped and turned to Anna. "Come on, get up, Anna," she whispered before turning back to the voice towards the door. "W-We'll—I'll be out in a moment!"

A chuckle sounded from the other side of the wood, and Elsa knew Kai was already fully aware of the state they were in. Her blush grew as she stumbled out of bed, suddenly aware of how _naked_ she was as the morning breeze drifted through her window. She wanted to curse herself for sleeping in this late.

Elsa gazed back at her wife, who still had drool slipping out from the corner of her mouth. "Anna, wake _up!"_ she hissed harshly, grabbing something—she didn't care what—to wear. The first thing her hands touched was her wedding dress from the night before, and she found herself reconsidering her lack of care towards her attire. She sighed to herself, carelessly dropping the dress on the bed—right on top of Anna.

"Hey!" Anna roused, sitting up immediately with her hair sticking out every other way. Elsa could barely hide a giggle from the ridiculous sight.

"Are you awake now?" She placed a hand on her hip, prompting leering eyes to gaze at her in complete and utter surprise.

"Well, now I am," came Anna's sheepish reply as she hastened out of bed, freckled cheeks aflame. "Isn't every day you wake up to see a goddess standing before you, in all her glory."

That brought Elsa up quick, stealing what little command she had felt over her emotions before. Grinning and giggling, she leaned in to whisper, "Listen, _wife._ You don't go telling everybody about my 'glory', alright?"

But Anna had snagged on a word. One she repeated, her eyes closing in bliss as she cradled both hands to her chest. "Wife."

Elsa laughed, though it was a fond laugh. "Is that the only thing you can bother hearing right now?" She turned to her closet, quickly picking out a dress, not caring what color and how frilly it was. She didn't even realize that Anna had already gotten up and stood behind her until she felt arms wrapped around her waist, lips placed on the back of her neck. Elsa nearly let out a shudder from the delicate touch of her fingers.

"Of course," Anna replied, smiling against Elsa's snow white skin. "Yesterday was… incredible. I can't believe we're really married, I'm really your…"

Her own hand came up slightly to ghost over Anna's wrist. "You are. And I'm yours, as well. That's forever."

"As I am to you," she replied, taking her hand in hers. And before she knew it, she'd turned around—dress forgotten—and let her lips press against Anna's. Everything seemed so fair and well to Elsa with Anna in her arms finally.

Though after she sighed at the pleasant touch of lips on hers, Elsa did push her new bride away. Even if it was almost painful to do so. "We must get ready, make ourselves presentable."

"Right…" But apparently, not before Anna got a little squeeze of her bum, prompting a small squeak from Elsa.

"W-What are you doing?!" she whispered loudly, oblivious of the blissful expression that Anna had.

"Mm… alright, _now_ I'm ready to start the day." At the clearly embarrassed look on the princess's face, Anna couldn't help but giggle and kiss her nose. "You're so precious. I'm gonna keep you."

Elsa pouted, only prompting her wife to kiss her once more. "Now, where are my clothes…"

Anna smiled, looking around for her own attire, all bare and looking wonderful to the blonde's eyes. That smile quickly turned sheepish as she held up her own wedding dress—the only garment she could wear that wasn't Elsa's. "I… only have this."

The blonde stared at her in amusement, anticipating her wife to wear that dress to start the day. And she stared back, prompting a curious tilt of a head from Elsa. "What?"

"I can't wear this."

"Right…"

"So do you have anything I can wear? That is… not a dress?"

Anna looked so nervous and conscious of herself that Elsa didn't have the heart to lie. "I'm sorry, but dresses are all I have with me at the time being…" she said. "But of course, this will all only be temporary. The servants should be bringing your things to the castle today."

Anna pouted. "Oh…"

"B-Besides, you looked beautiful in that dress. Have I ever told you that?"

"You don't have to flatter me, Elsa." Anna smiled as she lightly swatted at the blonde's shoulder. "Although, I must admit it's very pleasing to hear…"

"As pleasing to hear that you like it when I say that, and…" Elsa gazed down at their own bare bodies flushed together. "As pleasing as it is to see you like this, we should probably get dressed."

Rolling her eyes, Anna sighed, "Fine." Then she squeaked a little when Elsa threw a dress into her arms.

"Now wear this for today," the blonde ordered, smiling at the pout directed her way. "For me, if nothing else?"

She merely received a huff in response as Anna set to work putting on the garment. Elsa, of course, was not cruel—she had picked the simplest dress she owned, and one that allowed for a comfortable amount of movement. Listening to her wife complain under her breath as she tried to fit into the dress, Elsa had to hold back a giggle. It was quite endearing to see Anna pouting, but still willing to wear it for the day.

A knock sounded on the door again, followed by Kai's muffled chuckle. "Your Highness, I do hate to interrupt, but you really are needed in the entrance hall."

"I'll be out in a second!" She cleared her throat, her expression stern this time. "Now, let's go, Anna. We have people to present to."

"I'm already dressed," her wife said with a teasing lilt in her voice, twirling the skirts for emphasis. "But Her Highness is still in a state of indecency, I see… Not that I would mind, but as you said, we have people to meet."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I was _just_ about to finish up, and thought you'd take much longer."

Scrambling to finish as promised, it didn't take Elsa too long. She had just finished dressing herself for the day while Anna sat on the edge of the bed, braiding her hair. Never had she seen her wife braid her hair before, but God, did it look so effortless. It was difficult enough for Elsa to do her own, but did Anna have to make it look so easy — almost an art form in itself?

A fond smile curled onto the blonde's lips at the thought, her own hands working to tame her hair into her usual braided bun style. "You should keep that style. It suits you, Anna."

"I think I'd miss my hat too much. I already do, anyway," her wife snorted, but the blush on her cheeks at least hinted that she would probably consider it.

"I know." Elsa grinned, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Holding her hand, she kissed her wife's knuckles. "I'll be sure to get you a beautiful hat befitting a princess-consort."

Her grin merely grew as she tugged Anna along after her towards the door.

* * *

"Wait… what are you both doing here?" Elsa blinked, gaping at the two men smiling at her… and wrapped-up furniture scattered all over the entrance hall, along with a chest that looked as if it were newly-bought. This wasn't a storage area to keep oddments and castoffs!

Elsa was too stunned at the sight to move from her spot, and could only stare at Kristoff and Oaken in astonishment. Even with Anna by her side, she still hadn't noticed the gleeful squeal her wife had made.

"We brought Anna's belongings here. And perhaps some… new ones. Took us the whole morning!" Kristoff said as he stretched, letting out a loud yawn in the process.

"Of course, I know you didn't ask for this, but… take this as a wedding gift, ja?" Oaken said, grinning.

Elsa didn't realize that Anna had already let go of her hand, breakfast forgotten, and ran over to inspect her own belongings. It wasn't much, but this was all Anna had. Seeing how happy her wife was—almost as if she was at the brink of tears—Elsa couldn't help but give in and let this change of plans be. They were good friends, after all… even if Elsa had already ordered for servants and guards to take Anna's things to the castle.

 _I suspect Kai also had a hand in this. Nothing slips past that man,_ she thought with a shake of her head, chuckling softly.

"I know it was home for both of us… But hopefully the castle will become your home, too," Elsa said as she walked over to her wife, entwining their hands once more. She favored Anna with a fond smile, happy and hopeful, pressing a brief kiss to her cheek.

Anna mirrored her expression, squeezing her hand. "With you, _anywhere_ is home to me."

Elsa resisted the urge to pepper her face with kisses, focusing instead on calming the rapid beating of her heart at her wife's earnest words. "I'm glad I can make you feel that way. Now please, do you want to continue gawking at your things, or get something to eat?"

"I think I'd—" Anna began to say, but she abruptly stopped herself, gaze fixing on something past Elsa's right shoulder. Curious, the princess turned her head to see what had caught her attention.

King Agdar.

Everything seemed so silent as the four stared at the man before them, hands behind his back. He was smiling. Truly smiling. He was the father that Elsa had when she was just a child. "Father…" she whispered.

He looked behind her shoulder. "Moving in, I see." Anna gulped, nodding as those bright eyes moved to her. Even for Anna, Elsa knew she didn't know how to respond either. "Would you like some help?"

Oh. That was all he wanted? "Father, I'm sure you—"

"Of course!" Anna spoke over her, managing a shaky smile. "H-Hopefully it's not such a bother? I mean, Kristoff and Oaken will be helping, but I don't want you to strain yourself too much? O-Of course, you're a king — _the_ king, so obviously you don't really have to do anyth-"

"I can do it. I'd like to make it up to you," Agdar said, smile giving way to an expression of regret. "Though I'm certain something as simple as this won't come close to making things right, but… I would like to, eventually. I do apologize for retiring early last night; the festivities were… more overwhelming than I expected."

Elsa's gaze softened. Of course it would be. Her father had tried his best, but it would take a much longer time to fully shake off years upon years of a dedicated school of thought. "It's alright, Father," she told him. And of course it was alright, with the lovely time they had yesterday, in spite of everything.

"Congratulations, again," Agdar said softly. "I'm sure your mother would've cried at your beautiful wedding."

Elsa's mother would be that kind of person to do just that, as she was always known to be kind and forgiving. "Thank you," Elsa said, sincerely.

"Y-yes," Anna hastened to add. Then she glanced at Kristoff and Oaken, smiling gently, and said, "Well… what do you think? Let's get these old things upstairs and out of the way!"

As Agdar moved to help Kristoff with the old kitchen table, the one at which Elsa and Anna had shared so many meals, Elsa stepped forward and urged him, "Please be careful, Father. You know how your back plays up."

"It will be fine," he assured her gruffly, struggling a bit with the weight but not overly so. "The day I can't… handle moving a single table is… the day I… admit I'm old!"

Elsa couldn't help it—a laugh escaped from her lips. "Perhaps that ship has sailed, Old King Agdar."

Her father chuckled. "Perhaps. Perhaps not."

It took a moment of shuffling and repositioning, but eventually, Kristoff and her father were able to start bringing the table up the stairs. While Elsa wasn't quite sure where it would go in the room she now shared with Anna, she was certain they would find a use for it somehow. A desk of sorts, perhaps.

"Well… he's starting to… change. Makes me feel strange. Do you?" Anna whispered, looping her arm around Elsa's.

"It's… a nice change. So abrupt, but I can imagine him doing a bit of thinking last night." The blonde rubbed her hand over Anna's as they continued to observe the three men carrying the furniture out of their sight. "We should be happy about this."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. It's… It feels weird to talk so kindly to someone who once wanted me dead. I mean, he probably still wants me dead, anyway!"

"You jest."

"I do not!" Her wife bit at her bottom lip. "Sometimes I can still imagine the noose around my neck..."

"How about we imagine something _nicer_ around your neck? My arms, perhaps?" Elsa chuckled, and proceeded to show that affection to her, even if Anna had this ridiculous pout on her face. Not that Elsa would hate to see her look so frustrated… Anna was always quite endearing looking like that. She leaned forward, pressing a brief kiss to her wife's freckled nose. "He's trying. That's more than can be said for two, three weeks ago. Listen, you'll get used to this lifestyle eventually… my father may be cold sometimes, but it's all because he cares for me."

Anna nodded, looking down to the ground and only had her eyes brought up when she felt Elsa's caressing her cheek. Although her smile was small, it was filled with joy at the thought of their life that was ahead of them. "I know he cares for you."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Would you forgive him for what he's done? For me?"

"I can't say I can forgive him just yet… and I know _you_ can't, either. Not truly," Anna said, her shoulders heaving from her sigh. "However, I won't make this difficult for him, so long as he doesn't make this difficult for us. 'This' being living together and… erm, that _heir_ issue."

"Right…" Elsa's smile dimmed to a frown. "You'll… still be there for me even if I have to lay with a man, right?" Saying those words hurt as it came along with thoughts of the possible outcome of what would happen to them when she had to lay with someone whom she didn't love. And she couldn't help but notice how Anna's expression softened.

"Silly, it's not something you can control; the kingdom expects it of you. I'll always be there for you, with or without it. Have you considered a possible, um… candidate?" Hearing those words seemed especially peculiar to Elsa. But she had thought of it.

"Krist… off?" She cringed. "I-I know it might not be a popular choice, but it's someone we're close with. I-I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And you wouldn't, either. But because you two had a history together—"

"Kristoff is a great choice."

 _What?_ Sure she had misheard, Elsa cleared her throat and asked, "Really?"

"He knows about everything that has happened, and I know he'll understand why you have to do this," Anna continued. "Yes, I'll be jealous. He'll be able to give you something I can't," she said with a faint chuckle. "But I know your heart is still with me, and that you love me in spite of it."

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa leaned in close to press a brief, chaste kiss upon her wife's lips. "What you have or don't have is of no concern to me. And, if such a thing were possible through whatever means necessary, I would gladly bear your child. But as it stands…"

"Of course," Anna said, nodding decisively. "And I'll be so happy when you bear a child… _our_ child, no matter who sired them. And our child will the happiest little prince or princess a kingdom, and two mothers, could have." She hugged the blonde tenderly, laying her head on her shoulder. "And I am so glad to have you."

"And I, you," Elsa replied with tears in her eyes, fiercely embracing the woman in her arms. "My beloved wife."

"I hope that word gets easier to hear," Anna told her with a bashful titter. An instant later, however, she spoke again. "Actually… I hope it doesn't. I hope it always fills my stomach with butterflies."

"The same for me… _wife._ "

Using it again and so soon earned her a frenzied kiss that had the both of them laughing. It went on for some time.


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

"How about… Brynhild?"

Elsa winced; her mind half paying attention, and the other half simply growing frustrated with choosing a name. At this point, the names just kept getting more complicated to pronounce, with less vowels involved. "That's… not pleasant. It reminds me too much of that tragic German legend."

Anna puffed out a breath that blew at her bangs, dropping her arms to her side, sheets of parchment tucked under them. Sheets containing potential names for their child. "Well, I have nothing else in mind. Do you have any ideas?"

"Perhaps we can name them after your parents?"

Anna blinked. "M-My parents?"

"Oh, now that I've mentioned it… you never really talk about your parents, even after all this time," Elsa said, arching a brow at her wife as she set the book of names she had been looking through down on the table. And Elsa could see the look on her face—the insecurity and uneasiness. The princess sighed. "I know it might be hard speaking of them, because I feel the same way as you do with my mother, but… I'd like to get to know them better." She smiled. "How they raised such a beautiful young lady who would sacrifice anything to be with her loved ones."

Anna couldn't help but gratefully smile at that. "I suppose it's long overdue, isn't it?"

Elsa shrugged. "Come, sit down with me." She patted the seat next to her, the other hand resting against the swell of her growing belly. It had been four months since she laid with Kristoff, and she couldn't be more glad to have done that. Yes, it was a difficult and an uncomfortable situation for both parties, despite Anna being fully supportive and even excited at the prospect of what they would create.

Indeed, it didn't seem so important now that she was heavy with child, kicking and alive in her belly. Yes, it had gotten the tiniest bit large enough to be visible, but Elsa could notice every little detail of her body changing, even if Anna didn't.

Seeing Anna situate herself next to her, she let her wife place a hand on the side of her belly before speaking. "So we're married, having a baby in a few months. I think it's time we open up to each other more, don't you?"

"W-What?" Anna bit her lips from the excitement of feeling the warm feeling of Elsa's skin on her hand. "Oh right… well…" Her hand fell, only to hold Elsa's hand tightly. "Um, well, you already know that my mother knew how to read and write, and… we weren't exactly poor like… how I was when I first met you." She nervously chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if they hadn't… well, you know."

"You probably wouldn't have pushed me," Elsa teased, hoping to ease away the shadow of pain on her wife's brow.

"That was one time!"

Elsa giggled, prompting a pout running across the redhead's face. "And I hope you still don't while I'm pregnant." But seeing Anna glowering at her, legitimately offended, she raised a placating hand. "You wouldn't, I know. Sorry."

"Good," she grumbled, lips pouting. Elsa couldn't resist them, and leaned over to leave a gentle kiss that had Anna's brief surliness melt away. "So about the name. I've come up with so much, maybe it's your turn now?"

"Ah, ah," Elsa admonished her, waggling a finger. "I asked about your family. You always do this, change the subject when I try to ask you about them. Come on, I want to know how my wife came to be the perfect, redhaired angel that she is."

Pursing her lips for a moment, Anna rolled her eyes. "What a line. There's really not much to tell… my father was a merchant. Traveled a lot so most of the time, I only spent my days with my mother. I was thirteen when she taught me how to write—and I know it sounds kind of strange to hear that I've been taught by my mother, but most of the wealth did come from her family, and only my father was supporting us for quite a bit…"

Her grin fell and so did her eyes. Elsa could already feel the atmosphere thickening as she knew how Anna was going to feel with the few words that were going to come out of her mouth soon. She grabbed her wife's hand, but Anna didn't seem to notice.

"And… one day, Father came back sick. Really sick. His face was all pale, he couldn't get up, he couldn't eat… he started vomiting everywhere. Mother didn't know what to do, nor did she know if anyone could heal him. She spent so much on trying to cure him, and to support me, but all she got in return was… his illness."

"Anna…"

"Well, once they both fell ill, we started losing what money we had, and… Mother was cut off, and Father couldn't earn any more, s-so—"

Elsa cut her off with another kiss, this one just light enough to distract before she was already sitting back again. "Shh, it's alright. You don't have to get it all out at once, I'm… glad you're able to tell me now."

She shrugged. "I just… miss them very much. I've been alone for over ten years now ever since they've died, and I just kind of wish I could've done something to help them. For a thirteen-year-old, I should've had some common sense to know they were going to be gone, and I could've helped—"

"Anna!" The redhead blinked. "Please, don't put all that on yourself! You were a child, of course you couldn't have filled the role of two adults. They understood, I'm sure—and knew that if you were able, you would have. I'm certain of it."

Slowly, she dabbed, though she scarcely looked happier than before.

"Besides… you have me and I will take care of you like how your parents would, understand? I love you." Elsa kissed her cheek, bringing her wife into a hug. "And I know I won't be able to replace your parents, but… I'm sure my love for you will help, yes?" Elsa didn't know if these words were comforting enough, but feeling how Anna's body had slackened against her own gave her a certain relief—and a hope that maybe Anna was slowly accepting that she would never be able to rely on her parents like she used to.

It was a good few minutes of quiet later when Anna sighed, "But we still need a name for baby… Guinevere?" The wrinkling of Elsa's nose said it all. "Not Guinevere. Right."

"How about we name our baby… after your parents?"

Anna started, eyes gazing at Elsa as if she had never seen her properly before. When Elsa raised her eyebrows to prompt her, she breathed, "Do… you even know their names?"

"Well, I was hoping you would tell me… but our names combined works too? Perhaps?"

"Oh… well, my father's name was Yngvarr, which is very common. Mother's was Alva. I'm… oh, I did love them so, but I don't know if you'll want to give our child either of those."

"Hm… what about… Alvarr…?" At the suggestion, Anna sat back, interested. "Alna? That one's not as derivative as the first, but…"

"But what?"

"Oh, just that… I like the name to start with an 'A'. For obvious reasons." When she smiled over at Anna, the bashful look she got in return was well worth having said it. "But think about the names, alright? We have all the time in the world. Or rather… a few months, at least."

Anna tried to hide the blush she had, turning away when Elsa kissed the back of her hand. "God, I can never get over your flirting…"

"You do it all the time."

"I-I do, but it's so rare to see you do that…" Anna turned her gaze back to the blonde, smiling earnestly. "It's a good different, don't worry!"

"Then I guess I should do it more often? You look so endearing when you're flustered." Elsa laughed, reaching out to poke her beloved on the nose. Following that was a kiss on her cheek. "Now that we've gotten the names aside… what do you want to do?"

"Ha-ha, don't think you can distract me with kisses and pretty words!" Anna said, setting down her papers to pick up the book Elsa had discarded. "A name is important! Even if it's difficult and there are only so many names that start with 'A'...but even so!"

Nodding for a few seconds, Elsa shrugged at her and said, "Alvarr or Alna for now. I like them, and they have a nice sound to them. We'll just have to see which one suits our baby more when she—or he—arrives."

"Right, right…" A shadow passed over her wife's face, brow furrowing with it. "The castle has a royal midwife, yes? Or someone like that. How skilled is she? Because if… Well, you never know with these things, and if she doesn't do her duty correctly, I… I don't think I could bear losing you."

"Anna, of course! If you like, we'll have two midwives!" Seeing the true concern there, Elsa grasped her face in both hands and drew her in to kiss her cheeks gently. "My dear, I am definitely not taking this pregnancy lightly. We shall have the best of care."

"Yes...our child deserves the best, don't they?" Anna said, and a portion of her earlier smile returned. "And with you as her mother, they'll get it. Guaranteed."

"I suppose… but I think you'll be the one spending more time with our baby." Elsa's heart swelled with love as she smiled. "I've seen how you are with children. I wouldn't be surprised if our baby prefers you over me as they grow. Of course, I'll be too busy with papers to be with you two in a few months time."

"Really? I thought you'd be spending the most time with the baby, while I go out and work." As Anna puffed up her chest, Elsa rolled her eyes, already familiar enough with what joke was coming to predict it. "After all, I am to be the ma-"

"The man of the house," she finished with a sigh. "I know, _Al_ , I know."

Her wife gasped. "Oh! If we have a son, we should name him Alfrid, don't you think? Alfrid Alvarr of Arendelle!"

"That's…" A moment later, her lips pulled into a smile. "That is absolutely perfect. Oh, Anna, that's just the name!" Fetching her wife up into her arms, she twirled her around, earning a giggle from the redhead. "You marvelous thing, I could kiss you!"

"What makes you think I'd stop you?" Anna cackled with joy. As Elsa found out a moment later, she didn't.

And just like their kiss, the couple was filled with gratitude and butts. After all the hardship living with such a judgmental father, Elsa was still staying strong-and her strength only came from the woman she loved so dearly. She was finally living in her own happy ending.


End file.
